Kai's in Love
by Emac the Panda
Summary: UPDATED! Hello! I'm not dead! Kai and Lan's love struggle continues! With the Finals of the tournament! please read : Rated for Language but please read nevertheless!
1. The Blade Sharks

Hiya. Well I'm gonna try a new angle and try to write romance stories. This romance is bout Kai and a girl I made up cos all the girls on beyblade suck. Her name is Lan (someone told me that that meant lazy in some language but I don't care cos that was the only thing I could think of). She's been with Kai following him around since she tried to help Kenny when he got kidnapped from the blade sharks back in the very beginning when they were in their own town.  
  
(If you haven't noticed already, this is the Dub version cos I haven't seen the real one, and by the pictures the real one looks so much better but they look like small children, especially Tyson but he looks really sweet in the Japanese version.)  
  
Any way, she followed the blade sharks to that warehouse to see what was going on, (ok by the way, just pretend that Lan has been in all the episodes just like she was a real character, yeah I know I'm sad).  
  
OK Here's the deal, she hates Tyson, likes Kai, Ray and thinks Max is alright, she thinks Kenny is ok, just kinda.. I mean very. geeky. She doesn't beyblade but she just follows Kai and eggs him on and is frankly his only friend. When Kai joins the Beybreakers she doesn't Beyblade and she doesn't really do much, Tyson usually annoys her and Kai by saying that they're boyfriend and girlfriend and after he made his comment u can usually see Tyson flat faced on the floor with a footprint on his butt.  
  
Well I can just explain as I go along. Oh yeah and most of you will think that the Kai I'm talking about is not the Kai in the Beyblade series cos in the series he's all grumpy, well if it's a romance then HE'LL HAVE TO CHANGE! But its only gonna be like Kai has a sensitive side and just doesn't show it, but only shows it to the one he cares for. (Guess who that is?????) But well. um I guess he just has a caring sensitive side that he's only starting to connect to ok?? Please don't flame! If u have flames then keep them to ya self!  
  
Right now I haven't seen all the episodes so it all begins when they're on an aeroplane to go to the European Tournament, (Hey, there was the Asian one, and the American one, I haven't seen the all the episodes so I'm just making it up, don't flame me.) OK, I might have to add, if you like Tyson, I don't think this story is suitable, and if you're one of those nutcases who thinks that Kai's your boyfriend and you're in love with him then I guess you should go read something else. With all due respect.. Ok I'm not gonna get into that, sorry...  
  
RIGHT! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Bladebreakers were on their way to the European Tournament in an aeroplane. They had just won the American Tournament, it was a hard task to defeat the All Starz but they had managed to do it in the end. Max had made up with his mum and he was happy. Kenny was happy because he had found a new way on how to make Tyson's Beyblade even better and Tyson was happy that they got to sit in first class. Kai and Lan were sitting together as usual and not talking to anybody, well Lan couldn't as she was asleep on Kai's shoulder, her head was dropped onto his shoulder for almost two hours now, Lan was busy the other day training trying to keep up her fighting skills.  
  
(Lan is a great Martial Artist, if you want to know what she looks like then for those who watch Dragonball Z then look at Android 17 I know that he's a guy but Android 18 is pretty so you just have to imagine #17 as a pretty girl and Lan's forehead aint that big, I have no imagination, whaaaaaaaa but I can imagine her. Just try, and I'm not dissing android 17 he's one of my fave characters just look at my description thingy!  
  
Lan has a black bandana, like Rays but black and has no Ying Yang on it. White T-shirt. Black open chest vest. With no buttons or anything. Black trousers (she likes black lol) and black shoes that are like rays but have a band around them, kinda like ballet shoes, just not pink, and no ribbons. Lan has too much attitude for girly girly stuff).  
  
Lan was asleep on Kai's shoulder, Kai didn't know whether to shove her off and say sleep on your own shoulder, or just let her stay, he decided to let her sleep cos she was worn out and she looked as if she was comfortable. Kai had let her sleep for two hours anyway so it wouldn't matter. He looked down at the girl sleeping silently on his arm; Kai thanked God that she didn't snore like Tyson, loud.  
  
Suddenly Kai felt movement on his shoulder and looked down and saw Lan slowly waking up.  
  
"Eh, What time is it? Are we nearly there yet?" She let out a big yawn. Rubbing her eyes and stretching.  
  
"No. Not yet Lan." Muttered Kai.  
  
"How long was I asleep for?"  
  
"Bout two hours. We still have around five more hours to arrive in England."  
  
"Great." Lan said sarcastically, she yawned again.  
  
"Go back to sleep Lan, you still look tired."  
  
"Heh, I don't know whether you just don't want to talk to me any more or you actually care." She grinned at Kai. He didn't say anything. Just stared ahead looking at the seat that Max was in. Max was asleep. It wasn't that Kai wanted to be rude; he just didn't know what to say, so he said his usual line,  
  
"Humph"  
  
Lan smiled and then just realized something.  
  
"Um. Kai, was. was I just asleep on your. Shoulder?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Lan blushed, "Oh, sorry Kai, I didn't mean to. I guess my head just.. Slipped."  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can sleep on my shoulder I don't really care"  
  
"Heh, you never do. Um. thanks."  
  
"Whatever." Kai turned away from Lan, he could feel blood rush to his face, but it disappeared instantly as he realized what he was looking at and it was Tyson snoring loudly, Kai didn't even know why Tyson was sleepy, he didn't do anything the other night unlike Max and Lan who where up training all night. Tyson is just lazy. So he decided it was better to just look at Max's seat, hopefully Lan couldn't see his face, especially after she snuggled back onto Kai's shoulder and holding his arm,  
  
Kai was really blushing now. Blushing wasn't something that Kai would do so he didn't know why he was doing it. He should be used to it, Lan was always jumping on him with hugs but Kai was still always so shocked when she did it but as Lan snuggled into his shoulder and started to fall back asleep again, he couldn't control his blood rushing to his face at the speed of light.  
  
Kai looked down at the sleeping Lan and started to remember what had happened between them during their Beyblading journey. Kai thought that Lan would leave him after he had lost the match in the single Tournament against that Tyson. He thought that Lan only accompanied him because she wanted Kai to prove that he was a good beyblader and not just all talk.  
  
When he lost the match he figured that Lan would then go back home knowing that he was a loser, but he remembered Lan shouting out his name when he got smashed into the metal fence, she yelled out with worry. Lan kept on going on about how Kai would win the tournament also, Kai thought that she was putting pressure on him wondering if he was really that good as when he saw Lan sneak into his ware house.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
This is what happened:  
  
When Kai saw his team mates drag the kid napped Kenny inside the warehouse, he noticed a girl creep in trying to be quiet, she managed that but being quiet didn't make Kai blind. He swiftly walked down to meet and greet. Lan silently hid behind some boxes hidden from the other Blade Sharks and Kai took his chance, crept up behind her and he clamped his hand around her mouth and demanded an explanation for her trespassing. They soon started to fight, quietly, for a while but Lan managed to surprise Kai and pin him down on the ground.  
  
She answered roughly saying that she wanted to know what he and his teammates were doing kidnapping people and tying his prisoners up with rope. Kai and Lan started to have another fist-fight again and this time Kai had tricked Lan and slammed her on the wall then dragged the kicking Lan up the rickety metal staircase up to the ceiling pathway, there they started to talk and calm down.  
  
Kai finally managed to get Lan under control after being punched a couple of times and bitten in the hand but thanks to his arm bands her teeth didn't really sink through, another thanks to his arm bands that the sharp part on his elbow, he used and sharply elbowed Lan in the stomach making her calm down collapse and stop fighting.  
  
When they both panted for breath Kai they introduced themselves and started talking but then Tyson and his gang butted in tying to rescue their friend. Kai ordered Lan to go downstairs and hide in the shadows so she could see a beybattle, when she went down Kai jumped off from the thingy and they started to battle each other again but they drew, after the battle and Tyson and his mates left with Kenny Kai walked into the shadows and met up with Lan, he introduced her to his teammates and then went to a quite corner where they could talk about beyblades.  
  
Lan told Kai that she had heard of him and his gang and about beyblades but never wanted to beyblade in her life thinking it a waste of time but was amazed by Kai's power and his beyblade Dranzer. So Kai started explaining a lot and about entering the Beyblade Championship and about how he won last time because of the persistence of his grandfather.  
  
Soon they started liking each other (as friends) and then Lan spoke to Kai.  
  
'"If you're as good as you say you are then let me come along with you so I can have proof that you really are such a 'fantastic blader.' I want proof bud, that match you just had was a draw, I want to see for myself how powerful you really are.'"  
  
So Kai thought that her main plan was to see him win, and maybe stick around him for a while. But if he had lost, and at that time seemed highly unlikely to Kai. If he had lost then she would thin he was a failure and was all talk and wasn't the best blader he thought he was and leave him in the dust.  
  
Although, at the time it didn't matter to Kai, he would hardly care. He wasn't thinking about Lan in that way, yet. But recently as their relationship grew, Kai became fonder of Lan, vice versa. But it really did touch Kai when he lost the match against Tyson in the tournament she ran up to Kai in front of everybody and started hugging him.  
  
Lan had embarrassed Kai before in public with all her affectionate hugging, but Kai had appreciated it but he also tried to push her off when she ran and hugged him in front of the whole stadium but then gave up and hugged her back gently, he was so embarrassed when the crowd went "Awwww!" He didn't understand why he liked her and because of that he kept it to himself. He never had any emotion before he met Lan. He did have feelings before, until his grandfather trampled them down with a beyblade. But when Lan ran up to him, while still hugging him she whispered in his ear '"Don't worry Kai, even though you lost, you're still world champion to me. You're my champion, and you always will be."'  
  
Kai had froze when she said that, he was just about to gently hug her back but then spotlights came on announcing that Kai, Ray, Max and Tyson would enter the world championship beyblading tournament and it scared Lan away to go stand next to Mr. Dickinson but she stayed around Kai long enough for everyone to see them clearly. Kai was so embarrassed, again, but he was glad that Lan was being so nice to him when he was just crabby to everyone except for Dranzer.  
  
He wasn't terribly rude to Lan but was still annoying and rude. When they left the stage and walked into the changing room to collect their bags, Kai had said to Lan  
  
'"Well I guess you'll be going then'"  
  
'"What?'" Lan asked turning to him confused.  
  
'"I lost the match, so I guess you're gonna go home now, you saw me and saw that I'm not the greatest anymore. That Tyson is. So you can go I don't care. I'm not the champion. There's your proof that I'm not as great as I though I was.'" Kai closed his eyes wishing for some bizarre reason that Lan would stay with him and tag along with the Blade Breakers. While he spoke he was really wishing he hadn't lost and that he wouldn't have to be saying this and he didn't have that big empty feeling inside of him.  
  
'"What? Kai; I never said that to you. I'm going to stay with you forever whether you like it or not dumb bum. Besides, I'll get a good world tour if I stay with you."' She winked at Kai. But then became serious and brought Kai into her arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
'"Don't ever think that I'll leave your side, I'll always be with you just remember that. K?"' And she kissed Kai lightly on the cheek.  
  
'"Come on Grumpy, let's go."' And she tickled Kai under the chin with her finger laughing.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
Kai came back from his memories and stared at Lan again. He paused for a couple of seconds and then kissed her lightly on the head. He started to think about his previous life with her again. When they met the White Tigers, Ray's old Beyblading team, and that annoying pink haired girl Mariah insulted him and then Lan got in a stress and started bounding up to her threatening to punch her dumb face in wanting to defend Kai's honour. But Kai held her back and sharply said no. Lan wanted to fight to defend Kai and also she liked to fight. She also didn't like Mariah, she was annoying, to Lan that is.  
  
Kai smiled a bit, Lan always defended him when she could, sure she teased him sometimes and hit him.. Hard. But he didn't really care much about the teasing, he could always ignore it. But he couldn't ignore a sharp stinging, aching pain when ever Lan had punched him. Or kicked him or did anything harm to him.  
  
But he knew that Lan cared for him a lot and he cared for her a lot as well. He didn't know whether he loved her, he wouldn't go that far into saying he had 'loved' her. He just knew that he cared for her, in a way.  
  
Kai was confused and irritated, he didn't want to go soft, but something about Lan just made him. Something about her made his heart soften and body warm up. Something about her just made him smile on the inside and just make him want to be near her.  
  
Still, Lan wasn't soft either, she was almost exactly like Kai but she had a little more life in her. More easy-going than grumpy Kai, but was still crabby at times, especially in the mornings. Still, she was quite a moody person who gets stressed easily and very feisty and quick-tempered and was always acted dark.  
  
Lan kept Kai from being a right loner and he apreciated that, she also kept him sane because of the others annoying him. But all that emotion he had running through him never showed through in his face, but somehow Lan could read his mind, and even when Kai was being stonier than a statue, she could still read his feelings, find the reason why he was acting the way he is and say something or do something to make him feel better. In private of course cos if she hugged him or kissed him in public it would make Kai even worse than he was before.  
  
No matter what he did he couldn't escape from Lan finding about his feelings. He hoped she didn't know about how he felt about her because he didn't even know yet, he didn't want her too know before he did but he doubted that she did.  
  
He looked at Lan again, and for the rest of the plane journey, all he thought about was the girl asleep on his shoulder, cuddling up with his arm, head rested lightly on his shoulder with a smile on her face.  
  
The plane journey had ended and they had visited their hotel to drop off their bags and then they took a coach to the BBA tournament building to see when they would be playing their match.  
  
"Awww man!" Moaned Tyson. "We aren't playing today! We're playing the day after tomorrow! Gee well that blows. Well I guess we just have to eat our way to pass time!" Lan grunted in disgust. [How can anyone eat that much? No wonder why he's so tubby.]  
  
"Well I propose that we go back to the hotel and have a bit of a rest, it's been a long journey from America to England." Said Mr. Dickinson cheerfully. Lan blushed slightly knowing that she wasn't tired, as she had slept for most of the journey.  
  
"You boys and girl go ahead; I need to do some arrangements for our team. Don't worry I'll see you guys at the Hotel." And Mr. Dickinson walked off somewhere. So the Bladebreakers walked down the corridor to the exit when they bumped into an unexpected group of people.  
  
The Blade Sharks.  
  
Kai's old teammates. The Bladebreakers and Lan froze when they saw them. What hit Kai most was standing in the centre with a smug look on his face was Carlos. Kai had banished him from the Bladebreakers because he had lost a battle against Tyson and Kai said that no one had ever lost a Beybattle so he ordered his teammates to destroy Carlos's Beyblade.  
  
Kai figured out that Carlos was looking for revenge, and he guessed that this was how he was going to do it. Try and defeat him in this tournament. But what Kai didn't understand was why the Blade Sharks actually agreed to have him as what it appeared to be the team leader. He had betrayed them in the Singles Tournament.  
  
"Hello. Kai." Carlos said with a big grin on his dumb face. "What a pleasant surprise to see you."  
  
Lan scowled at him from behind Kai's back, she didn't like the sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here Carlos?" Kai said rudely.  
  
"What do you think? We're here to win the tournament."  
  
"Don't make me laugh Carlos"  
  
"As if you ever would Kai." said Stuart the guy with blue hair with the ripped trouser leg. "I'm guessing that you're wondering what we're doing here."  
  
"Maybe. Yeah, I am. So, you really think that you have a chance in this tournament?"  
  
"Why not? We were the best street gang in our entire town, weren't we? We also were the last ones standing in the preliminaries, until that fat kid beat us. Well technically Carlos did, but he had to. You could have stayed with us Kai, but instead you abandoned us and had that girl by your side." And he glared at Lan behind Kai's back giving her an immense evil. "And then you go and join the enemy, and become team mates with them and try to win the World International Championship. Well sorry to burst your bubble Kai but we're here to stop your rein as champion forever and embarrass you and make you look like a total loser! You betrayed us and now we betray you!" Stuart cried out.  
  
"Oh you are so full of yourself Stuart," muttered Kai, "out of our team you were the weakest. Still, I didn't leave the blade sharks. And I didn't want to tell have you guys with me on the same team working together because this is a one man thing and I'm too good for you. Also you were cramping my style. I also didn't want you interfering in my way of becoming Champion. . ."  
  
"Yeah well you're not champion are you Kai?" Stuart interrupted, "no you lost, and so I guess our old team leader is not as good as he thinks he is. Heh heh heh." He started to laugh and sneer at Kai. Right now Lan was getting really pissed off.  
  
"We saw you on television with your team the Bladebreakers even your team name sucks. What are you gonna do huh? Break beyblades cos you're so crap." Carlos said trying to get some attention on him again.  
  
"HEY! I MADE THAT NAME UP!" Yelled Tyson trying to defend the team name he made up. But every one ignored him.  
  
"Listen Carlos, I did not abandon the Blade Sharks, after the tournament I was going to go back home to you guys, I didn't know anything about the international team world championship until I . . . lost. . . .I had no choice you pea brain."  
  
"You did have a choice Kai, we saw you go '"OK then,'" we saw you and your team win the American and Asian tournaments. I know you enjoyed winning. And you've become soft with that girlfriend of yours." Carlos stared at Lan.  
  
"KAI HAS NOT GONE SOFT AND I AM NOT KAI'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Lan. "You know Carlos, I hope that we go against you so we can embarrass you in public making you beg on the ground for forgiveness and mercy and we can wipe that stupid dumb smirk off your minging face!! After Kai kicks the crap out of you! You don't stand a chance against Kai or any one of us!!"  
  
"Lan. Quiet." Kai said sternly and his voice was deep and he raised it slightly so she would listen to him. His face was severe. "Vincent." He suddenly said harshly.  
  
(Vincent is another member of the Blade Sharks, don't know who though)  
  
"Don't you remember when my beyblade was spinning for ten minutes and I asked all four of you to attack my beyblade, and all your beyblades were shooting out of the beystadium a second after you launched them in. Do you really think that one of you will be able to defeat me?" Kai finished talking to his old team. They were starting to disgust him. He brushed passed them making his way to the exit with his fellow Bladebreakers and Lan following him and scowling at the Blade Sharks.  
  
"Fine Kai." Said Carlos. "Fine. But be warned, you should start training you know you wouldn't want to be totally ruined by us so easily. Don't underestimate us. You'd be surprised how good we have become without your help!"  
  
"Really. . . " Kai said pausing. "You've progressed. I never knew that would have been possible in your case Carlos. Goodbye." And he carried on walking.  
  
"Just you wait Kai" Carlos said to himself. "When we're against you, you won't even know what hit you." Carlos and his team went in the opposite direction from where Kai and his team went.  
  
Lan was worried about Kai, she and he were walking in front of the group so she couldn't hold his hand for comfort. Lan could just feel all the emotion coming off of Kai; anger, frustration, worry, betrayal, he felt as if he had betrayed his old gang in some way and that they had betrayed him. Lan would have to talk to him later. She wanted to comfort Kai, he looked a little testy and she wished Tyson would shut up in the background.  
  
She walked closer to Kai and whispered so only Kai could hear,  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about this Kai. You know we'll prove them wrong." Lan bit her tongue. She wished she had said something a bit wiser and convincing and reassuring. But she was more worried about Kai than herself. If only she could be some use to the Blade Breakers, all she did was hang around then getting a free tour around the world doing nothing. She didn't do a THING.  
  
She started to hate herself. Kenny didn't beyblade but he was still a hell load of help to the Bladebreakers. She did nothing. Absolutely nothing. She just might as well pack her bags and leave them in peace. But Lan didn't know how much affect her presence was on Kai by just being there with him walking by his side and to just care for him. If only Kai knew how to show some emotion but sadly, the only emotion he was able to show was anger and that didn't help Lan in finding out Kai's deepest feelings about her. If only . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK I know that was long. And that is also the renewed chapter. Getting rid of my mistakes. I never knew the Blade Sharks DID enter the tournament; I just never really watched the first part of the episode. Whoops. I also didn't even know Kenny actually DID blade and I was wondering why he had a Beyblade in the later episodes. Eh heh!!! ^_^"  
  
Um I hoped you liked it but I don't think I'm gonna get many reviews cos I don't think that many people like romance, I don't, but I wanted a new angle. Kai's the best character in Beyblade, its final!  
  
So please R/R! It would be much apreciated. Bye!  
  
Oh yeah, I changed my name from Malik's Dark Angel to Kai's Blue Angel, only cos The Jolly Leprechaun made me, um kinda, she gave me the idea and I decided to use it. Cos I don't know what Malik's personality is like, I just think he looks cool, but Kai is cool cos he's so rude and mean and obnoxious and arrogant and I can go on all day insulting him but really, the insults are his good points and he's cool and all this romance stuff is just from me. Kai has feelings in this fanfiction. Sorry but he does!! Like it or like it!!  
  
UH BYE!  
  
/*^*KBA*^*\ 


	2. One Particular Memory

Hiya, I hope u liked my first chappie, if ya didn't, then meh. Hey, by the way, Jolly, if ure reading this then can u tell me y u hate Kai? WHY??!!!! What did he do? Or did u go on some website that said they thought Kai was better then Riku, honestly. Anyway. Any who, here's the second chapter, which would prob, make u think I'm odd and I actually thought of these things... Meeeeh.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade. I own Lan. Yay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(By the way, this is the same day they met the Blade Sharks)  
  
The Bladebreakers were at their Hotel, it was nine o' clock at night and Tyson and Kenny were looking at Tyson's Beyblade trying to find some way how it can become even more powerful and Max the cheerful was watching them. No body said anything about Kai and the Blade Sharks and no one said anything to Kai, even Lan. Speaking of Lan she was having a good time chatting to Ray about his life when he was a child, Ray was careful to leave out Mariah in their conversation knowing that Lan highly disliked her.  
  
Every now and then Lan peered slightly towards Kai to see how he was doing, but only slightly so no one could see her checking on Kai. Kai was doing his usual and ignoring everybody and standing uptight against the wall with his arms folded. He still needed to think about what happened today when meeting the Blade Sharks.  
  
He was getting tired of leaning against the wall so he sat on his bed which was farthest from everybody else, usually Lan would sleep in the bed farthest away from the boys and next to Kai's bed but this night, Kai needed privacy and he slept where Lan would have slept, Lan wasn't angry, she understood why Kai chose that bed and didn't mind much, she would be sleeping in-between Kai and Ray, just as long as she was no where near Tyson's constant loud snoring and sleep talking and sleep kicking.  
  
Kai sat on the bed in his usual sitting pose, his right leg hitched up, (his knee bent and foot on the bed) with his left leg on it's side relaxed on the bed, his arm leaning on his leg and his chin was leaning on his arm. He closed his eyes and went into a deep thought. Lan saw Kai's sudden movement and stopped talking, Ray realized this and tried to engage Lan in conversation again, but realized Lan wasn't listening so he guessed that Kai was more important than their talk about how they hope they'd win the European Tournament, so he patted Lan on her shoulder making her turn her head attentive again.  
  
Se was about to apologise but Ray shook his head showing he understood and said goodnight. Lan wasn't sure what had happened but she guessed Ray knew what she was feeling. So she smiled at Ray and walked over to Kai's bed.  
  
Lan climbed onto the bed behind Kai and wrapped her right arm around his stomach and laced her fingers around Kai's relaxed flyaway hand's fingers, she was glad that Kai had taken off his red arm band things it would have been harder to link her fingers around his. She then moved up closer to Kai.  
  
She snuggled into the dark blue part of Kai's hair nuzzling her nose into it and squeezing him tighter. Kai feel a shock of warmth and his body tingled he appreciated what Lan was trying to do, she knew that snuggling into his hair made him feel fuzzy and warm and that usually cheered Kai up, when he was stressed. She wanted Kai to feel happier, at least a tiny bit. Kai felt a little pleased that he was appreciated by someone. He smiled, on the inside on course. Kai never showed his feelings and emotions on his face, he always kept it inside, but Lan always knew how he felt, no matter how much he tried to keep it from her.  
  
Lan kissed Kai's bare shoulder and hugged him tighter.  
  
(You know Kai's funny tight black sleeveless top thing that he wears, and when I say bare I don't mean that Kai has his shirt off . . . just to let some off the odd minded people know).  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and squeezed Lan's fingers so gently she almost didn't feel it but she felt that little bit of movement in his hand.  
  
Lan moved her head to Kai's ear and nibbled the lobe slightly just to tease Kai and make him feel uncomfortable and to annoy the hell out of him cos she thought it was fun to make Kai jumpy and to make him almost fall off he bed with shock of his ear being bitten.  
  
She let out a soft laugh and stretched over to kiss his cheek. Kai felt himself blush again, luckily enough for him nobody in the room noticed. He slowly buried his face into his arm so it wouldn't look too suspicious, making his vision all dark and making his face feel stuffy of having to breathe in his exhaled carbon dioxide air along with some other gasses I can't remember.  
  
The two sat on the bed like that for some time. Lan was glad that Kai let her snuggle close to her instead of pushing her off the bed with a 'get lost' remark to follow it. Kai felt a little happy that somebody cared for him, his grandfather was the person to blame for all his crabby-ness, how much Kai hated that old man was beyond explanation, yet he'd still do his task of searching and claiming all the powerful and rare bit-beasts and bit- pieces of a beyblade, or whatever he's supposed to do. He let out a soft and quiet grunt in annoyance. Lan started to hold him tighter.  
  
Tyson and the others got ready for bed. They all climbed in their own separate beds except for Ray who was looking at the two wrapped up with each other on Kai's bed and smiled to himself. Tyson however looked over at the two grunting to himself,  
  
"not going out with each other, humph, what a total lie. Look at them." Tyson was bitter because every time he said that they were going out with each other he always had a big sore on his butt afterwards. He buried his head under the covers and grunted in fury to sleep.  
  
Max was laughing to himself at the two as he thought that Lan was the only person who was able to 'tame the shrew' tame the grumpy, grumpy, crabby shrew. He too went to sleep at the same time as Kenny.  
  
Ray was still up though, he watched the two and understood their unfound 'love' they denied it but he knew deep, deeeeeeeeep inside of them that they loved each other, or they would at least figure it out sooner or much later but he knew that they cared for one another. He watched as Lan playfully teased Kai trying to annoy him, but he could also see that she wasn't succeeding in annoying him. Kai didn't do anything, which was the point, he didn't try to shake Lan off which meant a lot.  
  
Ray grinned as he remembered Mariah; he cared for her and still does. They had a friendship that would never break. He was slightly touched by their companionship; he knew that Kai had feelings, only to Lan, not to anybody else. If he did then he was good at acting and keeping things secret. Ray soon yawned and climbed into bed, thinking about what the future might hold for all of them.  
  
Especially for the two people snuggled up together on the same bed.  
  
Lan could feel a lot of tension and, she dared to think it was 'love' in the air, it made her feel sick. She wasn't the comfy caring and lovable sort of person, she preferred to just know she cared for someone but didn't do anything about it, have an easy relationship. But something about Kai made her want to have a deep committed official relationship.  
  
Maybe it was because Kai was like her and they had many things in common with each other. There was just something dreamy about Kai that she couldn't figure out just yet and made him so special she just couldn't ignore. Every move he made just made Lan think that every gesture was adorable and she just wanted to let it all out and express her . . . feelings, whatever those feelings were.  
  
All that mattered to her right now was that Kai didn't hate her and he liked her. In what way she didn't care. He just had to like her as she liked him. But he didn't know if he DID like her, he was too solid. She just doesn't know how much Kai really cares for her.  
  
Kai was just thinking about that one romantic and impulsive night he had with her when they were alone, just the two in the Singles Tournament. That night he would probably remember for the rest of his life. That night when he had kissed her. On the lips.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
When Lan and Kai were together and were staying at their hotel. The hotel they were staying at had made a mistake and they were forced to live in the same room with only one bed, it was a double bed though, it still mattered to them, they called the receptionist saying the made an error but every other room was full of either Beybladers, fans of tourists, so they were stuck in the same bed.  
  
Lan wouldn't have it so she jumped onto the bed at the same time as Kai but she pushed him off the bed, several times, and so Kai was forced to either sleep on the floor with a rag of a blanket on him or sleep on the cramped, tiny, small, titchy, puny, mouse sized couch which was itchy and extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Kai had complained most of the night until they fell asleep, Lan only felt a tiny bit sorry for him, but she thought it was his fault for being so rude.  
  
It was around midnight and the moonlight from the curtains was shining on Kai's face while he tried to sleep, Kai fell of the couch several times trying to get comfortable even though it was completely impossible. The light was shining so brightly it was unbearable and the blanket was so thin it hardly kept him warm at all. So he tried to sleep on the floor but surprisingly, the couch seemed better. This was really pissing Kai off, and he had to get some sleep because he had to battle the next day and he wouldn't be able to do it when he's collapsed on the floor for sleep- deprivation.  
  
So he got up and flung the crummy blanket on the miserable floor that was only designed for walking on and not sleeping. He looked over to Lan who was sleeping so peacefully in the lovely big bed her face all gentle and sweet looking.  
  
[Evil serpent]  
  
Kai thought, but he hit himself after wards for thinking that, it was only cos she kept on pushing him off the bed when he tried to make her sleep on the couch.  
  
Lan suggested they slept in the same bed, just stayed far, far away from each other but Kai said that one of us, (in other words, Lan) might roll over and get near the other person (in other words, Kai). This comment angered Lan because she knew what he was talking about and because she was short-tempered, she practically threw Kai off the bed, and when Kai landed it hurt a lot.  
  
He got so fed up he yelled FINE and got a blanket from the cupboard and tried to sleep in the couch. But now he was desperate for sleep so he gave up and walked towards the bed and was about to shake Lan awake and force her onto the couch so he could have the bed but something stopped him, he found out he cared for Lan too much to do such a thing so he chucked all his pride out the window and climbed in next to Lan.  
  
They couldn't do Lan's suggestion by staying away from each other as far away as possible because Lan was lying smack down in the middle of the bed with both pillows under her head. One side of her pillow and the other side of Kai's-meant-to-be pillow. Kai was thinking about going back to the couch but the soft pillow under her head was so sweet and soft he couldn't possible get off the bed onto the couch who's only soft thing was the arm rest as it was completely worn out it had become soft but it was full of so much dust it made Kai choke.  
  
Kai was cursing the hotel's staff like mad but Kai rested his head on the nice soft fluffy pillow that was also under Lan's head and relaxation spread all over Kai's body. No matter where Kai slept he was near Lan and so he gave up and properly settled into the bed. He tensed his body at first until it started to hurt and then finally tried to relax.  
  
It was so hard for Kai; he didn't really want to be sleeping in the same bed with a girl at the innocent age of 14. He shuffled down and rested his agonising head on the pillow and let out a small sigh of relief that he could finally rest properly.  
  
Kai wasn't aware that all the shuffling he did woke Lan up but she didn't open her eyes but pretended to still be asleep. She didn't move closer to Kai because that would make Kai prove that he was right in saying that she would roll over to him and put her arm around him, sleep-moving. So she just thought to herself, [you can't resist the temptation of a big bed eh Kai?] And she went back to sleep.  
  
Kai was nodding off slowly; he was still unsure that he and Lan should be sleeping in the same bed but he needed the sleep and would go to any limits to get sleep.  
  
He turned his head to look at Lan. He started to think that Lan had a really pretty face until he realised he was watching a girl sleep which was a pretty much disgusting thing to do so he hastily turned his head to the ceiling which was not particularly interesting.  
  
He looked back to Lan and the top part of his body slid over towards her getting closer, he almost yelled in shock, it was like his body had a sick mind of its own. As he stared into his companion's fair face, he slowly leaned towards her so he was soon millimetres away from her face until he tensed his neck stopping it and almost breaking it my tensing so hard. He had stopped himself from doing what he knew his boy-hood wanted to do and he couldn't bring himself up to do it. He was not going to do it. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't . . .  
  
He licked his lips uncomfortably a tiny bit because he could feel that his lips were drying rapidly. He wanted water. He started leaned towards her again. Stopped. Then turned back to stare at the 'exciting and the most interesting ceiling ever' he did the same sequence over and over again several times. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again hoping that when he opened them, he would be in some far away land, like Hawaii.  
  
Kai was feeling very comfortable in the bed, warm and he had a soft place to lie. WHY was he making this great time a complete disaster and was making this the most uncomfortable moment of his life. He could have hit himself and started to wish that Lan was awake so she could push him off the bed again.  
  
He decided not to do it. He turned away from Lan so his back was facing her instead of his worried face. He was careful not to wake Lan. He balled his fists and then he felt something soft on his leg and then let out a small yell. He hastily tightened his lips scared that they might reveal a loud noise if he opened then again, he bravely moved his leg to see what had touched him and then found out it was Lan's leg moving towards him, Kai started to scared thinking she was awake. Kai never got scared but this was a different type of fright from a beyblading battle. This was a girl.  
  
His body started to move without his permission again. He now found his face facing Lan's, this time, to his horror, his face was just barely touching Lan's, Kai prayed that she wouldn't move.  
  
His dumb body, his pheromones just made him want to give Lan a quick kiss. Just to know what it felt like, to have his lips pressed up against hers. They just looked so soft and tempting. He just wanted to find out what the whole fuss was about kissing.  
  
Kai's body started to get numb so he couldn't move. He was stuck. [Damm] he thought in his head. He decided that he should just do what his moving body wanted to do and just see what happened; he realized he didn't want to be some loser who never got anything in his life. He would have to do it later in his life anyway. He didn't want to become a loner who had never kissed someone in his life.  
  
He relaxed and his head slowly, slowly inclined towards Lan, all he needed to do was 'pucker up' and then his lips would be in contact with Lan's.  
  
He stayed like that for what it seemed to him was an hour, but in real life it was only two minutes. He bit his lip in an uncertain way, he closed his eyes again then opened them up, he saw Lan had a sweet looking smile on her face, Kai knew that sweet look was so. Strange. Lan usually was never sweet, when she was awake, but as he looked at Lan he just decided to himself that he would never see any thing that was sweet, except sugar. He opened his mouth a millimetre. Took a long deep breath and then . . .  
  
He made contact.  
  
He wished that Lan would never wake up so he could stay like this forever without her knowledge of anything. Her lips were so soft and the kiss felt so nice and gentle and 'romantic.' It was a sweet small kiss without much movement. He slowly brought his hand up nearer towards her face and touched it gently, still unsure if she was asleep or not, he slowly stroked her cheek a few times. He took a small breath and then went in again. No tongue that really would have woken Lan up, it would have been gross too.  
  
The kiss lasted about two-three minutes. A couple of times he moved across to her cheek down to the bottom part or her jaw, not daring to go any further. Kai was a little shocked that he was actually doing this; Mr. Stiff and Grumpy was . . . a little relaxed, he was doing something he thought he would never do in his life, he was a little pissed with himself that he was actually doing something this disgusting and unpredictable (in Kai's case) kissing a pretty girl in her sleep. Kai felt a little ashamed of himself.  
  
He reasoned with himself, even when he was kissing Lan he was still thinking whether he was doing a mistake, Kai was doing something that all boys would want to do. He was a boy after all and boys had urges, especially when he was in the stage of noticing girls, or in Kai's case, one particular girl. He should be glad that he wasn't one of those sick boys who want to do it with someone at the age of 12 and all he was doing was kissing her . . . In her sleep.  
  
Lan was not awake but she did feel something on her lips and thought it was a dream that just felt very real. Kai started to put his arms around Lan and hold her closely; when he stopped he took small sharp breaths because his face was still right in front of Lan's. He relaxed and decided that his daring act wasn't so bad. He slowly pressed his lips together breaking the kiss; he gently brushed his lips against Lan's and settled down into her warmth.  
  
It was his first real kiss in his life; he thought that if he's this close to a girl, she must be pretty special. Special enough to crack Kai's cement like shell. So Kai could finally sleep peacefully that night, somehow, with an amazing and mysterious girl in his finally relaxed arms with a small grin on his face.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
Kai opened his eyes again coming away from his memory, he brought his head up away from his arm making his face tingle with the new feeling of fresh air and oxygen go into his lungs and brush around his face making him feel like he had an air aurora around his head instead of having to breath the same air over again.  
  
(Some of you must have had that feeling before, when you have your head under a blanket or something for a long time and then take your head out of the blanket and then some weird feeling comes to your face, yeah anyway).  
  
If someone walked through the door they would have thought that Lan was asleep but she wasn't, she just stayed still as a statue not to disturb Kai, she didn't know what Kai was thinking about and Kai didn't know that Lan knew about their romantic passionate kiss they shared that night. She had found out when she awoke in the morning and found Kai with his arms around her and a peaceful look on his face, the 'dream' she had last night about Kai kissing her was extremely far-fetched but she knew inside it was true, and she smiled to herself knowing that it felt good.  
  
Kai looked around the room and there was little light, the bedside table lamp was on and he gratefully saw that everyone was asleep, even Dizzy, all except for himself and Lan of course.  
  
He finally moved for the first time in two hours. He was surprised he stayed like that for so long, he needed to stretch. He turned around to face Lan and she took her sleepy head off of his shoulder yawned and then smiled sleepily. She yawned again but she wasn't bothered to move to her bed, which was like a yard away, instead she leaned over hugged Kai and sank her head into his warm chest. He hugged her back gently and kissed her black hair, he slowly lifted Lan off his chest and helped her walk to her bed. If Lan was fully conscious she would have thought his movement weird, but she was too tired to think about anything at that moment.  
  
As Kai got up his knees clicked and he wobbled as the feeling came back to his numbing body, walking suddenly became a funny feeling, a: because he was tired and b: he had stayed in the same cramped position for two hours. As Lan climbed into bed and wrapped the duvet cover over her body, she looked at Kai still kneeling at her bed looking at her, she smiled and used some of her little strength to kiss him on the forehead and then slump back down on her pillow drifting off to sleep. Kai felt sorry for Lan, she had stayed in that uncomfortable position for one and a half hours just to make Kai a little happy and cared for, which worked so Lan's efforts weren't in vain. Kai smoothed her silky hair out and looked at her fondly and then walked around the room, silently, for a bit to get the feeling back to his body then settled down into bed for the beginning of a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah well that was the changed and hopefully improved chapter.  
  
Please Read and Review thanks a lot.  
  
/*KBA*\ 


	3. A Night on the Rooftop

Hey. I finally managed to make my alterations on my Fanfiction and start my third chapter, um. Right now I need to remember what I was supposed to write, oh yeah, I remember it now. Slightly, I didn't really plan this one out. OK to my knowledge this is the day BEFORE they are supposed to Beyblade and so they are in a lot of training. Well you can read it from here. Oh yeah and I forgot something sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own Lan and this story. Thank you for not suing and if you already have then damn you. If you wanna use Lan in ya Fanfiction (wouldn't know why but this is just a checking thingy) then just review me asking for permission, this is not an excuse to get reviews, I just don't want people emailing me cos there might be some freaky people here. (Poor Holly and Jessica, for those who don't know who they are then read the newspaper). So anyway just review me. Oops, that sounded rude. Uh sorry. Kai's taking over me.  
  
YAY! NEW EPISODES OF BEYBLADE COMING SOON ON CARTOON NETWORK YAY! BUT I Don't KNOW WHEN! LAL LALALALAH! SOMETHING ABOUT NIGHTMARES COMING TRUE WEEEE!!!! AND IN THE ADVERT KAI'S BEING COOL! YAY! SO IS RAY! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer for the last two stories: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own Lan and this story so meh and no suing allowed.  
  
Oh yeah and I've just realized, this is a little similar to Ray dilemma that his old team mates think he abandoned them. oopps. But Max had his mom dilemma, Ray had his gang dilemma and Kai has his own group too. The only thing that's different is that there are more people in Kai' old gang than there was in Ray's and one of Kai's team members don't fancy Kai to bits. Cough stinking Mariah cough.  
  
Oh yeah and Kai doesn't fancy him back, Kai is NOT gay. That's for you people who like to write yaoi stories with Ray and Kai. Ewww. I haven't read any but I've heard there are some out there. So any way onz wizza zstorie! (On with the story)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lan was sleeping peacefully all warm and comfortable in bed, enjoying her sleep and comfort with a soft pillow under her head and a warm thick duvet covering her making her warm when suddenly she was woken up with a bright, BRIGHT light shining into her eyes.  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhhh?" She moaned and then shut her eyes tight and turned around with her back to the light and head under the blanket. "Meeeeeeehhhhhhhh" She groaned. She could hear the others moaning and groaning as well, but then she could also hear someone's strict barking voice ordering them to wake up.  
  
"Come on you lazy brats, wake up! We've got a lot of training to do!" Everyone recognised the voice belonging to Kai-always-has-too-wake-up- first.  
  
"Whaaaaaaa go away Kai I wanna sweep!" Moaned Lan. Trying to block the horrible light emitting from the drawn curtains away by burying herself deeper into the depths of her warm and comfortable bed. But soon she felt the shock and agony of her thick warm duvet being rudely pulled of her body making a cold streak run up all over her.  
  
She moaned out aloud glowered at the person who dared to commit such a crime of taking her blanket away and then punched Kai in the stomach winding him real bad making him take a few steps backwards in pain,  
  
"Ooof,"  
  
Kai moaned in agony, clutching his stomach from the pain, he wished her never touched Lan's blanket, {Oi, I hate Lan in the mornings, OW that really hurt, how did she get so strong? Ohhhhh} Kai thought. And he slowly got up still winded and hunched over and decided to shake Ray awake, it would be safer and les painful.  
  
It was a bright and lovely morning, but it wasn't to the rest of the Blade Breakers. They all wanted to sleep but Kai kept on irritating them by making them wake up. Ray had finally got out of bed but then slumped forward still sleepy onto Lan's bed falling heavily onto her legs. Kai could hear a faint and tired and muffled 'ow,' from under the blankets. It was certainly a dreary morning for the sleepy.  
  
Ray heaved himself from the bed a few centimetres then collapsed back down again having no concern of the person under him. Kai grabbed Ray from the collar of his nightshirt and heaved him into the bathroom and then slamming the door shut.  
  
He then went over to Tyson's bed and thought it was a more dangerous area than Lan's so he went to Max, who gratefully was already at least half- awake and rubbing his eyes yawning. Max started to mumble gibberish, it didn't seem like English but Kai assumed it was but didn't give a damn about it.  
  
So he went over to Kenny and shook him awake. Now it was time to wake up the hard people. Lan was usually the second last to wake up. Tyson the last of course.  
  
Kai made his way toward the deathbed, which was Lan's bed. He gently touched the lump that was Lan and then gently shook it, he didn't want to be winded again, he was still recovering from the last and many past punches in the stomach, once in the groin, Kai dearly wished he didn't insult Lan's fighting technique, there was nothing wrong with it, Kai just tried to make fun of Lan as she kept on making fun of him. He dearly paid for opening his big mouth.  
  
He started to shake Lan a bit harder; he knew he would never rip the blanket off of her again while she's in a good mood or a bad mood. Slowly shielding any fragile and sensitive areas, he bent over Lan and peeled the duvet slowly from her face, when light came shining into her eyes she moaned again and tried to shake Kai off so she could sleep.  
  
"Come on Lan. You've got to wake up, every else has."  
  
"Has Tyson?" Lan mumbled stubbornly.  
  
"Erm. Yes" a lie detector somewhere blew up.  
  
"Liar" And Lan tried to bury her face again, right now she didn't care whether she cared deeply for the boy who was trying to wake her up, she needed sleep, and she would even hate her own mother for disturbing her nice sleep.  
  
"Whaa Kai!"  
  
"Lan! Please wake up! For me?" Kai started to plead. {All this for a girl} he thought bitterly.  
  
"No." She said promptly. Kai let out a groan. Then he had an idea.  
  
"Lan."  
  
"What."  
  
"You're acting like Tyson. Am I going to have to put a chilli pepper in your mouth?"  
  
"I'm up," Lan said hastily. It wasn't the chilli pepper remark, it was the Tyson remark. Also, she didn't want to be like Tyson and have a chilli pepper in her mouth. Lan got out of the duvet and yawned. Kai finally smiled that he got one anti-morning person to wake up. He gently patted Lan on the shoulder and at the same time Ray stumbled out of the bathroom and Max quickly rushed in before Kenny had a chance to. Seeing this Lan quickly jumped into the bed again making Kai groan.  
  
"Lan I thought you were going to wake up!"  
  
"I'll get out into the coldness and boringness of life when the bathroom is vacant." Lan yelled stubbornly. Kai let out a deep sigh and Ray chuckled. Kai looked over to Ray and said.  
  
"You wake Tyson up, I'm all worn out from trying to wake this one up." Then he slumped onto the lump that was Lan.  
  
Ray laughed again and went towards Tyson to try and do the near impossible and wake the sleeping dragon without getting him mad.  
  
Kai was resting on top of the blanket that Lan was under and then he heard a soft muffled voice say some thing that sounded like 'lorry'  
  
"Huh?" Said Kai looking at the smaller lump that was Lan's head.  
  
"Lorry" She said again.  
  
"Lorry?" Lan pulled her head from under the cover  
  
"I said sorry you dumb ass. Lorry? Where did that come from?"  
  
"Well sorry. But I couldn't hear you and what are you sorry for?" Lan smiled and bumped her head on Kai's softly. "For causing you hell when trying to wake me up." Lan was talking loudly enough for only for Kai to hear.  
  
"Well you better be sorry. I hate waking you up, you're such a monster in the mornings. And by the way that punch hurt."  
  
"Awwwwww I thought the big tough street rebel never gets hurt. Wimp." She mumbled. Kai was about to open his mouth and say something but thought it was best not to argue, especially now that Lan had apologised and now was snuggling into his chest wanting to go to sleep again and her fist was very near his still wounded stomach. "By the way," Lan said, "thanks for the compliment, you red-eyed, blue-haired Dracula."  
  
"Hey my eyes are not red, they're just brownish. red. And you are a monster in the mornings and enough about my hair."  
  
"Well rah-rah-rah to you then" At that moment the bathroom door unlocked and Max came out body refreshed but face still sleepy. "  
  
Come on Lan, in you go." Kai said giving her a little push.  
  
"Carry me!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Carry me!" Lan put on the voice of a baby.  
  
"Carry . . . What? No way!"  
  
"Whaa, Whaa."  
  
Kai knew . . . hoped Lan was joking.  
  
"Lan you're not a baby now get up . . . You ARE joking aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm joking, geez. And as if you can carry me wimp, can't take a joke." She started mumbling and she went into the bathroom shutting the door into Kenny's face just as he was going to go into the bathroom.  
  
Kai shook his head in disbelief; Lan could really act like a baby who grew up too fast. Meanwhile Ray was STILL trying to wake Tyson up.  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!" Screamed Tyson. "C'mon! Just lemme wait till the bathroom is free k?"  
  
"UGGH!" Moaned Ray, "fine, fine, do what you like! Uh!" And Ray slumped onto his own bed with his hands on his face. Kenny was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed next to the bathroom door with a grumpy look on his face wanting to go into the bathroom, as it was the second time he failed to go in.  
  
Kai looked around the room and all he could see was the near end of chaos and havoc.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
Soon. Or should I say much later. After everyone was changed and was done in the bathroom and had breakfast and done all the other morning stuff, the Bladebreakers, Lan and Mr. Dickinson set out of their hotel towards Regents Park where they could practise their Beyblading. When they got there Tyson saw the fountain (I think there is one. I dunno, never been to Regents Park) and started fooling around yelling,  
  
"I wanna play with the duckies!" And there were no 'duckies' just pigeons cooing around the fountain eating leftover breadcrumbs from the people who left some there for the birds.  
  
"Tyson. There is no time to play with imaginary ducks! Come on we've got to train!"  
  
"Awwwww come on Kai! Have some fun once in your life and stop being so crabby!" Grunting in dis-satisfaction that Tyson didn't listen to him he turned his back to Tyson with the others following scared that Kai might yell at them too.  
  
Just as Tyson was about to head over to the fountain Lan grabbed him by the shirt collar and shook him angrily.  
  
"Tyson, why can't you just take a break and leave Kai in some peace and just do as he says? You can be your annoying preppy self at home! This is a time for all your concentration and focus! Do you want to lose this tournament?" She hissed at him.  
  
"Gees Lan of course I don't. I just don't see why Kai can't just see the fun in life and Beyblading and stop being such a wet blanket! And besides, what do you care about Beyblading? You don't even do it!"  
  
"The reason why I care is because Kai has to count on a procrastinating numbskull like you to keep his title as Champion!" She hissed at him again, not literally, of course, Lan is not a swan or a goose or a cat, "if you don't help your team to win this tournament then all the hard work we've been through will be wasted! All because of you Tyson!"  
  
"Come on Lan! Have you ever seen me lose a battle? No sweat!" Lan was just about to object but Tyson slipped away from her grip and ran towards the others. Sighing Lan followed him but not in his hyperactive way. Lan was starting to think about all their close calls they had when battling.  
  
She started to worry if Kai would lose his title if he doesn't play in the tournament and is only a substitute when he's team leader and an undefeated champion, how he became a substitute was anyone's guess, not even Kai knew why. If Kai were there instead of maybe Max then they would win no problem, looking at al the times when Ray and Max lost and when Kai won, was really un-nerving that Kai doesn't battle and the others do.  
  
Lan and Mr. Dickinson sat on a bench and watched as the others trained. A couple of squirrels came by near Lan and she gave them some of the peanuts Mr. Dickinson had. Soon she had about four or five squirrels and chipmunks by her feet eating the nuts she gave them.  
  
Lan just hoped they didn't have rabies, especially when the first squirrel came up to her and started cleaning itself on her shoulder, she also hoped that they were toilet-trained.  
  
"Hehehe. You certainly have a way with nature Lan." Mr. Dickinson chuckled heartedly looking at the little mammals around Lan's feet.  
  
"Er. Yeah, gees, all this commotion for nuts? Hah, but they're cute though." And she fed the one sitting on her shoulder a nut.  
  
As they were enjoying themselves (the people and animals on the bench) their peace was disturbed by something whizzing towards Lan's head, Lan caught it with quick reactions with her hand but the sudden movement and the flying thing had scared all the squirrels and chipmunks away. Lan looked at the thing that almost gave her a dent in her head and found it was a Beyblade. Tyson's Beyblade.  
  
"Tyson!" Lan yelled angrily, "What do you think you're trying to do? Kill me?" And she threw Tyson's Beyblade into his outstretched hand.  
  
"Uh. Sorry Lan, it wasn't my fault, it got hit by Kai's blade and then it knocked it out of the tree stump and it er . . . flew." Lan saw Kai pick up his spinning blade and then look at Lan with a VERY small look of concern but inside he was dead worried about Lan and was sorry. Somehow, Lan saw this, Kai's feelings on the inside. Her frown disappeared but then she looked at Tyson and her temper started to rise again.  
  
"You scared away all those squirrels! And you almost hit me in the eye! You've got to be more careful Tyson and train harder so that your blade wont fly so far out of the dish, you should learn how to only have a small defeat knowing that your opponent didn't give you such a hard hit because you would have given a small bit of damage back as your blade would have a power almost matching your opponents so you wouldn't have such a big and unworthy defeat!" And after that she stormed not back to the bench but up a tall tree. She climbed up not too high but high enough to get away from danger. Tyson just stood there a little confused; he wasn't sure what Lan just yelled out made any sense.  
  
Kai looked up at the tree where Lan was sitting on with worry in his eyes. "Lan's right Tyson, what she means is, is that you've got to become stronger."  
  
"Well she could have just said that instead of all the mumbo jumbo." Muttered Tyson stubbornly. But he felt bad that he could have almost made Lan go to the hospital, it was good she had quick reflexes. Although they did seem a little too quick for comfort.  
  
Lan was up in the tree with her legs swinging off the branch she was resting on. Checking that the branch was stable and it wouldn't crack under her weight she relaxed a little, she knew it wasn't really Tyson's fault, it wasn't any body's, she just tried to find a way to tell of Tyson, it was true in a way, Tyson shouldn't be so weak against Kai, that would never help him against the Blade Sharks.  
  
As Lan tried to do a bit of meditation to train her mind as she couldn't train her body to get stronger, but the bough was too woody and uncomfortable and there was a sharp bit of bark sticking into her backside. So she took off her black vest, stood up carefully, placed her black top onto the branch then settled back again. It sort of helped, it wasn't so prickly but it was still uncomfortable but Lan decided to live with it, as it was her own fault she became so hot tempered and climbed up into that tree.  
  
She soon started clearing her mind and then filled it with nothing but Martial Arts and her concentration on what she loved best; fighting.  
  
(By the way, when I mean meditating I don't mean all the HUMMMMMMM business, and the Rafiki position, crossed legs on top of each other and hands with the thumb and forefinger together, no, not that, just sitting down and thinking and concentrating on something very hard and not let anything disturb you and Lan was thinking about fighting so she had imagine herself sparring with the air, sharpening her thoughts, reflexes, agility and strength).  
  
During the Beybladers' training, all Kai could think of was the Blade Sharks, if he would really be able to defeat them with this lot. They had let him down before but only slightly, all he wanted from them right now was their full concentration and will to fight and win. Now it was for two reasons, not to embarrass him in front of his old teammates and to keep his Title. Also, so he didn't want to let Lan down, but that wasn't so important, not to Kai anyway.  
  
He knew anyway, now, that Lan wouldn't care if they lost, because she'd just kick all the crap out of the Blade Sharks any way for winning. But they couldn't win, not ever. Kai realized that if his old teammates now hated him, that would mean that Kai would be stuck with this brat pack after the World Tournament and he wouldn't be able to go back to the Blade Sharks.  
  
{Great.} thought Kai sarcastically.  
  
After a long day of Training and meditating and sitting and watching at the same time, the Bladebreakers company went off home, uh I mean to the hotel. Kai was wondering why Lan was so deaf when she was sitting in that tree, when they called her to come down she didn't answer, until Ray had to climb up the tree and give Lan a little shake almost making her fall out the tree, Ray said that Lan looked as if she was in a daze when she got jerked awake by Ray.  
  
They all thought Lan was asleep but thought it was a bit of a weird and uncomfortable place to sleep, but Lan was really meditating but she didn't tell the others that thinking that she was a hippy in disguise.  
  
(OK I think I might be insulting some people in this Fanfiction so I apologise if I have, if not then ignore me).  
  
When they reached the hotel it was six o' clock at night and they said goodbye and goodnight to Mr. Dickinson and he wished them luck for tomorrows match. When they went into their room they each took turns in taking a shower and relaxed on their beds chatting and talking about today and beyblades. Lan had to apologise to Tyson for being mean as the guilt was killing her, but she accidentally said it in a very sarcastic way so Tyson wasn't really convinced.  
  
Her and Ray sat on Lan's bed again and started talking like the night before. This time about um. I dunno, I'll leave you to your imagination, I can't think of a subject right now. Any way, Ray and Lan were talking and Kenny was showing Tyson some stuff he found out about their beyblades in the park today but didn't have any time to tell them then so he started telling them now. Kai however was not in the talkative mood, he was being extra grumpy at the moment, his mind kept on going towards the Blade Sharks, they didn't know whom they'd be battling first.  
  
Kai hoped it wasn't the Blade Sharks, he wanted to eliminate them in the finals and..  
  
Kai couldn't think with all that noise going on. Ray and Lan were talking and Kai was starting to be afraid that they were getting a bit too cosy together and he couldn't stand the jealously around him, he was never jealous over any one, he couldn't stand this new feeling. And Tyson and Kenny and Max talking so loudly, well Tyson was, about improving Beyblading and Kenny's tactics about winning, it was a little daft Kai thought, they didn't even know who'd they be playing next and what if their tactics wouldn't even work because they're all wrong.  
  
Kai thought he heard Kenny say something about Kai playing in one of the matches, and they were talking about that Kai was experienced and that despite his rudeness, he was a compatible beyblader.  
  
Kai grunted, he didn't know whether he even wanted to bother to battle, but if it was for the sake of his Title, he figured that he would need to play. This was something that Kai would need to think about too, right now his head was too full of thoughts and it was confusing Kai and giving him a headache.  
  
He needed to get away to some quiet so he could think freely. He looked over at Lan and Ray and felt a pang of anger that Lan had started to play around with Ray's long, long, long, thin, thin, ponytail, laughing. Kai had to leave, he couldn't take any more of this.  
  
Max was becoming a little bored of Kenny and Tyson's talk about whether they should let Kai in and battle, Tyson was objecting the idea and all they were doing right now was arguing. So Max decided to see what Ray and Lan were talking about. No one noticed the door open and shut quietly with a flick of a white scarf whip around the corner of the closing door.  
  
Not even Lan noticed. Kai knew she didn't notice, and frankly, he was a little hurt, but refused to let himself know it or accept it.  
  
"Awwww! Ray your ponytail is so cute! So it's tradition for you to have a long ponytail because you're Chinese?"  
  
"Yup, heh, I'm glad you like it." Ray started to blush slightly as Lan playfully tugged it and fooled around with the long hair wrapped around with white cloth.  
  
"Yeah, your ponytail is pretty cool Ray" Added Max brightly. As Lan felt the silky-ness of the tip of Ray's ponytail they all started talking about something again I can't think of.  
  
It was a while before Lan realized someone was missing from the room. "Hey, where's Kai?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Gee, I dunno, I thought he was here just a moment ago." Said Ray looking around the Kai-less room.  
  
"Hey I thought I heard the door shut but I thought it was me or something." Max said looking around too.  
  
"I wonder where he is, why would he just leave?" Lan said twiddling Ray's ponytail in her fingers trying to think.  
  
"Hey Lan." Ray said touching her on the shoulder making her look up, before when they had first met, Lan admitted to herself that she had a small crush on Ray, not a major crush, she just thought he was kind of cute and a really hardcore Beyblader especially after the match he and Tyson had, but then she thought him a wimp when he just gave up the match not finishing it letting Tyson win.  
  
When Ray joined the team Lan thought she had some small feelings for Ray and whenever Kai insulted him she hit Kai. Ray also felt something for Lan, blushing slightly when they talked but when they realized that there were other people they cared for, that person was more important than each other, so they decided in their minds to be friends. Never actually saying any thing to each other but they both saw it in each other.  
  
Ray leaned over and hugged Lan whispering so Max wouldn't hear to go get Kai, it wouldn't matter to him and that he's more important. So Lan smiled and hugged him back with thanks. She playfully patted Max's thick blonde hair with a smile on her face and jumped off the bed.  
  
She was about to make her way to wards the door when she changed her mind and ran towards the cupboard and got a soft thick big blanket out from the cupboard and went out the door.  
  
"Where did she go?" Asked a very confused Max  
  
"To go and find Kai," answered Ray.  
  
"Does she know where he is?"  
  
"Um . . . maybe, I dunno." And the two carried on talking.  
  
Lan didn't know whether where she thought Kai would be was yielded to the hotel customers. But it never hurt to try. Pressing the button calling the elevator to come she waited patiently, when the lift came she was grateful that no one was in there as she didn't want to look like a suspicious teenager.  
  
(I'm guessing Kai, Ray and Lan are 14 and the others are 13 Tyson is definitely 13 because of one of the episodes title "thirteen candles" and I'm guessing Kai is older because he called Tyson "kid")  
  
Making her way to the top floor she was glad that nobody, strangely enough, came into the lift. When she reached the top floor she ran around trying to find the door.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
Kai was on the roof of the Russell Hotel they were staying at. He looked over London city and saw the sun was almost down and the lights were slowly coming on. Kai was sitting down in his usual position, he was sitting on the very edge of the building with his left leg swinging off the side and his right leg's knee bent so his foot was on the edge of the building next to his backside with his leg bent with his right arm on top of his hitched up leg and his left arm stuck out on the building giving him support.  
  
(Its hard to describe his position but think of the episode when he asked his blade shark companions to attack his blade but then all the other blades except for Kai's flew out the dish, his position is like that, when he was sitting on those boxes or what ever, can't remember.)  
  
Kai could finally think by himself without the noise of instant chatter. Sure there were the cars below him but they were bearable. His room was not.  
  
Kai started to relax swinging his leg over the side. It would look as if he was about to commit suicide, sitting right on the edge. It was starting to get a little cold, Kai wished he had taken a jacket with him or something England was a cold country. Especially at night.  
  
Kai's scarf only kept his neck warm but his arms were freezing, he was glad he wore thick baggy trousers that kept him warm, not great in the summer but he had an air con, also he could always change into. shorts. Kai didn't like shorts, he preferred long trousers, he was glad he wasn't wearing shorts right now, but his tight black top didn't do him any good right now. Japan was much warmer than this, less wet as well.  
  
Kai shook his head trying to rid his thoughts about fashion and decided to think about something more important and less pointless.  
  
Kai started to relax again despite the cold and stare out to the city, he thought he heard something but guessed it was just one of the car doors slamming below him.  
  
Kai started to wander about his problems casually while looking at the world around him but not taking anything in, he was too busy thinking.  
  
Suddenly Kai felt a fury something around his shoulders and then a voice speaking making him almost fall off the building plunging towards his death, but then the thing that almost killed him also saved him with a small gasp but then the something behind him seemed to relax.  
  
"I said aren't you cold?"  
  
Kai thought the voice was familiar, he looked down and saw a blanket over him and he turned around sharply seeing the smiling face of Lan.  
  
"Lan?" Kai said breathlessly thinking {what the heck? She almost killed me!}  
  
"Yeah it's me. Did I scare you?" And she wrapped the blanket around Kai's shoulders more tightly and hugged him just as tight.  
  
"Scare me? No of course not, I don't get scared." Another lie.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" He asked as Lan climbed over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Aren't you cold?"  
  
"No." The amount of lies Kai has said he should win an award for the dumbest lies ever spoken.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lan said in a small soft voice, she put her arm around Kai not believing a word he said.  
  
"What are you doing here? I mean, how did you find me?"  
  
"I guessed you needed too be alone for a while and for some reason I figured you'd be on the roof and I guess I was right huh?" She gave him another small smile. "I don't know it was only a wild guess."  
  
She came closer to Kai, Kai was scared that if he might start edging away from Lan then he'd edge closer to the corner of the building and fall down to the cars zooming below him and die a very painful death.  
  
"If you figured I needed to be alone, why did you come up here?" Kai said.  
  
"Well, I thought you could use a little company, I don't want you to be a loner."  
  
(KBA: Snigger, in the real Beyblade he is a loner, Awwww poor Kai. Snigger).  
  
"Also you didn't have to be so rude about it." She frowned slightly at Kai. "Any way, why don't we take a little walk, you know to get you warmed up, you seem cold." Lan said feeling Kai's arms then getting up. Kai was glad she was going to lead them away from possible danger.  
  
"Um . . . OK." They both got up and Kai wrapped the blanket around the both of them, Lan was only wearing a t-shirt and trousers that ended by her shins and he feared that Lan might get cold as she gave the entire blanket to Kai. As Kai put his arm around her with the blanket Lan smiled and cuddled up close to Kai's chest and they started walking.  
  
"So. What have you been thinking about? All alone up here."  
  
"Nothing much. It doesn't matter." That was yet another lie.  
  
"Hmmm." Of course Lan didn't believe him but she decided he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't persist any further.  
  
As they walked around the roof a couple of times careful to avoid any obstacles that came through their way they soon settle down again on the edge of the hotel. Kai wrapped his arm around Lan tighter making sure she wouldn't be cold, Lan was quite happy with Kai's strange caring behaviour, she wondered if he had been taken over by Pod People while he was up there alone.  
  
Lan shuffled closer to Kai and surprisingly Kai leaned his head on Lan's shoulder. She gently kissed his head and then looked in front of her. Lan let out a soft gasp at what she saw. "Kai, Kai!"  
  
"What," Kai didn't want to move; he was starting to become comfortable.  
  
"Look." Kai peered over from Lan's shoulder and saw to what Lan thought was a beautiful sight; the sunset. Kai looked up at Lan and she had a happy smile on her face as she saw the deep colours of the sun that didn't make you blind if you looked at it.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Breathed Lan.  
  
"I guess." Kai said with not much enthusiasm, he wasn't really in to sunsets. Wanting to go back and rest on her shoulder but Kai felt Lan shuffling around, she rested her head on Kai's head and moved his arm to wrap around her waist instead of her shoulder and she took hold of the corner of the blanket instead of Kai.  
  
Wrapping it around themselves they both watched as the sun set and both felt warm in each other's company. None of them wanted the moment to end. Lan wondered why Kai was being so friendly but she didn't bother to ask him not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
Lan suddenly remembered something she had wanted to ask Kai for a while but didn't think it was a good idea. She looked into his face with the orange tinge around him and she wanted Kai to have that peaceful look all the time instead of his usual grumpy-ness. "Kai." Lan dared to speak.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kai didn't want to talk, just rest with Lan while he thought about his problems. Now Lan had spoken, she needed to say what she wanted to say, but she just didn't know how to put it in words. She was scared that Kai might start to hate her afterwards.  
  
"Um, Kai, I was wondering."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"You know our relationship has become quite strong already."  
  
{Damn}  
  
Kai now knew what Lan was going to say, he just hoped that he was jumping to conclusions and she was going to say something different.  
  
"Uh . . ." He moaned inside as he moved to face Lan, she had a look of fear and hope on her face, Kai felt sorry for her.  
  
"Do you think we should start going out with each other? Kai?" Kai guessed right.  
  
"Lan . . ." He couldn't finish; he didn't know what to say. Should he reject her? But he felt . . . He didn't know what he felt. He needed more time, but he thought that all the time in the world would never solve this problem.  
  
"Lan, I know we've been close, but I don't know. What would the others say?"  
  
Lan knew Kai would have some words of objection but she didn't know some of them would be 'what would the others say'  
  
"Wha . . . Huh?"  
  
"Err, well you know Tyson keeps on blabbing about us um. going out with each other, well what if he says it again but instead of us saying we're not, we're gonna have to say we are, and . . ."  
  
"They don't need to know, I mean come on Kai, we practically act as if we're already going out with each other, and I just want to know if you want to confirm it. Or not."  
  
"I know but the thought, I . . . Don't know."  
  
"It's OK Kai, if you don't want to then its OK; I just wanted to know if you wanted to confirm it. I guess you don't." Lan actually looked upset and rejected, Kai held her closer,  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"Me too . . . Wait . . . Did you just use the word sorry?"  
  
"Um . . . yeah" Kai said slowly, "why?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it just that, I never expected those words to ever come out of your mouth. That's all"  
  
"Gee thanks" Lan grinned at him and snuggled into the blue part of Kai's hair again making him feel warm and fuzzy and then kissed his cheek affectionately. Kai did feel sorry Lan; he didn't know if he wanted to confirm it, it just felt weird to say or think Lan and Kai Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Kai guessed it was the words Boyfriend and Girlfriend that made him uncertain.  
  
He didn't tell Lan that in case she thought he was a bit of a freak. Lan couldn't understand why he wouldn't want them to confirm it; they were already very affectionate to each other, and it wouldn't make a difference. Lan couldn't deny that she was upset but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, it just wasn't her.  
  
Kai and Lan stayed like that for a while wrapped up in a blanket together, Kai started to think again and Lan just sat there enjoying Kai's company. Soon the atmosphere around them began to sprout that word they both hated: love. The wind suddenly blew hard on their faces ruffling their hair, especially Lan's as it was shoulder length.  
  
They shuffled even closer together trying to avoid the cold wind, Kai brushed the hair out of Lan's eyes and face, while holding on to her tightly, as he brushed her hair out of the way he was stroking her at the same time, which made them both blush, as they sat up straight hugging each other and when the wind died down and Kai brushed the rest of Lan's flyaway hair revealing her fair face, their eyes met and locked together.  
  
Soon their heads inched towards each other slowly, this was like the time when Kai kissed Lan in bed but this time, they were on a roof, Lan was awake and Kai wasn't so scared any more. As they came nearer and nearer each other Kai moved his fingers cupping his hand under Lan's chin and then he quickened their pace and drew Lan into his lips. Kai started to stroke Lan's billowing hair while Lan ran her fingers through Kai's hair.  
  
Night time was coming and they were silhouetted against the night's sky with their shadows mimicking their embrace. This kiss was longer than the last one, when they paused for a breath their lips brushed against each other still while panting for some air, as Lan sucked Kai's top lip quickly and staccato like Kai pressed down again and embraced them again in a passionate kiss.  
  
They didn't bother going into all that movie stuff when they start kissing each other's neck, I aint gonna write about that. Although as Kai wrapped his arms around Lan's body he held her tightly but not so tight it would hurt her, Lan drew her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss a little more.  
  
As they drew for breath again they gave each other quick short kisses and gazed into each other's eyes again and they both smiled at each other and kissed again. Kai couldn't believe himself and Lan couldn't believe him. As the wind riled up their hair again as they kissed and both let out a little moan of happiness. As fireworks flew that night it was suddenly disrupted as they both heard a noise from the entrance door.  
  
They both turned sharply towards the door breaking their kiss and Kai swore in his head that he'd kill the person who came through that door. They had to quickly let go of each other with as pang of unhappiness as they looked at each other again, as they looked away again and stared at the door still close to each other sot they could stay warm, the door opened and out came . . . Ray.  
  
"Ray?!" Both of them said in unison, they had both expected the Janitor or something about to yell at them for breaking on to the roof without permission but they didn't expect smiling Ray stumbling out of the doorway.  
  
"Hey guys! I aint disturbing any thing here am I?" As he looked at the two wrapped up together in the blanket.  
  
"No. Not much" Said Lan, there was a little menace in the tone of her voice, Ray however didn't notice.  
  
"What are you doing here Ray" Kai said rudely and a little menacing way as well.  
  
"Well, you two've been up here for ages and the room service came and your dinner is getting cold and I was just worried about you guys."  
  
The first two reasons why Ray was up there disturbing their probably once in a life time moment because of Kai's stubbornness was some of the most pointless reasons ever been told, but when he said that he cared for them Lan's heart softened a little, Kai's didn't though.  
  
"Listen Ray I don't care, I'm not hungry and I still need to think more about the Blade Sharks. Just go away." Kai said in one of his rudest tones ever.  
  
Suddenly they heard a low rumble coming from Lan's stomach.  
  
"Er. I guess I'm kinda hungry, heh." Lan said sweat dropping anime style. It seemed that Lan would be going down with Ray to eat some food. Kai looked disappointed.  
  
"Hey, Lan's hungry, c'mon Kai you cant live without food!"  
  
"I am not hungry." This time Kai was not lying.  
  
"Hmmm." Ray sat down next to Lan thinking it would be safer to sit next to her as they were sitting right on the edge of a building and one slip of Kai's hand would send him falling.  
  
"Lan, do you want to come down?" Ray asked.  
  
"Um." Lan looked at Kai and he turned away.  
  
"You can go Lan, I don't need you anymore." Liar, liar pants on fire said.  
  
"Ray, I think I'll stay here for about fifteen more minutes ok? I'll be down soon I just need to make sure Kai's alright"  
  
"Um. OK I'll see you later Lan." Ray didn't know why she didn't just say are you all right then get an answer and then go. For some reason Ray just felt like he needed to talk to someone more interesting than Tyson or Max, he had already talked to Max for a long time and now Ray wanted to know more about Lan, Ray just felt in a talkative mood today.  
  
So Rat got up and then waved goodbye with a flick of his hand and then disappeared into the doorway.  
  
"You stayed." Kai said just after Ray was out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, so? I wanted to stay with you, remember what I said; I'm never going to leave your side no matter what." And that was that. She snuggled into Kai's chest again, reached up and kissed him on the cheek and then moved to his ear. She was going to say something but decided not to.  
  
Kai moved his head so they were face to face again and he gave Lan a small kiss on the lips smiled slightly wrapped his arms around her again and then kissed more deeply and passionately than before. Lan rubbed noses with her companion and then kissed him again.  
  
They did that for the fifteen minutes Lan said she'd stay up there for. She slowly unravelled the blanket off of her and wrapped it around Kai while still caring for him, when she wrapped the blanket around his shoulders she whispered "you keep the blanket, oh yeah and Kai." She said while kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"What?" He asked kissing her back.  
  
"I love you." Kai shot his eyes open but Lan had already given him a quick kiss on the cheek and was already making her way back to the inside of the hotel without giving Kai a chance to respond. Lan's movement was as quick as lightning and when Kai saw her disappear behind the door he felt a shock going through his body, he now was full of emotion but still managed to have the look of total surprise on his face.  
  
He thought back on what he had just experienced. He did something no body would have believed, and he didn't think he believed it himself but knew it was true. He let his emotions out and his pride and honour seemed to have disappeared somewhere.  
  
He hoped he hadn't gone soft, and if he had, then the Blade Sharks were right, he had turned soft because of that girl. He couldn't think now. He just sat there as still as a statue, with no thoughts in his mind what so ever.  
  
*Inside the hotel*  
  
Lan was sitting on her bed and had just finished her dinner. When she put the plate aside she looked over at Kai's empty bed. Before she knew it Ray had tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hiya, can I sit down?"  
  
"Oh sure." And she made some room for Ray who had taken his bandana off and it was next to Lan's and he was in his nightclothes, a white t-shirt and black shorts.  
  
(Its true, he has them, I saw them my self in the episode the race is on, I think it's that anyway.)  
  
Lan was already set for bed; she was just waiting for Kai. As Lan and Ray started talking again and Lan fiddled around with Ray's ponytail, everyone else started getting ready for bed or was fighting over the bathroom. Lan still thought that Ray was very cute, in an adorable way and in a fit way, but mostly in the adorable way, she already had feeling for someone else.  
  
She liked to play with Ray's things, his hair, bandana, beyblade, shoes and that's bout it. Lan really liked Ray's Ying Yang clothes, she thought they were cool.  
  
Soon everybody was getting tired and Kai was still not back. Ray said goodnight to Lan and advised her not to stay up so late or we'll never be able to wake her up in the morning. As everyone settled into bed, and turned the lights off, Lan walked over to Kai's bed and sat on it. She lay down and felt the softness of his pillow and breathed in his scent.  
  
Soon Lan fell asleep herself and didn't realize the door opening and then closing and then the quiet shuffling around. Kai had returned at eleven thirty at night and was getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
Kai was about to get into bed but was surprised to see Lan sleeping on his bed without a blanket on. He climbed in next to her, his eyelids already drooping and he woke her up.  
  
"Kai?" Lan whispered sleepily. "That you?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, go to sleep." He kissed her on the forehead. Lan rested down forgetting she wasn't in her own bed. Kai decided to carry on re- living history based on that night they kissed for the first time in that hotel months ago and slept in the same bed.  
  
He pulled the duvet from underneath Lan's body and then climbed into bed with Lan and covered the duvet over them both. Lan snuggled into Kai sleepily and Kai whispered slowly before she went to sleep,  
  
"I think I love you too." He kissed her lightly, put his arm around he hugged her and then settled to sleep not caring what the others would think the next morning when they woke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK maybe I forgot to add in my description, extreme mushy ness and a lot of kissing; BEWARE. Hmm. that was way longer than the others 13 pages! Ah! Any way, for those who didn't think it was going to get this sappy I apologise. SORRY! And this guy definitely AINT Kai, oh well. Who cares? If you do then stop reading. Please review! Mah!!!!! 


	4. The Tournament Begins

Heya readers. I want to thank those very few people who reviewed good reviews about my story and not about damn paragraphs. OK if you still don't get the picture I'll just say that I didn't know that Fanfiction squished up all the writing, cos if you write a speech line and then press ENTER to write the next speaking line I didn't know that Fanfiction squished them together and you had to press ENTER twice to write the next speaking line and whatever, so I'll try and remember to add in those extra blank (Hehehe Blank) spaces in my story and if I forget then live with it and if you wanna review about paragraphs AND whether you like Mariah and you want me to stop dissing her then you better think twice before clicking that 'submit review' icon! OK OK for those people who like Mariah people have their own opinions and my opinion is that she's way too annoying and pinky and I think the artists over did the CAT-LIKE look on the White Tigers. Anyway I'll stop mentioning Mariah for all you Mariah fans out there k?  
  
Oh yeah by the way, I apologise that I wrote some things down that didn't make sense, so uh. sorry!  
  
Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I do own this story, Lan and other things that are going to be happening in the story and I also own me and..  
  
Kai: Get on with it!  
  
Kai's Blue Angel: Shut it Mr. Rude or I'll change your clothes to make them look like that odd Beyblader Luiz that dancing yellow guy and make you do the Macarena around a bungalow 500000 times! If you don't watch that mouth of yours and this is my Fanfiction so I can make you do whatever I want but I wont cos it'll ruin the story.  
  
Kai: You just don't have the guts.  
  
Kai's Blue Angel: THAT'S IT! (KBA performs the threat she threatened at Kai and he was now dancing around like an idiot. (Sorry, I just had to do that.. I'm bored. What can I say?) Um yeah and I'm wasting time and uh yeah. By the way, I'm cheered up now so my insanity I typed in the last chapter can be ignored, I was just in a bad mood and very upset with some Math equations. And a certain man (cough DAD cough!) Any way I wont go into that. I'm just thick and my dad was getting mad at me because of that. Oh well, I just have even harder things to do now and I'm doing this instead of homework. um never mind..  
  
On with the cheap, rubbish, too much detailed that's why I don't like it, bad, dumb Fanfiction. But for those who like it YAY!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Wow, 12 reviews, I'm not a hopeless case.. But most of them were about paragraphs.... Grrrr. hmmm actually I wonder if 12 reviews is good for only 4 chapters written so far. hmmm. is it good or bad???? Piggy Ho Ho only has 1 chapter and 22+ reviews but she already wrote a master piece and now she's started the sequel so I guess that's why she has so many reviews co of her fans read her last one and now are happy (like me) she wrote the sequel. Yay. great Cardcaptors story! Um any way on with the rubbish Beyblade story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning had come and Kai awoke slowly. He opened his eyes and when his vision came to focus he saw the attractive face of Lan sleeping beside him. Kai quickly turned around but not so quickly that he would wake Lan up, but he twisted around to see if he was the first one to wake up. He was to Kai's relief. Kai had suspected that he would be the first to wake up so that he could get out of bed quickly before any one else so it wouldn't look like him and Lan had slept in the same bed. He knew he was being a little unworthy and untruthful but he didn't give a damn about that, he just didn't want to let the others know about his relationship with Lan. He'd get teased for life, Kai didn't really care if he got teased come to think of it, but he didn't know if Lan would mind.  
  
Kai got out of bed carefully so that he wouldn't wake up Lan and made his way to the bathroom. He paused halfway and retraced his steps back to the bed to check on Lan. He knelt down by the bed and took a moment to look into her face. He gently caressed her hair and cheek then gave her a small, very small peck on the forehead. He then stood up and then made his way to the bathroom with ought fail.  
  
When Kai unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom he saw that Lan was awake and she was sitting upright on the bed with the quilt around her and she was staring at her feet being covered by the blanket. When she heard the door open she looked up at Kai and gave him a small smile, climbed off the bed, walked towards Kai and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Half of Kai was thinking of hugging her back, slightly, and the other half was thinking of gently pushing her off and shoving her into the bathroom but he couldn't decide so he just stood there not doing anything.  
  
Kai soon realized that Lan was starting to doze off on his shoulder while still standing up.  
  
[How does she do that?] Kai wondered.  
  
He gently shook her awake and then gave her a slight push towards the bathroom. She was still rather drowsy.  
  
Kai started making his bed and Lan's to make it look as if they had both slept in separate beds and had already tidied them up. Kai hoped the others wouldn't suspect a thing, unless one of them decided to go for a midnight stroll to the bathroom and saw them there but Kai hoped that when they saw two bodies in a bed they would be too tired to understand what they could have been looking at which could have been something as simple as their own hand.  
  
Kai then started to go and wake Ray up, Ray always being the safest person to wake up as he didn't punch or scream or complain.  
  
Just as Lan came out of the bathroom Max and Ray were already up. As Ray and Lan passed each other as Ray made his way to the bathroom they gave each other a faint smile but they were both sort of aimed a bit wrong, Lan smiled at the floor and Ray smiled at the wall. Lan was still pretty tired since the night before. [How can Kai always be the first one up and still not look so knackered?]  
  
As Lan started to brush her hair she watched Kai wake Kenny up and then go back to Max and wake him up again and again since he kept on going back to sleep.  
  
When Kai managed to get Kenny awake he just completely ignored Tyson, Lan didn't think that Kai even bothered to think about waking Tyson up. [He's so rude, oh well]. Instead of waking Tyson up Kai walked over to the wall and leant on it staring at his Beyblade thinking hard.  
  
As Lan started pulling her bandana on her head she suddenly realized she had been trying to pull on Ray's red bandana instead of her own black one. She threw Ray's one onto his bed and then started putting on her own. [Man, I must be drunk, not sleepy].  
  
Soon everyone was awake including Tyson as Max, Kenny and Lan poked him awake. Lan didn't care about waking him up; she just wanted to poke him. Hard. So soon the Beybladers, Lan, Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's Grandpa were on the BBA coach to take them to the European Tournament held in London in the Royal Stadium, (Hey I couldn't think of anything, there was the sea side or sea foam stadium what ever it's called and the glitter dome, I tried to think something for England and the only thing I'm bothered to think of is the Royal Stadium so hush.)  
  
"So here's the plan I thought of last night." Said the Chief. "Tyson's going up first, then Max and then Ray, is that all right with you guys?"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Now Max. Here's your blade, I fixed your defence ring so it'll have more 'bounce' to it so that when your opponent tries to attack, three-quarters of the damage it would usually do to Draciel will bounce right back hitting your opponent. Three-quarters was the most I was able to do with ought covering your blade with wool."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey mister. There you go again saying all that 'I' stuff, don't forget, who was the bit-beast trapped inside a computer who was able to prove that your idea would work? Was it I? Or was it you? Gee let's think. I do believe it was I. It's times like these I wonder if I should just switch myself off whenever you start talking so I don't need to listen to all you being so self-absorbed, I need some credit too you know." Dizzi said. (It's a bit obvious it was her duuh.)  
  
"Oh relax Dizzi, when I say 'I' you know you're included as well and I know you do do a lot of work."  
  
"Humph. Well why didn't you say that in the first place? A Gal needs to be appreciated you know."  
  
"I know Dizzi. Don't worry." Kenny handed Max's new blade to him.  
  
"Wow thanks Chief! It looks so cool! You're always doing so much, man you're a genius!"  
  
"Uh hum!" Dizzi said, "Sure, always give all the praise and glory to Kenny and none too the poor bit-beast inside a computer, well I don't need to take any of this." And she turned herself off.  
  
"I hate it when Dizzi goes in a big sulk like this. Oh well, she'll come through once her circuits have cooled down." Muttered Kenny shutting the lid of his talking computer. Max laughed.  
  
"Hey Tyson, since you're going up first I just want to give you a few pointers." Kenny said turning to Tyson.  
  
"Sure Chief, throw them at me." Said Tyson putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Now I don't want to insult you or anything Tyson, but I just want you to be careful and keep a straight head, don't get mad when things aren't going your way, make sure your hot-headed-ness doesn't get in your way of your Beyblading, it's very important."  
  
"Geez Kenny! Gimme a break! I'll be OK besides, things will go my way and I'll be ruler of the bey-stadiuuum!!" Said Tyson enthusiastically.  
  
"Tyson, please be serious!" Kenny said desperately.  
  
"Tyson ma-man! The Chief is right! You gotta keep cool and play the game right and not get that bogus temper of yours in the way of ya groovin'!" Butted in Tyson's Grandpa with his weird way of talking. "Tyson. You just gotta keep calm and think ahead, remember what I taught you! Don't get red and play ya cards right then your opponent will be like a fish outta water. Allll WASHED up and outta the bowl! Hah-hah-hah!!! You get me little dude?"  
  
"Um. Kinda. OK then I'll be careful. I'll do whatever it takes to make you act your age grandpa!" Said Tyson, eyes shimmering wishing that his grandfather were normal like other grandfathers.  
  
[Tyson's temper's not the only thing that he needs to be careful about, he better keep his pride under control as well or we're doomed, over- confidence never gets people anywhere. I should know]. Kai thought to himself.  
  
Kai was sitting next to Lan as usual at the very beck of the coach furthest away from everyone else who preferred to sit at the front. Usually Lan would just stare out the window looking at the scenery rushed past, but this time all she was thinking of was, was whether or not she should ask Kai that question that was on her mind since they battled the All-Stars. She didn't know whether to ask Kai, she thought about all the data the All- Stars had collected on Ray, Max and Tyson but none on Kai, as he was too powerful for them to measure on their computers. Lan was thinking that they couldn't always count on Kai, but then again they could, Lan just wanted to be some help to the team but she didn't know if asking Kai her question would help their team or just waste Kai's time.  
  
As Lan absent-mindedly stared out the window wondering if she actually wanted to bother with the consequences after she asked the question and Kai answered. Lan could guess his answer would probably be 'yes' but she wasn't certain and she didn't know if she wanted to go through with it herself. She thought of it over and over and over again and there was always two reasonable sides that were positive and negative. Lan closed her eyes in frustration. She couldn't think and she didn't know what would happen in the future, the best thing she could do was to choose one option and just see what it would lead to.  
  
She looked at Kai sitting next to her and wondered if she did ask him and he did say yes, Lan didn't know if she wanted to go through with all that hustle, the only thing she was sure about was that she wanted to do it with Kai.  
  
Alone.  
  
And with ought the others knowing about it until she was ready.  
  
"ALRIGHT AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST PART OF THE BEYBLADING WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS! THE EUROPEAN TOURNAMEENT!!!!!!!!! I AM YOUR HOST D.J. JAZZMAN AND I AM TOTALLY PHSYKED (pronounced syked, cant spell it properly) FOR THIS TOURNAMENT!" D.J. Jazzman the man who commentates the matches was wearing a mixture of different clothing representing all the countries that were in Europe and instead of his usual blue bandana he wore around his head a bandana with all the flags belonging to the countries in Europe. He had a French burette set jauntily on his head over his bandana, a maraca in his hand that was actually a microphone even though he already had a head set with a mini microphone, the maraca one was just to make the volume even louder and he had other sorts of clothing on, but still managed to remain stylish, usually you would think he would look like a fool but just try to imagine him not looking like an idiot, I'm just not really bothered to describe any clothing right now, sorry.  
  
The Bladebreakers and co. had reached the Royal Stadium and were now just about to battle.  
  
"I'D LIKE TO GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO THE BLADEBREAKERS! WINNERS OF THE ASIAN AND AMERICAN TOURNAMENT! THEY'RE A RED HOT TEAM AND READY FOR ACTION WITH THEIR TEAM LEADER KAI!"  
  
The spotlight shined onto Kai, Max, Ray and Tyson presenting the Bladebreakers while Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Granger (Tyson's grandfather) sat in the audience while Kenny and Lan sat at the benches behind the Beystadium.  
  
"THE BLADEBREAKERS WILL BE GOING AGAINST THE RUNNER BEAN RUSH TEAM! THEY'RE KNOWN TO BE SUPER FAST AND UNDEFEATED!"  
  
Over on the opposite side of the Bladebreakers were three boys there dressed in Spanish clothing and they all looked alike, the Bladebreakers assumed they were triplets.  
  
"Good day, I'm Brad Fest (I think that's his surname, I couldn't hear them very well, someone review me with their names please! Thank you!) And this is my comrade A.J. Topper (again, I don't know! It sounded like Topper! By the way, for those who don't know whom I'm talking about, A.J. and Brad are the other two commentators apart from D.J. Jazzman.)  
  
Brad: Tyson's up for this first round, Tyson's no stranger when it comes to Beyblading, he might look like he's in trouble but then you know he can always count on his bit-beast Dragoon to help him out with his breath- taking Phantom Hurricane Attack (when I saw the stats thing on Tyson I noticed he had changed the name of his blade and I think it was phantom hurricane but I'm not sure, please correct me if I'm wrong but don't do it rudely).  
  
A.J: And now lets take a look at his opponent! Going against Tyson is Sandy (hey, I don't know any Spanish names alright? You know I think there actually was a beyblader called Sandy, I think there was but I cant remember. oopps. oh well, it doesn't matter you can have the same name twice!) By looking at his stats he counts on his Beyblade to perform the brain teasing Bean Beam to help him out when things look like they're going down.  
  
Sandy was a blonde tanned teen dressed in Spanish clothing and um sorry, I don't know what Spanish people wear, I only learn French and German in school, don't know anything about Spain apart from it's part of Europe and it's next to France and the capital of Spain is Madrid. Wow, I know so much ¬_¬;  
  
Brad: Now why don't we look at the trick dish they'd be playing in today A.J.  
  
A.J: Why not? The boys are gonna have to find their round around this special dish! It's designed to look exactly like the city Madrid so the boys are going to find it tough to whiz through those buildings, although it is like another challenge Tyson had to face in the American Tournament when he had to blade around New York City! This dish is called Madrid Mayhem, and believe it or not for those who saw the American Tournament, this dish is statistically harder than New York with bonus tricks and surprises!  
  
"Tricks or no tricks, this is gonna be a synch!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
[Great, he's becoming over-confident, this is not good, Tyson's going to lose his concentration!] Kenny thought in his head gripping the sides of his seat.  
  
"Don't think you'll be able to beat me chubby! My blood says Spain all over it pal so I know all the tricks and surprises in this dish!" Sandy said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Don't count on it Sand man. I'm prepared to win." Tyson answered back.  
  
"PLAYERS AT YOUR MARKS!" Cried out Jazzman. "AND 3.2.1. LET IT RIIIIIIP!!!!"  
  
"YAHHH!" Yelled out Sandy.  
  
"Let it RIP!" Tyson cried out.  
  
"You're going down Sandy! Dragoon Phantom Hurricane ATTACK!"  
  
Brad: And Tyson wastes no time in unleashing his hard-hitting Bit-beast Dragoon.  
  
Dragoon rushes towards Sandy's Beyblade but then Sandy's blade suddenly turned into a bright light and then whizzed away at the speed of light dodging Tyson's attack.  
  
"Wha. What? What just happened?" Tyson stared at the dish bemused then realized Dragoon was just about to smash into a Spanish house, "DRAGOON TURN! Whew, that was a close one."  
  
"Dizzi, upload the data on Sandy's blade." Kenny said.  
  
"I'm on it Chief. OK Sandy's blade gathers up a lot of energy when his opponent is about to make a major attack, because of all it's power and gathered up speed it glows and then dodges away to the other side of the dish in under two seconds and his blade looks like a beam of light as it moves, hence the beam part in it's name, I don't understand the bean part though, maybe he just added it in because he has a favour for beans. You have to tell Tyson, Kenny, that full head on attacks wont work against Speedy Sandy here!"  
  
"Thanks Dizzi! Wait, there is a way he can avoid this though can't he? I mean Sandy's blade doesn't have enough energy to perform the dodging through ought the entire match can he? His dodging has to be limited."  
  
"Correct Chief, but Sandy knows that, Sandy doesn't use his Bean Beam attack just to dodge, he attacks as well, the speed also contains great power so if that fast and powerful attack hits Tyson, all I have to say is Tyson's going bye-bye unless we think of something quick before Sandy attacks." Dizzi said.  
  
"Right, hopefully that wont be too hard just as long as Tyson listens and does what he's been told to do. Tyson!" Kenny cried.  
  
"Er. Yeah Chief?" Tyson turned around to look at Kenny.  
  
"Tyson, when Sandy performs his Bean Beam dodging, he loses a huge amount of energy in the process, all you need to do is stay one step ahead of him and make sure you don't get hit or you're doomed. Just keep on attacking him!"  
  
"But then I'd just miss him Chief cos of his stupid glowy dodge!"  
  
"Tyson listen to me! When you attack head on, he dodges with the Bean Beam and gets away safely but then wastes energy, that's why he'll attack you VERY soon so you need to delay his attack by attacking him so much he uses up his energy by dodging and when he's weak attack him and victory is yours!"  
  
"Oh. I get it. Thanks Chief!"  
  
"There you lot go again, thanking the human and not the Bit-beast." Dizzi muttered.  
  
"Dragon Attack!" Cried Tyson.  
  
"You think that your attack's going to work? Think again! Bean Beam dodge!"  
  
"Come on Dragoon attack him again full on! You can do it!"  
  
"Oh no! I'm starting to lose energy!"  
  
Brad: Uh oh, looks like Sandy's starting to wobble.  
  
"Quick! Bean Beam Attack!" Sandy yelled he was becoming desperate.  
  
"Quick Dragoon! Before he powers up! Dragoon Attack!"  
  
Dragoon lit up and then spun wildly at Sandy's blade breaking a few houses that came in its way and then a blade whizzed out of the stadium.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Sandy cried.  
  
"And Tyson is the winner of the first round!"  
  
"YEAH! I am the BEST!" Cried Tyson. "Oh er. hey, that was a great match, you actually got me worried there Sandy."  
  
"What? Oh right, yeah. You were good Tyson. I guess I need to think of a better strategy, but it never failed before." And the two shook hands.  
  
"Thanks Chief! And. er Dizzi. I never could have done it with ought you!"  
  
"Yes Tyson. Just remember to use your head next time so I don't have to repeat my self." Kenny muttered.  
  
"Sure thing Chief!"  
  
"Hey Tyson! You were great!" Said Max clapping Tyson on the back looking cheerful as ever.  
  
"Yeah Tyson you smashed that guy!" Exclaimed Ray.  
  
"Humph." (Guess who).  
  
"You're up next Max. Win one for the team." Kenny said.  
  
"Sure thing Chief!" Max waved as he made his way to the stadium.  
  
A.J: Now lets take a look at the all-round cool rookie Max Tate! He is no push over when it comes to Battling with his Iron (something, damn I cant remember.) Defence tactics! He may look gentle and cheerful but when things become serious, he's the king of the board!  
  
Brad: Uh that's Stadium A.J.  
  
A.J. Oh. err right.  
  
Brad: So lets look at Max's opponent Randy, the only thing we know is that he uses his Jumping Bean Attack to help him win and that. err. we don't really know much about this guy as he likes to keep to himself and blade like a king.  
  
A guy who looked like Sandy but dressed in brown and had a dark shadow over his face stepped up to the stadium. The shadow being cast over his face was the big dark hat he was wearing on his dark blonde-brown hair.  
  
[Wow, this guy looks serious] Max thought.  
  
"Players at your marks! And THREE. TWO.ONE. LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Jazzman.  
  
"Jumping Bean Attack!"  
  
Brad: Wow, that was quick.  
  
A.J: This match is OV-UR!  
  
"What? How, how can that be? I barely had a chance."  
  
"No-body can defeat my Jumping Bean Attack, it's super fast and comes at you with the Element of Surprise on its Attack Ring." Randy suddenly said with a dark evil sounding voice. "Tough luck kid." And with that he walked away back to his seat, his clock billowing bout behind him.  
  
"Uh." Max was too stunned to think. He bent down and picked up his Beyblade, Draciel glowed brightly as Max stared sadly.  
  
"Max." Kai's stern voice sounded.  
  
"Um. Yeah?"  
  
"Randy's Attack is like mine, he attacks quickly to get the match over and done with. If this same type of thing happens next time, just remember to do your Iron Defence manoeuvre as quickly as possible, in fact, do that in every one of your matches. You should have been aware of that Max, you disappoint me."  
  
"Gee Kai leave Max alone." Tyson said.  
  
"No Tyson. Kai's right, I should have done that, Kai's just trying to make me a better Beyblader." Max muttered returning to his seat. "Go on Ray, you gotta do this."  
  
"I'm there Max, don't worry." Ray said getting up smiling at Max reassuringly.  
  
"You better do it Ray, or we'll be out of the tournament on out first battle, how degrading." Kenny said.  
  
"And if he doesn't do it, we can always just. uh. maybe I shouldn't say." Dizzi said.  
  
"Good Luck Ray." Lan simply said. Lan never talked much when the Bladebreakers were battling; she just sat there with Kai hoping that they'd win the match. Thinking back and looking at the others, she really was starting to think about asking Kai that question.  
  
"Gee. Thanks Lan!" Ray answered giving a small wave.  
  
A.J: WOWZA! Now lets look at this last and tie-breaking battle! We have Ray here who's an all time charmer with the females and is heavy with his blade Drigger! And lets take a look at his opponent.  
  
Brad: Ray's going to have to go against the team captain of the all time amazing Runner Bean Rush Team! He's also sweet with the ladies and is known to be undefeated! Dandy's his name and He uses his powerful and threatening Le Chubracabra (ok I can't spell it, it's that thing that eats goats. Spanish mythical beast, I can't spell, someone help me! I t was in the cartoon Jacky Chan whoever's heard of it, I don't really watch Jacky Chan cos I don't have Fox Kids. Un- happy) Attack!  
  
"PLAYERS AT YOUR MARKS! AND THREE.. TWO.. ONE.. LET IT RIIIP!"  
  
"Music Plays" (By the way, I might not get this right, cos I cant hear them, I can thank Jolly for the lyrics and if she got them wrong. never mind and oh yeah, there are some bits I don't know so bear with me)  
  
'Picking up speed running out of time,  
  
Going head to head that's the way of life,  
  
Gotta fall down, street crowd.  
  
To get back up again.  
  
Lets BEYBLADE!'  
  
"If you think you're going to win like your team mate, you're wrong! I'm gonna make you crash and burn RayMOND!" Dandy yelled out over the song.  
  
"Think again Dandy Mandy! Cos you're going DOWN!" Ray yelled back.  
  
"Hey my sister's called Mandy! And we're going to win this tournament! I'm gonna beat you just like Randy beat your partner!"  
  
{Ray sweat drops}  
  
[His sister is called Mandy? What were their parents thinking?]  
  
Back at the stands Max sits there guiltily with a glum look upon his usually happy face.  
  
"Drigger TIGER CLAW ATTACK! NO!" Ray was about to attack Dandy but he found that Dandy had led him into a trap and Ray almost fell down a small pit in the ground big enough for a Beyblade. Dandy had made a super - speedy U - Turn hoping to make Ray fall into the hole, luckily Ray managed to swerve away just in time. "Why you little." Ray cursed, (not swearing by the way).  
  
"Hah hah hah! Still thin you're safe?" Yelled Dandy, "Le Chubracabra Attack!"  
  
{Beyblade Theme song music still playing, by the way I REALLY don't know this, I'm just improvising and writing down what it sounds like, so sorry if I get it wrong cos I don't know}  
  
'Spinning it out at the speed of sound,  
  
Gotta rip it up gotta bet it down,  
  
Gotta beat with a bang,  
  
Lock gang,  
  
It's the one that's gonna win!  
  
Let's Beyblade!  
  
Music'  
  
"Drigger dodge!"  
  
But it was too late, Ray's Drigger was hit and it went flying into the air.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaaaaa!" Dandy laughed cruelly. "Say goodbye Ray!"  
  
"NO! Drigger!"  
  
Lan quickly gripped the edge of her seat in desperation, [no! Ray can't lose now!]  
  
The Bladebreakers breathed again when Drigger landed miraculously in the dish, it was a little wobbly though, it was down slightly but it still wasn't out.  
  
"WOW! One more hit for Ray and the final score goes to the Runner Bean Rush team!" Jazzman yelled out getting excited.  
  
"Uh oh Kenny"  
  
"What Dizzi?"  
  
"Well, I loaded the info about Dandy's Chubracabra attack and you know that's the thing that eats goats?"  
  
"Yes Dizzi, and we don't have the time to re - learn ancient myths, what do you have?"  
  
"Well, his blade is like a replica of a Chubracabra and Ray's just a weak little goat just waiting to get eaten if he doesn't think of something soon."  
  
{A Little movie clip of Dandy's Blade representing a Chubracabra was chasing a helpless lonely goat, which represented Ray's Blade.}  
  
"Now as his blade is like a Chubracabra, it acts like one, its wild, ferocious, and powerful and like everything else, it has a weakness but we're going to have to find that weakness."  
  
"Do you know what that weakness is Dizzi?" Tyson said.  
  
"Well, no, but lets think, the myth of a Chubracabra, what's its weaknesses?"  
  
"Um. I heard that when the sun rises up, the Chubracabra goes back to normal, uh, does that mean that Ray's going to have to shine a torch light on it?" Tyson said.  
  
"Tyson, please use your brain. This is serious."  
  
"Gee, sorry Chief." Tyson answered scratching his head. "Uh. I can't think."  
  
"Well, as Dandy's Blade isn't a complete Chubracabra, we can still beat it without the use of a torch light. The best thing I can think of so far is getting Drigger to become as powerful as ever to make a full head on attack and knock Dandy out of the dish. But there has to be a catch to that." Dizzi started to say.  
  
"So what do we do Dizzi?" Max said.  
  
"Actually, Tyson did give me an idea, if Ray has enough power to wear out Dandy's Blade then the spirit of the Chubracabra will get worn out and become normal and tame, so all Ray needs to do is knock him out of the dish."  
  
"Kinda like what I did in my match." Tyson said smugly.  
  
"Yes Tyson, like you did in your match." Dizzi said in a rude mocking tone.  
  
"Let's BEYBLADE! BEYBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"  
  
"Music continues"  
  
Dandy was getting enthusiastic,  
  
"Yeah! Come on my friend! Lets finish this amigo!" Dandy punched the air. (I think amigo means friend or something but I don't know Spanish as I already told you).  
  
"Grrrr, I cant let this guy beat me!" Ray was starting to sweat in a panicky way [Come on Ray! Pull yourself together! Think, THINK!]  
  
"Ray! You need to get as much power as possible, attack and then run! Then surprise him! You got your Drigger to move super - fast before, do it now! Now is the time! NOW!" Kenny yelled to Ray. [This is a pathetic idea but it's the best we've got, I hope the other matches aren't this hard..] Kenny thought to himself.  
  
"Uh. thanks Chief! Tiger Claw attack!"  
  
Music  
  
LETS BEYBLADE!!!!!  
  
Ray pulled off Kenny's ideas but it didn't work.  
  
"Come on!" Ray muttered. "I've got it! Drigger! Hide yourself!"  
  
"Hey, where did you go?" Dandy swivelled his head around looking for Ray. "Ahh!" He just rarely missed smashing into a small wall not paying attention to his own blade too busy trying to find Ray's.  
  
"I'm right behind you! TIGER CLAW!"  
  
And Dandy's blade landed with a chink on the floor while Ray's was still spinning smoothly in the same spot where Dandy was before he got shot out of the dish.  
  
"And. Well that was an interesting turn of an event, the winner is RAY!" Jazzman yelled through the microphone. A whole load of fans and Ray fans cheered loudly while the Runner Bean Rush team's fans just sat still too stunned to do anything.  
  
Dandy's eyes were popping out in shock, because of his loss.  
  
"Wha? How did you? I don't understand!" Dandy was stunned and seemed to be paralysed, his team mates also sat there looking stunned, angry and disappointed.  
  
"Like some ancient and mythical beasts, the Chubracabra is not one of the most intelligent, just use the element of surprise and I've got you cornered. But Dandy." Ray stuck out his hand. "That was a fantastic battle, I was actually starting to get scared. You and your team are an excellent Beyblading team, but I'm glad we were able to fight you, I had a great time!" Ray said politely.  
  
"Dandy stared at Rays out stretched hand for a while, then smiled and shook his hand. "As always, the better team won in the end, it was a good match Ray. Thanks." He turned his back and walked away with Sandy and Randy. "I want a re-match one day Ray, Just you and me, by then, you'll be the loser." He turned his head to look at Ray, smiled and winked, releasing all the tension between the two of them. Ray smiled gratefully knowing that Dandy was a good person before being trampled on the ground by Max and Tyson cheering him on saying how great he was and that was such a cool nail- biting battle.  
  
Lan also walked towards Ray and patted on the back looking cheerful and happy smiling at him, but not being as enthusiastic as the others.  
  
Lan looked back and saw that Kai had disappeared from his seat. [Huh? Where'd he go?]  
  
After the Bladebreakers and Lan heard the announcement saying that they would play again in the next hour, they set off to look for Kai. They guessed that Kai had gone to the other stadium where the Blade Sharks would be playing next, they assumed right as Kai was sitting in the audience, stern looking and arms folded.  
  
The Bladebreakers and Lan shuffled through the rest of the audience to accompany him to watch how well the Blade Sharks would do.  
  
{By the way may I point out that, have any of you noticed the mistakes they did in Beyblade? I mean, in the Asian Tournament, they said that The White Tigers were playing at the same time as the Bladebreakers and the went to go see how they were doing, D.J. Jazzman was commentating the Bladebreakers match and when they went over to the next stadium, he was commentating the White Tigers' match so how was he able to be commentating at 2 places at once? Tut tut tut. Anyway}  
  
When the match had started and Jazzman was commentating after a small interval to rest their voices. Stuart was blading first and surprisingly; he had won in a second.  
  
"Kai, I thought you said he was the weakest of the group?" Lan whispered.  
  
"He was. I guess he's improved a hell-lot. Hmmm.. He wasn't the weakest, he was just the weakest out of me, Vincent and (uh, someone. Else.I don't know all their names!) Well. Maybe except Carlos, he was the weakest. Stuart had never lost a match before, why is Carlos their leader?" Kai became lost in his thoughts and concentration again. Lan looked at him worriedly then looked back at the match.  
  
Vincent was up next, he got hit a couple of times but it didn't look as if his opponents attacking as doing any damage soon his battle was over too making it 2 - 0 to the Blade Sharks.  
  
Carlos. His match was quickest. The blade Sharks won 3 to nothing as easy as that. Kai couldn't understand how they had now become so good under Carlos's training. Frustration ran up all over Kai's body and was only calmed went Lan leaned her head on his shoulder in a comforting way. Kai was so glad Lan was with him; she was the only person he could talk to. But she seemed to be acting a little strange lately, he didn't know why. The Bladebreakers weren't going to battle the Blade Sharks that day, or the next. It now looked as if the two teams would meet in the finals. As long as the Bladebreakers held up their winning streak and won the Beyblading World Championships. But they would have to go through the Blade Sharks and many more tough opponents along the way.  
  
After an hour had passed the Bladebreakers won 3 - 0, which lead them another step closer, their next match would be tomorrow.  
  
As their opponents were becoming more strong and powerful by every match they played and won, Lan was really thinking of asking Kai her question. Especially after the Blade Sharks' battle, she now was certain. She wanted to ask Kai now more than ever. But could she get her tongue around it?  
  
When they were back at the hotel, Lan grabbed Kai's arm and led him to a private, quiet corner.  
  
"Kai.?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hah hahahahaha Cliffhanger. Ok, by the way, the question is actually a little sad. But wait till the next chappie to find out what it is! It's actually not really that sad if you really think about it and re-read about how Lan had felt before once you've found out what the question is and think about Lan carefully and what I mentioned about her. It's not that sad and stupid really to put a cliff-hanger, ok maybe it is, but I don't think it is, it's a big decision for Lan's character and especially by asking Mr. Grumpy.  
  
Oh well, by the way soz it took so long to update, busy with annoying hmwrk!  
  
Remember to R/R! Nicely! See ya!  
  
/*KBA*\ 


	5. Training begins

Yo. Here's another chapter. By the way, if you got your hopes up thinking that Lan's question was uh. romantic, it's not. But just read and find out for your self! And remember the other genre was General. But there will be romance in the progress for those who like romance.  
  
Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Beyblade so I don't need to say. Oh fine then. I don't own Beyblade. Wish I did though so I could put Oliver in it more! YAY! Oliver! He's cool. My fave Beyblade characters:  
  
Kai  
  
Ray  
  
Oliver! Hehehe  
  
Sorry!  
  
(He has Terrible hair though _  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it Lan?" Kai looked at Lan confused. She was grabbing onto his bare arm and had a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Well. You may think that.. Well, I'm making a big deal out of nothing but, I was thinking and things have become a little desperate, I mean we've come across many hard challenges and when you guys are in desperate need for help, I just feel so left out and useless. I don't do anything. I want to help you Kai, especially now with the Blade Sharks appearing and all. But I was afraid that requesting this would just waste your time and prevent you from training yourself."  
  
"So what are you saying Lan?" Kai answered looking at her with a small frown on his face. {She has been acting weird lately; she's not going to ask me out again is she? Well, I guess I have to break it down to her again, why does she even try? Poor girl.}  
  
"Lan.."  
  
"Kai.. I want you to teach me how to Beyblade." She finally said  
  
"WHAT?!" {OK, I did NOT expect that.}  
  
"Kai?" Lan was surprised by his reaction.  
  
"You want to know how to Beyblade? But why?"  
  
"Well. Because they always have to count on you to save the day when things go wrong. And I was thinking they can't always count on you, what if something happens? Like you're injured? You're going to need back up, thing's would have become much easier if I was a Beyblader as well. Remember in the Asian Tournament when Tyson over-slept and Ray and Tyson were going to become late? Max had won his match and so did you, if they were late then you guys would have had to forfeit but if I knew how to Beyblade, we wouldn't have had to worry. You know what I mean? There've been some very close calls lately and we can't ensure that they won't happen again. So.. Please?"  
  
"I. I. Why me?" Kai was too stunned to say anything intelligent. Just put Lan into uncomfortable positions by asking her questions. He decided to try and help, "Why didn't you ask Ray?" {Another dumb question, I'm supposed to help her out here, Why do I have to be so daft around girls. Look at her face. Lan..}  
  
"Well, I asked you because. You're my best friend and uh.. You're the best Beyblader around here and we can spend some quality time together and I think you'll be a good teacher and what do you mean by why didn't I ask Ray? Why should I ask him?" Lan tried to explain, she didn't practice this conversation so she didn't know what to say, she wasn't even sure she wanted to waste her time to learn how to Beyblade. {Well, at least I'll learn a new skill, and what's the deal with Ray? Weird boy}.  
  
"Um. nothing about Ray, um nothing. Are you sure you want to learn?" {That was more intelligent by one percent.} Kai wasn't being himself this evening, even he knew it. He needed a shower.  
  
"No, I'm not sure I want to learn, that's the thing. But if things get really bad, I'll just push my self."  
  
"Lan, I don't want to teach you if you're unsure about what you're doing, it'll be a lot more complicated and hard for me, only ask me if you're sure about things. Is that clear?" Kai said in a slightly harsh voice.  
  
"Yeah Kai, sure, I'll ask again if I'm sure, but if I'm not then sorry I bothered you." She then gave Kai a small peck on the cheek although she didn't smile and still looked quite down and unhappy.  
  
{Damn, what did I do to her? Well what I said is true, she'll just have to accept that. But she did. She still has the right to be unhappy. So I shouldn't care. But why do I? I hate all these touchy feelings, I prefer to be grumpy.}  
  
As Lan and Kai came out of their corner, Kai left Lan to do what ever she wanted while he went and took a shower.  
  
As Kai got in and turned the water on, he closed his eyes and thought deeply about Lan wanting to Beyblade. With him being the teacher. If he was being the teacher then he would want to teach her alone, but then he thought about being alone with Lan, what would happen between them? He started to worry; Lan was very persuasive at times. She knew how to flirt but she wasn't OTT, she was perfect. Perfect for him. Hopefully Lan wouldn't try to do anything and would be serious. If he taught her then she would have to concentrate and put up with his harsh orders. But Kai didn't want to hurt Lan; he loved her in a way that was unexplainable. Friendship was always the beginning of a bigger relationship. Especially between him and Lan.  
  
As Kai shampooed his hair and done all that other bathing stuff all he could think of was Lan, he didn't even notice doing that was slightly queer. He started getting stressed; he decided what he would say to her. He wanted to do what was best for Lan; no matter what he would have to do he would have to warn her though. He just hoped that Lan wouldn't be weak, but he knew she wasn't weak. Hopefully everything would be fine.  
  
{Hope. Sometimes you could never trust Hope.} Kai thought as he finished his shower.  
  
As Kai came out of the bathroom, after he brushed his teeth, he saw Lan on her bed with a Beyblade magazine but obviously she had got bored as it was sprawled next to her and she had a bit of a grumpy look about her.  
  
He decided to tell her now.  
  
Kai walked over to her bed, bent down and whispered in her ear. "We start training tomorrow. You better be ready 9:00 sharp in the afternoon or you're in for it."  
  
Lan was shocked and she turned to look at him sharply. Kai wasn't smiling; he would never say a joke even if he was paid. But as Lan peered into his eyes, she saw them glint with kindness and playfulness she only saw once in a blue moon, her heat warmed up and she smiled slightly. He was being serious.  
  
"9 o' clock? Are you sure that late?" Lan said looking at him.  
  
"I want to be alone when training Lan, if that's a problem for you then tough, we won't train. Live with it. I don't want to train in broad daylight with them lot looking at us." His eyes quickly glanced at the rest of the Bladebreakers for a quick second.  
  
"I understand Kai; I wanted to train alone as well. But England will get dark quickly, how can we train in the dark?" Lan was still unsure.  
  
"We'll manage. Unless you want to train in the romance of the moonlight shining on us." He smirked a playful sarcastic smile.  
  
"Wow, a joke, Kai I never expected that." She winked at Kai with a similar playful smirk.  
  
"See you tomorrow Lan." Kai said making his way to his bed and getting in.  
  
{Wait a sec. How am I to train without a Beyblade? Oh well, I guess Kai will figure it out some how, or maybe I can steal Ray's, or take Kai's. Hmm. well, I guess I'll have to do some shopping. Nah I'm not bothered. I'll just let Kai worry about that. Hmm. but then he'll have even more things to worry about. Tomorrow's our first lesson. I guess we can wait.} So Lan said good night to the people whom she liked and got into bed and surprisingly, fell asleep in a short amount of time.  
  
When they all had woken up they were at the Royal Stadium and Max was just about to go up against another team for that day's battle. Soon Max had won easily. Tyson was next and he had won easily too. This team was easy to beat. Ray was up; his battle hardly lasted more than three seconds.  
  
"Man that was so easy! There was no point in even going to the match today! We could beat them in our sleep!" Tyson said punching the air with their victory.  
  
"Yeah they were easy Tyson but don't get too over excited, there are still a lot more teams who're much harder than these guys, just wait till our second battle." Ray said logically to the over enthusiastic Tyson.  
  
So the Bladebreakers hung around the stadium watching other people's matches wondering if they would be going up against them one day and wanted to know if they were hard. They also watched the Blade Sharks' battle, they had won 3 - 0 again.  
  
The weak were definitely being pushed out of the Tournament with heavy blows. Soon only the strongest will remain.  
  
"WE WELCOME BACK THE BLADEBREAKERS FOR THEIR SECOND MATCH FOR THE DAY!" Jazzman screamed through the microphone. "AND LET'S SE WHO THEY'RE PLAYING AGAINST!"  
  
A.J: AND IT'S THE AMAZING TEAM WHO REPRESENT FRANCE!!! THE BAGUETTE DREAMERS! THEY'RE SUPER COOL AND UNDEFEATED!  
  
(I know I'm thinking up of really freaky team names but I can't think of anything serious!)  
  
Brad was commentating another match that was playing at the same time so he wasn't there.  
  
A.J: Awww it's such a shame Brad aint here! Then we really can get the party started! BUT cos he aint here, WE CAN PARTY AL NIGHT LONG ENGLAND!!!!!!  
  
And the audience in the stadium cheered and screamed out excitedly.  
  
As Jazzman introduced who'd be playing who (Ray was about to go against team leader Jean-Pierre), Lan looked over to see how Kai was doing, but he was no where to be seen.  
  
"What? Where did Kai go? He was just here a minute ago." She looked around the stadium but couldn't find Kai anywhere. She was just about to go and look for him but figured that he could be anywhere and it'll be impossible to find him and that if she went out then Kai would come back and she would be wondering around England looking for someone who was sitting in her place in the stadium. So she stayed put and decided to watch the match and see if she could get any tips from the Bladebreakers matches.  
  
Ray had won his battle but just barely. Max was next and he had won his easily enough. But when smart mouthed Tyson went against the fat guy who was eating a Baguette and he had trampled him. Tyson was so stunned he couldn't speak but they had already won the match so it was no use for him to whine. But he was still sulking a bit.  
  
Lan told the others that Kai had gone somewhere, he didn't return during their match. The rest of the Bladebreakers were quite surprised that Kai had left without taking Lan with him. That's what he usually did.  
  
They went over to se if Kai was anywhere in the stadium watching any matches but they couldn't find him anywhere. "Why would he just leave like that without telling me?" Lan said still searching around.  
  
"Join the group Lan; he always ditches us without telling us where he went." Tyson answered putting his hands behind hid head.  
  
"I said why didn't he tell ME Tyson." Lan said rudely.  
  
"Whatever you little smartass.." Tyson mumbled.  
  
Luckily for Tyson Lan didn't hear or he'd be out the window.  
  
So the Bladebreakers and Lan walked around London looking for Kai but they couldn't find him anywhere. So they went back to the hotel but Kai wasn't there either. Lan was getting worried; Kai would never just leave without telling her first.  
  
Soon it was 5:30 and Kai still wasn't back. Lan started to get slightly depressed and she lay on her stomach on her bed glumly with her head in her hands and staring absent mindedly at her pillow. Ray saw this and became a little worried and wanted to try and see if he could help but decided to leave her alone.  
  
  
  
{Time out. I JUST SAW THE EPISODE WHEN KAI GOT BEATEN BY THAT FREAK JOHNNY!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE THAT BOY!!!! AWWW!!! POOR KAIKAI!!!! WHAAA.... KAI!!!!! I FELT LIKE HUGGING THE POOR um. cartoon? @_@ AWWW BUT HE LOOKED SO SAD AND SWEET (Kai sweet??? *_* @_@) BUT AWWW!!!!!!! POOR KAI!!!! KAI!!!! Goo goo Kai.. KAI STILL RULES!!! HE'S NOT A LOSER!!!!!}  
  
{Time in}  
  
It was 6 o' clock when the door of the hotel room opened and in came Kai, Kai didn't expect a yelling at when he entered the room.  
  
"Kai where were you? I was worried and you just left without telling any body where you had gone! Not even me!! Explain yourself!" Lan screamed at him in front of everybody. Kai tried to say something but Lan interrupted again. "How could you be so inconsiderate? You just left! Just walked right out of the stadium in between a match! Why? How could you be so rude?"  
  
"Lan's new to this, she doesn't realise that Kai does this stuff to us all the time, well, maybe she does, and she DOES go with him every time he ditches us." Tyson whispered to Max.  
  
"Lan." Kai had finally managed to say interrupting Lan's ramblings. "I'll tell you at 9 when we start training k?" He whispered to the hysterical Lan, he had a playful look in his eyes again that held a secret and mystery, Kai's eyes were actually shining and he had a small, small, small tiny, tiny, small, small mysterious smile on his face. (Poor Kai-Kai. WHAAA!!! Kai...)  
  
"Um. Ok." Lan said slightly taken aback. She had expected to yell at him for a few more minutes before he actually managed to speak. She had a little bemused expression on her face.  
  
"So where exactly were you Kai?" Ray said as he didn't hear what Kai had whispered to Lan.  
  
"Just out in London. Why, you weren't worried about me were you?" Kai responded curtly.  
  
"No, well, uh I guess a little but Lan's right, why did you just leave without telling anyone?"  
  
"Cos I didn't want to. Happy now?" Kai said as he made his way to his bed.  
  
"Actually no." Ray mumbled to himself. [Man, what a grouch].  
  
Lan wondered what Kai was doing. Was he telling the truth? They had looked almost all over London (come on, combing London in a few hours? Impossible!) Well, she'd have to find out at nine. What was so secretive that he couldn't share it with the others?  
  
As the rest of the Bladebreakers just sat and talked a load. Lan and Kai just sat on Kai's bed not saying anything, impatiently waiting for nine o' clock to come. Well, Lan was impatient; Kai just relaxed and enjoyed watching Lan getting pissed off cos of how slowly time was moving and all the secrets Kai was keeping from her and she kept on looking at her watch and the clock on the wall wondering if time was plotting against her by going extra slow.  
  
Kai was also starting to become bored so he started fiddling around with Dranzer wondering if his teachings would be effective on Lan so she won't fall asleep out of boredom of a Beyblade while they tried to train and learn and teach.  
  
As Lan looked over at her companion she noticed a little lump sticking out of Kai's great baggy blue trousers. Lan figured she'd just have to wait and find out; she couldn't help it if she was immensely curious. Lan wanted to know what was in Kai's pocket now. She couldn't wait any longer. She shuffled up close to Kai pretending she wanted to snuggle up to him, she rested her head onto his shoulder but saw that there was no way she could get to his pocket without it becoming so obvious that she was trying to get to the item inside his pocket. Cursing the Velcro that was sealing Kai's big pocket in her mind she just drew away from Kai with her arms crossed with a frown on her face. She looked like an over grown baby.  
  
"Lan." Kai said smugly.  
  
"What." She answered in annoyance.  
  
"You'll find out what's in my pocket at nine, we only have an hour to go. Be patient." And he smiled at her in a crooked way just to tease Lan.  
  
[Was it that obvious? Wow, I'll never become a pocket picker then.] Lan joked to herself.  
  
"Oh shut up smart ass." Lan answered back, not knowing what to say to Kai's 'cleverness.' Kai chuckled to himself and gently gave Lan a peck on the cheek to cheer her up, without the others seeing.  
  
9 o' clock pm soon came. The Bladebreakers (excluding Kai) were just about to get into bed. While the other two (you know who I mean) walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey where're you guys going?" Ray asked.  
  
"Out." Lan muttered.  
  
"Out where?" Max said.  
  
"Outside" Replied Kai.  
  
"Just tell us where you're going!" Tyson said fed up with their games.  
  
"I'm just taking Lan out somewhere for a while that's none of your business. We'll be back shortly. Just get to bed, you have a match tomorrow." Kai said to them turning the door handle.  
  
"OoooOOOOoooOOOOHHHH! Are the two lovebirds going someplace private for a little smooch?" Tyson said annoyingly making kissy kissy noises but then finding himself being hit in the face with a pillow been thrown by Lan.  
  
"Shut up Tyson." And she and Kai left the room.  
  
"Geez, what's her problem? I bet they are going out to make out. That's what they do everyday. Humph. Not like there's anything else to do with that girl. She doesn't Beyblade or gives us tips. All she does is hang around Mr. Grouchy egging him on and dissing the rest of us." Tyson was interrupted by the others moaning and turning off the lights. "Well fine then, don't talk to me."  
  
"Shut up Tyson." All the people in the room said. The team just wanted an early night in. To think about where Kai and Lan went off to at 9 o' clock.  
  
(eek. This is getting long. Never mind!!)  
  
"So where are we going Kai? What WAS that in your pocket? Where did you go this afternoon? Oh, I should have brought a coat. I guess it isn't really that dark, yet. So where are we going to train again? What're we going to do?" Lan was asking Kai millions of questions once they had set off in London's streets walking to Kai knows where.  
  
Kai smiled at Lan and put a finger on her lips. "I'll tell you when we get there." He said slowly. And he turned back to walking. Lan stayed quiet for about 10 minutes then she started talking again. Surprisingly Kai wasn't getting annoyed, if it was someone else yapping and not keeping her mouth shut, Kai would have said a snide comment about 10 minutes ago.  
  
It was starting to get a little chilly but it didn't really have any effect on the two. But Lan just decided to link arms with Kai just for fun. Soon the teenage couple, (not in bf and gf way, they're not going out remember? This is why Lan wanted to go out with the grouch. They act so friendly together! In MY fic!!!! MINE!!) had reached a big park, Lan wasn't sure if it was Regents Park or not. But it looked larger than Regents Park but it was a little dark so she couldn't really see for certain.  
  
The two entered the park and saw people coming out of it walking in groups of two or three or more. So there weren't really that many people in the park. Lan tried to see the sign that said whatever park it was but Kai had steered her away and into a bunch of thickly dense trees.  
  
They walked further making their lighting more dimmer with every step they took. "Um. Kai, I think this is far enough, soon I won't even be able to see my own hand in front of my face."  
  
"Don't worry just a few more steps. We're here." Kai unlinked arms with her and walked towards a spot where the trees weren't so closely grown together and a beam of moonlight shined on the path where Kai stood. Lan looked at where Kai was standing and saw a tree stump that was in the shape of a Beystadium. She smiled and walked towards Kai.  
  
"I thought you were joking about the moonlight thing." She said smiling and tickling his chin.  
  
"I was. But then I came out from the match to find a place where we could train and I didn't know how long it would take me so I just left early. I didn't want to take you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I looked up at this spot and saw the hole in the trees beaming down on this spot so I just decided that we could blade here. If you don't like it then tough, I'm not bothered to find another place."  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't chop down a tree and made a Beystadium out of it just for me hmm?" Lan knelt down and examined the tree stump.  
  
"Well, it was actually just a flat tree stump; I just used Danzer to create the dish shape."  
  
"OoooOOOOoooOOOOHHHH" Lan said teasingly.  
  
"Oh be quiet. Oh yeah, and after I had finished finding a spot for us to train, I bought you this." Kai reached down into his pocket and drew out the mysterious object Lan had tried to nab before; it was concealed in a box so Lan couldn't see it straight away. "Well, open it." Kai said smiling slightly handing her the box.  
  
Lan took the small silver box out of his hand, unwrapped it and in the box she saw Kai's present.  
  
Her very own Beyblade.  
  
"Kai.." She took it out of the box and examined it. Her Beyblade was Black and white with a navy blue attack ring and a silver defence ring. All of Lan's favourite colours, well, the silver wasn't on her mind but it still looked great.  
  
"You like it? I chose it especially for you cos I know you like those colours. If you'd rather pick another one for yourself I can always return.."  
  
"No. No it's, its perfect. Thank you Kai." She interrupted and with that she hugged Kai tight and kissed him on the cheek then hugged him again.  
  
[Guess she likes it.] Kai smiled on the inside.  
  
"Now Lan, I didn't buy it for you for you just to play with it, it doesn't come with a bit beast of course so it wont be as powerful, but hopefully it will be powerful enough once I'm through with you so it'll have some hope to defeat at least Max." (No offence to Max but uh... he's kinda the worst Beyblader, he's still really sweet though! But sometimes he can be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO annoying.)  
  
"I know Kai, don't worry. I won't waste you money." Grinning at Kai she pocketed the silver box and kissed Kai again making him blush. Luckily it was dark.  
  
"It. It's called Dolphate."  
  
(I know the blade's name isn't 7 letters long but I didn't want the blade to be called Dolphan. All the other bit beasts' name begins with a D and is 7 letters long. Well I couldn't think of any thing better and Dolphate cos of a Dolphin and the "PHATE" is "fate" so meh. And I'm not bothered to think of anything else).  
  
"It has the spirit of the dolphin in it, Dolphate is a mystical beast but I managed to get it cheap cos the idiot who sold it was, well, a dumb ass. It's pretty special. So take care of it." Kai warned her.  
  
"Alright, but now I have a Beyblade I know I aint gonna sleep with it like you sleep with yours." Smirking evilly at Kai.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hah, hah! Well, come on; teach me the basics and all that other stuff you know." Lan snuggled up to Kai and then forced him to sit on the ground.  
  
So Kai started explaining about all the rings and weight disk and all that other Beyblade stuff along with the rules and tactics. Kai was glad Lan wasn't falling asleep. After he had explained the speaking part of the Beyblade lesson, they started to do the practical part.  
  
"Let's see if you can actually aim the Beyblade to make it land in the dish." Kai said getting up and putting his hands in his pockets, his right hand feeling around to make sure that Dranzer was still in there. Kai was very protective of his Beyblade, that's why he sleeps with it. (Usually right now I would make fun of him but I still feel sorry for him cos he lost that stooopid match. Poor Kai!!!)  
  
"Oh shut it Kai, I'm not that completely useless." Lan pulled the rip cord and Dolphate span around the dish in a circular motion.  
  
"Good. You can do that. Now just try to make your blade obey your orders."  
  
"Man, I'm talking to a Beyblade, how sad." Lan wasn't very enthusiastic about this part. "Um. Move to the left?"  
  
Kai laughed, inside, about her uncertainty. He knew that he would be able to train her to become one of the greatest Beybladers, at least he hoped he could, he DID manage to teach some pathetic kid Anthony (or whatever his name was) to be able to beat Tyson in one night. He wasn't a completely useless teacher, but this time he was teaching Lan and if she's not up to the challenge, she'd just be lazy and say "ahhh to hell with this." Hopefully she wouldn't do that this time.  
  
As Lan began making progress and learning and becoming used to ordering her Beyblade around with the help of Kai's coaching, she soon was probably able to win a match against an amateur like her self. Kai was so glad she was a quick learner so he wouldn't have had to repeat things over and over again.  
  
Although watching wasn't as nearly as good as experiencing something for him self. Kai decided that he would have a friendly battle with Lan to see how well she was doing on their first lesson.  
  
"A match? You, me? Match? NO! You'll cream me!" Lan shook her head furiously.  
  
"Come on Lan, stop being a baby! I want to know how well you're doing!"  
  
"I'm doing fine. No match!" Lan said stubbornly picking up her spinning Beyblade, turning her back to Kai and crossing her arms.  
  
"Lan." Kai put a hand on her shoulder and drew up close to her making them face, face to face. He gently stroked a small strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her lightly on the nose making her blink and a little upset because of her stubbornness. "Please?" Kai said please, that would be the last time he would say that word.  
  
"Fine." Lan uncrossed her arms and got her Rip cord and Shooter ready in her hands.  
  
"Good," Kai did the same. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."  
  
"You better." Lan said winding her Beyblade up, she was still quite pissed that she'd have to fight one of the best Beybladers on her first lesson. "Oh yeah, and by the way. Never in my life am I going to say during a match 'Let it Rip,' that's just sad."  
  
"Fine. 1.2.3. Go." And Kai pulled his rip cord and his Beyblade landed in the tree stump dish.  
  
"What?! Hey no fair! Go you. er. thing. Beyblade! Um. Dolphate!" Lan hastily pulled her rip cord. But as she pulled it, with her martial arts strength she 'let it rip' so hard and quickly Dolphate span around so fast, it had become invisible to Kai's eyes with occasional moments when it flickered could Kai see it. Lan on the other hand was moving her eyes with the Beyblade concentrating hard actually being able to see her blade.  
  
[What? It. it's invisible! When did Lan become that strong? Am I seeing things?] Kai thought in his head, he was becoming confused, he couldn't see her blade. Kai was a sitting duck.  
  
Kai was getting pissed; he wasn't going to lose to an amateur. He growled and desperately tried to find Lan's Beyblade.  
  
"What's wrong Kai? Why don't you attack?" Lan said evilly.  
  
"I. I can't see it. Your Beyblade, I can't see it" He was still trying to move his eyes quickly enough to try and make a move, but it was hopeless, Dolphate was spinning too fast. Kai never knew how strong Lan really was.  
  
"Well I still can." Lan said firmly and slowly in the darkness.  
  
[Oh no. She's going to attack, damn! I taught her Dolphate's most powerful attack! Please say she wasn't listening to me!]  
  
Unfortunately for Kai she was.  
  
"DOLPHATE AQUA PUMP ATTAAAAAAACKK!!!" Lan had become in the middle of an image with a great tidal wave erupting behind her with her hair blowing around her face and a great beast came behind her.  
  
Dolphate was a navy blue dolphin with some extra sharp fins coloured black and silver. It had jagged fins and bright shining eyes. It had, as most dolphins do, a white belly. It was an amazing sight. Kai gasped when he saw it. When he saw its power. Its speed. It's image. Dolphate's main colour was white and silver.  
  
The great silvery beast came out emitting such a great power it was unbelievable. It attacked like lightning.  
  
Something happened. Something as fast and painful.  
  
Something shot out of the dish cutting Kai's right cheek.  
  
Kai didn't feel anything at first because it all happened to quick, but he had started to feel the searing stinging pain as a long slash cut across his cheek. He could feel the blood leaking out.  
  
"KAI!" Lan quickly picked up the still rapidly spinning Dolphate, pocketed it and ran over to the stunned Kai. She looked at his cut face her eyes shining with worry. She saw the look of surprise on his face. Eyes wide with shock. Mouth gaping open. Dark shadows under his eyes. The thin red line of blood with a bloody trickle running down his stunned face. He looked as if he was paralysed.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai came back to life and stared hard and cold at Lan. Still a little bemused. He frowned, Lan was scared that he was angry. Closing his mouth he hastily used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood from his face, looked down at his hand and found a smear of red.  
  
Growling he turned his back to Lan and walked away from her looking for his blade. Lan just stood there wishing she could kick herself for hurting Kai. Making him lose his dignity. She didn't think she'd win, but she guessed she must have pulled the cord way too hard and Dolphate making an appearance, what was up with that?  
  
Kai had to walk about 8 feet away from where they were battling, his blade had shot out far, he soon found it lying on the floor smoking slightly. Kai picked it up and noticed on one of his spikes of his attack ring, it had a small drip of blood on it. He quickly wiped it away and shoved it back in his pocket. His blade had been used against him  
  
"Lan." He finally spoke in a harsh way, his back still to Lan.  
  
[Damn, he's annoyed at me.]  
  
"You are a very strong and powerful girl. Your fighting skills will come in handy with Beyblading. Your strength will do us good and you will be practically unbeatable. You don't even need a bit-beast." He turned around with a smile on his face but he had dark lines under his eyes. He made his way back to the worried girl and stood in front of her. Lan thought he looked slightly mad in the psycho way.  
  
Kai reached up and held her chin in his fingers still grinning. "I wasn't sure if training you would be a good idea, I didn't know that you would make a compatible training partner and team mate. You're absolutely stunning and amazing Lan.  
  
"In the next few days I'm going to do what I can and train you to be the best, better than me maybe. With your strength you would think that you wouldn't really need tactics and strategy to win because you can just do a head on attack and shoot your opponent out of the dish, and cut them." Kai blinked, his cut had started to bleed again. Lan looked at him guiltily. But he still smiled.  
  
"I want you to know that you have a great power inside of you and a gift. If I teach you, you will become unbeatable. I'm going to train you so you know every strategy and many different ways that you can win a match. Although I need to know, truthfully, if you're up to it. Training every night like this but much harder than usual. You have the potential to be a great Beyblader, that gift should not be wasted. Will you do it and not complain? I have to warn you that I'll be harsh, I don't want to be harsh with you, but I'm going to have to too make it certain we will win this tournament if I persuade the others to add you in the team, so you won't feel left out and we can have a certain win. I think we'll have a better team with you on it, as a reserve though. You'll be a star Blader under my training." Then Kai gave her a quick small kiss on the lips and smiled at her. Not fully of course, Kai will never smile a Sora smile (big goofy happy smile).  
  
"I'm up to it Kai. I'll be serious. Don't worry." And she hugged Kai tight not wanting to let go, just so relieved he wasn't mad at her. They shared a small kiss again then Lan rubbed away some of the blood from Kai's cut. "I'm really sorry Kai, I didn't mean to." She snuggled into him again and they stood there in each others arms for a while before they set off back to the hotel.  
  
(KAI'S GONNA WIN KAI'S GONNA DEFEAT JOHNNY!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! KAI!!!!! KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI!!!!!!)  
  
As the two walked out of the park away from the darkness of the trees they saw it was pretty dark. The two of them walked down the road side by side. Kai dared to put his arm on Lan's waist and walk with her, Lan took advantage of this and held Kai around the waist as well and then used her left arm to wrap it around Kai's neck and walk holding on to him.  
  
If you saw the two walking together, you would really think that they were a real couple walking in each others arms down the darkened city streets of London.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meh, that was chappie number something, oh yeah, 5. ~_^ Awww. I wonder if I'm enjoying writing this story, I'll only enjoy it if I get good reviews (wink, wink, wink!) GO KAI GO!! GO BEAT JOHNNY!! (it's so obvious he is, this show is such a cliché) but still... GO KAI GO!!! GO KAI GOOOOOO!!! 2.4..6..8.. WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? (well, me of course ~_^ he he) KAI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KBA: um I think I got a bit hyper..  
  
Kai: you can say that again.  
  
KBA: Quiet you! Just stand in the corner like I told you to and look pretty. (starts hugging Kai) Awwwwww!!! Me no can get mad at you!!! Awww!!!! U so sweet?! (Kinda). WIN KAI WIN!!!  
  
Kai: I can't breathe!!! Gerrof me!!!  
  
KBA: Um.. Let's see. NO!!!  
  
Kai: ;_;  
  
KBA: Awwwwww cheer up! Here's Lan!  
  
Kai: ^_^  
  
Lan: Who is this blue haired freak?  
  
Kai: O_o What?!  
  
KBA: Um. ignore this insanity!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lan: Who are you people?????  
  
KBA and Kai: O_O o_O 


	6. Questions for Kai

Um, hi. I er. can't think, so um. I get on with the story. Yeah. OK. I don't know what to write. damn...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, how many times do I have to tell you?  
  
Kai: 1000000000000000 more times.  
  
Kai's Blue Angel: Oh shut up Kai and stop being sulky because Lan 4got you.  
  
Kai: It's not fair.  
  
Kai's Blue Angel: I know but I guess she only knows you in the story and not in "real" life but uh, it's too hard to explain, here you just go play with her, maybe you can be friends.  
  
(By the way I'm only writing this cos I'm bored, u can read if you want but if you wanna get on with the story instead of reading my boredom then go ahead).  
  
Kai: I don't want to see her.  
  
Lan: Hi Kai.  
  
Kai: (sarcastically) You learnt my name?  
  
Lan: Yeah, that crazy black haired girl forced me to.  
  
[Kai's Blue Angel is waving frantically behind the two with a 'matchmaker' sign on her shirt.]  
  
Kai: Uh yeah, she's weird.  
  
Kai's Blue Angel has a vein throbbing in her head and is rising her fist up slowly.  
  
Kai: Um I mean she's my. friend.  
  
KBA: ^_^  
  
Lan: Kai, can I ask you something?  
  
Kai: (hopeful tone in his voice) ok.  
  
Lan: What's wrong with your skin? I mean are you diseased or something? Cos your cheeks have got this funny blue triangular crap on them, what happened?  
  
Kai sweat drops and falls over anime style: NO! The reason why I have blue marks on my face is because..  
  
Kai's Blue Angel: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!! (Hehehehehehehe)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early in the morning and Lan found herself to be the first person up, she was up even before Kai. She sat up in bed and looked over to Kai sleeping peacefully. Then she looked at the clock next to her bed, it read 7:32am.  
  
{Wow, I'm up early, I guess I'll let the others have a little lie in till it's time for them to wake up.}  
  
She slumped back down onto her bed again head hitting her pillow with a soft 'plump.' She closed her eyes then opened them again and looked at Kai again. She decided to give him a little visit.  
  
Climbing out of bed she crept over to Kai's bed and saw him so cute looking while he slept. A sweet smile came over Lan's face as she bent down over Kai coming closer to him, her eyes sparkling with pleasure, she softly caressed the Kai's quilt cover and looked at him still smiling happily staring at his face.  
  
She ripped the duvet off of Kai's body.  
  
"Ahhh!!! What?!" Kai leaped up completely groggy and he heard a voice,  
  
"Payback time Kai!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Kai hissed back at her trying to grab his blanket back, his hair was all tousled and he looked quite sweet desperate for his warm blanket back over his body. The cold was starting to get to him.  
  
"Hey, I'm just getting you back for when you did it to me!" Even though they were talking they were careful not to wake the others up, especially as Lan danced around with Kai's blanket on her, she started to wrap it around her body and pretend that she was being really warm and comfortable to tease Kai.  
  
Angry Kai slipped off the bed and started o charge at Lan with an angry face on him. Lan dodged him and silently and gracefully landed in front of her bed.  
  
{Fine then, we'll just have fun then} Kai though in his head.  
  
Smirking but still quite angry at Lan he leaped on top of the girl harshly grabbing her around the waist making them both fall onto Lan's bed while Lan was still holding the thick blanket. Lan had become quite squashed with the big blanket and Kai on top of her,  
  
"Gak! I can't breathe!" Her voice cried out muffled.  
  
"Good, and besides, you already paid me back by punching me in the stomach." Kai said triumphantly that he had succeeded in squashing Lan. He rested his head on the lump under him.  
  
"I wanna breathe!"  
  
But Kai was actually quite comfortable spread on top of Lan but not touching her because of the thick blanket covering her. Kai's strong arms were wrapped around Lan's body but he couldn't feel her because of the blanket.  
  
"I'm dying!"  
  
"Stop being so dramatic." Kai started to smile as he was finally able to torture Lan and get his revenge.  
  
Reluctantly he slowly let go but taking his blanket with him leaving Lan collapsed and exhausted lying on her bed with a 'dead' look expression on her face with her tongue lolling out and eyes rolled to the back of her head. Kai looked at her dramatic faking and snorted quietly. She looked ridiculous.  
  
Getting back into his bed he left Lan to die. He knew he should have been waking up already but he just wasn't bothered.  
  
Looking up Lan smiled and straightened out her already messed up hair and waited for Kai to get comfortable in his bed before she got up and pummelled him into the bed. Hugging Kai and smiling she rubbed her cheek on the thing it was touching which happened to be Kai's own cheek, {great, I'm going to die.} Kai thought.  
  
Lan had a goofy happy grin on her face happy that she can still torture Kai. For some reason she felt very awake that morning. Kissing the tortured one on the cheek she relaxed onto his body and then rolled off landing next to him.  
  
She looked at Kai and he was scowling.  
  
"I hate girls." He muttered.  
  
Laughing she kissed him lightly again making him blush slightly. Touching his nose she cuddled up to Kai and enjoyed thinking back to a few minutes ago when Kai had finally loosened up and tried to have some fun.  
  
Kai hoped that Lan had wasted all her energy and wasn't going to touch him again. Cautiously closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep again for about another 5-10 minutes. Lan felt quite happy to be around Kai. She wanted to stay like this or a while but she thought she heard a noise.  
  
Looking up she saw Ray stirring and quickly leaped off the bed making Kai wake up and look over to see what was wrong.  
  
He saw that it was Ray waking up. Cursing Ray because this was the second time he had disrupted a peaceful moment between him and Lan. Scowling as he saw Ray waking with a goofy grin on his face and hair all messed up looking like a clown without the scary makeup, Kai hastily turned his back to Ray and Lan and covered his head his anger spreading all over his body.  
  
Lan looked at Kai and felt bad for him, he actually wanted to spend some quality time with her cuddling up to each other but then they got disturbed by a friend.  
  
Kai was starting to wish he could have separate bedrooms again. Although his separate bedroom wouldn't include Lan in it, Kai feared that she was making him soft, she already had made him quite soft, and Kai just didn't want to turn into ice-cream.  
  
Yawning Kai started to get out of bed and he just saw Lan walking into the bathroom so his chance of getting in was kinda impossible.  
  
Ray still quite sleepy looked at Kai. "Hiya Kai, morning!"  
  
"Oh shut up and leave me alone." Kai mumbled.  
  
{Gees, what a sour puss.} Ray thought, "hey Kai, where DID you and Lan go last night?"  
  
"That's none of your business Ray, besides; I'll think you'll find out sooner or later. Now stop irritating me and stop talking."  
  
"Yes SIR." Ray muttered looking at Kai and frowning.  
  
"And stop looking at me too."  
  
"Well why don't I just go and move to Australia, would that be OK with you?" Ray didn't know why Kai was being this rude.  
  
"That's fine with me; it'll do me some good actually, now I thought I asked you to stop talking to me?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr." Ray clenched his fists, {what rudeness}  
  
Coming out of the bathroom Lan was brushing her hair and she looked quite happy but Ray strolled in the bathroom with no smile or cheerfulness what so ever.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Lan asked Kai sharply.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Who else would get Ray that pissed off?"  
  
"Humph. I didn't say anything." Kai said looking away and crossing his arms.  
  
Lan put her brush down and climbed on to Kai's bed and hugged him.  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"Oh just shut up Kai. Forever."  
  
Frowning and rolling his eyes Kai gently hugged her back with one arm and stroked her back. Lan was just about to kiss Kai on the cheek again but then Max was starting to wake up. So Lan had to quickly let go of Kai and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
Sighing Kai slumped his arms onto the bed having to let go of the only one who he really seemed to care for. Kai started to wonder why he really only cared for Lan, well, excluding Dranzer, but as Kai thought he knew that he hated all people and well, anything living but he wondered what was the thing that really made him interested in her, he was always so cold hearted but then Lan changed everything. Kai was always so cold but she didn't care. What was it? Kai couldn't remember.  
  
Kai started to think about all her good points. She was pretty; she was strong, she had things in common with Kai. But looks weren't everything and having things in common wasn't really much and Lan's strength could be a threat to him one day, actually it already has been a threat, she punched Kai a load. She was quite cheerful at times and she was quite funny at times but those things would have annoyed Kai, but they didn't. He wanted to know what it was that made Kai interested in Lan. She was affectionate, no that annoyed Kai. She was rude? But not as rude as Kai. She didn't like Tyson? Now these reasons were getting a bit silly but all of them explained little parts of why Kai was interested in Lan.  
  
Kai cracked his brain and tried to think why he really fell for her. While he was thinking Lan looked at Kai and smiled at him.  
  
{She has a nice smile. nah..}  
  
Max looked around the room but then for some unexplained reason he fell asleep again.  
  
Sweat dropping but also grateful Max had suddenly fallen asleep; Lan crept back to Kai again and gave him that kiss she planned to give him.  
  
{She cares for me. She the only person who ever cared for me. That's why I care for her, it's because she stands by my side when things seem to go wrong, she looks after me, she holds me tight, and she kisses me, I can't hide my feelings from her. OK I hate all these things but as its Lan. For some reason she doesn't annoy me. She always wants to please me and make me happy, she just cares. She cares a whole load; she's the one who gave me all that love I needed. She loves me. That's why I love her.}  
  
Looking at the one he loved he smiled. {I love this girl but why? I don't like to love people, I don't like any other person apart from my self, Lan beat me in Beyblade, and I should hate her. She also gave me this.}  
  
Kai reached up to his cheek and felt around, his fingers running over a small thin line that was bumped on his skin, his scratch had sealed up and right now there was a line scar on his face.  
  
{I try to shut her out but somehow she just manages to figure me out, how? Why? I hate that.} Kai's heart started becoming cold and frost was biting around its sides. He didn't want to hold Lan anymore but he still held on but he started to scowl. Lan didn't know what Kai was thinking so she stayed with him until there was noise coming from Ray when he walked out of the bathroom. But Ray wasn't out yet.  
  
{Why do I like her? She's so affectionate and. and she's the one who softened me up, weakness will never get anyone any where in the real world, only strength and cruelty will help to survive. Lan is strong; she's stronger than me, physically, she's not weak. OK, cut that out from my head. But she's making me weak with this LOVE. I'm starting to get confused and irritated, damn that girl. Why does she have to give me problems? Why do I have to care for her? I don't want to care for anybody, this isn't me, I was just fine being cold and harsh with the Blade Sharks, why did I let Lan come into my life? Why did I let her be part of my life? Why did I let her follow me around and put me in uncomfortable positions?}  
  
Lan felt Kai was becoming tense and restless.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?"  
  
"Nothing." Kai answered a bit too harsh.  
  
Lan started to feel a little unsure, Kai was looking moody. {Gee, he sure got moody quick.}  
  
Lan was becoming a little unsure that being on Kai's bed would be safe, so she slid off but pecked Kai on the cheek, it felt like kissing a smooth surfaced rock. She noticed his red scratch and felt a great pang of guilt in her stomach.  
  
Ray had just come out of the bathroom; he still looked pissed but also looked as if he was trying to forget. By not looking at Kai.  
  
{Good she's gone.} Kai thought in his mind, but he started to fell a little empty without Lan hugging him and resting next to him.  
  
{Now, let's see} He looked over at Lan who lay on her bed staring at the ceiling and biting her lip for fun. Kai watched her for a bit, her eyes looked as if they were shining in the semi-darkness, they looked beautiful, in a boy's point of view, Kai just thought they just looked like normal eyes; he was too blind to see any nice features of a girl.  
  
He watched as she breathed slowly, her chest moving up and down and her slim stomach was stretched out and Kai could see her stomach muscles through her t-shirt. She was so strong, she has been fighting since she was four.  
  
Kai watched her attractive figure lying outstretched on the bed, Kai personally thought Lan wasn't bad looking and she had a nice figure, but every other boy thought so too, that made Kai jealous, showing he had feelings for her. Kai realised this and started to feel slightly ashamed of what he was thinking of her before, about hating her. He knew she was attractive and Kai was interested in her looks as well as her personality but Kai didn't want to be attracted to her looks, he thought they were meaningless, but he also thought love was meaningless but he couldn't help it.  
  
Kai looked at the clock, it was 8:15. They had planned to get up at 9. Right now Kai just felt like he wanted to be alone so he got up and went into the bathroom.  
  
In the bathroom he questioned his feelings again.  
  
{Alright Kai, do I love this girl or what?  
  
Hmm.. Maybe that's too extreme to answer right now, I'll go back to that question some other time, not now.  
  
Do I care for her?  
  
Yes.  
  
Do I want to be with her?  
  
I guess.}  
  
Love. Love was a word too strong for Kai's liking, so he just made up his conclusion without looking at the evidence or thinking it through again, it was making his hair turn white with stress. (Not really)  
  
{I'm not going to question this any more, I. like her and that's that. No love. I have never loved and never will. Lan is not going to change my life. I won't allow it. She can fall in love with me for all I care; I'm just not going to love her back}  
  
(KBA: It's such a shame that Kai won't allow himself to think that someone can love him and there is a time when he can love himself. It's because he's being challenged and he hates it if he's wrong or if he loses, he wants everything to go his way, no change in life at all, no excitement. It really is a shame that no one really cared for Kai-kun, this is why he's so confused, he doesn't want his barrier to keep people away to break, even though it already has, he's trying to fix it and get to the bottom of his relationship with Lan and try to find a way to show that their 'love' isn't really love at all, it's just something else, but it's hard to tell for Kai, he doesn't know what love really means, so it's Lan's job to show him. What a shame she doesn't realise what she has to do keep this relationship going. Hopefully Kai would be able to work this dilemma out for himself, before it's too late.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, I decided to end the chapter here or it'll get way too long. Kai's just been changing his mind quite a bit.  
  
Gees, a 7 page long chapter to talk about something that happened in around 45 minutes. Eek, I need to stop getting carried away.  
  
OK then, you guys know what to do. Review Review Review!!!!  
  
KBA!  
  
This is really unfair, Kai is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Out of Character but I can't help it!!! This is hard. whaa!!  
  
Kai: Oh be quiet, I'm trying to think.  
  
Lan: Check Mate.  
  
Kai: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
KBA: I could have told you where to move.  
  
Kai: Then why didn't you?  
  
KBA: Didn't think you'd need my help. And you were being rude so nah!  
  
Kai: ¬_¬; 


	7. Walking in London

Yo peeps. Sorry if that last chapter was a bit crap, it was really late at night when I finished it and both my parents were screaming at me. ;_;  
  
So here's the story. Oh damn I 4got what I'm supposed to be writing again. By the way, sorry that I was delayed for so long and this chapter is finally up, so thanks for all of those who've been waiting!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything famous for that matter, I own nothing.  
  
Go away Jolly you are evil and you're so rude for not reading my fan fiction. Ha-ha I have 23 reviews how many do you have? 8!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um. sorry. 8 aint bad actually, OK I'll shut up now.. Sorry. .. . .  
  
Oh yeah, I hate Johnny, but I prefer Johnny to Tyson. Oh yeah and for those who've seen the new Beyblade episodes and you know who the Majestics are, well I have seen them but I wrote this b4 the new episodes came out so the plot is a little ruined and I'm just gonna add in the Majestics to make fun of them, especially Johnny, but not Oliver!!! Of course not!! I'm never gonna hurt Ollie!! But this is fiction so it doesn't really matter if I twist it a bit and make almost everybody out of character.. (Halo appears over KBA's head but has a pointy red tail sticking out of her behind and horns). But some might be angry at me but meh.. Keep your insulting reviews to ya self!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(At the Royal Stadium).  
  
The Bladebreakers weren't starting their match till later so they ended up watching the other teams playing. They had just finished watching the Blade Sharks; they had won all their matches yet again, the Bladebreakers were starting to get slightly nervous at their endless wins. Although they were also glad, because then they could meet them in the final, but what if they couldn't win? Well, they would just have to train harder than ever to make sure they DO win, that's what Kai thought.  
  
Right now they were watching a really good team the 'Majestics.' (sorry, I just can't help myself, I HAVE TO TORTURE JOHNNY!!!!!!! But I'm not going to do it very well without ruining the story and killing Johnny, I can't do that so my torturing isn't going to be very good. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! *HACK HACK!!!* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! goo-goo. I WANT JOHNNY TO DIEEE!!!!!!! )  
  
The Majestics were a group of four, the leader was a brilliant Beyblader, Robert, they were all really good on their own, but they didn't seem to have any team spirit in them. Especially that boy with the high hair, Johnny.  
  
The Majestics were all dressed up as knights, Lan thought they looked ridiculous in those outfits but that didn't stop them from being good Beybladers. There was a blonde guy who she almost cracked up at because of what he was wearing, he was dressed up as a Roman and he was wearing a skirt, a really short skirt.  
  
As the Bladebreakers watched them fight, they saw how powerful they were, great master Beybladers, apparently, they were Europe's champion Beybladers, and this got the Bladebreakers worried. But they were happy to accept the challenge. Especially Tyson.  
  
"Man. I can't wait until we battle these guys! I want to battle that Robert guy, he seems really good." Tyson said while eating some peanuts.  
  
"Tyson, they're all good." Lan said.  
  
"Yeah, but chat Robert guy sheems like sha besht." Tyson exclaimed with a mouthful of peanuts.  
  
"Hmmm. Tyson, you're right for once." Lan admitted.  
  
Everyone fell out of their seats not expecting Lan to give Tyson a compliment, even Kai was slightly startled and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What?" Lan said looking around, but inside she knew the reason why they were surprised but pretended to act innocent.  
  
Lan looked at the match again, the hot head Johnny was up to win the match to make it a 3 - 0 win for the Majestics, Robert had won their first match, some Italian guy, the one with the skirt, named Enrique had won the second battle, now this Johnny guy was to just win the easy battle.  
  
Johnny's Salamulyon had totally creamed his opponent; it was a version of a salamander so it used the same fire type attack as Kai, he was like Kai in a way so Lan decided she would like him, for now (it pains me to write that..)  
  
Oh yeah, I gotta write a personal note here: I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!! I GOT KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLOUD!!!! SORA!!!! Oh yeah.. And the actual game. 4got bout that.. CLOUD!!! KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLOUD!! HALEY JOEL OSMENT!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORA!!!!!!! CLOUD!!!!!!!!! KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH KH!!!!!!!!  
  
CLOUD IS NOT A WIMPUS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Any way, back to the story....  
  
Watching the Majestics battle made the Bladebreakers nervous wondering if they were strong enough to match up their strength against them. Kai then started to think that he would train himself and Lan to the max and become even more powerful and perfect their skills, Lan still needed a lot of training.  
  
The match was over and The Majestics had a clear win, although it was messy since all of them had broken their opponent's blades in half and to pieces, shocking the audience and the team against the Majestics.  
  
It was time for the Bladebreakers to fight in their match, Lan wished she could battle but Kai wouldn't let her as he wanted her skills to appear a surprise to the Bladebreakers. And right now her skills weren't strong enough, she didn't have enough strategy in her heart, she only had forceful strong head on attacks. It wasn't good enough, and Kai wanted her to have a match against Tyson and Lan to win.  
  
Max was up for the first match and won quite easily. Tyson came next and just barely won by a lucky chance. Ray came second and it looked as if he would lose but just managed to scrape by, their opponents were tough but Max's was a push over. After the match they all shook hands and wished each other good luck in the future and that they hoped the Bladebreakers would win the tournament. But they also said that it would be hard since there were two hard knock teams that would be very hard to beat The Majestics and the Blade Sharks. This comment made Kai even more determined to train with Lan and be number one.  
  
(OK I'm gonna be lazy and just say who the winners are for the matches the Bladebreakers and other teams 'fight' in cos I'm not bothered and I've already thought up of some matches but I'm saving those for the big matches, the finals and semi-finals and stuff so I can't use them up and I can't think of any others.)  
  
It was now the Bladebreakers second match. This time it was much harder. The Bladebreakers were becoming either slack in battling, not concentrating or they underestimated their opponents and that there are many teams out there who are stronger and they haven't been training hard enough to expect them and over power their strength.  
  
Ray managed to win but with a few problems along the way but Kai had hinted a tip to him and Ray managed to figure it out in time so he won. Tyson came next with attitude but had lost a great defeat. Tyson sat down in a huff crossing his arms and frowning. Kai wanted to go through this tournament with victory in his hands so he went up instead of Max.  
  
Kai had won easily making Tyson even madder and Lan proud.  
  
"AND THE WIN GOES TO THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!" D.J. Jazzman cried out through his enormous microphone. Kai showed no feelings through his face but Lan could see that he was feeling smug about his victory and Lan was happy that Max wasn't fuming about Kai taking his place and not trusting him, personally, Lan didn't think Max even noticed.  
  
So they set off home to rest for a while and then they went out to explore London's sights. They went to Buckingham Palace to snap some photos and Tyson kept on trying to make the guards that stood at their posts laugh but failed miserably. Then they went to Trafalgar Square and ate some food. Kai, Lan and Ray were getting tired because of all the walking and watching Max and Tyson chase pigeons around in the street, so the three of them, sweat dropping, walked away from them to a restaurant across the street pretending they didn't know Tyson and Max, Kenny just sat at a bench with Dizzi not knowing that three of his party members had disappeared somewhere and the other two were chasing birds.  
  
"Wow, it's been quite a day huh guys?" Ray said taking a sip from his cup of orange juice. "Those matches we played were really though, thanks for that tip Kai, wish I would have thought of it earlier."  
  
"Whatever." Kai muttered drinking his tea. Lan just looked at Kai and smiled brightly.  
  
"Here you go Gentlemen and Miss." Their waiter said serving them their food. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Um. No not really, you see we have some other people joining us but they are er. a bit busy.." Ray muttered scratching his head and grinning.  
  
"Oh?" The waiter was obviously confused.  
  
"Well, here's the deal," Lan said confronting the waiter, "You just come back after, say fifteen minutes and get some paper ready to take down huge order cos our friend is gonna be hungry after chasing pigeons."  
  
"Erm. OK then. Er. Thank you?!" The waiter bowed with a bemused expression and went away to serve someone else.  
  
"Clueless waiter." Lan muttered. "OK I think Tyson and Max are done chasing pigeons and are wondering where we are so I better go looking for them. Luckily this restaurant aint too far away from that place where "Pigeon Boys" were.  
  
"OK Lan, see ya in a bit." Ray said.  
  
Kai said nothing.  
  
Lan stepped out of the restaurant into the daylight; a light breeze swept across her face, this part of London was quite peaceful even though there were still some Londoners wandering around going about on their on personal business.  
  
Lan didn't need to go very far when she heard something scream.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?! THEY WERE RIGHT HERE!!! KENNY!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?!"  
  
{If you want to find Tyson, follow the path which seems to lead to chaos.} Lan thought in her head as she followed Tyson's yells.  
  
Lan came into a clearing where she saw Tyson looking mad running around with his hands on his head looking as if he was about to rip his hair out and Max and Kenny were just looking worried about being deserted and hoping they wont get hurt by a rampaging bull/Tyson.  
  
"LAN!!!! THERE YOU ARE!!! WHERE WERE YOU? WHERE DID YOU GO? I'M SO GLAD I'VE FOUND YOU! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? Don't worry! I'll help you!!" Tyson had spotted Lan and then came rushing up to her with dust emitting from his heels as he ran towards Lan hugging her knees looking utterly ecstatic that he had found someone he knew other that Kenny and Max.  
  
Lan started to sweat drop. "Uh. yeah Tyson. um.... goo... good going. uh. yeah.. Now can you please get off of my legs!?"  
  
"OH! Oh OK Lan, hey do you know where Ray and Kai are?" Tyson said getting up and fixing his hat. He then turned around to face Max and Kenny, "HEY MAX! KENNY! I'VE FOUND LAN!!" Tyson wasn't aware that people were starting to stare at him wondering about his insanity and there was a big gap between them and the people of London of a 10 meter radius.  
  
"Yeah, we know Lan found US Tyson." Max said. "Hey Lan, where DID you and the other guys go? I mean you guys were right behind us and then you're gone! Why did you go and desert us?"  
  
"Sorry Max but you and Tyson seemed to be having to much fun chasing dumb birds and Kenny was busy so we decided to go and have a rest in that restaurant that was just across the street, it wasn't very far off from where you guys were and we were sitting right next to the window so we hoped that you'd be able to see us, obviously you didn't." Lan answered apologetically.  
  
"Yes but you could have at least told one of us where you were going." Kenny said looking up at Lan, because he was so short compared to her.  
  
"Sorry, but we couldn't be bothered. Anyway, just follow me and I'll lead you to the restaurant, but please Tyson, keep it easy, our money is limited you know." Lan said to three guys with veins throbbing out of their heads because she wasn't bothered to tell them where they would be going so they were all panicking embarrassing themselves all for the havoc of being a couple of meters away from their team mates.  
  
So soon the Bladebreakers were united together and eating happily, well most of them were, obviously Kai was the only one who wasn't happy, always having to be different from the group.  
  
"So, what about those Majestics huh? They are some really hardcore Beybladers; I can't wait to meet them!" Tyson said.  
  
"Well, statistically, if we win all of our matches and they win all of theirs, we'll meet in the semi-finals and whoever wins that match will go into the finals along with the Blade Sharks if the Blade Sharks win their match." Kenny said in his geek voice.  
  
At that point Kai had become suddenly alert at his team's conversation.  
  
"So hopefully we'll win all of our so we can have a chance to fight them and the Blade Sharks so we can win this tournament, but It'll be tough, I'm counting on you guys to train hard so we can win." Kenny said turning to everybody, excluding Lan since they didn't know about her skills yet.  
  
"Now, because our matches are becoming harder, I want you guys to train everyday, and no long faces Tyson, do you want to win this?!" Kenny said sternly.  
  
"Yeah.." Tyson muttered then sticking his fork into his cheesecake.  
  
The Bladebreakers then ate in silence, as Lan chewed her own cherry cheesecake she thought to herself wondering if she would ever be tactic- full enough, for some reason, just by looking at Kai made her feel that inside Kai felt that Lan would never be strong enough, she knew that's what Kai thought and it hurt her. She wished she didn't think about things like that, Kai had faith in her, he was behind her in everyway, but since this morning, for some reason, Lan felt some ice come in-between them, but she didn't know why that had happened.  
  
She looked at Kai, he had already finished eating and now he was looking out the window not making any eye contact to anyone, especially Lan. Lan wanted to know if Kai was alright so she gently touched his arm, under the table so no one would know apart from Kai and herself. Kai felt her fingers touch him; he didn't want to react affectionately so he shoved her hands off roughly frowning. Lan's heart sank, she didn't understand Kai's sudden change of heart, she decided she'd just ask him tonight. When they're alone.  
  
(Personal note to all those who are bothered to read my ramblings of nothing: I don't hate Johnny anymore, isn't it funny how my fast my opinion can change so quickly? But he's alright I guess, watching that match again didn't have ne affect on me this time. But Kai still rules and I want to watch the new episodes of Beyblade when Kai goes all evil and mahhh like. Poor poor Kai, *sob* Damn that BOris. Hehehe dumb name Boris. Lol. I don't want to play Kingdom Hearts anymore! Cos if I die then I have to do a load of things all over again! Boo hoo. . . Unfair! Humph, damn that Ansem and those 4 consecutive boss battles in a row Grrrrrrrrr and that Riku making me change my opinion change so quickly damn...)  
  
Nine o'clock was drawing near. Kai looked out the window and thought it looked cold so he put on a jacket and advised Lan to wear one too but she told him she didn't care and she doesn't get cold so Kai just shrugged that comment off and they left the building telling the others they were going to get some food from a restaurant not in the hotel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, I'm just gonna stop here or this chapter is gonna be too long and I've kept u guys waiting long enough already, it's a bad place to put the chapter at an end but it don't really matter, hopefully I'll update the next chapter and it'll be better than this crap one so sorry for all the waiting!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
*KBA* 


	8. Lesson 2 Things can go Wrong

Hallo, sorry the last chappie was a bit crap but never mind. Here's the 8th one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or ne thing, apart from Lan and Dolphate, I own them!! Even though I didn't copy right them.. THEY'RE MINE!!!!  
  
TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA TALA YAY TALA!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two stepped out of the Hotel's doors, it was pretty chilly but Lan didn't seem to mind, or she did mind but she was just good at hiding it. This was the most likely answer since they were in England. Kai looked at the sky and frowned, it was getting cloudy and it looked like it would rain.  
  
"Hey Lan, are you sure you don't want to go back in and grab your coat?" Kai turned to Lan out of worry.  
  
"I told you Kai, I'm fine. C'mon, let's just get there quick." Lan then started walking at a hurried pace so Kai had no choice but to follow her shrugging.  
  
There wasn't a drop of rain from the sky when they got to their training place. Kai was glad because he was still worried for Lan, which surprised him considering his mood towards her lately.  
  
Kai was starting to think maybe he was too weak, he should just give up trying to ignore Lan, it hasn't even been a full day yet and he was already beginning to feel uncomfortable and felt uneasy by being mean to her, but he thought to himself, as Lan got ready with her Beyblade, he had to be strong and ignore her pretty face.  
  
Kai had always wanted power, he was always craving it, he didn't even know why he did, he just wanted all the power in the world, that's what made him stand out from the others and that's what made him the best, but he had not yet reached perfection, or even come close to it. He didn't want some girl to ruin his chances of reaching perfection. If something was going to stop Kai in his tracks on his journey for power, Love wasn't going to be that thing. If Lan wanted to be in Kai's life, she would have to help him lead his way to victory, not halter him with wimpy affections.  
  
Kai drew his Blade out of his pocket along with his launcher and rip cord. Suddenly he found Lan's gloved hand on top of his. He looked up sharply into her face; she looked as if she wanted answers.  
  
"Yes?" Kai muttered.  
  
"Kai. This may sound pathetic but, I've noticed that you've been acting, a little . . . cold to me lately. . . Is anything wrong? Cos you know I'm here to help if you need any." Lan said looking at Kai.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Now lets blade." Kai muttered and brushed past Lan without another word.  
  
"Fine." Lan breathed then walked towards their stump.  
  
They practised for around 45minutes before Kai suggested a friendly match to see Lan's new skills. Lan agreed reluctantly.  
  
Lan still didn't believe Kai, so she was hardly bothered at all in their match. Kai overpowered her easily and Lan just watched her Blade fly out and fall to the ground.  
  
"Why aren't you even trying Lan?!" Kai yelled angrily. "You'll never get better at this rate! What're you playing at?"  
  
"I still want to know why you've changed! All of a sudden you've become really hateful and cold towards me. I want to know what I've done wrong!" Lan yelled back.  
  
"You've turned me soft, with all that love junk. I realised I don't need it Lan. You may want it but I don't, why don't you just find some other person you can soften up with your sensitive weakness? All that love is not love at all; sorry I have to tell you this but it's true. Live with it. I don't love you, I can't love you. Besides, who can find love at the age of fourteen?" Kai said picking up his blade and pocketing it.  
  
"Soft . . . I've turned you soft is it? That's what you really think? I can't believe you. . . I care for you Kai; I thought you cared for me too. So. . . Our whole past, the things we've done together, was all just a waste of time and energy? It was just pointless. That's what you think?" Lan was starting to break down but didn't show it, she just looked mad.  
  
Kai said nothing.  
  
"Our night on the rooftop? All of it was stupid and pointless to you now. So I'm a burden to you now? You just want to be a loner?" Lan cried out.  
  
"Without you I can concentrate better with Beyblading. I want to reach perfection Lan and you're in my way. If you want to be with me then all you need to do is just practise and train here. You don need to waste any more energy or time other than practising to help me be victorious." Kai said casually.  
  
"What? You only want me around for you to get better?" Lan's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, yeah. But your skills will improve too, after some time." Kai answered.  
  
Lan was becoming really mad now.  
  
She was going to blow.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST USING ME?! YOU ONLY WANT ME FOR YOUR SAKE?! I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NOW KAI! I'M JUST A PERSON WHO KNOWS YOU, WHO CARED FOR YOU BUT YOU JUST TRICK THEM INTO THINKING YOU CARE TOO AND THEN SHOVE ME TO THE GROUND SAYING I'M NOT IMPORTANT?!?!?!?!?" Lan screamed out, she couldn't believe her ears. He had changed so much. How? Why?  
  
"You don't need to get so emotional Lan. I thought I had cared for you, I thought you were special to me, but all of that is a lie. I was foolish enough to think you could help me. All that matters to me is Beyblading and power and you are just someone who's in my way of achieving this power." Kai frowned at Lan's bad reaction.  
  
He had no idea it could get worse.  
  
Lan is very short tempered and hates doing something what ends up being a waste of time unless it's for something good. Kai was not good. He had hurt her. Bad. She couldn't help being emotional, she had deeply cared and trusted this boy. Now he just turned his back to her as if she was trash. It was enough. She had to get away. Far away from him.  
  
Droplets of rain started to fall from the dark clouds, but neither of the two cared or even bothered to notice properly.  
  
"Also, how do you know two people can't find 'love' at the age of fourteen? Why isn't it possible?" Lan said frowning.  
  
"Because fourteen is too young, no one can find their true love at that age." Kai responded, "now come on, it's starting to rain. Let's go."  
  
"Well Kai, there's a first for everything."  
  
Lan ran as fast as she could and slapped Kai around the face hard and then ran deep into the forest. . .  
  
Kai just stood stunned; his face where her hand had marked had a stinging sensation. He felt his pain over whelming him and he could even see the redness spreading over his cheek.  
  
There's a first for everything. . . She got that right; she had never got this mad at Kai before and was forced to slap him.  
  
Kai slowly moved from his stunned position, the rain was dripping from his hair, it had become heavier now.  
  
He heard a rustle somewhere behind him; he knew Lan ran into the forest. He looked on the floor and saw Lan had already taken her blade so he didn't need to worry about that. So he quickly sprinted off into the woods hoping he could find Lan and say something at least a little nice, he couldn't believe she just ran off like that, maybe he was a little harsh on her and some of those things maybe weren't so true. . . But that still doesn't give her a reason to run off. Kai thought in his head as he ran in the direction he hoped Lan went to.  
  
[Damn female.] Kai thought.  
  
Lan was sprinting away from that place. From him. She was pulling her glove back onto her hand; she had taken it off so that her slap would hurt more.  
  
She was panting, she didn't know where she was going, she just ran. While she ran to no where she got scratched and cut on the face, arms and legs, wherever her bare skin showed because of the sticking out twigs and roots from the trees. She didn't care; she just had to keep running. Some of her deeper cuts were stinging her but she didn't give a damn.  
  
[How could he? How could he say that? I can't believe him, pointless. I don't understand. Why? Damn him. One day he'll pay. I can't believe it. Oh my gosh, I don't understand. . . Why Kai?! Run. Just run.] Lan kept having that in her mind, it wouldn't go away. She couldn't stand it.  
  
Kai was running in the forest for a while, soon he had found himself completely lost without any knowledge of where he was or where Lan was. All he could think of was.  
  
"Shit." Kai muttered. "Damn, where could she be? Ugh! This is so irritating!"  
  
After a long time of running, Lan stumbled into a clearing. There were trees surrounding this area. Lan decided Kai wouldn't be able to find her here so she decided to stop. Stop running that is. She didn't stop moving; she walked up to the nearest tree and started karate kicking it. She needed tog et her anger out, and she had a load of anger, so her kicks were more powerful. So powerful it was making her leg bleed. But she didn't care, she just kept going.  
  
She walked around where the trees were taking out her anger and frustration and kicking the trees' asses. Bark flew everywhere and some of her blood was left behind.  
  
Kicking and panting around the clearing of the thicket. She didn't even notice the pain and cuts she had all over her. Punching with the trees, fighting with them, she imagined some of the trees to resemble Kai and she kicked as hard as she could creating a crack in the tree. She didn't give a thought to what she was doing.  
  
Punching all she could, around she went. Punch, kick, some other martial arts business. (Hey, I don't do martial arts, do you expect me to know everything they do?!)  
  
Her power was rising, she made noises of fury and concentration and effort. Umm..  
  
"Hiya!!"  
  
{LOL, sorry, I had to put that!! ^_~}  
  
Kai ran aimlessly around, eventually he heard some yelling of a female voice.  
  
[There!] He thought and ran off to the direction where he heard the noise.  
  
Rain was pouring onto Lan's body, she was cold yet she was hot and sweaty because of her fighting. Her vision had become blurry since the rain was getting everywhere and she was moving around fast.  
  
*Pant, pant*  
  
*Kick, kick*  
  
*Punch, punch*  
  
Faster and faster she went around, kicking, she watched the bark fly off the trees, some red stuff on parts of the tree shining in the light. A face. . . . . . .  
  
*Gasp*  
  
Nothing could be heard apart from Lan's heavy breathing and the rain. Lan's fist was held in mid-air. Strained and completely still. Everything was tense.  
  
Her eyes were wide with shock. Her face had complete utter surprise and it also showed fear.  
  
Her eyes stared into the deep mysterious dark eyes staring at her, full of concern and sorrow. Kai had his hand supporting him against a tree. He had a sincere look on his face, slightly emotionless. It was just his eyes. Lan could see everything in his eyes. Her heart softened but then her memory clocked back to why she ran away from him in the first place.  
  
Her fist started to shake, it wasn't so sturdy anymore. She had the urge to let her fist follow its path and punch Kai right in the face injuring him greatly, but another part of her wanted to hug him and cherish him, care for him, love the fact he didn't leave her to let her find her own way home. But he had hurt her, hurt her bad. She couldn't just forgive him instantly.  
  
No, she was going to get her revenge; she wasn't going to be weak like Kai thought she was. But punching him wouldn't accomplish anything, Kai would just hate her. Even more than he already does.  
  
Thought were buzzing in her head. Who cares if he rejected her? She could find another person. Kai was no importance really, just a fling. There was no reason to get mad at him for having an opinion. She finally decided to accept it. It would be hard; she cared for him so much. . .  
  
Lan made the first movement in ages. She slowly lowered her fist down to her side. Kai blinked. They both stood there for a long time. Both not noticing the rain was getting heavier and flashes of lightning appeared above. They stared into each others eyes; they both saw confusion and sadness in them.  
  
The temperature was going down every minute, the splatter of rain and coldness were biting Lan's skin and numbing her. Only now was she wishing she had brought a coat. Yet they still stood still. Until Kai thought something had to be done, or Lan could get Pneumonia.  
  
Kai moved and startled Lan; he paused to look at her and carried on. He removed his jacket from his body and took a step towards Lan. She edged away and made a small noise of surprise.  
  
Kai was worried she'd run away again, so he quickly grabbed her arm before she could make any more sudden movements. Lan frowned at her arm being rudely grabbed but she stood still and remained silent wondering what Kai was up too, maybe he'd slap her to make the score even. ish.  
  
Kai gently put his jacket over Lan's shoulders, he was hesitating a lot, it was nothing like him but he couldn't help doing it. There as just something about Lan that he couldn't resist. He gently took another step towards her, put his arms around her and held her towards him. Lan was completely shocked by his movement but she let him hold her.  
  
Despite Kai's efforts to warm her a little she as still extremely cold and her wet shirt were pressing against her. Yet she just ignored it, cried out screwed her face up and wrapped her own arms around Kai. She buried her face into his shoulder while her head filled with frustration.  
  
Kai tried to sooth her by smoothing her wet hair back and holding her closer. He couldn't help it, he had to do this. He couldn't deny it any longer, he had tried but he failed. But he wouldn't tell her, not just yet, he wanted to know if Lan would still be faithful to him even after what he did to her. He didn't think she'd come back to him but he just had to find out.  
  
He moved his head and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Lan moaned slightly, still mad at practically everything.  
  
"Come on Lan, we gotta go back. It's late and it's getting cold." Kai whispered in her ear.  
  
This time it was Lan's turn to say nothing. She was pretty distressed at that moment, and confused.  
  
"Gees, where are we?" Kai muttered. He had his arm around Lana and she was leaning on him bowing her head down on his shoulder and cuddling Kai close wanting everything that happened to be erased and Kai and her to go back to normal.  
  
Lan was limping slightly and her knuckles were bleeding through her gloves, they didn't notice it because of her black coloured gloves but when the light shone, there was a dark stain on the area where the knuckles were, Lan just thought they stung. Her ankles were covered in her blood and were very painful; Lan was now only starting to feel the pain biting into her.  
  
On their journey to try and find the exit or at least the place where they usually practise. Lan started to sneeze violently, Kai shut his mouth quickly being careful not to breathe then patted her on the back and held her closer, worried. When she stopped she moaned again and plopped her head on Kai's shoulder, Kai smiled a little.  
  
They carried on and eventually found their way out of the forest. They hurriedly walked back to the hotel, as fast as Lan could walk with her injured feet.  
  
"Silly, don't do that again alright? You scared me." Kai said.  
  
"Hmm.. Why are you being so friendly? Do you have split personalities or something?" Lan muttered. She was still quite mad at him but she knew she'd forgive him; she could never stay mad at him for long. No matter how hard she'd try.  
  
After a what appeared to be a long walk for the two, the arrived at the hotel, the secretary at the had counter was shocked (I've noticed I've used the word "shocked" a lot in this chappie. hmmmm. Never mind.) To see the two huddled together coming out from the storm soaking wet and one of the two with bleeding feet and limping. The secretary wondered whether the blue haired boy, beat the girl up earlier or there had been an accident.  
  
"Um. . . Are you two OK?" The secretary asked.  
  
"We're fine." Kai answered harshly then ignored the secretary and carried on walking.  
  
"We're finally here Lan, at our room. Come on, get into the bathroom, but be quiet." It was 12:30am and Kai was sleepy but he let Lan get in the shower first because he needed to clean up her wounds.  
  
Kai turned on a bedside lamp that was a dimmer so he dimmed the light low. He then got some of his clean clothes and lay them aside. Then he reached into a drawer and brought out a first aid kit and waited for Lan.  
  
When Lan came out of the bathroom all clean she headed for her bed but Kai prevented her from getting in. Lan groaned and tried to whack Kai's hand away but was too weak to do any harm to him.  
  
Kai poured some anti-sceptic onto a cotton bud and dabbed it on Lan's ankles, Lan made a noise from the stinging pain but tried to keep it in and be strong. Kai felt sorry for her. He bandaged and plastered her wounds and Lan was left with several plasters on her arms, bandaged ankles and knuckles, two plasters on her legs and one on her cheek and another on the side of her forehead. After she had been treated she settled into bed and turned her back to Kai.  
  
Kai felt bad but decided to let it go. [She's still mad at me. Oh well, no loss.] Kai was lying to himself again.  
  
He cleared everything away, took a long shower came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and looked at Lan's sleeping body huddled up under the blanket.  
  
"I'm sorry." He choked. He had difficulty in saying he was sorry.  
  
He got into bed and fell deep into a restless slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, that was the 8th chappie. I don't think I wrote it as good as I wanted it to be and as I pictured it in my mind, I'm very repetitive with my words. Poop. Oh well. Just less reviews. Humph. This has turned into a twisted story; at least I think it is, I dunno. The only way I can find out is by reviews! But I bet I won't get any. Humph.  
  
*KBA* 


	9. A Lesson Missed

Hello. Sorry I haven't updated, it's just that I'm depressed cos I haven't got any reviews. ( WHAAA I was thinking of giving up cos no one is reading it so I might as well not write as I'm just wasting my time if people don't read. Ahhh but I have nothing to do right now so I decided to write, besides, I like writing. But no body likes my stories!!! WHAAA!!!!  
  
Any ways,  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Kai or meh but I do own Lan.  
  
Meh... depressed. Just read...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For once in their entire team life, Kai was not the one to wake up first in the morning. Ray had woken up first and was surprised that Kai was still in bed. Everyone had woken up except Kai and Lan.  
  
When Kai had finally woken up he went through a stage of continuous sneezes. After doing about seven sneezes in a row he slumped back down on his pillow and moaned at the light shining in his face.  
  
"Come on Kai! You're the one who's always telling us to get out of bed, now it's your turn to be pushed and yelled at!" Tyson said indignantly.  
  
"Errrgggghhhhh. . . Go away Tyson." Kai slurred turning over.  
  
"Come on Lan! Wake up!" Ray said going over to her and gently nudging her.  
  
"Ug." Lan blurred  
  
"Come on! We'll be late!" Ray said.  
  
"Meh." Lan felt groggy and cold and ill. But Kai felt worse. After what happened last night neither of them wanted to move or see anybody or be forced to be pushed out of bed.  
  
"Blag. I'm shick." Lan managed to blurt out.  
  
"I feel bad. Hot, sweaty, bloated and. . . . I have to get out of bed. Beyblading match. But I'm not even in it. You guys go ahead, I'll be here alone." Kai muttered under the blanket.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Kai like this before." Max said scratching his head. "What did you guys do last night? Go swimming?"  
  
"You could say that." Lan said her face squashed to the pillow. "It was raining last night and I didn't bring a coat. It was cold. . . And I was being an idiot. Hmm.." Lan started to whisper now, feeling depressed, "Why am I so foolish?" Lan closed her eyes and felt the pain in her ankles and her stiffness. She also started to think about Kai. She still didn't forgive him though.  
  
"So how come Kai is ill? Thought he brought a coat." Max asked.  
  
"I did bring a coat." Kai mumbled.  
  
"Then how come you're ill?" Ray asked.  
  
Neither of them said anything, they both thought it would be too embarrassing to tell the others that Kai gave him her coat. It would just bring up a load of questions and jeering and probably wolf noises from Tyson.  
  
"Let me take your temperature." Ray said trying to pry Lan's blanket away from her face.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Wow, your head feels hot. Let me feel your head Kai." Ray said walking over to Kai's bed.  
  
"Go away." Kai muttered trying to hide his face.  
  
Ray had finally managed to break Kai's grasp off his blanket.  
  
"Get lost! Stop looking at me!" Kai yelled before going into a fit of sneezes again.  
  
Ray felt his forehead. "Your head is even hotter than Lan's. I think you guys should both stay home and someone should stay with you.  
  
"Well not me!" Tyson said, "I have to Beyblattle you know!  
  
"And it's a three against three so that means me and Max can't stay."  
  
"But we need Kenny to help us!" Tyson said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you guys can just leave us, and we can look after ourselves. Just go and make sure you win." Lan said.  
  
"But Lan, what if something goes wrong? You're going to need someone." Ray said concerned.  
  
"Listen, just go alright? We'll be fine; besides, I'm in better condition than Kai so we'll be fine." Lan said she bit her tongue because she knew that was a lie. She could barely walk when they went home last night. But maybe her wounds might have healed a little bit through the night, but they were still stinging.  
  
"Well if you're sure then OK then, do you want us to call a doctor? But remember, this is for your own health, if you're hiding something then that's just bad for you guys." Ray said.  
  
"I know. . ." Lan whispered closing her eyes again.  
  
"Lan?"  
  
"What? Oh no, don't call a doctor, we can just take some aspirin, just go, you're going to be late."  
  
"Yeah, come on Ray, the two lovers and look after each other." Tyson said reaching for the door handle just as he got hit in the face with a shoe, thrown by Lan.  
  
"Bye guys." Max and Ray both said.  
  
"Yeah, bye and get well soon." Kenny said leaving with Tyson who said nothing.  
  
The door closed and Kai and Lan were left in bed feeling like Hell.  
  
"Are you OK?" Lan said timidly to Kai looking at him.  
  
"I've been better." Kai said turning around to look at Lan. "How're your wounds?  
  
Lan looked under the blanket to see her bandaged ankles. She didn't dare remove them, they were stinging and painful.  
  
"They're fine." She lied. For some reason she wanted to climb into bed with Kai and snuggle down with him, but she didn't forgive him but it was really tempting.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"What."  
  
"I. . . Am sorry I slapped you, but you did deserve it. I can't stay mad at you forever Kai. I don't know why. But I can not forgive you. For a long period of time" Lan said looking at him.  
  
Kai's eyes started to glimmer.  
  
"Stupid boy." Lan said.  
  
"What!?" Kai said.  
  
Lan laughed, "Stupid boy, why do I have to like you so much?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't understand why I like you so much; I'm not supposed to have feelings."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't usually have any. I don't know why. But you came along into my life and changed everything." Kai said looking at the sheet cover of his bed.  
  
"Is that why you hate me now? You realized that having me around, makes you lose your concentration?"  
  
"I. . . I used to think that, but now I'm not so sure. Wait. I am sure. I just don't like it. I don't like being parted. . . OK, this is so corny and crap. Ignore me.  
  
"Hah, wish I could." Lan smiled.  
  
Kai looked back up at Lan. He could see bags under her eyes and she looked really tired, but she was still pretty to him.  
  
Lan could see Kai's lines under his eyes, but that just made him look cute and huggable.  
  
Lan gingerly started getting out of bed; she placed her feet gently down on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked.  
  
"Coming over to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno; just want to know what it feels like."  
  
"But you already know what it feels like." Kai said knitting his eyebrows.  
  
"I know, but this time I'm sick, that makes a difference."  
  
"Uh." Ka muttered but let her climb in with him.  
  
Lan sank down into his warmth and felt really comfortable with him, especially when he put his arm around her and held her tight.  
  
"This sure had been a topsy-turvy romantic drama for us hasn't it been?" Lan said resting her face on his chest and putting her arm on his breast. (Mind you, not breasts, breast, his chest in other words duh).  
  
"Yeah, and I don't like it, I'm just trying to figure out my real feelings and look deeper inside trying to figure myself out." Kai answered resting his chin on her head and stroking her hair.  
  
"I want to go back to sleep." Lan muttered breathing heavily.  
  
"Go then." Kai said looking down at her. He could feel her rhythmic breathing and heartbeat against his chest. "I want to sleep too."  
  
"Uh huh." Lan moved her hand up and hooked it around Kai's neck and shuffled up so her head was on the pillow and not the mattress.  
  
They looked at each other for a while before closing their eyes and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
When they had woken it was already eleven o'clock. The others hadn't come back yet but neither of them expected them to be back already. The two were getting extremely hungry and the hotel ran breakfast from 7 - 10. They weren't able to get food from the hotel that was for sure; they looked in the fridge and only found Tyson's stolen food from the restraints they went to.  
  
Lan quickly gave up in looking for food and said she wouldn't be able to taste anything anyway because all her taste buds had gone so Kai might as well have fed her banana skins. She just needed something to go inside her stomach.  
  
Kai said banana skins won't be very edible so he tried to call up room service to see if they would bring anything up, it would cost a lot but they didn't care, they were hungry.  
  
Lan and Kai went into the bathroom to brush their teeth before the bell boy would come with a plateful of leftover croissants and cereal. It was the cheapest thing they could get.  
  
Kai was first to finish brushing his teeth, he held Lan by the waist after he dried his face and gently kissed her on the cheek. It was an automatic movement; also, he wanted to do it. Lan didn't seem to mind, she just blinked at him.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Kai said going to the front door. He peeked through the keyhole and saw the spotty bell boy holding a silver tray with a silver coloured lid over it.  
  
"Room service!" The young man said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm here." Kai said opening the door.  
  
The bell boy gave Kai the tray and then held his hand out for a tip.  
  
"Humph, forget it man." Kai said and then shut the door in the bell boy's face.  
  
"Oi you! Give me a tip!" The Bell boy yelled through the door.  
  
"OK then! Here's a tip! Bother me again asking for money and you'll find your face doesn't only have spots on it, but about five or six black and blue bruises as well!" Kai answered back rudely.  
  
"Wow, you're certainly going to be the Bell boys' favourite customer." Lan said leaning on the door frame of the bathroom.  
  
"Humph." Kai said. He laid the tray on the bedside table and opening lifting up the lid showing a tray full of bread, croissants, and a basket of butter and two bowls full of cereal and a jug of milk.  
  
"Gee, they give us all this and all you do is give them a rude comment." Lan said smiling at Kai.  
  
"Just eat." Kai muttered. Lan smiled and they both ate their food.  
  
After they had finished Lan started to feel a little dizzy so she went to the cupboard and found some aspirin Ray had bought a while ago.  
  
"Heh thanks Ray." Lan said to herself. "Kai, do you want some?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lan returned to their beds with two aspirin tablets and two glasses of water.  
  
She handed Kai a tablet and a glass of water. After they drained their glasses they settled down again and took another nap in their separate beds.  
  
When they woke the rest of the team hadn't arrived yet, it was around 1 o'clock and the two sickly people were becoming extremely bored and frustrated. Lan climbed back over to Kai's bed again out of boredom, she snuggled up to him and tried to go back to sleep in his arms but she wasn't tired, just bored.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
"What?" Kai answered startled.  
  
"I'm bored." She said thickly.  
  
"I know. Why are you complaining to me?"  
  
"Because you're the only person here thicky."  
  
"Uh." Kai was glad that Lan stayed faithful to him and didn't ignore him that much and had come over to him. He now knew that Lan still cared, it was just her temper but that just made things a little more interesting.  
  
"Hey Kai, I was wondering really. Do you take what you said back?" Lan asked looking at him anxiously.  
  
"Take what back?" Kai asked looking back at her.  
  
"What you said, last night. About everything being pointless, do you still think that?"  
  
"I. . . I. . ." Kai stuttered trying to find the answer.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess. I. . . I'm not sure Lan."  
  
"You should be by now! Come on Kai! You have to think! How can you not know?" Lan said, her eyes glittering in anxiety.  
  
"I just don't Lan! Now stop bugging me!" Kai burst out.  
  
"Kai." She said firmly. "Just think. Do you take it back or not? Are you sorry? I want to know. I need to know if I should keep trying to get close to you, if you don't even give a damn at all, I'll know so I can stop trying."  
  
Kai ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He could say he could take it back, he wanted to so Lan would stop persisting, but his pride was the only thing keeping him back. He had too much pride to say he was being an idiot and he was wrong. He couldn't say it.  
  
"No. I don't take it back." Kai said finally.  
  
"You don't?" Lan breathed, her face looking down. "That's ok, I just needed to know. Thanks Kai." She then broke away from his grip and lay down farthest away from him in the bed muttering something about needing to get comfortable, but Kai knew she was hurt.  
  
"Why do girls have to be so sensitive?" Kai thought in his head. But he disliked seeing Lan hurt, he was lying to both of them, but his ego, pride and stubbornness just halted him back. He could never admit he was wrong.  
  
"Lan."  
  
"Yes?" Lan tired to sound casual but her voice shook slightly.  
  
"Tell me I'm wrong." Kai said looking at his shaking hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me I'm wrong."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just say it, we can forget all of this and relax. You just need to tell me I'm wrong and we can get back together if you want, closer than friends, but not that close as in. . . . You know." He said looking at her.  
  
"Tell you you're wrong? But why cant you?" Lan said frowning.  
  
"I just can't. You have to."  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I can't just be the one to avoid your stubbornness and 'pride' you have to do it yourself, if not then you're on your own." Lan said looking away.  
  
"What? But you want me to say I take it back!" Kai's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"So you only want ME to say you're wrong because you can't and you want to please me? Well sorry Kai but I can't accept that, I can't live in a relationship that's a lie. I'll only accept it if you really mean it." Lan said turning back at him frowning.  
  
"But I do mean it!"  
  
"Then why don't you say it then? If you want me Kai or if you figure out how to say 'I'm sorry Lan, I was wrong I take back what I said' then I'll be at my bed." And she left Kai sitting on his own bed hating himself.  
  
"Lan."  
  
"Yes." It wasn't a question.  
  
"I. . ." He screwed his face up in anger. "Because of out illness, we're one lesson short so tomorrow when we go back, you're taking a coat and we're training extra hard. Is that clear?" He could have thrown himself out of the window.  
  
"Yes Kai, I'll make sure I'll push my body extra hard just to get better for training tomorrow. I need aspirin." Lan looked angry, let down, stressed, betrayed and of course, ill.  
  
Kai didn't just see pain in her ankles and knuckles, but somewhere much deeper into her body, a pain only he could heal and was one of the deepest pains ever.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Lan had just been living on aspirin and she had started to feel slightly woozy.  
  
"You should stop taking those you know, they're bad for you if you take too many." Kai said watching her drink down her water with a pill running down her throat.  
  
"Whatever Kai."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"You know what I want Kai and it's not an apology."  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
"Do you think you ever will be able to tell me you can take it back?" Lan said draining her glass.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"That's just great Kai." Lan looked at him sharply and he smirked. She put her glass down with a clink and walked over to her bed and started to read a magazine about Beyblading.  
  
"You're ignoring me." Kai said stating the obvious.  
  
"Wow, nothing gets past you Kai." She muttered sarcastically turning a page.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't really ignore me. If you just want me to say 'I take it back' and you're acting as if I stole something of yours then I think you're acting pretty desperate, you must really fancy me." Kai said smirking again.  
  
"Excuse me? Me desperate? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"But you are." His smirk widening.  
  
"The only reason why I'm ignoring you is because I know you want to say you take it back and you're wrong but you're just being a child and not saying it, you're just being immature so that's why I'm ignoring you." Lan said simply.  
  
"Nah, I think you just fancy me loads. It's so obvious you know. You always trying to hug me and get me to love you." He put his hands behind his head and stared at her, he was trying to confuse her by acting queer, he was that bored.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. I'm that desperate." Lan made a huge fake over exaggerated yawn facing Kai.  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry but I'm not interested but you having a crush on me if pretty fun." He had to control himself not to laugh. "Heh, I pity you Lan, don't worry I love you too but not the way you love me."  
  
"Uh. Whatever Kai." But she started to wonder if what Kai was saying was true. She did like him a lot. But she couldn't admit it, not ever.  
  
"Shit." Something in Lan's brain clicked, she just realised something. "Damn. . ." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, "you finally realised how much you fancy me?"  
  
"Shut it Kai." She looked at him, "Kai I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I'm just like you, I'm such a hypocrite!"  
  
"You're calling me a hypocrite?" Kai asked stunned.  
  
"No. I'M such a hypocrite. I'm sorry Kai, you're right. I'm sorry; we both have too much pride to admit we're wrong. That's why you're finding this hard. I'm sorry Kai."  
  
"So you found out why I'm finding it hard. Well that's good. So can you just accept it then instead of making me feel uncomfortable and guilty? You know I take it back and I'm sorry I ever said all that stuff. C'mon, just accept it."  
  
"I can't Kai; I want it to come from you. I'll admit it then, I really do like you, I have to admit I never have felt this way about any other guy before, this sounds like such a cliché but it's true, I guess you could cal me desperate, but not for a boyfriend, just to be YOUR friend or something closer, to break that heavy barrier of yours. That is my desperation. I can admit that, now why can't you admit yours?"  
  
"Because I have more pride than you Lan. Simple as that. My ego is stronger than yours. And you have to admit that."  
  
There was a silence between them. "I don't want to hurt you Lan. You know that, but sometimes I can't help it. That's just me, face it."  
  
"OK Kai, I'll have to accept it. You know I care for you. You know more than ever now. Humph, my confession was pointless." Lan muttered looking slightly annoyed.  
  
Kai grinned he felt like he wanted to comfort her and call her silly. So he got up from bed, a little wobbly, walked over to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Get off Kai." She tried to push him off but she wasn't trying that much and she just let him hug her.  
  
"Did you know you're the only girl I've ever felt close to?" Kai asked trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Kai, I'm the only girl you know. Well, I'm the only girl who you know more than just their name or their Beyblading skills." She thought back to Mariah and Emily.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to make you feel special you know." He said indignantly.  
  
"I know." She smiled and hugged him back finally. "I wish I could hate you for a longer amount of time."  
  
"Well that would be hard since you fancy me so much." He grinned at her while she smirked back then pummelled his face with her pillow.  
  
After a few minutes of wrestling with each other they calmed down and relaxed on Lan's bed panting.  
  
"I'm still mad at you, you know." Lan said looking at Kai.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
They were silent again. All that could be heard was their rhythmic breathing. Kai wanted to say it but he didn't like to hear him say he was wrong.  
  
"Lan. I have something to say."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I guess if I don't say it then you're never going to appreciate me being around you and you'll just try and beat me up whenever you get the chance." He stayed silent for a while, while Lan waited patiently. "I was . . . wrong. And I take back what I said."  
  
"There now, that wasn't that hard was it? Feel better?" Lan asked.  
  
"Not really." Kai said.  
  
Lan laughed feeling glad that Kai wasn't all that bad and he wasn't such a tough guy, well he was but he could be tamed. She turned around to look at Kai, who was looking at the ceiling trying to pray for his pride to come back, and she kissed him on the cheek, she hadn't done that in a while and felt relaxed so she put her arm around him and held him tightly.  
  
"Why couldn't you just say that earlier Kai?" She asked kissing his cheek again.  
  
"I was just playing with you." He smiled.  
  
". . . Oh shut up Hiwatari." She said thumping his chest.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"You deserved it." But Lan still smiled and her smile broadened as Kai threw away all of his broken pride, lifted her up, held her chin and kissed her for real. . . Just as the handle of the door started to turn.  
  
Lan quickly broke their kiss and hastily threw Kai off her bed and he landed with a painful thump.  
  
"Uh. So much for affectionate love." He thought in his head rubbing his butt.  
  
"Hey guys! How're you feeling? Did we interrupt anything?" Ray appeared from the door smiling and then looking down on the floor at Kai who was scowling and looked menacing.  
  
"Why is it that RAY always has to interrupt anything passionate me and Lan are doing?" Kai thought in his head glowering at Ray.  
  
"We're fine Ray. How was the match?" Lan asked just as Max, Kenny and Tyson walked in the room all grinning.  
  
"We lost 3 - 0!" Tyson said.  
  
"Oh shut up Tyson, what was the real score?" Lan said turning to Max.  
  
"We won, 2 - 1. It was pretty tough but we pulled it through.  
  
"Was that the score for both matches?" Kai said getting up from the floor then sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Ray said.  
  
"Who lost?" Kai said.  
  
"Tyson lost one and Max lost the other." Kenny said, "And that wouldn't have been if only Tyson had listened to me instead of trying to be fancy and show off to some girl.  
  
"Hey! She still looked at me!" Tyson said.  
  
"It was more like she was laughing at you Tyson." Kenny said.  
  
"Whatever! Gees I'm starving! Let's go eat!" Tyson said grinning and rubbing his huge stomach.  
  
"Yeah and bring some food back for us OK?" Lan said. "We're starving."  
  
"Hey Kai, what were you doing on the floor?" Max asked turning to Kai who was leaning against the wall against his bed.  
  
"Break dancing." Kai answered back rudely. Lan laughed, she seemed to feel much better, her illness also seemed to be going away, and some of her illness was caused by depression. Kai's was ill because he cared too much. About Lan that is, you couldn't pay Kai to look after poorly babies.  
  
Max:????  
  
"Well let's get going now!" Tyson said happily.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll bring you back some food. If Tyson doesn't eat it all that is!" Ray said  
  
"Thanks." Lan said timidly.  
  
So the rest of the guys left leaving Lan and Kai alone again.  
  
"You OK?" Lan asked Kai.  
  
"Yeah." Kai looked away, he wasn't mad of course, but he didn't feel like talking anymore.  
  
"OK." Lan said.  
  
They didn't talk until the others came home; Lan wondered why Kai was ignoring her again.  
  
"Weird boy." Lan thought in her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Woo hoo. I finally finished it. Ahhh its crap I know. I couldn't really think of nothing to write so I was just rambling really, its crap I know. ( 


	10. The New Guy

AHHH sorry that I haven't updated! I just finished downloading the 6th chapter of the Beyblade one me and Jolly are writing and I decided to get started on this one for the holidays.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Lan and Jackson.  
  
By the way, just to prove that I am not entirely sad, I just took the name from U.S.A High, some TV program and I did not use it cos it is MJ's surname. . just to tell you ^_~  
  
Anyway sorry again and thanks to all those who still read this fanfiction unlike all those others who just forgot about this story and thought it was rubbish. Well they can burn in hell. JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't really mean that about my reviewers!!  
  
Kai: Humph! Yeah (KBA claps hand around Kai's big mouth.)  
  
KBA: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No seriously, I don't mean that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning had arisen and Lan woke feeling great and better than ever. Her head was clear and she felt refreshed. Just a little tired and lazy. But her head was clear, she wasn't dizzy, her headache had gone. She could think straight, her taste buds had come back and her illness had disappeared completely.  
  
She got out of bed and walked towards Kai's sleeping body and started to cuddle up and hug him tight.  
  
"Bah. Go' way" Kai mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Lan asked looking at him.  
  
"Still shick. Want shweep."  
  
"You're still ill? Awww poor you! I feel sooo much better! I thought you would too! Heh, heh."  
  
"Don't wub it in."  
  
"Poor you!" Lan said kissing his forehead laughing before getting off him and making her way to the bathroom.  
  
When Lan came out she saw Ray awake and lying on his bed and Max lying spread eagle. Kai still wasn't up. Neither was Kenny or Tyson.  
  
"You can go into the bathroom now." Lan said to Max and Ray.  
  
Both boys looked at each other then raced to the bathroom fighting at the door on who would go in first. Ray managed to win and chuckled at Max who landed on his butt on the floor.  
  
Kenny snorted as he was waking up.  
  
"What's all the racket?" Kenny muttered scratching his head.  
  
"Nothing chief" Max answered getting up and rubbing his butt.  
  
Lan smiled.  
  
"Hey Lan you feeling better now?" Max asked realising she wasn't gurgling in bed asking for quiet.  
  
"Yep! Much better! Shame Kai aint."  
  
"He's not?" Kenny said looking over to Kai's bed. "I guess he still needs one more day. Hey are you going to stay with him Lan?"  
  
"Gee, I dunno. I might. But I also want to see the match and who're we're up against."  
  
"Why? You won't be fighting so what's the point?" Max questioned.  
  
"I'm just curious." Lan said turning away discreetly.  
  
"Um OK then." Max said scratching his tousled hair.  
  
Lan made her way towards Kai's bed again. She shook the stiff body gently.  
  
"Kai, Kai? Can I go today, and like, watch the match? Or do you want me here? It . . . It's your choice. I don't mind."  
  
"Meh."  
  
"Gee . . . That's so helpful. C'mon Kai, your choice."  
  
"Go. I bee fyne, ge' pepare for hour . . . Fing. Pey attenshun an' buuuuuur . . ." Kai mumbled.  
  
Lan stared for a bit. "Um OK then Kai . . . What ever you . . . say? I'll see you later babe."  
  
{Babe?} Kai thought.  
  
So soon everyone had woken up except Kai who was still feeling ill in bed and were standing by the door waiting to go. Lan came over to his bed and leant over. She couldn't do anything because everyone was looking at her so all she did was say "bye" and discreetly, so that no one saw, gave Kai a quick kiss on the cheek. He felt so warm and cosy all snuggled up in his blanket. Lan just melted.  
  
"Are we having a lesson tonight?" Lan whispered.  
  
"Meybee." Kai said. "I'll see woo lader."  
  
"Yeah bye." Lan said getting up.  
  
"Yeah bye Kai." Ray said waving.  
  
"Bye Kai! Get better!!" Max said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Get well." Tyson muttered opening the door.  
  
"Bye Kai. Please get better soon. We need you Captain!"  
  
"Bye Kai." Lan said again and then they left.  
  
{Humph. Stupid team. They just want me to get better to win matches for them. Why is it only Lan seems to care? Ah forget them. Bah . . . Sick . . . Phlegm.}Kai thought bitterly in his head while turning over again to go to sleep.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
At the Stadium.  
  
"Hey who're we up against next?" Max asked Kenny.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think their team name is the Death Fangs, oh no sorry, that's the team we're going up against if we win this and the other team win theirs. I can't remember who we're going up against today. Wait. I think that in our afternoon match, we're going up against a team called the Falcons" Kenny said pondering for a moment. "That Doesn't sound too good. Most teams go by a name that represents them the most." Kenny added.  
  
"Ahhh who cares about what their name is? It all depends on whether they're good Bladers or not!" Tyson said putting his arms behind his head.  
  
{Tyson's right . . . . For once}. Lan thought in her head.  
  
"Yeah well Kenny, It's not like our team go around breaking Beyblades. You never know. They could be crap. But we need to concentrate on the team we're against in the morning.  
  
Announcer: Bladebreakers. Please advance to Beystadium 4 for your match against the Falcons. Bladebreakers. Please advance to Beystadium 4 for your match against the Falcons.  
  
"The Falcons? Oh whoops. I guess that they're the team we're up against this morning oh well. I guess I got it wrong. Whoops. But that means we should be worried about them!!"  
  
"Good one Kenny." Lan muttered sarcastically. "Wait . . . Beystadium 4? That's ages away! Tyson! Where did you lead us!?!" Lan fumed angrily.  
  
"I can't help it! My stomach got a bit impatient and I just had to please it! It wants food so much! So I decided to come near that little café over there. I didn't know how match would start so early." Tyson said oblivious to his stupidity. "Hey Lan. How about you fetch me 2 burgers with chips and a sachet of ketchup or two, a pizza slice, an English muffin, a cola drink, a flapjack, see if there're any French toast and get me some of that while you're at it, if there's some there. And um . . . You guys want anything?"  
  
The others shook their heads nervously; they thought Lan might blow a fuse.  
  
"Tyson, am I your slave!?!?!?!?" Lan yelled annoyed.  
  
"No. But you're not going to be doing anything and we need to get to a match so you might as well get us some food. I didn't have enough breakfast!"  
  
"Tyson, you had 2 cupfuls of pineapple juice, 3 helpings of 3 different types of cereal, 5 pancakes, and a glass of milk, 9 bread rolls and more!! How much can you eat!?!" Kenny protested. "You can't blade on an overly full stomach!"  
  
"Chief, I can't blade on an empty stomach so sorry. I need to eat while I'm not blading!"  
  
"Just go, go! You'll be late and then you'll have to forfeit the match. I'll handle it out TYSON! Give me money." Lan said finally.  
  
"Gee thanks Lan you're the best!" Tyson said slapping some money on to Lan's hand.  
  
Lan turned around and made her way towards the café while the others made their way to Stadium 4.  
  
{Humph. When I'm just minding my own business or just talking, Tyson's all "blah, blah this and eww I hate them they're so annoying all they do is snog and abandon us ooooOOOOooooo." But when it's me offering to get him food he's all "Yeah you're the best I love you." What a bloody hypocrite!} Lan was thinking angry thoughts as she made her way to the café she didn't notice where she was going and bumped straight into something or somebody very hard and solid.  
  
Lan started to fall over backwards by the impact between her fast walking and the lean something, but then a strong pair of arms caught her around the waist.  
  
"Ahhh!! Huh? Oh sorry!! Um thanks for saving me." Lan babbled out, she was slightly dazed and confused.  
  
"That's OK." A soft male unfamiliar voice said with a hint of an English accent.  
  
Lan looked up and found her self staring into the biggest, most beautiful pair of hazel brown eyes ever, the cutest smile and the best-looking face in the world. All her thoughts that were with Kai in the hotel room suddenly came whizzing back to her mind and started concentrating on this boy and she was nothing but speechless. Still gripping Tyson's grubby money she gaped at the handsome boy smiling at her, who looked like he was close to laughing cheerfully.  
  
"Hi there. My name's Jackson. Who're you? Ha-ha!" The brown eyed boy finally said flashing the most charming smile, and only charming smile Lan had ever seen with the cutest English accent added in for good measure.  
  
"Ma . . . My name . . . ?" Lan mumbled.  
  
"Yes . . . You have a name, right?" Jackson laughed.  
  
"I think so." Lan said. She was still dazed, and Jackson was still holding her. "It . . . its Lan. Um. Hi."  
  
"Hey Lan, that's a nice name. Quite unusual too. I've never heard of it before." He smiled again. "So. Are you here to Beyblade? Or just watching? Or just trying to bump into guys like me to try and get a date?"  
  
"HUH!?!? WHAT!?! NO! I bumped into you by accident!" Lan protested  
  
"Hahaha! I was only joking. So are you a blader?" Jackson said smiling again. He started to loosen his grip on Lan and let her feet rest on the ground but he slid his hands to grab hold of her arms and started to squeeze them in an affectionate and gentle way.  
  
{What's up with this guy? Is he flirting with me?  
  
O.O  
  
WAIT. What about Kai?}  
  
"Blader? Me? Well, sorta. I'm a trainee you could say."  
  
"Oh really? Who's teaching you?"  
  
Lan was tempted to say her boyfriend just to get this guy off her, but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.  
  
"Oh just some boy." {SOME BOY!!? He's your best friend you idiot! Change your answer! NOW!!}  
  
"Who is that boy?" Jackson asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nobody. Just a friend." {I wish I had a mallet with me right now so I could whack myself around the head.}  
  
"Really. Well just to let you know I'm a blader myself. So are you just watching?"  
  
"No not really. . . Well yes I mean. Um. I'm going to enter the team soon. I just need to be good enough until my teacher thinks I'm good enough to join the team." Lan answered, she started to bite her lip. This guy was gorgeous. But she couldn't have a crush on him. He's a total stranger. Kai's more her type. But his guy is more cheerful and nicer. Some might say he was better looking. He didn't have any blue crap on his face; he just had nice soft looking smooth perfect skin.  
  
"So is your teacher part of your 'team?'" Jackson asked.  
  
"Yes. He's the leader. The others don't . . ." {Don't tell him everything dumb ass!}  
  
"The others, don't what?" Jackson said. His grip had suddenly become tighter and he leant closer to Lan's body, he started to get his face near hers.  
  
Lan was getting a bit scared of the boy. She didn't know what he was trying to do.  
  
"The others . . . Don't train with him either. It's just me." {clap, clap, clap, what a brilliant excuse. Honestly}  
  
"Oh. Ok then. You know. I hope I'm not being too irrational here, but you know. You're pretty cute. You know." He said, quietly and slowly. He then brought his hand up and lifted up Lan's chin and gave a small smile.  
  
{wow} Lan thought. Her eyes started to go shiny and she closed her eyelids a bit and extended her neck up.  
  
"Tha . . . Thanks." She stammered. "Oh wait . . . Uh. Bah . . . by the way how old are you?"  
  
"I'm fourteen. Why?"  
  
"Oh just wondering. Heh. We're the same age. Isn't that funny . . ." {Yes, that's the funniest thing in the world. It should be the world's best joke in the whole world. Hahaha remind me to laugh.}  
  
"Yeah. Funny." Jackson leant closer towards Lan, staring into her eyes and bringing her chin up closer.  
  
"Hey! Get a room!" Some random man yelled out in the background.  
  
"Hey!" Lan broke out of their romantic trance. "Get a face lift!"  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Hahahahahahhaah!!" Jackson chuckled. He smiled at her again. "So. Where were you going?" He finally then let go of Lan's arms. Lan felt a little empty and cold without him holding her. What a weird feeling for a total gorgeous stranger who seemed to like her . . .  
  
"Oh just getting some food for some fatty." She answered.  
  
"Oh . . . OK then . . . Hey as a matter of fact I'm just getting something to eat as well. You going to that café?"  
  
"Yep. Um. I guess we can go and . . . You know buy some stuff." Lan said gesturing her arms to the queue towards the café.  
  
"Yeah. Buy some . . . Stuff. You're pretty funny as well as pretty." Jackson then grabbed hold of Lan's hand and then steered her towards the café.  
  
"Uh . . . uh . . . Thanks. I guess." Lan stumbled behind him. She started to blush furiously and Jackson saw.  
  
"No prob babe." And he grinned again.  
  
Soon Jackson had a small muffin in his hand and a bottle of water in the other. After a long period of time Tyson's food came in 2 big bags. While they were waiting for Lan's order Jackson and Lan talked with each other, Jackson doing some mild flirting and the two were both were having a very enjoyable conversation together talking about each others lives and just generally talking. Jackson managed to add in a "You're really pretty" in their conversation and "do you work out?" which is actually an OK question to ask because he was able to see Lan's stomach muscles through her shirt and her prominent arm muscles.  
  
*I think they're called Biceps . . . But I don't know . . . *  
  
{I wish he would stop smiling at me} Lan thought while she was collecting Tyson's food and giving the cashier the money. {I mean, it's too irresistible. I just have to stare at that face. Wow. He's so fit!!}  
  
Jackson had big shining hazel brown eyes. Light brown hair with natural darker highlights. A winning smile, perfect teeth. And he even said he never had braces. A lean and fit body, a gentle touch, an adorable accent and Lan, personally and secretly and a bit ashamed, thought he looked like a brilliant kisser. But she wasn't going to try it out for herself. All her thoughts about Kai, her poor sick friend were driven out of her mind by Jackson's pearly whites.  
  
When it was time for Lan to get her food back to the whale, they said goodbye together and that they'll see each other in the tournament and hopefully when that time comes, Lan's teacher would think that Lan was skilful enough to battle. So hopefully they'll go against each other and see who the better blader is.  
  
When they were saying their goodbyes. Sneakily Jackson managed to slip in a quick kiss on Lan's right cheek before he turned around and headed the opposite direction waving an arm.  
  
Lan was too shocked at the swift movement to slap him or to quickly move away or yell or even put him in a headlock. His kiss was swift, soft, warm and gentle. Lan gaped after him, wondering how and why he managed to do such a daring move and why he did it. She soon slowly turned around and slowly headed her way back to stadium four.  
  
Before Jackson sneakily kissed Lan. He asked what team Lan was on and she told him the Bladebreakers. When she asked him, he replied;  
  
'"The Death Fangs. Yeah I know the name is a bit gory but we like it. I'm the leader of the group."'  
  
'"Oh! You are? Oh OK then, cool. No I like the name, It's cool. Better than ours. So I'll see you around then. Jackson."'  
  
Lan soon arrived at stadium four and was talking to Tyson about his food.  
  
"Here's most of the food you wanted Tyson. Sorry but they didn't sell any pizzas, it was a café I don't know what you were expecting, it's not Pizza Hut you know. There is some French toast at the bottom there. No THERE Tyson. Yeah. Your English . . . (The word English suddenly reminded her of Jackson's voice) Your English muffins are in the 2nd bag and you have a flapjack there as well. No, no burgers but I got you some chips and a nice sachet of ketchup."  
  
"Where's the coke?" Tyson said starting to eat 10 chips all at once.  
  
"There in the 1st bag." Lan said gloomily.  
  
"Gee thanks Lan, but what took you so long? I had already finished my battle and you still hadn't arrived with my food."  
  
"Well sorry oh mighty {fat} one. But you had a lot of food ordered and it took a while you know. I'm sorry I'm not Sonic the Hedgehog." Lan used that as an excuse. She wasn't going to tell them about Jackson.  
  
"Yeah but surely it wouldn't take that long. You took ages! Where did you go? The toilet?"  
  
"Oh just shut up Tyson and eat your food and be grateful!" Lan snapped.  
  
For the rest of the matches, Lan knew that she should have paid more attention to the match that Max had won against the Falcons who really did live up to their name of being speedy but they had no team work and that's what gave them a disadvantage. But all Lan was thinking about was Jackson. Their conversation, his looks, his flirting, their laughs e.t.c. His voice was still ringing in her head.  
  
Lan sat dreamily and stared into space until she got woken up by Max tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Lan. There's some boy waving at you in the stands. Do you know him?"  
  
"Huh? Oh my gosh!"  
  
She sat up straight and looked into the audience. A brown haired boy was waving at her smiling.  
  
{Jackson! He came to watch us!}  
  
Lan just stared and Jackson saw that she saw him and winked at her.  
  
"Lan?" Max said again, "Lan? Do you know him? Cos he certainly knows you. Unless he thinks you're someone else. Lan!?"  
  
"Oh. No I just met him while I was getting Tyson's food."  
  
Tyson's ears pricked up at the words "Tyson & food" were mentioned and he looked towards Lan and Max's direction while stuffing his face with a gigantic muffin.  
  
"He's the leader of the Death Fangs." Lan carried on talking.  
  
"Deathhh Fangsh? Oo're dey?" Tyson blurted out with a mouthful of muffin.  
  
"You know Tyson! The team we're going to go up against after we beat the team in the after noon and if they win their matches!" Kenny said answering for everyone.  
  
"Oh." Tyson said then getting back to eating his food which was more interesting than some team they'd probably whoop.  
  
Brad Best: And that's Zipper's blade out of the stadium! Ray is the winner!!  
  
"Hey guys!! I won!" Ray came back cheerfully waving his Beyblade.  
  
"We know Ray, we can hear." Tyson said after swallowing some of his food down.  
  
"Well done Ray" Everyone else said.  
  
"Hey! Ying yang boy!" Zipper the defeated Beyblader said. He had the rest of his team behind him. "Good match. Good luck when you reach the finals.  
  
"How do you know we'll reach the finals?" Ray asked turning to them.  
  
"Because, if you can beat us, then that means you can beat anyone! Since our team in second best!" Zipper smirked. He winked and then him and the rest of his team set off out of the stadium.  
  
"Heh, weird guy." Ray grinned. "Well, I guess that's another win. Let's see how we do against our afternoon match."  
  
Lan looked anxiously towards the auditorium. Looking for Jackson. She spotted him and his team who looked like a rough lot against the good looking Jackson. They hadn't gotten up from their seats yet. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. Most probably about the match they just witnessed. Probably thinking up of tac-tics on how they would beat the Bladebreakers.  
  
Jackson suddenly looked up and spotted Lan and his surely expression suddenly changed and he smiled again at Lan and gave a small wave. Lan was about to wave back but then Max grabbed her around the neck cheering.  
  
"Yay! We won! We can beat this tournament and the Blade Sharks!!"  
  
"Um yeah. Great Max." She broke away from the happy Max and looked at the spot where Jackson and his team were sitting but they had disappeared. Lan looked around everywhere thinking that she had just misplaced them in the auditorium but they were no where to be found.  
  
"Come on you guys. We better set off home to the hotel and see how Kai's doing, rest and then come back for our 2nd match," Kenny said trying to calm the team down and listen to him.  
  
"Shur Cheef. Lehs gow." Tyson was in the middle of eating a flapjack and sprayed crumbs all over the place making everyone back away from him.  
  
They were near the exit of the stadium when Lan's bladder suddenly started to feel funny.  
  
"Um hey guys, do you mind waiting for a bit? I need to go to the toilet. Bye." And she sprinted off towards the ladies toilets.  
  
"I thought she already went to the toilet." Tyson said thickly. (Literally, thickly.)  
  
Lan was running towards the door with the lady sign on it when she saw a boy walk in front of her. Lan skidded to a halt in front of the boy.  
  
"Jackson!" Lan cried out.  
  
"Hey babes. Hey great match just then. Your team really knows how to Beyblade. I can't wait to go against them one day." He said rubbing his hand on Lan's arm and smiling.  
  
"Uh yeah. They're OK. Um I don't mean to be rude, I'd love to talk more but I really need to go!!!" And with that Lan quickly ran off towards the ladies toilets leaving Jackson standing startled at her sudden departure.  
  
"Oi Jackson. Is that the girl?" A member of the Death Fangs muttered while coming over with the other 2 members.  
  
"Yeah, that was her Jake. C'mon, no more fooling around. We gotta meet that slippery character Vincent. Zack, Lee! C'mon!" Jackson muttered to the other two and led his gang away.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
At the hotel.  
  
"You're feeling better Kai? That's great! See, all you needed was some good sleep and you'd be fine." Lan said when they got back home and Lan leaped on Kai's bed hugging him.  
  
"Yeah. Wotever." Kai muttered gently hugging her back. "Geh. Lan. Do me a favour. (Sniff) Get me a cup o' soup. I feel cold."  
  
"What word have you left out?" Lan said stubbornly.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, get me a spoon too." Kai said stupidly.  
  
{Stupid Boy.} Lan thought as she got off the bed and made her way to the kitchen. {Doesn't even know how to say 'please' dumb boy.}  
  
"So Kai, you think you're up to joining us in this afternoon's match?" Max called over from his bed.  
  
"Maybe. I just need that soup. Then maybe. I'll probably cough a few times and yeah." Kai answered settling back down into bed again.  
  
"There's another thing you missed out Kai, in order for you to get better." Tyson said smirking.  
  
"Wot is it flubber mouth." Kai asked testily.  
  
"A niiiice biiiig snog from Lan!!!" He laughed putting his hands behind his head grinning.  
  
"Oh shut up Tyson." Lan said coming back with a cup of chicken creamy soup in her hands. "Here Kai. Mind, it's hot." She then sat down next to Kai and smiled slightly.  
  
When the others turned away and started talking about Beyblades. Kai sipped his soup quietly and then leant towards Lan and whispered.  
  
"You know, Tyson's remark may not be so bad at all." He then gave Lan a sly wink.  
  
Lan was shocked at Kai's action and words. She started to feel guilty about Jackson. Maybe Kai really was romantically random at times. Without having to get into a 'mood' before he would do anything. Or maybe it was just the side effects from a fever.  
  
Lan just smiled at him and turned around to check no one was looking and then kissed Kai on the cheek twice. Kai grinned sleepily turned his head and gave a quick unexpected peck on Lan's lips. His lips tasted creamy and soupy.  
  
{Maybe Jackson is just eye candy who happened to like to flirt. Maybe he's just nothing special. I started to forget how cute Kai could be.} And with that she rested her head on Kai's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
The Bladebreakers were back at the Stadium again alongside with Kai. He was coughing and sneezing quite a bit but nothing totally serious.  
  
Lan hoped that Jackson wasn't there. She knew that Jackson had the feeling that Lan was leading him on because of his charm and that she didn't have a boyfriend, but with her intimate relationship with Kai, he could get a bit suspicious and offended. Lan really hoped that he wasn't there because Kai's proud 'leave me alone' attitude had gone again and he was holding Lan's hand.  
  
Kai was wrapped in a warm navy blue jumper with his normal combat trousers. He had taken his red arm bands off and he had a light red nose and he looked like an adorable little child in a big jumper. (Awww how cute!! I can imagine it now and he looks so sweet!!! Don't mind me!) Holding Lan's hand and sniffing every now and then just made Lan squeeze his hand tighter, look at him and make the "Awwwwww!!!" noise. Making Kai go:  
  
"Sut up!"  
  
This just made her go "Awwwwww!!!" Even more.  
  
The Bladebreakers excluding Tyson who was going up first all sat on the bench behind the stadium. Lan had bought Kai some Locket sweet for his throat and he was sucking on them and looking around for once looking like a little child in an overgrown jumper.  
  
"Dop it." Kai had to keep saying cos his sudden adorable baby cuteness kept making Lan go all happy and 'motherly like going on about a new born baby' going "awwwww look at the cute little boy, isn't he so cuuuuute? Awww lookie at his little red nose, aren't you just adorable!" And just generally being annoying on purpose.  
  
He didn't mind Lan pecking him on the cheek now and again and squeezing his hand gently but something seemed to be a bit . . . Wrong. She was looking extremely nervous but was trying to cover it up by talking and she kept looking around the auditorium and biting her lip and her eyes shining with worry.  
  
"Woss Wong Lanny?" Kai asked and then going into a fit of coughs.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry Kai. Nothing at all." Lan answered hastily but then she started to scan the audience again.  
  
Kai was obviously not convinced but he decided to leave it alone and it was something Lan wanted to keep to herself. Nothing for him to bother about.  
  
"I WIIIN!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed out with joy leaping and punching the air and landing quite heavily on the ground.  
  
"Way to go ma man!!" Max jumped up and ran towards his buddy. "Watch out cos I'm gonna do the same! Watch out you Danish pastries!"  
  
They team name of their opponents was actually The Danish Mermaids but Max just wanted to get them riled up. They were a team consisting of girls.  
  
Sadly and embarrassingly. Max lost against their team leader.  
  
"Hey don't worry dude. You won last time." Ray said putting his hand on Max's shoulder getting up for his turn.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't matter. You're gonna beat them any way and the win will be ours!" Max suddenly started to cheer up.  
  
"Actually. Hey Kai! We've had all the action today. Do you want a try? Or are you still ill?" Ray changed his mind.  
  
"What." Kai said.  
  
"Go on Kai. Just try; even if you're not at your best you can still beat 'em." Lan egged on.  
  
"Hmmmm. Fine." He got up and got his Beyblade out of his pocket.  
  
D.J. Jazzman: It seems that the Bladebreakers have changed their positions, instead of Ray, it's the all hot and, it seems the all sick Kai!! Whoa, he doesn't look too well. Well he can always go home to some nice soup and a hot water bottle!  
  
"Too late." Lan muttered.  
  
{Yes. It seems like it's going to be easy on me. He can't be that tough if he's ill, won't have enough stamina. Hah!} Thought the 3rd girl up to try and win one for her team.  
  
D.J Jazzman: 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai launched his blade into the dish and so did Madz, his opponent.  
  
After a few quick seconds of the match Kai decided he wouldn't toy with her and he wanted to get home quickly and sleep and get rid of the rest of his illness and so he summoned Dranzer out and Madz's Beyblade was out of the dish.  
  
"Oh no!! How can that be!?!" Madz cried out in shock.  
  
As Kai picked up his spinning Blade from the dish that was shaped like a little French village. Madz stuck her hand out towards Kai for a shake. Kai just looked at it and then turned away leaving Madz extremely mad and hurt.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go. I need to go home." Kai mumbled to his team.  
  
"Yeah. I'm hungry, I want some food." Lan added.  
  
As they got up and headed for the tunnel leading out, none other than Jackson appeared out of no where and called out Lan's name.  
  
"Hey! Lan!"  
  
"Oh no." Lan whispered. She slowly turned around wishing that the others didn't hear him yell out and had carried on walking. To her dismay they all heard.  
  
"Hi. Jackson. I didn't see you in the audience." Lan said trying to put on a fake grin.  
  
"Yeah, I was watching by the tunnel. I wanted to see if you guys won or not. It looks like we'll be battling against each other eh?" To Lan's horror Jackson reached up and touched Lan's face and took a step closer to her.  
  
Kai gaped his mouth open in shock at his movement. Anger started to build up inside his body. Who was this . . . Idiot? Who decided to start touching his girl . . . His friend. His friend, his closest friend ever. How dare he?  
  
"Oh, so you've won your matches already?" Lan asked, she took his hand away from her face and took a step backwards.  
  
"No. But I know we will win. It's so obvious." Jackson said raising an eyebrow in wonderment of why Lan took his hand away.  
  
"Who're you up against?" Lan asked  
  
"Oh just some team called the Majestics. They're apparently Unbeatable but we're gonna change that."  
  
"The Majestics? They'll smear you! You won't stand a chance!" Kenny suddenly piped up.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jackson said turning to the geeky midget. "I don't think you know who're you're talking to. You have no idea. If you look at our STATS you'll be able to see we are UNDEFEATED."  
  
"Well then just tell us your name then smart ass" Tyson said.  
  
"You'll find out when we battle. Besides. I know we'll cream you. We've been watching you and you've had the most losses. And so have you Blondie." He said turning to Max. "Although. You do seem to be a worthy opponent." His eye line darted towards Kai. "But it is a shame, I'm battling Lan, but it would have been nice to battle you."  
  
"What do you mean battle Lan? She doesn't blade! Gee you must be really dumb if you think that she blades." Tyson said, too thick to realise what this all meant.  
  
"Oh really." Jackson looked at Lan but she was mouthing "no! no!!!" and then she was thinking {no!!! no!!! He knows too much!!} "Well I guess I was mistaken then. Sorry. I didn't realise Lan was just some cheerleader." Jackson then said getting the picture.  
  
"Hey! She's no cheerleader. She has more brains than that." Ray joined in the conversation.  
  
"Well I must dash. I don't want to waste anymore time on you. See you later Lan." And Jackson turned on his heel and walked back to his team who were waiting for him at the opposite tunnel.  
  
"Who the hell is that wise guy Lan?" They all started asking at the same time except Kai who was looking menacing.  
  
"He's the team leader of the Death Fangs. I met him when I was getting Tyson's food." Lan admitted.  
  
"Why as he touching you." Kai said finally after not speaking for a long time.  
  
"I dunno. Just a greeting isn't it . . . You know English . . . . Eh heh . . . "{Oh god}  
  
(By the way nothing racist here, it's just a lame excuse from Lan cos she can't think of anything).  
  
"C'mon let's go. This is just another rival team for us. Stop looking at me!" And with that Lan strode past the others and made her way to the exit biting her lip.  
  
When she got outside she spotted Jackson and then tried to avoid him but he saw her as well and came running towards her.  
  
"Hey Lan I didn't mean what I said before, I was just covering up. I hope you're not mad." And he gave a small smile again.  
  
"No. It's OK. I know you didn't mean it." Lan said, uncertain if that was the truth.  
  
"Hey. I do like you. Just to let you know. By the way. Who was that blue haired guy? Is he your teacher and leader?"  
  
"Yeah. His name is Kai. He's, like my best friend. We're pretty close."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. You guys were holding hands. There isn't anything going on is there?" Jackson said raising his eyebrows. He actually looked hopeful.  
  
"Oh! No. No not really. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend if that's what you mean. No we're not. But we're just really close."  
  
"Oh. OK then. That's good. I mean cool. Well OK then I guess I better get going. We need to train some more. Bye babes." And he left Lan in time for the rest of the Bladebreakers to not see him leaving and to just see Lan in the middle of the corridor alone.  
  
When they got home, Kai trapped Lan in a corner in the kitchen while the others were relaxing on their beds mumbling about how rude Jackson was.  
  
"Who is that guy Lan? Really. Why was he touching your face?" Kai asked and a desperate Lan.  
  
"No reason Kai. Just leave it alone. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does! You're with me and no one else!"  
  
"Listen Kai. We are not going out with each other. You didn't want to in the first place, and now I've found somebody who would like to go out with me. Unlike you. I'm sick of waiting." Lan said trying to get away but Kai put both hands on her waist to stop her.  
  
"Lan. Wouldn't you wait forever for someone you care for?"  
  
"Gee, that's a pretty intimate thing for you to say. Are you sure you're feeling better? Besides. I've waited long enough and I know that you can just come to me but you won't. You're being too stubborn and frankly it's getting on my nerves. I do love you too Kai, like you love me. But like you said. Not in the Boyfriend Girlfriend way. Just some unexplainable love. Now please, I need a shower." And she shoved Kai out of the way.  
  
"Why did you tell him that you were learning how to blade? It was supposed to be secret. He almost let everyone know because you told him." Kai then said stopping her.  
  
"I didn't think there was any harm in it." Lan said then continuing to walk.  
  
"How much did you tell him?" Kai said sternly.  
  
"Nothing Kai! Now go away!"  
  
Kai jogged up to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
"Let go Kai!"  
  
"We're having a lesson today. So get ready." He whispered. He tightened his grip and gave small kisses to Lan's neck making her tingle and feel good.  
  
"Stop it Kai. Please." She tried to release herself from his grip but he had a firm hold.  
  
"By the way. Something came for you in the post. It's from your family, from back home." Kai whispered and then let her go.  
  
"What is it?" Lan said, shocked that her family would send something to her.  
  
"A small parcel that said fragile. I don't know what it is. I was going to open it but I thought you'd get mad at me. You can look at it later. Go take a shower and then get ready for our lesson. (Sniff)."  
  
"Your cold/fever has gotten better. You're talking normally now." Lan said after a long pause.  
  
"Yeah." He grabbed Lan's waist again grinning. "Although I think I still might need that kiss to get me 100% better." Kai whispered quietly.  
  
"Oh Kai . . ." Lan smiled and leant her head back and rested it Kai's shoulder. She turned to face him and gave him a short passionate kiss. They both smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Kai said. Then Lan left the room to take a shower. When she walked pass she saw a little brown package on her bed.  
  
{I wonder what it is} She thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay. I finished the very, very long chapter. And now I need to sleep.  
  
One point:  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU!! 


	11. Lesson 3 Take a Break Once in a While

Hi ho!! It's KBA here with the 11th chappie!! Wow! 11th!! Ooooh. Well I prob wont be doing much cos of exams and revising; _; but I'll try do some when I'm not busy revising and practising which I will be.  
  
OK EXAMS ARE OVER AND HOLIDAYS ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN AND I JUST CAME BACK FROM A GREAT HOLIDAY AT THE OUTBACK!!  
  
Well on with the story and I'm very upset that no one reads this any more but I'm just updating for those nice people who still like my story ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Kai or anything except Lan, Dolphate, and Jackson who some people seem to hate and wants him to die. Oh well!!  
  
Oh yeah I found out Lan is a real name . . . Cool!! I totally made that name up using the word Lamp and then changing it a bit.  
  
Another thing I was in a Malaysian restaurant and on the menu there was a dish called "Stir Fried Beef with Kai Lan" something like that and I was so shocked!! How uncanny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lan had just got out of the shower it was quarter to 9 already, she hastily started to get dressed with the parcel, Kai and Jackson still on her mind.  
  
She started the hair dryer and dried her hair which took about 10 minutes then unlocked the door, stepped out and found Kai putting on his coat and had Lan's coat next to him. The parcel was still on the bed untouched and apparently unnoticed by the others.  
  
Lan walked over to Kai and he handed her, her coat.  
  
"Every night I want this around your shoulders you hear me?" Kai whispered.  
  
"Yes Kai . . ." Lan muttered.  
  
Lan put on her coat then made her way to the parcel on her bed but Kai grabbed her arm halting her.  
  
"No time, we better go now. Don't look at me like that I want to get there as early as possible to train you up and defeat that scumbag Jackson." Kai murmured.  
  
"Don't call him a scumbag!" Lan hissed back not entirely sure why she was defending him but she made Kai's face darken with a scowl and felt satisfied with that.  
  
"Lan and I are going to get some medicine and other things; we'll be back in an hour or so." Kai suddenly said.  
  
"An hour? How long does it take to get medicine for someone who is hardly sick any more?" Tyson asked.  
  
"It just does now bye." Kai said roughly.  
  
"It just does now bye blah, blah, blah," Tyson imitated crudely.  
  
Kai slammed the door behind him as the two went out. Lan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I hate him." Kai simply said.  
  
Lan sighed then smiled and linked her arm into Kai's and walked through the elevator to get to their training spot.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
In the woods a spinning noise could be heard with the occasional chink as two pieces of metal clanged together.  
  
Kai and Lan were battling each other and both seemed to be equal to each other. As Kai taught Lan he had learnt new things himself which made Kai even more determined to work Lan harder and harder.  
  
Lan had become quite skilful under Kai's teachings and was becoming a rather reasonable Beyblader and Kai himself thought that she could probably take on at least Max and win. Kai didn't praise her though with this information, he thought it wasn't really important and he didn't want to waste any time.  
  
In a few short minutes of training during that night Lan was improving greatly and had really shown all the things Kai had taught her previous lessons and impressed Kai that she was still able to hold Kai's blade off during the last 7minutes.Considering the few delays Lan had made complaining about needing a break and that she was tired.  
  
That match they were having now was especially annoying to Kai, he hadn't fully recovered from his cold and they were progressing so well until Lan had slumped down onto the ground not bothering any more and so her blade had flown out of the dish into her outstretched hand.  
  
"For goodness sakes Lan keep your stamina up!" Kai cried out testily snatching his blade from the wooden dish. "You're not going to be able to just slump down during a match when you're tired!!"  
  
"But Kai!! You've been driving me so hard tonight and I'm tired! Let's take a break please! It'll do you good too!" Whined Lan.  
  
"No Lan we need to practice!" Kai said sternly.  
  
"But! But You've seen how well I've been doing!! Please Kai!" Lan pleaded.  
  
"Lan we already missed a lesson and we cannot waste anymore time! Do you want to win or not? And besides didn't you promise that you would take the pressure I would give you? You'd carry on training??" He lectured.  
  
"Yeah but I . . . I'm tired Kai please!!" She gave Kai a shot of one of her most supreme weapons, big adorable puppy dog eyes that Kai couldn't resist.  
  
"I . . . No but . . . For goodness . . . Oh . . . I . . ." He stammered. Now Lan clasped her hands together and gave her best effort to look adorable . . . and it worked. "OH FINE!!!" Yelled Kai flustered. "We'll take a break. But not for long! Just for you to get your energy back . . ."  
  
"Awww thank you Kai!!" Lan beamed at him and then laid spread eagle on the grass sighing in relief.  
  
Kai looked down in her and smiled on the inside and joined her on the grass but didn't lie down. Suddenly Lan got up and positioned herself on Kai's lap and snuggled into his neck shocking him.  
  
Kai slowly patted her back while constantly staring down at his watch to see how long their break was lasting for.  
  
"Hey Kai. How bout we take a walk?" Lan said suddenly.  
  
"A walk." He replied bluntly.  
  
"Yeah! You know. We can walk to London Bridge I reckon. (A/N: I have no idea if London bridge is near this random park I made up . . . so bear with me I may live here but I don't have a clue about London . . . -_-o) How bout it? Get some exercise, move our legs a bit." Lan looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Lan, do you know how far away London Bridge is?!" Kai protested wanting to train more.  
  
"Yes. And it's not far. YOU just don't know where to go . . ."  
  
"Excuse me? I know some parts of London better than you!"  
  
"Do you know where the bridge is?" She said stubbornly.  
  
"No. Do you!?"  
  
"Yes. Now come on let's go!!" Lan sprang up, grabbed Kai's hand and pulled/dragged him up.  
  
"No Lan! I don't want to go! You can't make me!! Let go of my hand!! We need to train!"  
  
"Train schmain, I don't want to. We're going to go to the bridge!"  
  
"I don't want to go to some dumb bridge!! Unhand me!" Kai said while being dragged by Lan on the grass and him trying to dig his foot into the ground and resist as much as he could. But Lan was too strong.  
  
She managed to pick Kai up by the scruff of his neck and bring him to his feet. "Come on Kai, lesson ends early, we'll just walk there just see London at night and then come back if we have time! Come let's go!" And she tugged at Kai's arm so sharply he thought she'd rip it off.  
  
He stumbled after her while still trying to free his hand from her grasp but was failing miserably.  
  
After walking for about 10-15 minutes they were gazing at the night lights of London on London Bridge. Well at least Lan was while Kai just propped himself onto the stone edge of the Bridge uninterested and was staring at a fly walking along in front of his face.  
  
Lan looked down at Kai looking grumpy and was sulking now staring at the little crystal formations in the stone since the fly had flown away and brought Kai's entertainment to an end.  
  
Lan frowned at him and nudged him jerking him out of his trance.  
  
"What?" He asked frowning at her.  
  
"Just look at the lights Kai for goodness sake's. It looks pretty." She said turning back to gaze wonderingly and just relax her mind for once.  
  
"My ass is prettier than this." Kai muttered stubbornly.  
  
Lan slowly turned her head to look at him in a disapproving way and give him an evil stare then turned her head back again at the yellow dotted scenery.  
  
Kai scowled. He was in a bad mood because of Jackson. He was touching his girl. Well, technically she wasn't really his but it sure felt like she was. But it was his fault she's not his girl. Kai scowled even more. Lan was free for the taking and it disturbed Kai. He didn't want her to be with him . . . That's what he thought, but he also didn't want her to be with anyone else. He was scared to think what that could possibly mean.  
  
The sound of cars rushing by could be heard behind them and a cool breeze washed over their faces.  
  
"Can we go now?" Kai said in a bored voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" He was sounding like a little boy whinging.  
  
"Because I want to stay here more. You should get out more you know Kai. All you think about are those little spinning tops. You need to be more adventurous and seek out what the world has to give you instead of obsessing about that little piece of plastic and metal fixed together."  
  
"What the world has to give me . . ."Kai said thoughtfully. "A bridge. Wow, that's so much. Now let's go, we can still make it back in time for about 10-15minutes more practising." He said checking his watch and tugging at Lan's sleeve.  
  
Lan slipped out of his fingers and moved further away from him and leant on the bridge edge. "You can go if you feel you want to train more Kai. I'll stay here. I'll see you at the hotel."  
  
Kai didn't move. She was willing to part with him?? Maybe she was thinking about Jackson and needed some peace to think instead of training and having Kai around. Or maybe she didn't like Kai anymore? Jackson was someone more her type, he was better looking, nicer to be with. And Kai. Kai was just some moody nobody to Lan now. Someone she would want to forget now that she had met Jackson . . .  
  
Thoughts like these were running around in Kai's mind. He was rooted on the spot thinking and staring at Lan. All these accusing thoughts were driving him mad; every stupid thing he was thinking seemed to get more likely by the second to Kai.  
  
Lan stood there her head rested on her palms and gazing starry eyed.  
  
"You're thinking about him aren't you!!?" Kai suddenly cried out without thinking rationally.  
  
"Say what?" Lan replied looking at him confused.  
  
"Him . . . That Jackson guy. You're - thinking." Kai stuttered.  
  
Lan looked at him in a suspiciously pitying way that unnerved Kai but then broke into a small smile walked over to him slipped her hands around his waist and cuddled up with him making Kai babble in astonishment.  
  
"You jealous fool." Lan laughed. "Of course I'm not thinking of Jackson. Why would I? I already have someone to think about." She looked at him and smiled at his silly face and kissed his cheek. "You're so suspicious Kai."  
  
When Lan said that she wasn't thinking about Jackson wasn't totally truthful. She was thinking about him but not in a dreamy fantasizing way but in a thoughtful and concerned way.  
  
There was something . . . suspicious about Jackson that Lan couldn't quite put her finger on. He was on an opposing team but seemed highly charming. Maybe he was just interested in her but Lan had a feeling. She didn't know what that feeling was if it was suspicion, interest or just unfamiliar to someone having an interest in her. Most people had thought her weird even though she had done nothing to be weird. She just wasn't sociable.  
  
Lan told herself to be careful next time when meeting with Jackson and try not to forget Kai. But sometimes Kai just really ticked her off. As she snuggled into Kai's warmth she questioned herself and everything around her.  
  
{Who do you want to be with? Kai or Jackson?} she thought to herself.  
  
{With Kai, I love him but something is missing that just prevents me from being able to do anything, with Jackson that missing thing I need is there, I can feel it, Kai just cant give it to me. I wish I knew what that was so things would be easier. I wish Kai would figure it out, without me having to figure it out for him.}  
  
"Hey Kai. Do you reckon we can win this tournament?" Lan said out of the blue.  
  
"If we train hard enough. I feel the others aren't training at all." Kai answered absentmindedly stroking her back.  
  
"That's because they're not training at all Kai." Lan said frankly.  
  
"Humph. Well they should. And so should we. We have to stop wasting time here Lan. Let's go."  
  
"Gurh, I don't wanna train!"  
  
"No Lan. Let's go home."  
  
"Oh! Ok then."  
  
Kai let go of Lan but she didn't move. Kai looked at her and stroked a strand of flyaway hair out of her eyes. They both knew what was coming.  
  
Kai leant down towards Lan and Lan brought her head up waiting. The kiss was short but sweet and warm.  
  
"You mean everything to me Lan." Kai whispered.  
  
"Apart form Beyblades and perfection?" Lan said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You could say that." Kai whispered back a smile playing on his lips.  
  
The two took a last glimpse of the starry sky again before Kai put his arm around Lan's waist and the two headed off home. Still distant from each other in comprehensive communication but as close as they could be.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
When Lan and Kai got home Kai went straight to the bathroom to wash up while Lan went straight to her bed as she had washed up before they left.  
  
When she sat down she felt a lump under her back looked under her and saw the parcel from her parents. She turned on her bedside lamp so she could see the parcel.  
  
On the parcel there were many stamps all over it and all the addresses to the places where Lan and the Bladebreakers had ever stayed at.  
  
{I guess the parcel must have followed me throughout our journey and only came to me now.} Lan thought logically.  
  
Eager to see what her parents had given her she quickly tore away the string and ripped up the paper that had also said "Fragile" on it in big black ink. After ripping up the first layer of her parcel like a child on Christmas morning she revealed yet another layer of brown paper. Frowning to herself she quickly ripped up the rest of the brown paper to reveal their content that was wrapped up in three layers of brown paper.  
  
When Lan had taken away the brown paper inside was a note and a small package.  
  
{Geez how fragile is this thing mum?} Lan thought.  
  
She decided to open up the note first.  
  
"To my darling daughter.  
  
I have seen you in the Beyblade tournaments with your little friends on TV. When you told me you were going away with your friend to the National Beyblading tournament I was so surprised, I never knew you had liked the sport. And when I thought you would be coming home after the tournament was over but I was wrong. You called me up saying you would join the Bladebreakers to the international tournament. I then realised you had a passion for the sport."  
  
{Passion for the sport!? You have no idea how wrong you are mother.}  
  
"So enclosed in this parcel is a gift that has been passed on for many generations, this gift holds a great power and I hope you use it well. I noticed that you were not joining in with your team in Beybattling; I guessed that you thought you did not have enough power to participate but now you will have that power my dear.  
  
I never gave it to you in the first place as I overheard you complaining about the sport and I believed you hated it and so I thought I could pass this gift down to your offspring. But when I saw you going off in your Beyblade adventures I sussed out that your heart had changed. I believe it was your little friend who had changed your mind. I hope you two get along well and will be happy together."  
  
Lan started to blush when she read this sentence as she knew who her mother was talking about.  
  
{Was it really that obvious??} Lan bit her lip.  
  
"So, enclosed in this parcel is your power to greatness. Please use it well, I know you will Lanny. Its name is Dolphate."  
  
"DOLPHATE!?" Lan whispered under her breath in astonishment. "That's what Kai . . ."  
  
Lan didn't bother reading the rest of her mother's letter which just said:  
  
"Lot's of love mum. XXXXXXX"  
  
Lan wanted to know if what she thought would be true. She ripped away the sello tape and threw the white paper away on top of the pile of brown paper.  
  
She stared at the 'power' in her hand. Everything was swirling around her. She just blanked out; all she saw was the little piece of plastic in her hand.  
  
"Dolphate." She whispered.  
  
In her hand was a piece of plastic with a picture of a dolphin in a diving shape and was navy blue with some sharp looking fins which were black and silver and the fins were jagged and it had bright shining silvery white eyes and a white belly.  
  
She hastily pulled out her Beyblade from her pocket and tried to see if the bit beast would fit in the little slot on top of her Blade. It fitted perfectly.  
  
This was too weird. How did Kai manage to buy her Beyblade? HER family's blade. This was too much of a coincidence or maybe it was just fate . . .  
  
"Lan?" Kai had come out of the bathroom in his pyjamas.  
  
Kai's eyes raked the pile of brown paper all over the bedroom floor and raised his eyebrows at Lan.  
  
"Erm. Do I even need to ask??"  
  
"Kai! I er . . ." Lan looked down at the mess she made and her eyes widened. "Ooops. Um I'll clear it up."  
  
"What are you doing? Is it that parcel? What was it?" Kai questioned walking over to her while brushing the paper away and sitting next to her.  
  
Lan didn't know whether to show her new bit beast to Kai. So all she said was:  
  
"Kai how did you . . . I mean why out of all the blades did you pick Dolphate?"  
  
"Why? I thought you liked it."  
  
"No I do! I just want to know why."  
  
"Well. Because I don't know really. I just walked into the shop and looked around and spotted that one and it just. Well this sounds really dumb but I guess it just called out to me. I don't know, it felt special when I touched it and so I just thought this was the one. This screams out Lan Yikoto. So I bought it. Why?"  
  
{It must be fate then} Lan thought in her mind.  
  
"Lan??"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I." She didn't know what to say, she decided to tell him. "I have a bit beast Kai." She finally said faintly.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Bit beast," she showed her Beyblade to Kai and Dolphate gleamed brightly in its blade. "It's called Dolphate." And she smiled lightly.  
  
"Dol . . . But. This was what your mother gave you? Lan. Do you know what this means? You have . . ."  
  
"Immense power." She whispered.  
  
"Exactly! Lan, this is the best!"  
  
Lan didn't say anything. Kai's enthusiasm wasn't welcoming. With her new bit she had new power and so that was a new challenge for Kai. More training for him to have more power. Even more ways for him to use her without knowing. Their argument in the forest was still ebbing away at Lan's mind. Sometimes she just didn't know what Kai felt. Things were way too confusing.  
  
"Lan, aren't you happy?"  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Of . . . Course I am." He looked at him and tried to smile.  
  
To her utter amazement Kai embraced her warmly and nuzzled into her neck.  
  
{This is just because with my new bit, this is Kai's new path to power and perfection. That's just superb . . .} Lan thought bitterly.  
  
"Go and get changed and go sleep." Kai whispered in her ear, he kissed her neck before getting up and retiring to his own bed stepping over the brown paper.  
  
Lan wondered whether to go into the bathroom and changed but she couldn't be bothered, she was too upset and tired so she just changed into her pyjamas under the blankets and ignored the mess on the floor and for once in her life she slept with her Beyblade enclosed in her fist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hee hee Well that was finally the 11th chappie, new version!! It's not that good. I don't think it is. Well I really need my sleep now, half past midnight typing this cos I wanna get it finished. Too bad it aint as great. It's just another chapter. Next one is gonna be more interesting I hope. Garh. More to write. burgh. It's the Majestics against Jackson's team next chappie. OK I can't remember their name . . . that's how bad I am at things . . . -_-o  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
/*KBA*\ 


	12. The Death Fangs

12th Chapter is HERE!!! Oh. well not including the Author's Note but ah well.  
  
Hi.  
  
Anyway. Enough time wasting . . . Sorry I'm a bit tired, I could go to sleep at all last night, insomnia aint good for a girl like me . . . Bah. It was like I had drunk some stimulator or something. Dreadful . . . Actually it wasn't that bad, I got to read a whole book and half of another one to finish it off. Yay.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Nothing copyrighted so please do not sue. I only created Lan from the back of my mind and Dolphate and Jackson and any other characters unfamiliar in the Beyblade program. And I felt like typing in a formal way. Don't ask why.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai woke up to a bright morning. He sat up in bed and brushed his tousled hair out of his eyes and peered over at the still sleeping body of Lan. Kai grinned to himself as he remembered last night; Lan had received a fateful bit beast from her mother and now there was no way they could lose the tournament. For some reason, despite all the obstacles that got in their way. Lan had improved greatly and was a good Beyblader and now she had a bit beast to strengthen her power, Kai could admit to himself.  
  
He was proud of her.  
  
Kai decided to wake up early even though he didn't really need to. They weren't going to blade that day so they had a day off. But what did worry him was that it was the Death Fangs' day today, Jackson's team. This day decided whether Kai's team would go against Jackson's. So Kai decided for the team that they would go to the stadium today and watch their matches to try and get some data off of them and work out a strategy to beat them.  
  
Kai swung his legs over his bed and put his foot down only for it to meet a rough and crinkly something. Kai blinked and looked down and found it was the wrapping of Lan's parcel. He decided to be nice and clear it up for her. Nice. Kai would never want to think of that word again.  
  
After he cleared away the paper from the floor he silently walked back over to Lan's bed. Lan was curled over to one side facing Kai's bed. She was sleeping so peacefully and Kai had noticed that her hand was gripped over her black blade.  
  
Kai smirked to himself. "Never sleep with my blade" my ass. Kai thought. But nonetheless, he reached his hand over to stroke away some strands of hair away from Lan's face, stroke her cheek and then touch her soft lips before retreating to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
The next to wake was Max. He sat up from his bed with a tired and bemused expression on his face and his hair not helping his appearance. He woke because Kai had just exited the bathroom and had made some noise causing Max's slumber to end.  
  
"Hehnka." Max burbled.  
  
"Max." Kai answered. Kai guessed Max had tried to say 'Hey Kai' but as if his mouth was full of toffee.  
  
Max rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned widely and tried to speak at the same time. "Are we - haying toady?"  
  
" . . . No we're not . . . playing today. But I want you to get up anyway because we're going to the stadium to watch over the Death Fangs' matches and see if we can get any data on them. "  
  
"Ohh. O-Kay." And with that Max plonked back on his bed and fell asleep again.  
  
"Tut. Lazy boy." Kai muttered.  
  
Kai didn't want to sit there alone waiting for everyone to wake up so he went over to wake up Lan.  
  
"Lan, wake up."  
  
No effect whatsoever.  
  
So he shook Lan's shoulder gently. He remembered to be patient and not get angry if Lan didn't wake up straight away so he won't experience immense pain in his genitals.  
  
"Bobba." Lan mumbled.  
  
"Lan please, wake up." Kai sat down next to Lan and stroked away some of her hair. Hopefully he could soothe her out of bed with affection.  
  
Hah, sure.  
  
Lan was as stubborn as a mule, possibly even more stubborn.  
  
"Lan. Please!?"  
  
"Bog off."  
  
Kai blinked at her and then recovered quickly. "C'mon Lan, you have to get up we're going to the stadium today."  
  
"Why? I remember we're not playing today." Lan asked confused.  
  
"I . . ." Kai hesitated, he didn't want to see if he told her the reason she would jump out of bed just because she got to see . . . him. "We have to study The Death Fangs to see if we can get any data on them and see how they play, see what kind of strategy we can come up with and put it into action."  
  
"Oh. Right." Lan for some reason looked crestfallen to Kai's utter amazement, but he didn't show it of course. He had way too much pride to show he was taken aback.  
  
"So will you get up?" Kai asked.  
  
Lan sighed. "Sure. I'll get up . . ."  
  
Kai was confused he looked at her heaving herself out of bed, looking slightly sad. He reached his arms out and held her by the shoulders and peered into her face. Lan looked at him with wide confused eyes. Kai saw there was nothing unusual about Lan and so just sighed and took her into a warm embrace and held her tightly then kissed her on the head and let her wander off into the bathroom bemused.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
The Bladebreakers were in the auditorium looking at the Death Fangs talking together in a tight huddle at their seating posts discussing something only they knew.  
  
On the other side of the stage area were the Death Fangs' opponents the Sea Lions. The Sea Lions looked like a cheerful lot who were just chatting casually to each other. But everyone knew that looks can be deceiving and this team should not be overlooked by their good-natured appearance.  
  
"AND WELCOME TO THE BEYBLADE MATCH OF THE MORNING!" DJ Jazzman screamed through his microphones. "PLEASE WELCOME THE AMAZING SEA LIONS" A loud applause was heard from the crowd with whoops and cheers from fans of the Sea Lions. "AND GIVE A FIERY WELCOME FOR THESE FIERY AND MAJOR TURBO-TOUGH GUYS THE DEATH FANGS!!!!!!!!!!" A definite rise in volume of the cheering from the crowd came when the Death Fangs stood up and looked into the crowd with grim smiles on their faces but still managed to make their fans go crazy.  
  
In the crowds you could hears girlish screams like:  
  
"JACKSON I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" and  
  
"JAKE YOU'RE SO HOT!!!!"  
  
"LEE SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS! I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
"ZACK'S THE FITTEST! ZACK'S THE FITTEST! AND THERE'S NO DOUBT!!!!"  
  
The members of the Death Fangs just grinned but their eyes showed to pleasure from their fans. The members were either staring at their feet or glaring at their opponents or staring absent-mindedly into the crowds pretending to care or in Jackson's case, staring straight and directly into Lan's face.  
  
Brad Best: The Death Fangs are definitely no team you're gonna wanna make mad!  
  
A.J Topper: YEAH! Annoy them one bit and you'll find your head ripped off! Gee you don't call them the Death Fangs for nutting!  
  
Brad Best: And the swift Sea Lions can win a match quicker than you can say "oh no my blade!" any day!  
  
A.J Topper: RADICAL! Well let's see today which one comes out the WIIIINNNEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Can the first players stand at their mark for the first round!!?" DJ Jazzman yelled.  
  
Both boys from each team walked up to the dish. The member from the Sea Lions smiled timidly at the Death Fang who gave an evil glare in return and a snarl.  
  
"GO JAKE!! JAKE! JAKE!!! WE LOVE YOU!!! SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS!!! CREAM THEM! WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!!" Screamed out some adoring girly fans.  
  
Jake just ignored them and fixed a deadly stare onto the Sea Lion as if sizing him up. The member of the Sea Lion whose name was Florence gulped and twitched nervously, he didn't like the way this guy looked.  
  
{So this is Jake,} Lan thought in her head, {let's see how tough this guy is.}  
  
After Brad Best and A.J Topper gave out each other's STATS it informed them that Jake had a bit-beast but Florence did not.  
  
"3!!!!! 2!!!!! 1!!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DJ Jazzman yelled hysterically down his mikes.  
  
The match was over before it had even started.  
  
Brad Best: And it looks like Jake here is the unmistakable winner!  
  
Screaming fan girls went crazy over this so the whole stadium was filled with cheers and whoops.  
  
Florence stood there wide eyed and shocked. He didn't even have a chance. He had suspected this from the beginning so he wasn't totally shocked, just a little disappointed. He looked up to give a Well Done smile to Jake but he had already taken his blade from the dish and was returning to his seat.  
  
Florence frowned slightly but went over to pick up his blade but as soon as he touched it, his blade shattered into pieces.  
  
"My . . . My blade!!" He wailed. "It's broken!!" And he sank to his knees trembling. Hi team mates came rushing towards him and one of them out a comforting arm around his shoulders and the other helped him pick up his pieces of Beyblade.  
  
A.J Topper: Gee, tough luck kiddo. But it happens I'm afraid.  
  
Over at the Death Fangs seating area there was some murmur about "weakness" around them.  
  
The Bladebreakers stared in astonishment about what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Kenny!" Kai said.  
  
"Ye . . . . Yes?"  
  
"Did you get any STATS on that guy? Data?"  
  
"Well Mr. Wet Blanket," Dizzi piped up. "The only thing we could muster was the stuff they already said on the board. Looks like we've got problems from that little Death pack over there. A secretive bunch they are. And that aint good if we can't get any data on them."  
  
"Damn" Kai whispered under his breath.  
  
Brad: SECOND PLAYERS TO THEIR MARKS!  
  
A.J: Here we have Lee from the Death Fangs and Miles from the Sea Lions!  
  
Miles looked sturdier and tougher than Florence did. He was the one who helped pick up the shattered Beyblade. He glared angrily at Lee and his eyes screamed out revenge. Lee on the other hand didn't bother even looking at him and was scowling at someone in the crowd.  
  
Lan blinked. {He staring at me!? Oh boy . . .}  
  
Lee had lovely dark blonde hair that fell over his eyes which he flicked away when their match was about to begin.  
  
Again there were the screaming fan girls. Lee just curled his lip at the thought of them but kept his eyes on his blade.  
  
{Wish they'd shut the hell up} He thought darkly in his head.  
  
"PLAYERS GET READY! 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both blades shot into the dish at remarkable speed and Kenny was typing away frantically at his lap top.  
  
Lee's blade, which was silver, encircled Miles's sitting duck of a blade.  
  
Lee just glowered at the dish waiting to make his attack. Miles thought this was enough, no more waiting.  
  
Lee was thinking the same thing. He struck him without a word spoken and Miles's blade flew up into the air and then dropped to the ground like a heavy weight and then smashed as it landed.  
  
There was a gasp of horror at the sight and there were also cheers for Lee. Lee just flicked his hair back and went to collect his blade.  
  
"Humph." He muttered. And returned to his seat with no expression on his face when the fan girls started to get hyped up again. "Brainless females." He muttered.  
  
"Kenny?" Kai looked at the computer nerd.  
  
"Well, they stayed in the dish long enough for me to get a bit of data on him and it's for sure that they are hiding their true power and hardly showing any of it off. As if they're trying to keep their matches secret so we won't know any of their basic moves, apart form spin their blade. Very clever." Kenny said while staring at his screen.  
  
Lan wasn't listening, she was watching the Death Fangs waiting for Jackson to stand up and show off his stuff.  
  
"Contestants, please get to your marks."  
  
A sensitive looking boy from the Sea Lions walked over to the dish, he looked as if he wouldn't bother because they had already lost. There was no point in fighting; he'd just get his blade shamed to pieces. But the yells from the crowd cheering him on lightened his face a bit.  
  
But Jackson had not moved from his seat, he just sat there with his arms folded and in intense thought. Instead the other guy, Zack, had rose and was now approaching the dish. He had dark brown hair almost black and dark eyes to match. He was the Tall Dark and Handsome type.  
  
{What? Why isn't Jackson going up? Hmmmm. Maybe he doesn't want to play so I won't see how he moves, so when we battle I'll be a sitting duck not knowing what the best way is to attack him. Golly, he's smart. I better train.} Lan pondered in her head and chewed her lip nervously. Kai saw this and knew how she felt, he was as nervous as she was but didn't show it. He just gave her a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile so small Lan didn't even know his mouth moved. But then he leant over and kissed her head lightly and breathed in her sweet scent.  
  
Jackson's eyes glared with fire when he saw this. {That guy is way to chummy with Lan, this won't be as easy as I thought it would be}  
  
Lee glanced at his partner scowling darkly and he looked into the direction of Kai and Lan and Lee tutted scornfully.  
  
"You better not start falling in love now Jackson." He said quietly and in a mocking tone.  
  
"Shut it Lee. I don't know why you're so anti-girl. Besides you know I'm not falling in love. That guy is trouble. Besides I can't fall in love, that's not me."  
  
"It better stay that way, girls are the most irritating thing in the world." Lee scorned.  
  
Jackson suddenly grinned but in a grim way. "Heh, but you gotta admit Lee, she's pretty cute."  
  
Lee looked over into Lan's face and studied it for a while. "Yeah whatever. She's pretty. Big deal." And he flicked away some hair itching at his eye irritably.  
  
"For Pete's sake Lee just get a haircut already." Jake butted in.  
  
"I like my hair so shut your face, it just gets in the way at times."  
  
"Well it's not like you have any girl to impress it with" Jackson smirked at him.  
  
But Lee just gave him an evil glare making them silent.  
  
"Just don't get too close you hear? Girls are bad news." Lee finally said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Lee." Jackson whispered and started to stare at Lan again. {I can't fall in love. Not now. But what if I am? Oh Hell!} Jackson thought.  
  
Zack was walking back towards them. The team hadn't watched the match but they could assume he had won. It was obvious. Defeat had never come to their path.  
  
"Let's go." Jackson said. And the grim team left without staying for their celebrations on winning. They knew they won, didn't need to tell them.  
  
"Stupid fan girls." Lee muttered.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
It was in the afternoon and time for the Death Fang's second match. The Blade Breakers were astonished at their match. They had won 3-0 and had smashed each of their opponents' blades and Jackson who obviously must be the strongest hadn't played and neither of them seemed to have any emotion.  
  
"Maybe they're robots" Tyson said stupidly.  
  
"Hopefully he'll play now." Max said trying to ease up the tension and pretend he never heard Tyson. "So we can see him blade, gee his team sure are a rough lot, I don't think I saw ONE of them smile. So many fans as well."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean!" Ray added in brightly. "There was some crazy fan girl sitting behind me and all I could hear throughout the entire match was 'LEE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE SO HOT AND SO FIT!! YOUR HAIR AND EYES ARE THE BOMB!!' And then her friend next to her started saying stuff about Jackson and then the two had an argument about who was better looking, gurh they were doing my head in!"  
  
Lan got startled when he mentioned Jackson. She looked up from her session of "Staring at her hands on her lap" and then glanced over to the Death Fangs who had now just entered the stadium with their usual fang girls cheering their heads off at them.  
  
Over the other side their opponents had come in and there was a respectable applause for this team. They were dressed oddly but the Bladebreakers had recognised them from before and knew they were tough.  
  
"And Welcome back the Death Fangs and the Majestics!!!!!!" DJ Jazzman called out in excitement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK I'm gonna end it here, chapter will be too long if I continue.  
  
Bye, bye!  
  
Don't you just love the Death Fangs? Oh so evil!! Lol joking . . . 


	13. The Death Fangs vs The Majestics

You know I really can't be bothered to type out the entire match between the Majestics and Death Fangs. But I'm gonna have to.  
  
*DALLY FROM THE OUTSIDERS RUUULES!! I JUST HAVE TO SAY!!*  
  
I decided I'll bring Dallas back to life and make him do my disclaimer!  
  
Dally Disclaimer:  
  
Dally: We own friggin' nothing!!! So don't sue you *reels off a load of swear words from his tongue* or I'll beat the tar outta you, you *long list of swear words and some never heard of but sounded rude.*  
  
KBA: O_O Um very nice Dally. *Hugs him* I love tough guys!  
  
Dally: Hey baby. You gotta cancer stick!?  
  
KBA: I despise smokers.  
  
Dally: Weirdo.  
  
KBA: Anyway on with the story!  
  
Dally: Can I fight with tuff broad Lan?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! WELCOME TO THE QUARTER FINALS!!! BOY THIS TOURNAMENT HAS GONE BY QUICKLY!" DJ Jazzman screamed. "PLEASE GIVE A ROYAL WELCOME TO THE ROYAL MAJESTICS! AND THE DEADLY DEATH FANGS!!"  
  
There was a polite respectful applause but that was drowned out by the fan girls.  
  
"Idiots" Lee muttered.  
  
"In the Majestics, we have ROBERT!"  
  
Polite applause for the purple haired guy  
  
"Italian ladies man, Enrique!"  
  
Loads of girls started to applause and scream at the blonde guy with the skirt and who Lan thought was gay.  
  
"Amazing and sensitive and one heck of a chef, Oliver!"  
  
The green haired guy in the gay armour smiled brightly and waved a delicate hand.  
  
{This guy HAS to be gay.} Lan mused in her head. {I thought he was a girl at first. Geez!}  
  
"And last but not least! The Gladiator from Glasgow. JOHNNY!!!!"  
  
The hot-head grinned and waved at the crowd.  
  
"And on the other side we have the hot team of the Death Fangs! With team leader, a lady killer; JACKSON!"  
  
Loads of whoops from screaming fans.  
  
"The gorgeous Lee!"  
  
Many girls started to scream while Lee just wrinkled his nose in disgust and glowered.  
  
"The good-looking Jake!"  
  
A shout of JAKE could be heard  
  
"And the very handsome ZACK!"  
  
Screams of I love you could be heard as well.  
  
"This is very unnerving to hear a guy calling us good-looking and gorgeous." Lee whispered to Zack who smirked.  
  
"Maybe he's gay."  
  
Lee just shrugged with a snide smirk on his handsome face.  
  
The Death Fangs were a rough lot but they were all as good-looking as you can get.  
  
Lee had amazing blue eyes you could see for miles which shone brightly but would be even brighter if he ever smiled with happiness, which he never did. Lovely dark, silky blonde hair that looked soft and was soft. A clear firm face and had his left ear pierced and had a fang for a stud. Some hyper people said that it was a real shark tooth but Lee scorned at them as he knew it wasn't true. He had a few freckles on his nose but not many. And he hated girls because they would bombard him every second and he just got fed up with it and started to detest them.  
  
Jake had light brown hair and astonishingly bright beautiful green eyes. Emerald green. He had a cute smile but rarely used it; he didn't have time for girls. None of them did. Save Jackson. He had a cute sharp nose and whenever he wrinkled his nose at something, fan girls or whoever they wouldn't care and just goggle at his cuteness. Jake wore a plain chain around his neck and fell over his dark navy blue T-shirt.  
  
Then there was Zack, he was tall, dark and of course handsome as I had said before. He was darker in skin colour as well; he was still English but had a tan to die for since he had been on holiday recently to the Mediterranean. He was muscular and wore tight clothes to show off his stuff so that it would make people stay away from him. Too bad for him he didn't realise it would attract a load of over excited girls.  
  
And of course Jackson with his award winning smile, he was the best looking out of the lot, then came Lee, Jake then Zack. Each of them was really fit, but others were better looking than others. Lan, you could say was lucky to bag the best looking one.  
  
"Careful guys." Jackson whispered to them while eyeing the Majestics who were drawing out cards on who would fight first, second then last. "Be on your guard. These guys are no pushovers. They're the European champions."  
  
"Ooooh Scary." Lee said sarcastically. He was also the sarcastic smart-ass to the group. But he was extremely intelligent, the brains of the group. Jake was the observer and Zack was the mechanic, he had an easy job to do since none of their blades had ever been broken in battle, but against tough opponents when their blades got a little smashed up, Zack could fix them and make them even better than before. And Jackson was a little of everything making him the strongest, but they worked in a team. They were rough and independent, but they knew there was no "I" in team. They had to pay attention to that saying because that helped them win. Victory was all they ever cared about. A clean reputation.  
  
"An attitude like that Lee will be your downfall!!" Hissed Jackson. Lee stayed quiet but looked menacing. His face flushed pink, no one spoke to him like that, but this was Jackson so he had to take the hit and accept it like a man.  
  
"Can the first contestants please approach the dish!" Jazzman called.  
  
Jackson stood up to an uproar of girls screaming. You would have thought there were no guys in the audience.  
  
On the other side the one called Enrique stood up bearing a magnificent shield.  
  
"Fancy shield pal." Jackson said. "I like your skirt too."  
  
"Pipe down pretty boy!" Enrique called out. He was slightly mad that there were so many girls cheering for Jackson and not him.  
  
Lan watched from the audience and Kenny got hit laptop ready. Lan was anxious to see how Jackson bladed.  
  
Jackson scowled at Enrique and got his launcher ready.  
  
"What the hell is that thing for any way?" Jackson asked  
  
"You'll see." Enrique answered slyly. {Gotta remember to make a good impression on those babes out there!}  
  
"3!!!!!!!! 2!!!!!!!!! 1!!!!!!!!!!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!"  
  
Enrique used his sword for his rip cord and his blade emitted out from his shield into the dish with Jackson's waiting to pounce.  
  
"Say good bye pommie!!" Enrique yelled. And his blade Amphilyon turned into two and encircled Jackson's blade.  
  
Jackson's blade Dragonska (A/N: pronounced: Dragon scar) started to spin on its point in a weird and wonky way, it looked as if it was going to fall over but was still spinning ferociously. Enrique's oncoming attack got obstructed by Jackson's spinning blade. His blade was lashing out at Enrique and jerked Amphilyon near the edge.  
  
Enrique's eyes widened but then recovered his state of shock quickly.  
  
"Fine, you wanna play rough do you? Amphilyon!!! COME OUT AND ATTACK!" Enrique yelled.  
  
A huge flash of golden light emitted from his blade and a huge best with two head came out shrieking in power.  
  
"Nice beast." Jackson admitted. "But take a look at mine!"  
  
And with that his light blue blade glowed a dark purple and then a huge Chinese dragon emitted from it flaring out flames and had a big white pearl in its mouth. It was long and big and intertwined with itself and was bigger than Enrique's by a long shot.  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight.  
  
"Beautiful" Oliver whispered gazing in a trance at the Dragon bit.  
  
Lan's eyes widened. Is that what I'm going to have to go up against? She thought in her head, IF they win she reminded herself. Her shock and fear must have shown on her face because Kai placed his arm around her shoulders and smoothed her hair back but his eyes were still on Jackson's bit.  
  
"Meet and greet Dragonska my Italian friend. He'll turn your Amphibian beast into spaghetti!" Jackson taunted.  
  
"ARGH!!" Enrique yelled in frustration. "Amphilyon! Get him!"  
  
The blade split into two again and started to bash against Dragonska. With the two blades against one, Dragonska, slowly but surely was being pushed near the edge of the extra steep dish.  
  
Jackson growled. "Two blades? What a conniving cheat you are! Dragonska, brace yourself!" And suddenly Dragonska glowed again and a burst of light emitted from it and the two blades stopped moving, still spinning but Amphilyon was no longer pushing Dragonska.  
  
(A/N: I just realised . . . Dragonska . . . Did I steal that name off of you Dragon Spirit!??! Or Guardian of flames, Yami Nikki. Can't remember your name. I think I did you know. Dragonska . . . I can't remember. Well sorry!! I didn't mean to oops! Hehehe . . . Ooops. .)  
  
Then there was another burst of energy from Dragonska and the actual spirit roared and Amphilyon got blasted away to the edge of the dish.  
  
Everyone held their breath to see what the result would be but Amphilyon rolled inwards and was safe from the dish. Although it was spinning slower than before.  
  
{Hah} Jackson thought.  
  
"Slashing Claw!" Jackson yelled  
  
Dragonska reared up and then flew towards Amphilyon and caught the two- headed beast off guard. Dragonska slashed at Amphilyon and it weakened.  
  
"No." Enrique whispered. "C'mon Amphilyon! Recover! Wrap up that damn dragon and you know what to do!"  
  
Amphilyon nodded and screeched. From a sudden burst of speed catching Jackson off guard Amphilyon with its two head bit Dragonska and wrapped it up like a snake. It then flew into the air and the audience gasped at the glowing sight.  
  
"NO! DRAGONSKA! Dragon scale! Dragon scale!" Jackson had a slight panicking moment but then quickly recovered.  
  
Amphilyon rose high into the air and then dropped at full speed to crush Dragonska beneath him. And there was a great crash at the end of it.  
  
When the dust cleared to the horror of Enrique, Dragonska was still spinning as fast as ever and Amphilyon spinning around some of the plastic slivers that got chipped away.  
  
Jackson sighed in relief and smirked.  
  
"But, but how?" Enrique stuttered losing his cool.  
  
"Hah, you won't go anywhere without defence pal. Dragon scales are the best protection you can't even imagine. Hehehe. Best armour around I'll say." And he sneered at the poor wide eyed Enrique while his usual soft brown eyes flashed maliciously like lightning.  
  
Behind him his team mates smirked with him. Their eyes full of harsh cruel laughter.  
  
"Damn you!!!" Enrique howled, he gathered his bearings and a new found power raged inside of him. Determination. To destroy this smirking English bastard. With a new plan in mind Enrique shared it with his beast and Amphilyon, empowered with the same determination set off to do his job.  
  
But Jackson was fed up with playing games. He thought this match dragged on too far. His eyes had a new steely glint in them.  
  
"Pure Light Laser." He whispered.  
  
Amphilyon soared towards Dragonska with ferocity in its eyes. Jackson blinked at its new found power. Good thing to end this quick, or I'll be toast. Jackson thought. He sensed this power would surely weaken him.  
  
"We can't have that now can we. Time's up Blondie! GO DRAGONSKA!" Jackson cried in a deadly voice.  
  
A big spectrum of light flashed in the stadium dazzling everyone excluding Jackson and his team mates as they had seen this many times before. The pearl in Dragonska's mouth glowed all the colours of the rainbow s the dazzling spectrum inside its mouth shone brighter. It was pure light. Soon before Enrique could rub his eyes from the sudden light, a dazzling, shining rainbow coloured laser beam shot out of Dragonska's mouth and shot a bull's eye right onto Amphilyon, casting it out of the dish.  
  
As the light faded, people's eyes started to focus again and Dragonska settled back into its home that was spinning in the centre of the dish and Amphilyon, defeated, lay slightly smoking on the ground next to Enrique's foot.  
  
Enrique was shaking. His mouth open as wide as his eyes. He was staring at Dragonska, innocently spinning in the dish.  
  
"I . . . Lost?"  
  
Jackson leaped into the dish to collect his blade and looked up at Enrique's face frowning slightly.  
  
"Don't take it too hard OK? You fought your best but I won in the end. Don't go cry on us now." Jackson said coldly.  
  
Enrique glared at him and started to shake with anger.  
  
"You! You!" He couldn't put his feelings into words. But Jackson had already climbed out of the dish and turned his back on him.  
  
"You fought well. You're a good blader and you're strong, you know that and I admit it because you know it's true. I'm just stronger. Stop shaking and get a grip on yourself. Please." And he walked off to join his team mates who all had their arms crossed with a smirk on their faces.  
  
"Enrique come back here and stop making a fool of yourself boy!" Robert called out sternly. Enrique snapped out of his angry trance and picked up his precious blade. And stalked off to meet his ashamed team mates.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
That's all he said and then sat back down again.  
  
"Saying Sorry doesn't do a thing Enrique! What's done is done, face it. He won. Now stop thinking the world should revolve around you." Robert stated. He sighed. "I'll go up next. See if I can fix this damage. And if I don't. I won't go crying over it. But I seriously doubt I will fail." And he stood up and marched towards the stadium.  
  
"Jake. Go." Jackson ordered.  
  
A.J: Well that was one hell of a match!! Eh Brad? Amazing these boys sure do know how to fight!  
  
Brad: You got that right A.J! I think I'm still blind though. Cover for me K?  
  
Jackson looked over at Lan. He smirked to see her already pale face was even paler and her eyes were wide with shock. He could tell she was highly impressed with his power but was as equally scared of it.  
  
Robert was there waiting impatiently for Jake to advance to the dish.  
  
"It's time to show you what real power is!" Robert challenged.  
  
"Peh. Yeah whatever helmet hair." Jake replied. Robert took no notice to his insult.  
  
"You and your uncouth gang will be out of here before you know it!" Robert said.  
  
"Gang? We're a team. And you should realise that teamwork is important in this game pal. Sure there is only one person to blade and you have to be independent. But talking before hand always helps, or did you not realise that? Three minds are better than one when put together."  
  
"Enough of your foolish teamwork talk! Let's blade!"  
  
"THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TWOOOOOOOOOOOO, OOOOOOOOOONE. LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two Bladers took no hesitation in calling out their bit-beasts. Robert's Griffolyon was huge and was slightly bigger than Jake's, meaning more powerful.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Jake's face.  
  
{Damn} Jake thought.  
  
Jake's bit-beast was a bright green rattle snake, the same colour of his eyes. Its tail was yellowier than the rest of its long body. It had sharp fangs filled with poison. It looked as deadly as it was.  
  
Jake and Robert's blades were battling it out hard and fast. Sparks flew in the dish and gasps could be heard whenever a Beyblade was near to falling out of the dish. Jake had once weakened Griffolyon by wrapping itself around him and squeezing the daylights out of it. Viper, the name of the snake had also bitten the Griffon spirit as well making it shriek in pain. But when Griffolyon finally managed to break free, it performed its deadly attack and Viper fell. (A/N: I know Viper is a REALLY bad name but trust me, I REALLY can't think of anything so bear with the cheesy name)  
  
Everyone was silent at first. Jake's blade was lying still as a rock in the dish with Griffolyon spinning happily beside it.  
  
All the Jake fan girls were stunned for that moment and were quiet. And then a big uproar came as several crazy girls yelled out:  
  
"CHEATER!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY POOR JAKE?!"  
  
"JAKE YOU'RE STILL THE BEST!"  
  
"BURN YOU PURPLE HAIRED MEANIE!"  
  
Robert just snorted at them and went to collect his blade.  
  
"Good fight sir." And he inclined his head in a small bow then turned to approach his grinning team.  
  
Jake just stood there steaming in his shoes. He couldn't believe he had lost. He stared at his still blade lying pathetically in the dish. This was his first lost. He was the first to lose a match in their team. He felt ashamed.  
  
He went over to pick up his blade then stormed off to sit down away from his partners. He was angry, not moping like Enrique did. But he still showed a hint of weakness.  
  
"Leave him," Jackson ordered. Zach was just about to go over to him. Most probably taunt him about him losing. "Lee go on you're up next."  
  
Lee stood up and flicked his hair away by shaking his head. Bad idea. This made the Lee fan girls scream in delight.  
  
{Honestly. Just get boyfriends already.} He thought bitterly. He approached the dish and waited for his opponent to come. His opponent was Johnny.  
  
"Hello, you ready to have another lose for your team?" Johnny smirked.  
  
"Funny, I was about to say the exact same thing to you." Lee said coolly.  
  
"Humph well hate to burst your bubble but you're going down Barbie doll!"  
  
"Barbie doll? I thought Barbie was a girl."  
  
"Hah, you're the male version. And it's time to do what other kids do, rip off your head!"  
  
"Gee, how crude." Lee said rolling his eyes. "Let's get this over and done with shall we?"  
  
"Sure thing pal." And he emphasized the 'pal' (A/N: I wish I could do italic thingy but I don't know how, it doesn't show up as italic when I upload it U_U)  
  
"3 . . . . 2 . . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
Johnny bashed down his spear thing and let his blade fly at full speed and right at Lee's blade when Lee launched it. Lee blinked as he saw his blade get knocked and bash against the side of the dish.  
  
{Damn you} He cursed.  
  
"Lynxton!!" Lee cried and out came a huge golden leopard roaring with all its might. Johnny gasped at the sight.  
  
Lynxton ran around Johnny's blade as swift as the wind and soon making wind. Johnny's blade got picked up in the mini-twister and dangled dangerously in the air.  
  
"SALAMULYON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Johnny. And out came his purple salamander roaring flames at Lynxton.  
  
The twister died down and Salamulyon nearly fell on top of Lynxton but Lynxton expertly swerved out of the way causing Salamulyon to fall heavily on the ground. Lee took this vulnerable time to attack Johnny and Lynxton, at super speed, went head on and attacked Salamulyon.  
  
The two were head on, each as strong as the other. Sparks flew from the blades and each contestant fought to get his opponent out of the dish. Soon Salamulyon started to gain an advantage and was pushing Lynxton away.  
  
Lee thought quickly and made Lynxton to stop fighting and skid off to the right so Johnny's still pushing blade spun right past Lynxton and was speeding to the edge of the dish . . .  
  
"Lynxton attack it now!" Lee cried with shouts and screams of the crowd egging him on.  
  
Lee's temple started to twitch in annoyance from the girls but continued to concentrate on the match.  
  
Lynxton hit Salamulyon head on and Salamulyon flew high in the air. Everyone expected it to fall to the ground but it landed smack down onto Lynxton making its spirit howl.  
  
"I'm not out of the game yet!" Johnny yelled in victory.  
  
"Garr! Blast it!" Lynxton had flown in the air and spinning madly.  
  
"Hah! It's all over Blondie!" Johnny mocked.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you all cats land on their feet?" Lee answered back. And he was right Lynxton landed back into the dish and made another advance at Salamulyon.  
  
"SWIFT TERROR!"  
  
"BLAZING FIRE!" (A/N: OK I can't remember the name of Salamulyon's attack, big deal, don't kill me!)  
  
There was a bang when the two blades collided. A blade could still be heard spinning. Someone had won.  
  
"AND LEE IS THE WINNER!! ADVANCING THE DEATH FANGS TO THE SEMI-FINALS!!!!" DJ Jazzman screamed even though he himself was a little unsure of what had happened.  
  
Johnny stood aghast at his blade; it was lying there stupidly while that Lee's blade was spinning around in proud victory until spinning off into its owner's hand.  
  
"No. NO this isn't true. We were supposed to win this frigging tournament! I can't, no I don't believe it." Johnny was wide eyed, stunned and babbling to himself. All his pride gone out the window with his blade.  
  
Behind him the rest were as astonished as Johnny was.  
  
"I don't believe it; we're out of the tournament." Enrique said.  
  
"Neither do I my friend. But it looks like we have met our match. We should respect them, no matter how rude they are. Come. We go home." Robert said as if closing the subject.  
  
"Gee tough luck Johnny. Don't worry, so we didn't win this tournament, we're still European champions! Besides, we don't go very well as a team." Oliver said putting a hand on Johnny's shaking shoulder. Then Oliver turned to Lee.  
  
"You guys really have beautiful Bit-beasts. They're really powerful and you connect to them with your hearts. That's really noble. You have my respect my friend." Oliver said cheerfully. "Take care of your bit-beasts; they're like your own personal friend!"  
  
Lee looked at Oliver. "You don't need to tell me. We already know. But thanks for the compliment. I really . . . ah, appreciate it." Oliver didn't notice the sarcastic ness in his voice.  
  
Oliver stuck out his hand. "I know I haven't bladed any of you guys but it would be really cool if we could! If you're ever in Paris, just find me!"  
  
Lee looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry but I don't waste time with hand shaking, nor do I blade with those weaker than me for fun. I battle to win or to get a new challenge and feel satisfied when I do win. Thanks, but I think I'll pass." And Lee turned around and walked off.  
  
"Well that sure is one grouch if you ever met one." Enrique said cocking and eyebrow. "All of them. They're a bad lot them, their hearts may be with their bit-beasts but they're as cold as ever and with no human emotion."  
  
"Come on, let's go." Robert said and the crowd cheered for them anyway even though they lost.  
  
"Wow." Lan said after a long silence. The Death Fangs had beaten the Majestics. They didn't stand a chance against them now.  
  
"Those guys really are something." Ray said blankly. No one was really paying attention to what was going on, they were too amazed at the Death Fang's immense power.  
  
"I think we're gonna need some help." Max said.  
  
Even Tyson wasn't his usual optimistic self. He too was unsure if they could beat them.  
  
"They're too powerful." Kai muttered. "Kenny? You must have some data on them."  
  
"I sure do Kai. But all the data in the world won't help us. They're way out of our league! They're too strong!" Kenny started to tremble.  
  
"If we want to win this tournament we have to train. Everyone! Tonight. We're going to train. Nine o' clock. No sooner. Straight after an early dinner." Kai said finally before getting up.  
  
Lan looked at him surprised. Was he going to bring everyone to their training spot? Well, they were in the Semi-finals now and their next match was up against the Death Fangs. It was about time they let the rest of the Bladebreakers on in their little secret.  
  
Lan and the rest of the clique stood up and followed Kai out single file to the exit. On their way to their main building exit they ran into the Death Fangs.  
  
Both teams halted and stared at each other glowering at each other. Then the Death Fangs stepped forward and each of them were glaring at either Kai or Lan. And when they brushed past them Jackson whispered in Lan's ear;  
  
"See you at the dish." And looked deviously into her eyes then walked off with his gang.  
  
"Those guys really give me the creeps." Tyson said. "Trust you Lan to be acquainted with that lot."  
  
Lan chose to ignore this comment and continued staring at the Death Fangs' backs. She had to admit, she was a little scared of them. Even Jackson. That look he gave her sent a shiver down her spine. Why did he do that?  
  
They were all so good-looking, but they were practically evil as well. Darkness had fallen over all of them. The way they talked, dressed, so spiteful to everyone around them. What was up with that? They were mean people, but Jackson seemed to be different. Lee, Jake and Zach had never showed off their charming smiles, or looked happy at all. Jackson at least showed he had some life in him. He was different; he was still unfeeling like the rest but was still friendly. At least to her she was. She couldn't believe that was the same person, in the stage area, glinting maliciously at Enrique, a dark look upon his face and acting like some horrid despicable bully. When in the lobby he was laughing and smiling with happiness in his eyes that shone with jolliness. Not darkness and evil. Maybe he just acted like that, un-caring and heartless when blading, when things mean business . . .  
  
Kai was thinking of a million curses he could think of to cast upon them at that time. He wrapped his arm around Lan's waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder before walking off home for a quick meal and then train.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OKIES that's it! Chapters are getting shorter, which is good. Well, I'm trying to make it up to you by writing lots of chapters quickly to make up being lazy and slow with updating. So please repay me by REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dally: Yeah, review the broad or else I'll bash your 'eads in!  
  
KBA: You don't need to threaten them!  
  
Dally: C'mon I'm bored! I wanna fight!!  
  
KBA: Listen, you wanna stay here or go back to the cooler or Hell? It's your choice Dallas!  
  
Dally: Just gimme something to do!  
  
KBA: FINE! Lan get over here and beat up Dally, just don't kill him.  
  
Lan: What?  
  
Dally: I WANNA RUMBLE!!!!!!!  
  
Lan: Fine, you wanna fight? Bring it on busta!  
  
*Dally and Lan have an all out skin-fight and Lan comes out the winner*  
  
Dally: I don't lose to girls! Where's my !?#*^%$ Switchblade!?  
  
Lan: Uh oh. O_O  
  
KBA: REVIEW PEOPLE!! ^_^ Please? 


	14. Lesson 4 Work as A Team

HI!! Ok so I haven't updated so quickly but I have school now!! NOOOO!!! I'M IN YEAR 9!! AHHH!!!  
  
AND I BET I'VE LOST ALL MY READERS!! Damn . . . ;_;  
  
Dally Disclaimer: We own frikkin' nothing!! How many times do I have to tell y'all suspicious fuzz!!!  
  
KBA: That was great Dally . . . -_-U  
  
Dally: *snicker*  
  
KBA: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Dally: What? *scowls*  
  
KBA looks at him.  
  
Dally: Oh right! AND KBA DOES NOT OWN ME!! YOU GOT THAT?? EH?? EH??? EH?? Bloody fuzz . . . stinking *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was at the training spot where Kai and Lan had usually trained.  
  
"So this is where you guys went to every night!" Tyson exclaimed. "And there was me thinking you snuck off to do it -" Tyson's dirty mouth was clamped shut with Max's hand.  
  
"Shut up Tyson." Kai and Lan both said in unison.  
  
"So Lan's been learning how to blade. Well that's good, put some use into you instead if you just hanging around smooching Kai all the time." Tyson said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"I said shut up Tyson!" Lan started to get angry.  
  
"C'mon team. Let's train." Kai said breaking the angry tension in the area.  
  
Lan was still glaring at Tyson while the group got their blades ready.  
  
"Wait," Kai said while everyone got their launchers in position. "I want Tyson to have a match with Lan."  
  
"What's the point?" Tyson asked indignantly.  
  
"Lan wants to join the Bladebreakers team." Kai answered  
  
"What??" Tyson turned his head towards Lan who was glaring darkly, daring him to say something insulting so she has more of a reason to thrash him. "She can't go against me! I'll beat her so badly. There will be no point. I want a challenge! Not Lan!"  
  
At this point Lan started baring her teeth at Tyson and a growling noise started to slowly erupt from her throat.  
  
"If Lan wins, she gets to be on the team and she gets to play in matches. This would be like an audition to be in the team." Kai smirked evilly.  
  
"Go on Tyson! You never know she might win!" Ray said brightly. "It'd be fun to have Lan on the team and to help us."  
  
"Fine. But I'm not going easy on you Lan!" Tyson said grumpily getting Dragoon ready.  
  
Lan walked towards the tree stump and got Dolphate out. She looked at Kai for a second and he gave her small, quick thumb up. Lan felt her heart race slow down slightly. Kai was there for comfort and she HAD to win this . . .  
  
"3!! 2!!! 1!!!" Max yelled raising his arm in the air, "LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!" And at the same moment as he slung his arm down, Lan and Tyson released their blades into the dish at full power.  
  
Lan's Dolphate flickered a bit as it landed and then completely vanished. Tyson blinked at what he had just seen, or had not seen. Dragoon was circling the dish and trying to find Dolphate. Suddenly Dragoon flew into the air as Dolphate attacked from behind.  
  
"What!? No! Dragoon!! I can't even see her blasted blade!!!" Tyson started to lose it  
  
"What's wrong Tyson? I thought you said you could beat me so badly, so why is my blade still in the dish?" Lan said tauntingly.  
  
"But it's not in the dish!!" Tyson wailed  
  
"Tyson! Her blade is in the dish! You just can't see it due to high speed! Or some sort of illusion . . ." Kenny called out to Tyson. Kenny had Dizzi open and was collecting some data on Lan's blade.  
  
"It's super fast? Well it has to be there somewhere! Dragoon! Dragoon Hurricane attack!"  
  
A small twister appeared around Dragoon and slowly got bigger and filled the dish. Tyson's plan worked and Dolphate was levitating out of the dish due to the twister and it could be seen.  
  
"Go Dragoon!!" Tyson yelled happily. "Invisibility can't get you out of this Lan!! You're gonna need talent and not an invisible blade!!"  
  
"Don't get too confident Tyson! The match has only just begun!" Lan yelled back but Lan had to think a bit, this was her first match against Tyson and she hadn't put that much thought about his hurricane attack, even though Kai had nagged her about it . . .  
  
Then it hit her. She wasn't going to release Dolphate that soon, she was waiting to use her for the grand finale.  
  
Lan concentrated all her energy into the middle of her, if you're strongly connected to your bit-beast, Dolphate feel, Dolphate do as Kai had said. When they time became right, Lan let all her energy burst out and so did Dolphate.  
  
"I don't even know why you called it a Hurricane attack Tyson! Hurricanes are big gusts of wind! You attack is a tornado fool!" Lan yelled while letting her energy burst.  
  
There was a bright flash as Dolphate lit up and as the light faded the gang could see the tornado die out.  
  
"No . . ." Tyson whispered and before he knew what hit him, Dragoon went flying into the air again as Dolphate had landed and swiftly knocked Tyson's blade away.  
  
Luckily for Tyson Dragoon landed, but with a wobble, back into the dish.  
  
"OK, no more games Lan! Dragoon Attack!!!!" Tyson punched their air and Dragoon's spirit came gushing out of the top of his blade and roared majestically.  
  
"OK. Monkey see, monkey do." Lan whispered. "Dolphate!"  
  
Lan's blade glowed silver and then out came the image of a huge and graceful dolphin. Dolphate squealed and slapped its tail against Dragoon.  
  
The whole group watched in utter amazement as the two beasts battled it out in the sky.  
  
"Amazing . . ." Ray whispered.  
  
"All Across the Nation!!"  
  
Background music came roaring on, as the match just got hot. (A/N: Not literally, mind you =P).  
  
"Kids are doing it all across the nation,  
  
Time to battle now for world domination  
  
They're cooler than your hip  
  
You better get a grip  
  
The battle has begun so let it rip. . ."  
  
"C'mon Dolphate! Attack him!" Lan ordered.  
  
"Stand your ground Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.  
  
In the dish Dragoon banged itself onto Dolphate, they were attacking each other so viciously, little slivers of plastic were flying off all over the place. The two clashed against each other, sparks flying along with the plastic as the metal weight disks sawed at each other. Up above Dolphate scratched and bit Dragoon and Dragoon slashed at it with its wings.  
  
"Enough! Dolphate! Aqua pump ataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lan's eyes glowed with determination. Dolphate's spirit summoned up a great wave of injustice and curled itself over an unprepared Dragoon and Dolphate swam with its wave and batted Dragoon out of there like a baseball player with its spiked tail.  
  
Dragoon flew out several meters past Tyson's face and landed smoking in the grass, wet and bits of plastic missing.  
  
Dolphate stood spinning victoriously and departed from the dish loyally into Lan's outstretched hand. Lan stood grinning happily, a little stunned but happy none the less about her win.  
  
Tyson still stood shocked about what had happened. His eyes blank and staring unseeing into the air.  
  
"Um. I guess Lan joins the team. Well done Lan. That was a really cool match." Ray tried to be optimistic as usual but was still extremely bewildered, Tyson had been beaten by what they thought was even worse than an amateur, someone who had never had the spirit of Beyblading inside her. But unless this was a complete dream the all shared, Lan, the rookie had beaten Tyson, the Nation's champion without even breaking a sweat.  
  
Kai stood by Lan proud at her performance. He decided there was no harm in walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her and whispering a 'well done' in her ear.  
  
Lan gave Kai a weak smile back and looked back at Tyson. He had now come out of his deep stupor and was now staring at the dish and looked over in Max and Ray's direction. Max looked back at him blankly not knowing what to say. He then turned to Kenny who had his mouth and laptop open and forgotten.  
  
"Key Kenny! You mind doing something with me as you have me open or are you just going to let me freeze!?" Dizzi piped up.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Dizzi. Yeah, did you film that match?" Kenny snapped back out of his trance and started typing furiously at his keypad.  
  
"Hey, hey! Not that fast! I already told you, my buttons will get broken if you type that fast! Handle me with care you!" Dizzi flickered at him.  
  
Ray tapped Tyson on the shoulder and held Dragoon in front of him. Tyson took it slowly and looked at Dragoon. "It's warm . . ." Tyson whispered.  
  
"Tough break man, but you have to admit, she's good!" Ray gave Tyson a small smile.  
  
"Whatever." Tyson turned his back and looked at Lan who looked right back at him. Tyson walked towards Lan and Kai took his arms off Lan.  
  
Tyson stopped in front of Lan with a serious expression on his face. Lan looked at him back with the same expression.  
  
Tyson cracked his face into a big grin and stuck his hand out, "good match! Welcome to the team!"  
  
Lan blinked at him. "Um. OK. Um, thanks Tyson." And Lan took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Yeah! Glad to have you on the team Lan!" Ray said smiling happily, Lan looked at him and gave a small smile,  
  
"Heh -" Lan started but Max ran over to Lan and flung his arms around her neck choking her.  
  
"GREAT TO HAVE YOU ON THE TEAM LAN! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN! WE CAN TRAIN TOGETHER!" Max then started to dance while still choking a spluttering Lan.  
  
"Um, OK!? That's great Max, now . . . Please! You, gah! Choking me!" Lan spluttered out.  
  
"Get off her you fool!" Kai glowered and rushed over to Max and tugged him off letting Lan breathe.  
  
"Oh! Gee sorry Lan!" Max said rubbing his head grinning "didn't mean to!"  
  
"Uh, that's OK Maxey." Lan said rubbing her neck.  
  
"Well come on guys." Kai interrupted the strange silence between them. "Standing here won't help us against the Death Fangs. Just follow my instructions and the tournament is ours for the taking. Kenny, record our progress."  
  
"Uh! Oh sure Kai."  
  
Thus their training began.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
The Bladebreakers tired and irritated trudged back home after a long day of training. They had been training from 7 o'clock pm and had reached home at 10pm. The only person who wasn't bothered was Kai and was muttering to himself about wanting to train until 11.  
  
"Kai, some of us DO need sleep you know! And food." Lan had yelled at him at the park and with the others backing her Kai had no choice but to give way and go home.  
  
"Training tomorrow then! And even more intense than today!" He shot back at them making them all groan and make threatening gestures to him behind his back, (excluding Lan of course).  
  
It was at the hotel and everyone was fighting to get into the bathroom again. Lan had won.  
  
"HEY! LAN GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Tyson yelled and banged at the bathroom door.  
  
"GO AWAY TYSON! GIVE ME A FEW MORE MINUTES!!" Lan yelled back.  
  
"A FEW MORE SECONDS AND WE'RE SENDING SOMEONE IN THERE TO GET YOU!!" Tyson yelled banging again.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR!"  
  
After ten seconds had passed Lan emerged from the bathroom looking pissed.  
  
"Finally!" Tyson exclaimed and then soon there was another battle-of-the- bathroom and there was Ray bathroom chuckling to himself as the victor.  
  
"FINE! I'll just stay in my clothes and smell!" Tyson yelled again  
  
"Well really know Tyson, taking a shower won't help you stop doing that already," Lan shot at him coldly.  
  
"Hey shut up . . ."  
  
"MAKE ME . . . !"  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Came a hoarse voice from behind them and there was Kai sitting on his bed looking angry.  
  
Both fell quiet.  
  
There was silence for quite a while until Ray had come back out from the bathroom.  
  
Thus another battle had begun . . .  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
It was the morning and the Bladebreakers with their new member to the team were watching the Blade Sharks battle to debate whether they'll get into the finals. The Bladebreakers match against the Death Fangs would determine who would get into the finals and that match was for the next day.  
  
It was a rough match but The Blade Sharks had come out, the winner. So, if the Bladebreakers or the Death Fangs had won their match against each other, that surviving team would go against the Blade Sharks.  
  
"We gotta win," Kai had whispered to himself when the last blade had spun out of the Beystadium noting the Blade Sharks the winners.  
  
Lan looked at him worryingly and rested her hand on his to comfort him. He looked at her and felt a warm tingle inside of him but he just stood up and ordered the rest of his team to leave the auditorium.  
  
When they were in the lobby to snatch a quick bite to eat someone tapped Kai on the shoulder. Kai ignored the person and continued eating his sandwich. The person coughed loudly behind him and tapped him harder and without even looking to see who was disturbing Kai's precious time he just muttered, "go away."  
  
Lan raised an eyebrow at the intruder and glanced at Kai who had his eyes closed and was still chewing mechanically. "Jeez Kai just turn around!!" Cried the person behind him.  
  
"Get lost Carlos!" Kai said firmly.  
  
Seeing his plan of getting Kai riled up wasn't going to work, Carlos sensing defeat just fumed in his shoes and yelled.  
  
"Fine KAI! But I just gotta warn ya! You better enjoy that sandwich cos that's the last bit o' pleasure you'll ever get once we'll deal with you!" Carlos yelled at him before standing there steam coming out of his ears waiting for Kai's reply.  
  
"Sure you can count on that Carlos?" Kai said coolly before taking another bite out of his sandwich.  
  
Getting red in the face Carlos just stomped off with his team scurrying behind him.  
  
When they left the Bladebreakers just stared at Kai still chewing. Lan just grinned and continued eating her salad.  
  
The Bladebreakers trudged off to their training forest for even more hard teeth-gritting, sweat-dropping, anger-raising and Kai-yelling training.  
  
After five hours, everyone excluding Kai collapsed on the ground in the middle of their training, even Kenny's hands were getting tired of typing so much and Dizzy's memory was getting stuffed with all their recording.  
  
"GET UP YOU LAZY BRAT-PACK!" Kai glowered at them all with his hands on his hips.  
  
Everyone on the ground just moaned and stirred.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Get. UP! Do you want to beat them Death Fangs or not?"  
  
"Can't you at least give us a break please Kai?" Lan moaned at him from the ground.  
  
"Yeah Kai, let us have a break and Lan will give you a nice big kiss if you do!" Tyson smirked.  
  
"Listen! If I let you rest you'll just become lazy all over again and all the training you just did would be wasted! You get up now or you'll get cramps!" Kai tried to reason with them.  
  
"Who cares?" Lan waved away this comment with her hand while lying on her back wanting to doze off.  
  
Kai was staring at his worn out team saw that everyone was starting to doze off, even Kenny and Dizzi was on stand-by. Tyson had even begun to snore loudly. Kai's temple started throbbing out of his head.  
  
"ALL YOU LAZY BUMS WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!" He finally screaming jolting everyone and making birds fly away from their nests.  
  
There was a big silence as everyone got startled awake. Crickets could be heard chirping but then seems to sense Kai's anger and then stopped.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in astonishment wide-eyed at Kai's sudden out burst.  
  
"H-hey Kai," Max started, Kai's eyes reverted towards Max and Max gulped but continued. "Um, I think this stress is getting to you pal, I think, I think you should take a break too. Whadda you say?" Max asked timidly and looked up at Kai, but Kai's expression stayed motionless and Max faltered and just stared at the grass.  
  
Kai sighed heavily. Everyone held their breath and shrank back in case he blew hot air out again. "I'll take a break. Half an hour!" And he sat himself next to Lan. Everyone let their breath out in relief and looked at Kai for a while before talking casually to each other.  
  
Lan, however, continued to look at Kai.  
  
"What," he said not looking at her.  
  
"Oh nothing," she replied and just smiled at him. She sighed and stretched her aching body and laid her head on Kai's lap and looked at his immobile face.  
  
"Max is right you know." She said softly. "You do need a break. C'mon Kai lighten up. I know we need to win this but you need to calm down or you'll go crazy with stress. We all care for you bud, we don't want you going mental you know?" And she laughed softly and winked at him.  
  
Kai looked down at his companion. "I know," he said finally in a very quiet voice and he started to absent-mindedly stroke Lan's forehead and stroke away her hair while Lan snuggled into his lap getting more comfortable.  
  
When half an hour was up everyone moaned about having to work hard again and moaned even more that they'd stop for their dinner at 8 o' clock when the time was still on half five.  
  
Kai then made everyone battle each other, not aiming to win but to find new methods of gaming in the dish.  
  
Tyson went up against Kai in the tree stump stadium, and Lan and Ray and Max battling in the short grass together.  
  
"Hey, you've become really good Lan!" Max exclaimed reassuring her.  
  
"Thanks Max!" And Lan gave him a smile.  
  
Their training continued until 8pm came and when it did, everyone ran out of the forest in stampede-mode but Kai didn't move and still wanted to train until Lan dragged him out of the forest and followed the rest home.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
The Bladebreakers were at the hotels Restaurant and everyone was eating frenziedly and non-stop. The other guests in the room were staring at them all in disgust and horror and the some (the children) in amusement.  
  
"Pwoarh! I LOVE buffets!" Tyson exclaimed running up to the buffet table again for more food.  
  
"So hungry . . . Hungry . . . Food . . ." Max was muttering to himself while stuffing his face with noodle, rice, chicken wings, satay and all the other foods that were on the Buffet table.  
  
Kenny was eating decently along with Kai but Lan was also eating pretty recklessly as well but not as messy but was defiantly eating faster than everyone else. Over at the buffet table, Ray and Tyson were fighting each other with forks trying to get the last slice of bacon in the metal tub until the chefs were staring at them concerned and quickly got one of the workers to replace the tub with a new fresh batch of bacon so Ray and Tyson squealed in delight and made the tub empty all over again.  
  
"Careful Lan, you might choke if you keep this eating up." Kai said to her wide-eyed.  
  
Lan spluttered something out incomprehensible to Kai. Kai blinked.  
  
"What??"  
  
Lan gulped down her food with difficulty, "I said you don't need to worry about me, I know what I'm doing!"  
  
But surely enough Lan started to choke slightly and Kai had to come to the rescue as always but lectured her about slowing down while Lan ate even more ignoring him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sighed with full relief and fat stomachs but happy none the less about having full stomachs.  
  
"Ug! I can't move!!" Tyson said happily unbuttoning his pants and unrestricted his stomach.  
  
"Tyson, puh-LEASE! You're not at home you're in a public place, lets just pay our bill and go upstairs and relax!" Lan said.  
  
"Actually we better walk off our food, its not good to rest on a full stomach." Kai said making everyone moan about having to do more exercise.  
  
"I know Kai but I don't want to walk!!" Lan moaned.  
  
"C'mon gang; let's just walk around the hotel."  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
After their walk and everyone was resting in their beds after a good wash and they were all just happily relaxing and chatting. Kai came over to Lan's bed and lay next to her with his hands pillowing his head.  
  
"'Sup?" Lan asked, obviously happy that she was full and relaxed.  
  
"Nothin'" Kai replied, but Lan could tell something was wrong with Kai's voice and his face.  
  
"C'mon Kai, tell me." Lan turned around on her stomach and rested her chin onto her hands and looked at Kai's face and smiled.  
  
"I have a lot of things on my mind Lan, and I can't say them all at once."  
  
"Well tell me the one that's bothering you the most."  
  
"It's hard, I have a lot that's bothering me the most. I can't decide which is the hardest to tell."  
  
Lan just looked at him with soft eyes, Kai glanced at her back and his cold heart warmed.  
  
"Well, now don't get mad Lan, but." He hesitated trying to figure out if he was talking to loud but everyone else behind him were talking way too loud for them to bother what he was on about. "Well, just tell me, truthfully. How much information did you tell Jackson?"  
  
"Jackson? What?? I don't understand . . ." Lan was startled by Kai's question.  
  
"You've spoken to him I know Lan. Now what did you guys talk about?"  
  
"W- Why do you want to know? We talked about nothing." Lan looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Don't lie Lan, I know you've been talking, I started to get the picture, it's not hard you know. Why you coming back to the auditorium late, Jackson acting friendly to you. I'm suspicious of him Lan. I don't trust that character or his team. Don't think he's different, he's just like them. You saw them battle. They're merciless and you shouldn't mix with them, now tell me how much have you told him about us?"  
  
Lan blinked at him in astonishment. It's like Kai read her past events like a book. She didn't know what to say, so instead she said the thing she wished never came out of her mouth.  
  
"You call him merciless? I shouldn't mix with them? Well what about you Kai? You just described yourself just there yet I hang around you don't I?"  
  
Kai started at her frowning. He didn't want that remark to hurt him but it did, it hit him hard but he couldn't show it. "Just tell me Lan. Before you say something else stupid."  
  
"But it's true Kai! You are merciless at times!" Her voice started to rise.  
  
"Please Lan," Kai whispered so softly Lan had to strain to hear what he was saying, "please don't argue, I'm sick of it just tell me what I want to know."  
  
Lan looked at him for a long time before answering, "All I said was that you were training me but the others didn't know about that. I didn't say anything dreadful Kai."  
  
"Fine Lan, just forget about this, and forget about him."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because he's not trustworthy! Just stay away from him Lan!"  
  
"You can't tell me who I can be friends with or can't! You don't have the right!"  
  
"How do you know he wants to be your friend? He's the opposition Lan and I'm sure he'll even betray your 'friendship' to win."  
  
"Just don't speak to me Kai. I'm tired." Lan looked away. She didn't know herself why she wanted to defend Jackson, but she just did.  
  
Kai looked at her frowning and with an annoyed grunt he left her bed and went over to his own. Lan felt a little cold without him next to her but she climbed under her blankets and tried to fall asleep but regretted her sharp tongue and dug herself even deeper into her blankets and curled up into a little ball.  
  
Kai looked over towards Lan's huddled up position and his eyes softened with sadness he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Garh. I'm so sorry I didn't update so quickly. Bah, no one is reading my story . . . I should give up. Everyone has gotten fed up with me . . . =( And this is too long. Meh. 


	15. The Semi Finals

Hi there peeps I'm very sorry I haven't been updating quickly. But I have school of course and I think I've even had writers block . . . *cry*  
  
Bah I so can't be bothered with this chapter . . . *cries again*  
  
Dally: Yeah this is the disclaimer. KBA is sad. Dunno why. Weird chick. Oh yeah. We own nothing that is recognised in this story in that boo boo thing.  
  
KBA: BEYBLADE!  
  
Dally: Who cares?  
  
KBA: Not me . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was morning as usual and the Bladebreakers were in the Royal Stadium and opposite them were the Death Fangs standing together glaring at the Bladebreakers.  
  
Lan bit her lip. She was nervous. She hoped that she had trained enough; she could feel tons of butterflies flapping around in her belly. It was nauseating. She saw Jackson glaring at her team. Her butterflies got even worse.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND EVERYONE IN BETWEEN! WELCOME TO THE BEYBLADE SEMI- FINALS!!!! PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE BLADEBREAKERS!!"  
  
A loud cheering could be heard in the auditorium. Tyson and Max and Ray were all waving their arms and smiling at the crowd.  
  
"AND PLEASE GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO THE INFAMOUS DEATH FANGS!"  
  
Even before DJ. Jazzman had finished his sentence; all of the Death Fangs' fan girls were screaming their names in utter joy.  
  
"Uh." Lee scorned.  
  
"CAN THE FIRST TWO OPPONENTS WALK UP TO THE STADIUM TO BEGIN THE SEMI- FINALS!!"  
  
The Bladebreakers looked at each other nervously. They didn't know who should go up first until Tyson smiled and yelled "FINE! SINCE NO ONE IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO GO UP!!! I NOMINATE RAY!"  
  
"What?! NO TYSON YOU GO!" Ray protested.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you all how to blade!" And Tyson walked over to the stadium where Lee was already there waiting for his opponent yawning.  
  
"Will you hurry it up, I haven't got all day." Lee disdained.  
  
"Be quiet you! Just blade and then lose!" Tyson proclaimed but deep inside he was slightly worried and that was something Tyson never is.  
  
Lee smirked and licked his lips.  
  
At this point all his fan girls swooned and fainted out of their seats.  
  
Brad: Hey people! Let's take a look at Lee's STATS. Wow he has an equal balance of everything! Except his attack power is the highest! And let's take a look at his brilliant bit-beast Lynxton. This cool cat knows what to do and shouldn't be messed with!  
  
A.J: Now let's look at Tyson! His bit-beast Dragoon is always a favourite to watch with its immense attack power! Now let's take a look at their dish the Bladers will be partying in! What was the name of it again Brad?  
  
Brad: This folks is called Eiffel's Tower, obviously A.J. How thick can a person get?  
  
A.J: Awww shucks Brad; you know I didn't go to school!  
  
Brad: You didn't!?  
  
The dish floor opened and a model of the Eiffel Tower rose from the ground until the full dish came to a stop. It was actually a circular flat dish but with high sides bordering it. In the middle were some model trees and bushes and even a few tiny miniature pigeons. It looked like the real scene in France.  
  
Brad: This certainly is going to be a tough dish to rumble in eh A.J.?  
  
A.J: *Sniff* Yeah. Sure it is. *Sniff*  
  
Brad: Jeez what's wrong pal?  
  
A.J: YOU JUST MADE ME REVEAL TO MILLIONS OF PEOPLE I NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL!!!  
  
Brad: Oh . . .  
  
"Um . . . Yeah . . . Anyway . . . LET'S GET THIS MATCH STARTED!" Jazzman cried out trying to divert everyone's attention onto the other commentators. "MARKERS AT YOUR READY! THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DJ. Jazzman screeched down his many mikes.  
  
"Cha!" Lee ripped his cord with all his might and his eyes sparkled with malice.  
  
"Let it rip!" Tyson yelled pulling his cord as hard as he could.  
  
The two blades circled each other, sizing each other up until Tyson got impatient. "GO DRAGOON!!"  
  
Dragoon advanced onto Lynxton but Lynxton dodged Dragoon as if he was nothing.  
  
{Let me play with him for a while, hehehe}. Lee thought in his head.  
  
"Come catch me Tyson," Lee sneered.  
  
"Grrrr." Tyson clenched his teeth and fists. "Go get him Dragoon!"  
  
Lynxton circled around Dragoon confusing him, he dodged here and there, went near Dragoon for him to try and attack him until Lynxton swerved skilfully out of harms way.  
  
"He's only playing with him," Kai whispered.  
  
"Dizzi! Have you got any useful info about Lynxton?" Kenny asked his laptop.  
  
"I'm sorry chief, but I can't obtain any information! I think they've specially designed their blades to have a fire wall from any data collection!"  
  
"Ah! That so doesn't help!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Well sorry! But I'm not god you know!" Dizzy sulked.  
  
"Tyson's got to think of something quick! Or he's in trouble!"  
  
"I'm bored, you're giving me no fun you fat idiot," Lee said offensively, "enough is enough. Lynxton! Finish him!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!? I'M BIG BONED!!" Tyson cried.  
  
"Hah, there is no such thing!" Lee yelled.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY!! DRAGOON! HURRICANE ATTACK!"  
  
"Oh no. Tyson's lost it." Lan said.  
  
Out of Tyson's rage, Dragoon swung at Lynxton and missed him completely.  
  
"You'll never win if those are your tactics. Go on Lynxton! SHOW HIM A REAL ATTACK!"  
  
Lynxton dashed here and there and then put of sight. Everyone gasped in astonishment or squealed in delight.  
  
Before Tyson knew it, Dragoon flew into the air and rebounded off the top of the Eiffel Tower and landed, wobbling dangerously near the edge.  
  
"Get him now!" Lee ordered  
  
"Dragoon move!"  
  
Dragoon managed to scrape away just in time before Lynxton soared past him but then flipped back perfectly balanced, spinning on the top of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Tyson gawked at Lee's blade, perfectly spinning on the very tip of the tower.  
  
"Hehehe." Lee sniggered.  
  
Suddenly Lynxton jumped off the tip in a straight line towards Dragoon. It happened all to fast and Dragoon went flying.  
  
"No! Stay in there Dragoon!!" Tyson bellowed. Dragoon flew up and toppled back onto a pigeon making the bird fly out of the dish. Dragoon was wobbling very dangerously. He was weak. Lee saw this and charged at him again, knocking all the defenceless pigeons. Lynxton had leaped out of its blade and snarled ferociously at Dragoon slowly spinning helplessly.  
  
Lee's eyes glowed with glee at an easy win but Tyson's heart grew with power as Tyson's faith in him grew. Soon Dragoon started spinning strongly again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge fire leaped behind Tyson as he roared for his Dragoon to regain its strength. Lee's eyes widened at this sudden will of power.  
  
"Damnit. Lynxton dodge!" Lynxton jumped onto the sides of the tower just in time and travelled upwards just as Dragoon unexpectedly (excluding Lee as he saw that coming) charged towards Lynxton and sheared a couple of trees in the process although unfaltering Dragoon.  
  
"Hah, I guess you have more spirit in you than I thought. But, my . . . friend, YOU'RE STILL GOING DOWN!" Lee cried.  
  
Lynxton stopped running up and landed next to Dragoon. They sized each other up again, both filled with a new power. Then both rammed into each other, sparks flew.  
  
Lee summoned Lynxton to use its special attack while Dragoon used Hurricane Attack. It was a hard match for both. As both blades collided under the tower, it started to crumble. Lee bared his teeth as he fought and Tyson started to sweat.  
  
"C'mon," he muttered.  
  
A flash emitted from the two blades blinding everyone as the power of the two blades increased and increased. There was a bang.  
  
"Uh!" Lee's face looked anxious, he couldn't see yet, who had won. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly making him look adorably cute and all his fan girls went: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" But Lee was too intent on seeing if his blade was spinning.  
  
Tyson brushed off the dust from his clothes and looked to see if his blade was still spinning as well.  
  
The dust cleared. A white blade was on the ground, not spinning . . .  
  
"LEE WINS!!" Jazzman cried as he got the message.  
  
People cheered, people groaned. Lee sighed in relief. Tyson fell to his knees in despair and started to shake in depression. One win was to them, he had lost. He sniffed and stood up grabbed his blade and muttered something with his hair covering his eyes until you can't see them. (A/N: I hate it when that happens in BB. It's so gay)  
  
Lee grinned as Lynxton flew into his hands. "Good match Tyson."  
  
Tyson blinked. He never expected a compliment. "Y-yeah thanks. You too."  
  
But Lee walked away back to his team mates. So Tyson picked up with defeated blade and walked back to the Bladebreakers where they patted him on the back saying well done.  
  
"Thanks you guys." He said softly before returning to his seat in a trance.  
  
"I'll go next," Kai said as he looked at Zack, making his way to the dish, smirking at the Bladebreakers.  
  
"NOW PLEASE GIVE A FAB WELCOME TO THE ROUGH, TOUGH KAI!!!!!!" Jazzman called out.  
  
Several girls screamed Kai's name as well as some boys saying "go Kai! You're the man!"  
  
"NOW PLEASE WELCOME ZACK WHO CAN REALLY PUNCH A PACK! My God that was cheesy . . ." Jazzman even admitted to him making several members in the audience laugh.  
  
Zack rolled his eyes but then diverted them back to Kai who was there standing with his blade at the ready. Kai scowled back. He had to win this, if he lost that was it. He would have lost even before meeting the Blade Sharks. He would put all his heart into this battle. Although, if he won, then all the pressure would turn to Lan. He hoped she was trained enough.  
  
Jackson peered towards Lan. He could tell she was terrified even though her calm composure didn't show it, her give away were her hands, they were gripping her seat so hard her knuckles were white. Jackson grinned, {just one more match to go my sweet. Then it's all over. Heh . . . such a pity. Hmmm, she is pretty, but she likes her captain. God . . . Maybe, somehow I'll be able to get her, wait I can't be thinking about even having any interest in her but I can't help it, I never expected her to be this pretty. Ah who cares, I'll go easy on her and after the match I'll ask her out, she'll never be able to resist me.}  
  
Lan saw Jackson smirking at her, her heart started to beat furiously. She didn't like the way Jackson was smirking at her, she was scared she might lose, if she did, everything would be over. She was also scared about her dangerous feelings for him. If her emotions over power her, how will she ever be able to win? What if he distracts her? Manipulate her? She'll get distracted and lose all because of her stupid emotions. Sometimes she wished she was just like Kai.  
  
Jackson continued to stare at Lan, not caring if she saw or not or if anybody else did. He wanted to admire everything about her, unfortunately for him, the longer he looked at her the more he started to desire and adore her. Sadly for him, he would figure this out just when it's too late.  
  
Brad: Now let's look what trick dish we have for these two!  
  
A.J: Now I say that this is one helluva dish Brad! It's called the 'Spanish Armada' set at Spain's coast with twisted maze-like streets that'll really get your head going!!! And right next to these streets over the coast, IS A BIG POOL OF WATER!!!!!! There is the Spanish Armada sailing away on the water and if these boys happen to fall in, TOUGH! THEY'REEEEEEEE OUT!  
  
"MARKERS AT YOUR READY!!!!! 3.....2........1....... LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zack and Kai both launched their blades into their new dish at the same time and both took different routes in the maze streets before soon meeting up and bashing against each other.  
  
Sparks flew all around and suddenly Zack's blade reversed and then gave a mighty blow towards Kai making Dranzer bash into the yellowy wall of a nearby house.  
  
"You can never defeat me!!" Kai called.  
  
Instead of some snide comment from Zack, all he did was scowl and twitch his lip but stayed silent.  
  
{What's up with him . . .?} Ray thought, {strong and silent I assume . . .}  
  
{Argh, Kai's up with a tough one. We have no data and no clue on this guy. How does he blade? What's his bit-beast? Oh I sure hope Kai can do it . . . I mean he better do it. For his sake . . .} Lan feared to herself.  
  
Then Zack pounced again like a cat chasing a mouse as Dranzer zoomed away with Zack's red blade tailing him. Kai reverted to a side street with Zack following him, if Zack got near, Kai would go further away. Soon the two blades had reached the miniature harbour.  
  
They both sat there spinning away, sizing each other up. Kai glared at Zack and Zack glared back and without taking his eyes off of Kai's, his Beyblade shot towards Kai's and knocked Dranzer into the air.  
  
Everyone gasped wondering if this was the end for Kai and Lan gripped the edges of her seat even tighter as she saw the blue blade soar in the air.  
  
Dranzer landed wobbly on top of one of the Spanish Armada's ships. He was not out of the game yet.  
  
Zack growled impatiently, he couldn't do anything while Dranzer was on a boat. Suddenly the ship Kai was resting on started to sink down into the water.  
  
A.J: WOAHZA! It seems Kai was the first to demonstrate that these little ships aren't just for a little decoration! If you wanna land there for some rejuvenation, stay on there long enough and down you go! Hook, line and SINKER!  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Kai's head thinking for ideas. He called Dranzer to jump to the next boat to its left and stayed there until the ship started to sink. He kept doing the same pattern on the left hand side and jumping on the boats and letting then sink like stepping stones. So soon the complete left hand side of the dish that had water in it was completely barren while there were a fleet of other ships still floating on the right hand side and Dranzer was spinning safely back on land  
  
Zack had realised what he was doing; he was trying to prevent him from recovering on the mini ships, while leaving the right hand side free for boat jumping for his own sake.  
  
Zack growled again before advancing onto Kai so both blades were battling it all out on the wooden harbour.  
  
"JAGZ! RELEASE!!!!" Zack suddenly screamed out.  
  
A brilliant light of orange shimmered out of the top of his red blade revealing a roaring orange tiger with jagged black stripes and an armoured coated tail and claws that looked like five-inch long knives and as thick as a sturdy bar of dense metal. Jagz's fangs were just the same, deadly but there was a catch to Jagz's fangs Kai could not see.  
  
Just as Jagz was roaring its head off at its release, Kai found this as a vulnerable advantage for him. Dranzer then flew into Jagz knocking the Tiger into a solid building with such force it created a big dent but Jagz was still spinning the same as ever.  
  
"It's not nice to cheat like that," Zack mocked at Kai.  
  
"Just shut up and blade you skunk," Kai shot back savagely.  
  
(A/N: SKUNK!! Hahaha sorry, I just have to put that, it's such a dumb insult, skunk hehehe . . . . and with Kai saying it.ahh it ruined the story but who cares lol)  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with? Puh-lease" Zack snorted.  
  
Jagz rammed itself into Dranzer, this time Kai finally decided enough playing. He called out Dranzer and the great bird flew in front of the tiger screeching. Kai had thought Dranzer's spirit was safe up there, until Jagz launched up into a giant leap and scrached away at Dranzer's feather's damaging him.  
  
The Bladebreakers moaned in agony as they saw Dranzer cry out in pain and Kai moan in shock. It took Kai a while to recover and gave a chance to Jagz for him to leap at Dranzer again. Surprisingly enough to Kai, Jagz hadn't attacked Kai all that strongly.  
  
{Maybe it's some tactic to pout me off guard . . .} Kai thought logically, {Well that's not going to work on me.} "DRANZER GO!" He cried out, gaining more power from deep within him and sent Dranzer charging at his enemy.  
  
The two blades bashed against each other while their bit-beasts were having it all out. Dranzer used his talons to scratch away at the Tiger's face while the tiger clawed away at Dranzer's belly. It was a brutal fight.  
  
Soon Dranzer was getting the advantage, flying here and there and nipping at Jagz's behind to tease it and then fly down with a savage attack. Dranzer used Fire Arrow and sent Jagz flying into one of the ships and Dranzer followed it.  
  
Brad: WHOA! This is becoming some intense thrilling match!! Eh A.J.?  
  
A.J: I can't watch! It's too horrible! I can't take the strain! Who can win!?  
  
Brad: There, there.  
  
The ship they were battling on started to sink, Jagz leaped to another ship and Dranzer followed suit. Zack was getting annoyed at Dranzer's persistence. Soon that ship had started to sink as well. Instead of jumping forward, Zack flew backwards hoping to delay Kai for him to follow and he'd go down but then Zack remembered . . .  
  
So Zack leaped backwards into another ship behind them. Kai got a plan and launched as well just as the ship sank and flew directly into Jagz knocking him with a huge force into the pool of water landing with a slash while Dranzer landed perfectly on Jagz's destined ship.  
  
As Jagz sank down to the bottom Dranzer flew back to the wooden harbour, completely safe from defeat. Several members of the audience were appalled at his defeat, it seemed only too rash for Zack, but he did it and he lost.  
  
However many people applauded and cheered at Kai's victory. Kai looked over at Zack with a smirk on his face expecting him to start steaming in his shoes. Except, Zack's face was completely expressionless, even as he walked towards the dish and fished his blade out of the water.  
  
Lan frowned and looked towards the Death Fangs, they themselves were completely expressionless, as if they knew their team mate would lose . . .  
  
"AND KAI IS THE WINNNERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzman called out.  
  
Brad: A bit slow in the intake eh Jazzman?  
  
Jazzman: -_-  
  
"HEY KAI GREAT MATCH!! WELL DONE BUD!" Tyson clamped his hand around Kai's bare shoulder with a big fat grin on his face.  
  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH GREAT MATCH DUDE!!" Max jumped up and down happily in front of Kai.  
  
Ray stood by and grinned cheesily while Kenny just smiled.  
  
Kai looked towards Lan, she smiled back at him but her lip was twitching and her body was shaking when she tried to stand up. Kai walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and faced her. He gave her an encouraging smile and a small peck on her cheek to calm her nerves. If she was nervous, she'll never be able to win and now the Bladebreaker's survival was all up to her.  
  
Her butterflies were fluttering around madly, making her feel ill, maybe I can call of the match saying I'm ill, no I can't, she thought to herself. She took a shaky step forward while the rest of the Bladebreakers called our reassuring remarks to her telling her she could win.  
  
She closed her eyes and opened them again seeing Jackson approaching the area where their new dish would appear. He was smiling, in a sadistic way.  
  
"The time has come my dear," he said mocking her. "Are you ready to finally face me?"  
  
After Lan found her voice and tried to reduce the shakiness in her throat she replied, "I've been ready the first time I met you, Jackson, and don't worry, I'll give you a hard match you'll soon regret involving yourself in."  
  
Jackson just smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes. Lan's heart skipped a beat. She gulped and fumbled with her blade to get it in her new launcher Kenny had made for her.  
  
"Are you sure we should have let her go up?" Tyson whispered to Kai who scowled.  
  
"She can do it Tyson, have faith in her."  
  
"Whatever you say Kai, you're captain, just don't blame me if she ends up dropping her launcher just before the match starts." Tyson raised his eyebrow and stuck his hands behind his head, {C'mon Lan, show us what you've got, please.}  
  
A.J: HEY!!!! IT'S THE FABULOUS AND GORGEOUS LAN FIGHTING FOR THE BLAAAAAADEBREAKERS! We've never seen her rumble before but she must have gotten good if she's here in the semi-finals!! We don't know any registered data about this cool and collected chick since this is the first time she's ever participated in a tournament!  
  
Now JACKSON! Man is he a lady-killer! Just look at Lan tremble at him! JOKE LAAAAN!!! Now he's hot all over and including in his blade, his fiery Dragon Dragonska is no little monster to play with, he's tough, rough and merciless so watch out folks and I hope you brought your sunglasses for Jackson's 'Pure Light Laser' attack. MAN IS IT A DOOZY!!!  
  
Lan gulped and blinked her eyes trying to keep her hand steady, {just pretend Jackson is just another opponent, and pretend he's just another he- thinks-he's-so-good martial artist who really doesn't know a thing and who you can defeat as easy as that. Just think that Lan, pretend . . .}  
  
Brad: Now let's have a lookie at this dish that these two will be rumbling in.  
  
The floor opened up and revealed a normal looking dish until the inside was revealed, Lan had just thought it was some odd looking grey dish until, to her horror found it was carpet.  
  
Jackson's eyes widened as he saw that he'd have to blade on a thick carpet, luckily he had practised blading on a carpet before, even if that blading just happened to be an accident when he miss-launched his blade. . . . Jackson cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh boy . . . Heh, hey sweetie, I'm sure this carpeted dish aint gonna be a problem for ya eh?" He grinned at Lan who started back at him glowering.  
  
"Just make sure you don't get yourself in a tip, I want a good match." Lan tried to talk tough, but was really terrified inside.  
  
Brad: WELL, WELL, WELL aint this something?? These Bladers are gonna have to get their head around this carpeted dish, especially made to make things difficult . . . Well folks, this is the semi-finals and we need to make things interesting!!  
  
"Don't worry baby, you'll do fine and I'm sure you'll gimme one hell of a match, but be warned, I'm not gonna go easy on you just cos I think you're the hottest babe I've ever met, and believe me, I've met a load of girls in my life time." Jackson gave Lan a proper smile this time, his features no longer dark, but smooth, clear and handsome like it was the first time they met.  
  
{What's with this guy is he schizo or something? Maybe he's trying to put me off, well he won't I wont let him. Awww but that comment was so sweet. What am I thinking!? Uh . . .}  
  
"I won't back down or fail my team, no matter how much you provoke me," she replied.  
  
"Hah, I'm not trying to provoke you babes, I just wanna put you at some ease, and tell you how I really feel . . ." Jackson then looked down with a small smile and a small blush on his face.  
  
Lan's eyes widened, you couldn't fake a blush, as far as she was concerned, unless they were holding their breath, but Jackson was breathing normally as she watched his firm chest rise and fall gently. Lan felt her knees weaken and she thought he certainly must not wear make up.  
  
"BLADERS!!! 3....................2...................1................. LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK!!!!!!!! WHATEVER CHAPTER THAT WAS IS DONE!!!  
  
MUAHAHAHHA CLIFF HANGER ... Sort of . . . .  
  
Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE?!! PLEASE OH PLEASE!! *begs like a tramp*  
  
/*KBA*\ 


	16. Lan vs Jackson

Hullo.  
  
OK I have two people who still read this bloody story. Considering I only got like 3 reviews for my last chapter. *Goes away and cries for Ooooh say 90 hours*  
  
Well anyway. Blah.  
  
Dally Disclaimer: I AINT DOING ANY DISCLAIMER UNTIL THIS CHICK GETS SOME REVIEWS!  
  
KBA: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THANK YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dally: Now please let me kill that Lan?  
  
KBA: NO! Now just do the disclaimer:  
  
Dally: Thingy owns nothing cos she doesn't boom.  
  
KBA: -_-  
  
On with the story which only 3 people read...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jackson and Lan pulled their rip cords in unison wit as strong as they could. The two blades spun oddly on the woolly carpet at first until the two blades got their bearings and started to spin normally then smashed into each other starting their battle with no hesitation.  
  
"AND THE TWO COMPETITORS START STRAIGHT AWAY! MAN THIS WILL BE SOME BATTLE!" Jazzman called out in excitement.  
  
The two blades collided, circled each other and then rammed into each other again. They moved around the carpeted dish slowly battling each other.  
  
"You're holding out pretty well hun," Jackson winked at Lan. Lan raised an eyebrow and grinned herself.  
  
"You're not doing badly yourself . . . *hunk*" Lan grinned. Jackson let out a small cheerful laugh and continued to battle. Kai heard what they were saying and frowned darkly.  
  
The two toyed with each other playfully until Lan grew tired and knew her blade might not hold out against the carpet and she didn't think she pulled her rip cord hard enough.  
  
"Sorry bud, but I'm tired of our games," she admitted.  
  
"Me too pal, let's just finish warming up and fight." Suddenly Dragonska leaped at Dolphate knocking her in the air. Lan clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, please land in the dish, she pleaded in her head. Dolphate landed with a slight wobble on the edge before sliding down making an attempt attack to Dragonska.  
  
Dolphate rammed into him but Dragonska fought back and the two were struggling against each other, evenly matched. Jackson gave out a smirk and made Dragonska push harder onto Dolphate. She started moving backwards slowly.  
  
{Come on babes, I know you can do better than that . . .} Jackson thought in his head. {Fight harder girl!}  
  
"That's it, DOLPHATE EMIT!!" Lan screeched.  
  
"Yes....." Jackson whispered, "DRAGONSKA RELEASE!!"  
  
The two spiritual beasts circled each other in the air; Dragonska entwined around Dolphate's silver body and turned its top part of its elongated body so its fiery face faced Dolphate while Dolphate roared upwards baring its small yet sharp teeth.  
  
Dragonska glowed with a deep purple aurora while Dolphate shone in bright silver. The two beasts were a magnificent sight.  
  
"Amazing," Jackson peered at the two, a small passionate smile on his lips. Lan admired Jackson's bit-beast; she scanned its beauty and grace as it moved around her own bit-beast, big shiny white pearl glowing in its mouth. Lan knew what extensive damage that pearl could do, she had to make sure Dolphate never met the Power of the Pearl.  
  
Lan peered on the opposite side of the dish and saw Jackson smiling fondly upwards to their bit-beasts, he looked so calm and gently and passionate about the mystical beasts, it was a heart-warming image to see for Lan. She knew she should have attack him, there and then, but she couldn't bear ruining that little moment.  
  
Jackson slowly lowered his head and locked his eyes with Lan's. They started at each other for a short moment, ignoring everything and everyone around them. Jackson bowed his head slightly and gave a small, pleasing (for Lan) grin. It was a dark and mysterious lingering, unforgettable look. As the two gazed at each other, the whole world nothing but blackness to them and they could only see each other, their bit-beasts danced in the air above them biting each other. However the two were playing and teasing each other. The bit-beasts showed each owners own feelings and related their feelings to correspond with each other. The two circled each other vertically and each of their worlds were in a bliss, all four of them.  
  
(A/N: OMG THIS IS REALLY REMINDING ME OF THAT RAY AND MARIAH MUMBO JUMBO THAT THEY DONE IN THE BLAH, BLAH EPISODES!! EEEEEEEEEEEK DAMNIT. I didn't want the thing to be exactly like that, I just used the idea of the bit- beasts relating to their owner's feelings. I guess I made it into the Ray thing, Ahhh CRAP!! *Bonks head*)  
  
Kai opened his eyes in shock as he saw the two gazing at each other, enigmatic passion surrounding the two. He looked at their bit-beasts, at first he thought they were still fighting but he looked closer and the two were playing with each other congregating with each other in delicate warming moments. {No, this can't be happening, I was afraid I might loser her to that ba-}  
  
Kai started intently at the two, furious, he was terrifically jealous of the affect he was having on Lan, he hated Jackson with all his heart and soul. He absolutely hated and despised him. Hate is a strong word; all the hate Kai ever felt in his life was all concentrated onto Jackson. He stared infuriated at Jackson's image, staring at Lan, Lan staring at Jackson.  
  
The more he watched the two, the more he hated their relationship and the more jealous he became of Jackson. The more he hated Jackson, the more he was beginning to hate Lan . . . He started to dislike her for her staring back at Jackson, Dolphate cavorting around with the enemy. He hated their friendship thus hated them both.  
  
Kai felt he had to stop this nonsense other wise Lan could lose and ruin his chances for opposing the Blade Sharks.  
  
"LAN! STOP STARING INTO SPACE AND ATTACK HIM!! CONCENTRATE ON THE MATCH!!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GIRL!!" Kai screamed at her.  
  
Lan woke up out of her trance and looked up at her bit-beast. Dolphate was screeched and receded away from Dragonska. Dolphate howled at Lan and Lan felt her own pain in her chest.  
  
Jackson, however, kept looking at Lan. "He's right Lan, this was fun but now the end has to come. Let's continue." He smiled at her and gave a nod with his head.  
  
"Right," Lan smiled back, "DOLPHATE!!! GOOOOOO!!"  
  
"DRAGONSKA! ATTACK HER!" Jackson commanded his own beast.  
  
At first the two beasts howled as they knew in their owners' hearts' they both were reproachful in fighting with each other. Nevertheless the two bit-beasts charged at one another, lashing out, biting and scratching. Lan was determined to win the fight for her team and for herself and to show Jackson what she was made of. So she tried to push all her emotions to the back of her mind and just battle to the death.  
  
Jackson's eyes turned cold and stony. "Pure Light Laser,"  
  
Dragonska roared a mighty roar into the air making the whole stadium tremble under its power. Several people gasped at the noise. However the roar did not daunt Lan, the fact that he was using his most powerful attack on her this soon daunted her mind. Lan started to panic; she didn't know what to do or how to defend herself against that attack.  
  
Dragonska's pearl glowed and the random spectrum flickered here and there until twisting inside the orb in a vast of bright colours. "You'd better get ready Lan, sweetie," Jackson cooed.  
  
Lan moaned in discomfort, she hoped someone would call out a tip of advice for her, but no one said anything. {Quick Dolphate, just try and dodge the attack as much as you can, no wait I have a better idea . . .}  
  
Lan gathered all her energy and concentrated on it. Her muscles flexed and a new sensation overcame her, the sensation of feeling her own power enveloping her, touching every tip of her body. She sent all of her energy to her blade. "DOLPHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked.  
  
Her blade burst with energy and spun faster and faster and faster and faster until . . .  
  
"Where is it!?" Jackson called, he had a bulls-eye shot right at Dolphate but the only problem is he could no longer see her blade.  
  
Jackson frantically raked the ground with his eyes checking to see if Lan somehow managed to be a coward and send her own blade out of the dish, but he saw no black blade. He scanned the air above them, nothing. "Where the hell did it go??" Jackson muttered it must still be in the dish, but where?!  
  
Lan sighed in relief and her heart beat slowed down a little, Jackson couldn't see her blade as it was spinning too fast, she had time.  
  
"Aqua Pump Attack," Lan whispered quietly enough so her beast could hear her. Lan hoped they had some telepathic connection with her beast.  
  
Dolphate glowed and a blackened light could be seen, luckily for Lan Jackson was looking the wrong way . . . Dolphate rammed herself into Dragonska the sitting Duck. Dragonska flew into the air and Jackson whimpered as he saw his blade magically fly into the air. He darted his eyes to where Dolphate was and managed to catch a glimpse of black but it had disappeared yet again to his frustration.  
  
"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!" Jackson yelled.  
  
"I'm not playing games with you Jackson, I'm trying to win me a match," Lan replied calmly.  
  
Dragonska's Pure Light Laser attack had completely been forgotten now and had now diminished in Dragonska's Pearl. Then an idea struck Jackson.  
  
Dragonska started circling the dish as fast as it could, overcoming the carpet. He would just cancel Dolphate's space down until he would eventually hit her. Dragonska circled the inside rim of the dish and slowly made its way down yet moving as fast as light around the dish so there was no escape for Dolphate.  
  
"Damnit Jackson, you really are smart," Lan smirked at him.  
  
"Thanks babes, you're smart ya-self." He winked.  
  
Lan bit her lip, he wasn't very far from her, and she was spinning in the middle of the dish. She could jump over him but that would reveal her blade, well it was better then getting hit and having the risk of losing the match. So she waited for Jackson to spin slowly closer and closer to her before moving at the very last second. She timed it perfectly as she usually practiced this in her martial arts skills, always make the opponent think they're winning and then slam their face into defeat before they knew what hit them.  
  
When Jackson was about three millimetres away she jumped and landed near the edge of the dish. Jackson's eyes widened in shock as he combed the whole dish and hit nothing but then he saw a flicker of black and saw Dolphate spinning around on the edge.  
  
When Jackson hit the little dip in the dish where the middle was and had hit nothing, the whole audience gasped in astonishment wondering where Dolphate disappeared to and when they saw her afterwards, spinning in the clear space behind Dragonska they all cheered at the stunt and few stood up to clap and others (mainly males) yelled "go girl!!"  
  
Lan had managed to gather a few fans in the crowd but Jackson clearly had more as his fan girls screamed and screamed at Lan claiming she pulled a dirty trick on him.  
  
"Oh shut up you idiotic bimbos," Lan muttered in under her breath. Lan decided she'll just show his fan girls more 'dirty tricks' so as Jackson was still spinning in the middle, Lan charged towards him and knocked his blade into the air.  
  
"Hah," Lan said triumphantly, however as Dragonska toppled in the air, Jackson aimed his landing position perfectly.  
  
Dragonska landed with great force right on top of Dolphate making her fly into the air, slightly damaged.  
  
"Damn you Jackson!!" Lan complained.  
  
"Payback baby," he snickered and then Dragonska reversed and rammed himself into Dolphate again, slowly pushing her towards the edge. Lan tried to push back as hard as she could, but Jackson had somehow become too strong for her.  
  
Lan was getting desperate; she was now 5 inches away from the edge. She had to think quickly she had become weakened by pushing all her energy into her previous move.  
  
So she closed her eyes and imagined herself in a fighting arena, heavy blue mats set neatly on the ground, little parts covered in sweat marks shaped like a foot. Audience bordering the fighting area of blue mats, the noise of cheers and talk could be heard. If you step out of the blue mats onto the ground, or get knocked down and cannot get up, you're out of the game. Lan envisioned herself 5 inches away from the edge of the mats, nearly falling over onto the floor of defeat. She though of what she would do in this position and try to relate it to her Beyblade.  
  
Her opponent advancing onto her, pushing her backwards. Lan thought quickly of her position and how to get out. {I know}  
  
In her position in her vision, she roughly clamped her hands on her opponent's shoulders, putting him off guard. She used all her strength to haul herself into a handstand on the person's shoulders and flipped over him landing back onto the ground, it ended as soon as it started. She moved as quickly as that to get her balance quickly and she had to move fast so no delays or failing-once-so-having-to-try-again manoeuvre. And then simply back kick the dumbfounded opponent off the arena making her the winner.  
  
She opened her eyes. How the hell can I convert that scene to this match?? She thought in her head. She done some quick thinking but was now 2 inches away from the edge. She analysed the two blades' positions. Her blade was tilted downwards towards her and the edge of Jackson's blade was under her tilted blade pushing her backwards.  
  
"Perfect," Lan smiled. Jackson looked at her oddly.  
  
"What's she up to . . ." He contemplated in his mind.  
  
"Concentrate Dolphate," Lan pleaded. Dolphate gathered a little strength but just lost it again as she had to defend herself because of Jackson. "Press, down." She whispered. "Not forward, tip the nearest part of you DOWN," she whispered. "Hard!" She said a little louder.  
  
"Did you say something?" Jackson questioned.  
  
"Nothing to you," Lan muttered quietly, still intent on getting her Beyblade to get away from this dilemma. Then, Lan thought she had imagined it and was being delusional but Dragonska was started to slow down and wasn't pushing as hard but he had the obvious greater advantage, how come he was slowing down?  
  
Lan shook her head and thought she was just imagining things so she carried on with her plan. The two blades jolted against each other rocking back and forward and Dolphate pushed herself off of Dragonska and somersaulted dramatically in the air and landing rather close to Dragonska. She didn't jump very high however but still got away from danger. Because of Dragonska pushing so hard against Dolphate spun near the edge dangerously.  
  
Lan saw her chance. She rushed forwards taking a direct aim at Dragonska. Jackson had to move. Lan sighed in her head thinking he'd just dodge making her fly herself out of the dish. Still, she just decided to rush at him and if he did dodge she'd be expecting it.  
  
She charged at him while Dragonska wobbled around a big, he tried to go down further into the dish to get away but instead ran straight into Dolphate.  
  
The whole thing was like in slow motion. Jackson and Lan and their watchers both saw Lan's black blade spinning and colliding with Jackson's light blue blade from going straight into Lan's attack, slowly lifting into the air and passing the dish's edge.  
  
Things became normal timed again to the world and to Lan and Jackson and Lan just saw a light blue object fly past her ear and skid on the ground lying motionless. Lan still had no idea what had happened. She got confused in which blade was hers. Was hers light blue or black!?  
  
Jackson stood there wide eyed and speechless however he had that similar blank expressionless face on him just like Zack had when he lost to Kai. Lan was still confused and wasn't controlling her blade so Dolphate zoomed out of the dish herself and hit Lan on the stomach and fell lifeless on the ground, Dolphate slightly dazed inside her container.  
  
"AND LAN IS THE WINNER!! TAKING THE BLADEBREAKERS TO THE FINALS!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzman yelled with extreme excitement about an unknown player beating one of the strongest Bladers.  
  
"NOW THAT WAS SOME MATCH!!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
Lan blinked confused. "W-w-who won!?"  
  
"You did baby, well done I knew you could pull through. You really are a talented girl." Jackson was now standing in front of her smiling and startling Lan.  
  
"H-huh?" Lan was still slightly oblivious to what was going on until she felt someone grab her around the neck swinging himself around her body.  
  
"LAN!!!! WELL DONE!! YOU WON!! WE'RE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT STAGE! WE'RE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT STAGE! WE'RE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT STAGE! WE'RE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT STAGE! WE'RE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT STAGE!!! WE'RE IN THE FINALS!!!" Lan gulped and tried to see who was strangling her and saw a flash of blonde hair and orange.  
  
"M-Max please. ACK!!" Lan stuttered but instead of Max getting off she felt more people jump on her and she collapsed and everyone slammed each other into a dog pile. Lan heard voices screaming with joy and whoops of laughter but something very heavy was on top of her and so she just decided to lie there and not bother trying to get up while she heard a voice whom she recognised as Tyson's cheer and scream with happiness.  
  
She suddenly felt the heavy weight on her drop and she could breathe again. "Uhhhhhhhhh" She groaned as she tried to stand up until she felt an arm help lift her up and she just slumped onto that person.  
  
"Heh, you really do deserve their cheers you know," Lan opened her eyes. That wasn't Kai's voice. She looked at the chest that she was resting on and didn't see a black shirt but instead saw a navy blue shirt and her face was pressed against its chest area. She felt her head moving along with the person's gentle breathing.  
  
She stood up and saw the soothing face of Jackson giving her another tiny smile. She blinked and smiled back getting confused again. Where was Kai?  
  
She turned around, Jackson still supporting her; she was still really weak after their battle but Jackson still seemed as strong as ever hardly weakened by their match . . .  
  
Lan saw Kai crossing his arms glowering at the world and not looking at Lan. He didn't even congratulate her on winning her match. Ray, Tyson and Max all apologised for dog piling on top of her and they each gave her their appreciation by dancing around in a circle singing "go Lan! Go Lan! Go Lan! Go Lan!!"  
  
Lan gave a weak smile and mumbled timid thanks and just rested her head on Jackson's shoulders. She was too tried to care.  
  
"Hey Jackson, c'mon we better go." A voice said behind him. Jackson turned around and saw the blue cold glaring eyes of Lee but those eyes were glaring at Lan who Jackson was still holding.  
  
"Yeah, OK. Hey wait! Hey Lan baby." He turned to Lan again and lifted her off his shoulders and just held her by her own shoulders looking into her face. "Like tomorrow night or something there's gonna be a party to congratulate the two teams that will face each other into the semi-finals so yeah that's you and some team called the Blade Sharks. It's just a party right before the finals for this tournament and everyone is invited. It'll be at Regent's Park, did you know about that?"  
  
Lan shook her head but Tyson and Max behind her yelled "YEAH!!"  
  
"We know about that!!" Tyson beamed as if it was such great news that he knew,"  
  
"Yeah! Kenny told us!" Max joined in happily pointing at Kenny who was smiling.  
  
"Um yeah, cool. So Lan I was just wondering if you'd wanna go with me to the party ya know? Or unless you would prefer going with someone else . . ." His eyes gave a quick glance over the Kai whose eyes were on fire with locked up rage. Kai himself didn't know if he could contain his emotion any longer.  
  
"And I just wanna say, remember I did kinda ask you first so . . ." Jackson contemplated in his mind wondering if he should say it was only fair even though he himself knew it wasn't so he just kept quiet, he didn't want Lan to start disliking him. "So you wanna go?"  
  
"Um I dunno really. I might have to get back on you on that. Is that ok?" Lan was unsure, a date with Jackson Fox? Well Kai was acting like a total prick just now. She didn't know.  
  
"Hey that's cool but if you do change your mind and wanna come. Just come to the party and you can just fine me there ok?" He smiled at her, "anyway I gotta go now hun, so I'll see you later, I hope." He winked at her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and patted her shoulder before retreating back with his team.  
  
Lan stood there for a while feeling all warm and fuzzy inside of her and then turned around to face her own team and gave her first big smile at them. The boys were rather shocked at Jackson's daring kiss and Lan's happiness but they still grinned back at her and teased her about Jackson.  
  
"So are you going?" Tyson asked her and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"I dunno. Are you guys?" Lan bit her lip.  
  
"Duh!! Of course! Free food man!"  
  
"Yeah and lots of hot babes!" Max winked at everyone.  
  
"What bout you Ray?" Lan turned to him  
  
"Sure why not? It'll be fun! You should go as well Lan, get out more ya know." Ray grinned.  
  
"Hehe, yeah I guess . . ." Lan looked over at Kai but he was already heading out of the exit with his scarf trailing behind him. He was obviously angry at something. Lan clucked her tongue at Kai and frowned. What was wrong with him? Could he be jealous? No, Kai was never jealous of anybody it couldn't be that. Kai was usually angry at practically anything any way, he wouldn't be jealous of Jackson. He didn't know how to.  
  
Now do you see why Kai's firm human wall severely damages his only love? All because of Kai's general stubbornness does Lan think about other boys. All because of Kai's stubbornness does he think it's all Lan's fault. Now it was too late but of course Kai would never accept that it was his fault and Lan will never know of the danger they were in.  
  
Kai stormed down the corridor, not bothering to wait for his wretched team. They knew how to get home anyway. They didn't need him and he didn't need them. All his anger boiling inside of him was kept shut with its iron-clad lid. It was painful. All the jealousy, hatred, anger and confusion burned inside of him making him shake and grit his teeth. While his protection for Lan and caring for her completely went out the window. He didn't care anymore. He never wanted to care and now he isn't going to, he wasn't forced to. She could go and date Jackson all she wanted. It wouldn't affect him.  
  
He speed walked down the corridor out of the stadium. He wouldn't tell himself he was hurting so he didn't know it. Even thought deep, deep, deep inside of him there was a fraction of a side of him that told him he did care. But he never listened to that side anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK! Um 15th!? Chapter up? Oh well  
  
I did my job and wrote  
  
YOU DO YOUR JOB AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
  
Please?! Pwetty please?!  
  
All those 3 people who still read this goddam story please review.  
  
*/KBA\* 


	17. The Semi Finals Party

*Timid* Hello . . . I'm sorry!!! I'M A CRAPPY UPDATER!! .................. I can't help it I'm lazy........ STOP TUTTING AT ME!! *cries* DALLY!!  
  
Dally (now like 2 years older cos KBA hasn't updated anything for ages): Urm. Yeah u fags. KBA don't own a thing so stop making another excuse for bashin' her down!! Or I'll come after ya!!  
  
KBA: Still the same.. -_- ANYWAY thanks.  
  
Dally: *Grumbles and lights cigarette.*  
  
KBA: OK! Re-cap on story. Lan and Jackson's Beyblade battle. Lan won, um Kai doesn't like Lan anymore and really hates Jackson and Jackson invited Lan to go to Finals Party yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
KBA: OK story time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Bladebreakers were in their hotel getting ready for the party, excluding Kai who was just sitting on his bed with is arms crossed and a sour look on his face. In comparison to everybody else, they were smiling and checking out what to wear and to see if what they were wearing were good enough. Lan was in the bathroom getting dressed while Ray and Tyson were queuing outside the bathroom door.  
  
The door clicked, "FINALLY!!" Tyson exclaimed, "what were you doing in . . . ." Tyson cut himself off when he saw Lan emerge. She completely caught Tyson off guard. She had the most deadly look on her face in the world with her eyes flaring with annoyance. In fear of getting his face pummelled . . . Tyson shut up. "Sorry . . ." Tyson then fled into the bathroom.  
  
"Stupid boy," Lan muttered then smiled at Ray who nodded at her and continued to wait for the bathroom with a smirk on his face.  
  
Lan was dressed all in black but she didn't bother with dressing up all pretty, she couldn't be bothered. It would only be for one night anyway. So she was dressed casually. She had a black top with its neck opening wider than usual so it slid down her shoulder leaving her neck and left shoulder bare. But there was a transparent strap that kept the shirt up over her shoulder. She was wearing long black hip huggers slightly flared at the bottom. She didn't have any make up on and just looked normal but had her hair differently.  
  
She changed her hair so there was more hair on one side of her head. So she flipped some of her hair on the left side of her parting to her right side making a new side parting. Some of her hair fell about over her eye giving her a dark and repressed appearance.  
  
Kai looked up at her and felt his heart skip a beat. His old feelings were beginning to overpower him so he turned away from Lan and stared at his crossed arms. "Heh, she looks prettier than usual, like a rose with thorns. Humph, who cares . . . Jackson would; he can be her bee but with an extra sting. They'll both just end up hurting each other." He thought bitterly in his head.  
  
"Hey Lan, you look great!" Max called over to Lan.  
  
"Thanks kid, I like your clothes too." Max was wearing an orange shirt with long green shorts. Not much change there for Max.  
  
Kenny was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Ray. Kenny was already dressed as well; he was wearing a blue striped tie over a white lined short- sleeved shirt and long brown trousers. Max suddenly turns to Kai.  
  
"Hey Kai! Why don't you come? It's gonna be fun! You still have time to change. The part don't start until half an hour, and even if it does start at that time it don't matter if we're late."  
  
"No." Kai said firmly. Max looked disheartened and turned away and tried to join in Ray and Kenny's conversation. Lan clicked her tongue and then went over to Kai's bed.  
  
"Oi grumpy. What's up?" Lan said plonking herself on the edge of his bed looking at Kai.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Why don't you come to the party?" Lan questioned.  
  
"What's the point?" Kai muttered even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Well, mingle with people, um . . . dance. Threaten the Blade Sharks?" Lan suggested. Kai just glared at her darkly. "OK, OK, OK! Well I don't know. Just come anyway, I know you're feeling angry at the moment, for some reason, but if you stay here you'll just get angrier and angrier. Just come k Kai?"  
  
Kai just looked away from her and reclined even more out on the bed and ignored her. Lan narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Hey, What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I don't want to go because I do not want to waste my time socialising with other people who are not even important to me and have no relevance to my life. I'd prefer to stay here being alone without any other people to offend me in any way." He spat at her emphasizing every word. Just then Tyson came out of the bathroom and Ray shot in. Lan just stared at Kai amazed at what he has just said. Her mouth twitched and she swiped away at a lose strand of hair. It was obvious she wanted to say something to Kai, without the company of the others.  
  
Soon Ray was out of the bathroom and everyone was ready to go.  
  
"C'mon Lan, let's go!!" Max called out to Lan who was still sitting on Kai's bed, arms crossed with Kai doing the same while the rest were putting coats on and opening the door ready to go.  
  
"In a minute guys. You go ahead of me I'll catch up." Lan muttered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ray asked  
  
"Yes, now go. Don't worry I'll see you guys at the party. See ya." Lan said.  
  
"K, see ya then." Ray answered.  
  
"C'mon guys!" Tyson exclaimed. "We'll see the broad at the party. Let's go already!" A temple in Lan's head started to throb. She waited for the door to slam shut and footsteps to die away.  
  
Lan finally looked at Kai. "Well, what's wrong with you? What's on your mind? You more bitter than usual."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Lan; you're wasting your time. Just go and have a ball with your great friend Jackson. I'm sure he's just bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for his date." Kai answered bitterly.  
  
"Kai! Why are you like this? What the hell is wrong with you? I just want to go out and have some fun ok, unlike you. And considering you're not going and I don't have a 'date' and I don't wanna be some pathetic loner," she emphasized the last two words and glaring at Kai, "Jackson just offered to be with me and there is nothing wrong with that! You don't even care so why are you acting like this?" Lan said furiously.  
  
"You two are just so lovey dovey all the time and it's sickening. Another thing, what happened to us? I thought you were the one who wanted a relationship -"  
  
"And you don't!! So why do you care so much?!" Lan cut him off, getting angry being the short tempered girl that she is.  
  
"I don't care Lan! But you make me want to care while I don't! You keep making me feel like there will be something between us but there wont ok!? You already have feelings for other guys and I can see that your attention is not always on me and you want other people you can dig your claws into! I'm not stupid Lan I can see that you want a boyfriend and you're eyeing Jackson; well I don't want a girlfriend right now so stop trying to drag me into wanting one!! We want different things so obviously if we ever have a bloody relationship, it won't work out. Understand? Comprende? Capito? Savvy?!?"  
  
"So that's how you really feel then. So finally you have actually told me what is wrong with you instead of me having to work you out. Which I do get sick of Kai. You're right, we do want different things and we have to go our different ways. Well I'm glad I've found someone who does want to go out with me, who will you find that will help you I wonder. I wonder now, if you'll ever find anybody ever for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Well even if I don't find anybody then that means there's very little chance of me being heart-broken." He said softly. Lan widened her eyes at him.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked exasperated.  
  
"Never mind," Kai looked away again.  
  
"Never mind!? For god's sake tell me!! Who will break my heart eh? You don't even know Kai so just stop trying to be clever and shut up!"  
  
"You're the one, who stayed behind to talk to me Lan, so when I shut up, what will you do? Yell at me some more? Just go to your Jackson, he's waiting for you so stop wasting your time here, I know you prefer to give up your past for something new."  
  
Lan just looked at him, lost for words. She was angry and when Lan gets emotionally damaged. She needs to hit something . . .  
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
Kai's head and shoulder banged against the wall in a huge force and slid back down collapsing on his pillow. He landed face down and his arms under him. His face stinging where Lan half slapped him and half punched him. Lan was a strong girl so Kai's cheek, head and shoulder felt as if they were whacked with a boulder several times. Kai was shocked and stunned at the force of her hit and the suddenness of it.  
  
"You filthy, stupid, vile, despicable BASTARD!! Honestly I don't understand why I ever kissed you! Or hugged you! Cared for you or even LOOKED AT YOUR STUPID FACE!! Why on earth?! I must be stupid to think you were ever . . . we would ever have a chance together. Honestly!! I can't believe I've even said 'I love you'" Lan placed her hand on her head in wonderment and exasperation. "I can't believe I said that, what was I thinking. ARGH, you are foul Kai, I just don't understand you. I won't be surprised if you grow up alone and hated considering you have been for your whole life. I stuck by you as your only friend and companion and you always treat me like I'm some idiotic drowned rat who is just around you because of its pitiful state!!"  
  
"Just piss off already Lan!!" Kai screamed at her holding his cheek, trying to get up but hurting his head. "Just leave already! Or do you want another whack at me? Go on! Just hit me if it makes you feel better and then later while I'm here caring for my wounds you can just go off making out with that bastard who you are so 'perfect' with! Can't you see he's just using you?? He's more likely to throw you out in the street with a black eye than I would! Stop immediately thinking people love you cos it's not as simple as that! Just having a pretty face doesn't cut it! Face it he doesn't love you and nor do I!! There! There is the truth for you clean and simple I D-O- N-T L-O-V-E Y-O-U! Now go off and get over it!!!" Kai raged his face started going pink with anger, he felt moisture on his face which he just assumed was sweat because of how heated he was feeling. He didn't bother listening to that other side of him, the one that was deep inside of him telling him that those beads of sweat were coming from his eyes.  
  
"Fine Kai! I will! And I'm not going to waste my energy on you! I'll just piss off while you can just piss yourself right here in your own stupid anger! I don't love you either and never will and never have, I don't know why I ever said I did. I apologise on my behalf I was lying to you and I got caught up in the moment you could say."  
  
Lan hopped off the bed and grabbed her coat and opened the door but halted when Kai called out to her.  
  
"Likewise Lan!! I never did love you or had any feelings for you! It was all in my head and now I've told you how I really feel. Now don't come back drunk on false love! Again!!!"  
  
Lan breathed heavy breathes failing to control her anger. "Kai you really are such a bitch!!" She grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it at Kai who caught it roughly and flung it back at Lan but had closed the door in time for the pillow to just thump at the door then slide onto the ground with a soft plonk.  
  
Kai raged in anger and buried his face into his pillow. Not removing his face for ages and when he did, he left two small circular wet patches on his pillow. "Damn that bitch!! She's made me so emotional and weak!" He furiously started pummelling his pillow with his fists and then flung it off his bed in rage and flopped back onto his bed heavily panting. He balled his fists up in rage and was blinded by his pillow and red hot anger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the party people were laughing and crowding around in the park chatting with friends or chatting people up trying to get a quick date.  
  
"Welcome everybody! To the Finals party!! And this party is dedicated to the Bladebreakers!!" DJ Jazzman was standing on a picnic table and screaming through his microphone over the crowd of cheering fans. The Bladebreakers excluding Kai who was not there grinned cheerily, save Lan who was scowling at her argument with Kai. "And their opposing team the Blade Sharks!!!" Carlos and his team were grinning manically at the crowd and mainly staring at the Bladebreakers in a sickly way. "GREAT LUCK TO BOTH TEAMS!! NOW ROCK THE NIGHT AWAY!!"  
  
People clapped and whooped and cheered then went on with the party. Thousands of people were there, fans, knocked out teams, friends, special guests, all sorts of people. Including Jackson and Lan just had to find him.  
  
Lan smoothed her hair down, slightly nervous. She didn't like places where there were lots of people; she was always suspicious that people were giving her weird looks and she had felt people were staring at her right then as she moved through the crowds wandering about.  
  
She spotted Max and Tyson gorging away at the food table eating everything in sight. She smiled and shook her head. She couldn't see anybody else she knew so she just started to make her way to the table that Max and Tyson were at but then decided against it since she did not want any half eaten food thrown at her. As she moved around again she didn't notice some one was watching her.  
  
He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with a couple of his top buttons open revealing his some of his chest, just to make girls squirm. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and the usual scowl on his face. He flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes and continued to stare at Lan. He wasn't eyeing her for interest. He was eyeing her for a sort of personal dislike and resentment. He scowled at her every move and at her dark beauty. He usually hated girls all the same and Lan shouldn't be different, but for some reason he felt an extra throb of hatred for her. He admitted to himself she was attractive but the rest of her he disliked, being on an opposing team and then beating his team. He knew they would have beaten them if given the right chance . . .  
  
"Hey Lee, you seen her?" A voice said next to him. Waking Lee out of his thoughts. Lee nodded his head in Lan's direction. "Thanks bud," and the boy walked off while Lee just grunted at him. He watched his friend walk over coolly to the girl's direction before scowling and then suddenly being swarmed by a flock of girls in short skirts.  
  
Lan looked left and right to see an easy way through the crowd; everyone was dancing close together, making it hard to get by without annoying a few people. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lan spun around startled but then her expression relaxed as soon as she saw who it was.  
  
"Hey baby," Jackson said softly giving her a shy smile.  
  
"Hey," Lan smiled back at him, she remembered what Kai had said about Jackson using her, but using her for what? He didn't have a clue and was just making it all up, Lan thought in her head.  
  
"Erm, heh, you wanna dance??" Jackson asked indicating with his hand an empty area on the dance floor of the park's grass.  
  
"OK . . ." Lan mumbled, she felt herself going red, she was never this nervous with anyone.  
  
Jackson wrapped his arms around Lan's waist and she linked her hands together around his neck and they slowly moved with the music. A new song started to play; I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. "I like this song . . ." Lan muttered.  
  
"Me too," Jackson smiled at Lan; he could tell she was nervous. "Hey hun, relax a little ok? You're so stiff. Loosen up." He gave her a heart warming smile and Lan just melted in his arms. "Better," He smiled and tilted his head towards Lan's and touched his nose with hers. He gave out a small laugh and softly brushed his lips against her cheek. Lan nudged her head affectionately back towards Jacksons and then rested her head on his shoulder; Jackson tightened his grip on Lan and brought her closer to his body. "So tell me about Dolphate . . ."  
  
Tyson gave out a huge burp and then grinned widely. "Tyson! Come on man! There are girls around!" Max laughed  
  
"And?" Tyson yawned, "I wanna sit down with some chicken! Coming?" Tyson turned to Max while grabbing a drumstick.  
  
"Actually man, I feel like dancing, that ok?" Max said timidly.  
  
"Eh? Dance? Well I think you should go dance with a girl ya know but I'm game if you wanna dance with me!" Tyson laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Err; well I do kinda plan on dancing with a girl Ty, so see ya!!" Max grinned and waved at Tyson then ran off into the crowd.  
  
"Humph!" Tyson muttered then just took a massive bite out of his chicken leg and plonked his fat butt on a picnic table that creaked under his weight.  
  
Max hummed to himself and then accidentally bumped into a young girl his age. "Oh I'm really sorry!!" He said rubbing his head and grinning.  
  
"Oh that's ok! Oh cool you're Max Taite! My name is Marianna! I'm a big fan of yours!!" The girl smiled hopefully.  
  
"Oh really? Cool!! Wanna dance??" Max smiled looking at her.  
  
"SURE!!!"  
  
And the two happy people went off happily dancing madly while the people around them backed away in fear of getting whacked in the face with a flying limb.  
  
Ray was finding difficulties in trying to dance with a girl; since there were so many crowding around him he couldn't decide which one he wanted to dance with. "Oh but there are so many of you! Can't we just take it in turns?" Ray sweat dropped while putting his hands out in protection of himself.  
  
"Sure! BUT I'M GOING FIRST!!!" A girl yelled out from the sea of girls.  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Ray muttered.  
  
Kenny was sitting on a picnic bench watching his friends going off with girls and sighed glumly. "Awww I wished I was good looking so I could get girls to come up to me." He rested his head on his palms and stared at the floor. The patch of grass he was staring at was suddenly covered with a pair of black shoes. Kenny looked up and saw a girl staring down at him.  
  
"Um . . . Hi?" Kenny muttered.  
  
The girl giggled and then snorted like a pig.  
  
Kenny blinked.  
  
"Hoi." The girl said. She was wearing thick black glasses, was slightly podgy, was wearing a pink dress that fell to her shins and had yellow flowers sewn to it in random places and she had her mousy hair tied up in two side pony tails. "My name's Mildred. Your name is Kenny aint it? Hehe," She snorted again.  
  
"Erm. Yeah . . ." Kenny said.  
  
"I really like you," Mildred said turning away slightly blushing. Kenny blinked at her and there was a pause.  
  
"Wanna dance?!" The girl suddenly said grinning showing a whole row of braced teeth. Kenny's face dropped, but then he thought that if he didn't accept then he would have spent the whole night dancing with no one.  
  
"OK then . . ." Kenny said.  
  
"COOOOL!!" Mildred then yanked poor Kenny out of his seat and started dancing . . . on Kenny's feet.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
In the crowds a bright pair of green eyes scanned the area along with brown and blue eyes. "Where do you think they are?" The green eyed boy said.  
  
"They'll be around. Lurking in some shadow probably." The blue eyed boy muttered.  
  
"Hmmm, well whenever they arrive, or when we see them. Jackson better hurry up cos I'm not talking to that creep. He smells like hell." The dark eyed one murmured.  
  
"Where is Jackson anyway? Lee? You were the last one who saw him." The green eyed one said.  
  
"He's probably prancing around with that Lan. I don't know why he has to do it this way. There are other ways of getting something out of her," Lee scorned.  
  
"Well if it was up to you Lee," Jake said, "you'd be using a dark room, spotlight and a chair for her to sit on and you'd be threatening her with a knife to get information out of her! Jackson's way is better."  
  
"You know Lee," Zack smirked, his brown eyes flashing. Lee glared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would actually think that you are beginning to like girls again." He said giving him a sly smirk.  
  
Lee just glowered at him and turned his back to his team mates. "Zack's right Lee," Jake added in, teasingly. "I've seen you eyeing a few girls recently."  
  
"Yeah, especially Lan," Zack said lightly.  
  
Lee screwed up his face in anger. "Will you two shut the fuck up!!?" He muttered angrily.  
  
"What?!" Jake said, sardonically surprised, "its true . . . is it not?"  
  
"You know it's not true!" Lee swivelled round and clenched his fists angrily.  
  
"Hey, seriously." Zack said, "I have seen you looking at Lan, scowling or whatever, you've stared at her more than once and I want to know why. Please I don't want you falling for her as well."  
  
"Eurgh. Of course not! Yes I admit I have stared at her, only because I try to see what's so great about her. I think Jackson is really starting to fall for her and I'm getting worried. He wasn't supposed to!" Lee said exasperated.  
  
"I know I know . . ." Zack muttered.  
  
"I dislike that girl . . . she's ruining our team and ruining Jackson. It's not right . . ." Lee muttered, but inside he knew another reason to why he disliked her. Deep inside him he hated her because she broke his hatred for girls. She was pretty, and that is why Lee dislikes her, because he feels slightly attracted to her and just because of that he resents Lan's actions and dark beauty.  
  
"Well, we can't do anything about it, cos you know Jackson will just deny it. He needs to remember that Kai guy . . ." Jake said.  
  
Jake was wearing a light blue shirt with long sleeves. He had unbuttoned the sleeve collars and the first few buttons at the top of his shirt and black trousers. Zack wore all black. Black jeans and a black T-shirt. Just to match his dark image.  
  
The three boys were standing coolly by a table ignoring the bunch of girls who were trying to ask them to dance. They eventually left when Lee told them where they could go in a rather harsh language. "Annoying females . . ." He muttered. Suddenly Jake grabbed him by the shoulder,  
  
"There he is . . ."  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
After calming down Kai's breathing eased and he breathed softly on his pillow. He was lying flat on his belly and was hugging his pillow while burying his face into it trying to get away from the world. After he sat up for a breath of fresh air he looked at his arms limply. He brushed his face with the back of his hand to get rid of that moist stinging sensation on his face. He fell back and landed heavily on his bed and went into deep thought.  
  
"Why do I act like this!?" He asked himself. He wanted to punch his bed again but found no point in it, he'd just ruin the springs inside the bed. He pondered in his head about Lan. About all the time they had spent with each other, all the joy and all the wretchedness. This was the time for Kai to actually think, how he feels for Lan.  
  
"Do I hate her or do I . . . do I . . ." Kai couldn't bear to say the next word. So he didn't. He bit his lip. He mused about the two things. The side of him that he never listened to was beginning to have a stronger voice. "Maybe . . . I'm jealous of Jackson? Because . . . Because he has Lan and I don't . . ."  
  
He sat staring at the floor with his mouth slightly open and answered his own questions in his head. "But I had Lan, I had her . . . but then I lost her . . . I had my chance but didn't take it . . . why?! Does that mean I don't love her?"  
  
Kai tried to think of both sides of the story, if he did and if he didn't love her. He thought of the chanced he didn't love her, obviously. "OK, well . . ." He was stuck. "OK!! Right. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend, I don't like the idea of her being my girlfriend, I don't like the word girlfriend, and I rejected her offer to be my girlfriend . . . urrm . . ." He tried to think of more reasons. "But are these reasons proving I don't love her? Argh! Love is a strong word . . . maybe I'm just being delusional. OK let's think of how I can . . . be attracted to her. Well, she's pretty . . . no . . . lame reason. I don't get mad at her easily. She cares for me, there was a point in time I cared for her, I've kissed her . . . Maybe, I'm just not ready to have a girlfriend, yet, but I still want her by my side. I still want her with me, no matter what. Then why did I send her away!? ARGH!!!"  
  
He punched his pillow again and accidentally hit his leg in the process. "Stupid thing . . . He remembered his pain from before. I . . . cried for her. NO! I didn't! I didn't! I can't have. I don't cry . . . I never have and never will! Uh! Another reason to how I don't love her. She's made me weak!" He massaged his leg where the pain endured. "I hate human emotions . . . So complicated." But a voice inside him said {but don't you like challenges? Lan is giving you a challenge in your love life, why don't you take it instead of running away from it?}  
  
"Maybe I do love her, let's think about this." He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. "Does she make me feel warm inside when she's around me?" He asked himself, "Yeah, I guess so." "Do you want to be with her right now?" "Yes." "What is the first thing you will do to her?" He squeezed his eyes tight; not wanting to answer the question knowing it would ruin his reputation as a cold hearted stony boy. He decided to skip that question, but his conscience told him not to. He pictured himself running up to Lan and pushing Jackson away and losing him in the crowd; where he wrapped his arms around Lan's body warmly and went down to give her a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. Kai found himself smiling at his fantasy and quickly stopped and shook his head impatiently.  
  
He gazed at the blank wall, feeling his heart ache. "Is it true then, I have deep feelings for her . . . but why?" He answered his own question again, "because she has deep feelings for you as well and is the only person who does. You've never been loved as deeply like this from a person so you run from it because it is unfamiliar to you; you're scared to face what the consequences are. The fact is, you brainless fool, you adore her, she is the first person you have truly loved and you will obviously find this feeling strange. Be open to your emotions! Think! Then go to her before it's too late!"  
  
"But what if I don't love her!?" Kai yelled out aloud.  
  
"Ask yourself that that question, properly. Then you will find your answer. Ask your heart." The voice said.  
  
"Do I love Lan?" Kai asked in his head. He waited for a few seconds before he found this incredibly stupid waiting for nothing before he told himself to try harder for the answer. He got a smiling image of Lan in his head and felt his heart warm up, he smiled at the image and then found his answer. He then scowled and then started punching his pillow again.  
  
"WHY?! WHY!? WHY!? AM I SO STUPID!? I LOVE HER AND I JUST LET HER GET AWAY TO DANCE WITH SOME BASTARD!! WHY OH WHY AM I SO FOOLISH!? ARGH!!" He fell to his bed again and started growling in anger. He then realised that things won't change if he just sat there growling, he needed to get to her and tell her how he feels.  
  
Jumping off the bed with a new spirit in him, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door and shut it with a slam and raced down the stairs making his way to Regent's Park . . .  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
"Dolphate? What do you want to know about Dolphate??" Lan questioned.  
  
"Well she is extremely powerful considering she beat me. I just wanted to know how you train her so well." Jackson smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I spar with people and I train with them and I dunno actually . . . I just use my head I guess, hehe . . ." Lan now started to think how she actually managed to beat Jackson, she had never thought about it before, she was too dazed about actually winning.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed, but our bit beasts sure had a ball." Jackson said peering into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I noticed. You know why?" Lan looked back at him surprised to meet his eyes staring into hers.  
  
"I think our bit beasts have some kind of connection you could say. They feel what we feel, our emotions are their emotions. What we felt together that day, Lan, our bit beasts showed it. There's chemistry between us Lan, can't you see it?" Jackson's eyes started to plead to her.  
  
Lan just stared at him speechless. "I . . . Uh . . . I" She stammered trying to break the silence but in vain.  
  
Jackson leant closer to her and reached his hand up to her face, "Did you not see? Even if you don't see it, you saw our bit beasts and that tells your feelings inside and my feelings for you." He gave her a gentle and embarrassed smile. "I have feelings for you Lan, I have to admit it. I hope you understand, and I hope that you share the same feelings I feel for you."  
  
Lan's heart softened but her brain was confused. She let Jackson's arms tighten around her and she sank into his warmth. She snuggled into his chest and then looked up at Jackson who brushed his face against hers and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and the two snuggled into each other but were hardly dancing and just standing in each others arms.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
Kai was running as fast as he could and he saw the party in Regent's Park and speed surged into him again as he ran through the entrance. He saw the crowd of people laughing and dancing with each other and ran into the crowd in search of Lan.  
  
Suddenly, "KAI!!!" Kai looked around to see who called his name and found Tyson running up to him covered in chicken mess. "Hey bud! I thought you weren't gonna come!! What changed your mind?" Tyson grinned at him, his mouth all greasy from eating so many chicken legs like a pig.  
  
"I don't have time for this Tyson, where is Lan?" Kai asked him exasperated and panting for breath.  
  
"I dunno, probably off with that Jackson bloke. Hey why don't you come and eat with me? Max has gone off with some girl!"  
  
"I have no time Tyson!" And Kai pushed him out of the way and continued battling the sea of people to find his loved one.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
"Lan, I really hope you understand how I feel. I think you're extremely beautiful and you're an amazing Beyblader. I know that there has been rivalry between the two of us because of the tournament, but now that we're out of the tournament we're cool right? I mean, there are no hard feelings are there?" Jackson whispered to her ear.  
  
Lan shook her head and smiled at Jackson, "don't worry, there aren't. Not between you and me though."  
  
"Good," Jackson smiled and moved his face to look at hers. He stroked her silky black hair and leant forward. They both knew what was coming and both inclined their heads inwards. Lan closed her eyes and waited for Jackson's lips to touch hers. He came in slowly and smoothly and their lips were just touching. "Excuse me but may I have this dance?" A voice said behind Jackson. Jackson simply ignored the voice and carried on moving closer to Lan. Lan however declined her head backwards; she had heard that voice before somewhere . . . It was so familiar to her.  
  
"Excuse me," The cool voice said even harder, "I said can I have this dance."  
  
Jackson started to get annoyed, "Hey listen bud but can't you see I'm busy here??" He turned around and confronted the blazing mahogany eyes of Kai.  
  
Lan's eyes widened in shock, "Kai!!?" She said retreating from the two boys. Kai looked at Lan and his hard eyes softened, she looked more gorgeous to him that ever as she was so close to him but was still out of his reach. "Lan . . ." He whispered.  
  
Jackson looked at Kai and raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, I seemed to have disrupted something here, or have I? Lan?" He turned to Lan and folded his arms.  
  
Lan scowled at Kai, "no, nothing at all. You haven't disrupted anything between me and Kai." Kai opened his eyes in shock and tried to walk towards Lan but Jackson stopped him before Lee came up to Jackson.  
  
"Oi Jackson, he wants to talk to you," Lee whispered to him. He then glanced at Lan and gave her an evil stare before turning back to Jackson, "c'mon man, he said he wants to talk to you now." Jackson frowned and muttered back to him,  
  
"Well tell him he doesn't need to worry and I'm doing fine so he can just leave me alone. I'm busy here." Lee smirked.  
  
"He told me that you would say that, so he said he doesn't care if you're ok or you're on your knees with agony. He wants you to speak to him now." Lee glared at Jackson with a type of urgency in his eyes.  
  
Jackson screwed up his face in annoyance, "fine, fine, I'll go to him now . . ." He turned to Lan, "hey baby I'll be back soon ok? I just need to sort some stupid stuff out with some slime ball. Don't wait up for me k?" He gave her a warm kiss on her head while glaring at Kai who scowled back. Jackson squeezed Lan's shoulders gently then walked away from the crowds. Lee then looked at Lan and then gave her an evil sarcastic smirk then followed Jackson.  
  
Lan then tried to run away from Kai but he grabbed her arm and swung her to face him, "let go of me!!" Lan hissed fiercely at him.  
  
"No! Not until I tell you how I feel!" Kai said. Lan shook her head disbelieving him and struggled to get away from him, but this time Kai managed to keep hold of her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look!! Please listen to me Lan," He stared into her eyes asking her to stop. She glowered at him but stopped struggling.  
  
Kai turned away and coughed uneasily, "Lan I'm sorry for what I did ok . . . ? I didn't mean it, I didn't mean a single word I said and I'm really sorry for what I did." Lan still frowned at him, unmoved by his words. Kai gulped, he had hoped saying sorry would soften Lan's heart, obviously it didn't. Kai tried to not get annoyed at Lan's stubbornness, {it's for love; remember that Kai, it's for love . . .} He thought in his head. He breathed heavily and tried to ignore the stitch he had in his side.  
  
He suddenly let go of most of his pride and leaped on Lan hugging her startling Lan completely. "K-Kai!?" She stammered trying to catch her balance. She stared wide-eyed at Kai's back and felt Kai's hand stroking her back. "I'm sorry for all the things I did to you Lan," He released her from his hug and stared into her eyes, "I realised after you left me, how I really feel. I was so confused Lan but now it's completely clear to me. Please don't think this as a sort of lie or an excuse or just a delusional thought." Lan blinked confused, Kai grabbed her face gently and stroked her cheek. "Lan, I realise now, I . . . I-I-I love you."  
  
The two of them stared at each other, one in shock and the other with love in his eyes. All they saw was each other, the whole world became a buzz to them. They couldn't see or hear the people around them, if someone accidentally bumped into one of them, they wouldn't have felt it or heard the apology. Lan stared at Kai with her mouth slightly ajar; she didn't believe what she had just heard. "W-what??" She shook her head and looked at Kai's face stunned.  
  
"I love you Lan. And it's not like any other kind of Love. I know love is a strong word, a very strong word and too many people misuse it. I'm not one of those people. I've always loved you since the day you joined me when the singles tournament started, I was just too much of a fool to realise it. All those times that I made us feel friction between us was because I was scared of my feelings. I'm not used to this as you must know but I realised today why I felt those things. It was because I love you. It's not a type of love of friendship love, or I love you because of the things you do. I love you for you. For whom you are. It's not like one of those idiotic things, like a young girl who says 'I love Barbie!' That's just a false love for something; I don't feel the same way a young girl would. I love you, I love you so much." Kai's grip on Lan's face became firmer as he let out all his locked up emotions he had kept hidden for so long. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly still giving her head a series of kisses.  
  
He moved her face so he could look at her. "I was . . . I admit I was jealous of Jackson. He had such a way with you I knew I never would be able to achieve and he had managed to get your heart. I don't know if you feel to same way darling but I just needed to say how much I love you."  
  
Lan blinked at him again "w-what did you call me?" She whispered to him, her throat was dry and her heart was beating wildly at Kai's sudden outburst. Kai looked at her oddly, "what do you mean? I called you Lan . . . didn't I?"  
  
"No, you called me something else . . . Darling??" Lan looked at him,  
  
"I-I did?" Kai didn't even know.  
  
"Yeah, you were babbling so much . . . You didn't even notice?" Kai shook his head. Lan looked down thinking about the words that were just being said to her. {Is he telling the truth? If he didn't even know he called me darling, does that mean it was just automatic? I can't believe this . . .}  
  
"I-I" She didn't know what to say, "I don't know what to say to this Kai. This is very sudden, I mean, you're so . . . cold hearted and defensive, do you really expect me to just handle this easily?!"  
  
"No, no of course not Lan. I just needed to tell you. I'm not cold hearted anymore; you've made me see that I actually have a heart that can love. And I don't even mind," He gave her a weak smile that needed practise. "All this time that I've been cold hearted to you was because I didn't understand, please believe me on this Lan."  
  
"Prove it," Lan said. Kai looked at her surprised. "I know that this is gonna be hard, but I don't care. For something as serious as this, prove it to me." Kai's face softened,  
  
"I'd love to." He ignored the whole world around him, he didn't care who saw or who gaped or who giggled. He didn't care about his pride at that moment; the only thing he cared about is Lan. He swooped down at her and planted a soft and passionate kiss on Lan's lips. He wrapped his arms around Lan's body and deepened their kiss. The two felt all warm all over, Kai cherished the feeling of Lan's lips against his, he loved her body pressed against his and the feel of her hair in his fingers and her warmth. He was running out of breath but didn't want to break their bond. He finally pressed his lips together and let go giving them a small breath before giving her two small pecks and then gave her another deep and passionate warming kiss.  
  
After letting go he saw a few people laughing and pointing, Lan blushed and just stared at Kai's chest and then looked at his face but saw that he didn't care. "Oh Kai . . . I believe you!" She said breathlessly and she flung her arms around him and gave him her own kiss. The two embraced each other and cuddled with each other. Lan even started to shed a few tears onto Kai's shirt but Kai just wiped them away and held her closely. "Kai, I'm so sorry for what I did, I was angry at you because I didn't think you cared. I mean you're so cold towards everybody. I just didn't want to bother with you anymore and I'm sorry for that. I really am." She kissed him on the cheek and rubbed her cheek against his and held him tighter, "I've always loved you Kai, and I just never said it. I never wanted us to be parted but you were just so stubborn, I thought you weren't really the one. I'm sorry, I just got confused, please forgive me."  
  
"Of course Lan, I love you so much." He stroked her hair and kissed her neck.  
  
'Heaven' by Bryan Adams started playing. The two lovers danced slowly with each other and both really felt they were in heaven.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
"What do you want?" Jackson said to the dark figure that was standing behind a thick tree. "I was busy you know and what you're gonna say better be important." He hissed at the figure.  
  
"Of course It's gonna be important! Everything I say should be taken into deep thought," The figure said.  
  
"Yeah whatever just tell me. I've got a beautiful girl waiting for me and you better be quick." He muttered.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, how much information have you got? I've been watching you and I don't think you're doing your job very well, I think you're taking this to an extent don't you?" He said slyly.  
  
"What I'm doing is fine, I'm getting information! Just give me tonight, that's all I need Carlos! I've got her trust I just need to ask her without her being suspicious."  
  
"It better be Jackson . . ." The figure whispered menacingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK!! Very long chapter, I'm sorry. I wanted to fit it all in but I still haven't really . . . Oh well, this is a cliff-hanger if you didn't know =D  
  
I finally finished the chapter!! YAY!!!  
  
Please review!! Pretty please!!!  
  
/*KBA*\ 


	18. Confessions and a Fight

*Waves* Hello!!!!! Next chapter......... oh my, it's the 18th chapter!!!!! O_O *blinks in disbelief* oh my, this is getting long . . . Well Dally!!  
  
Dally Disclaimer: I'm bored!!!! I hate this!!! I do nothing but say random things!!  
  
KBA: Well what do you want to do??  
  
Dally: . . . . .  
  
KBA: Exactly, you can't do anything! Now just do it!  
  
Dally Disclaimer: Don't sue this girl because she owns nothing, but you can sue her for keeping me here!!!!  
  
KBA: -_- right . . . Well anyway, next chapter!! It may be a long one . . . O_o Hey... What's new?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jackson and Carlos were talking privately away from the party in a clearing and were muttering behind a tree. Jackson looked behind him to make sure there was no one following or looking at them, but all he saw was Lee walking back to the party.  
  
He looked back at Carlos who stood leaning against the tree and had his arms folded. "You only have tonight Jackson, you better give me some information on the Bladebreakers before tonight or you're in deep shit with me and my team get it?" Carlos said threateningly.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
"Eurgh . . . I ate too much . . ." Tyson staggered through the sea of people holding his stomach and looking slightly green. He looked ahead of him and saw two familiar people dancing with each other. "K-Kai?? Lan??" The two didn't hear him and continued to slowly rock sideways with the music. "Hmmm! So they finally realised that showing they like each other isn't a crime, humph!" He then staggered away from the party into a clearing and started to run where a bunch of trees were.  
  
"Ahhh!!" He cried, he stuck his head between two trees and waited to be sick. He then heard voices not too far away from him.  
  
"Wait, I think I hear something."  
  
Tyson heard the crunch of dry leaves on the ground and footsteps coming closer to him, he slowly peeked through a twig from the tree to see who it was, {Jackson!?}Tyson thought in his head.  
  
"Oi you! Can't you see we're talking here?" Jackson said to him. Tyson panicked and decided to change his voice.  
  
"Err, sorry bud but I just need some space, I just, err, you know need to err, be sick . . ." Tyson said in a croaky deep voice.  
  
"Eurgh . . ." Jackson said in disgust, he then became suspicious. "What's you name?" He asked trying to look at Tyson's face.  
  
"Err, Fred." Tyson muttered, he felt his heart beat quicken.  
  
"Look at me," Jackson said, still suspicious.  
  
"Sorry dude, I'm gonna hurl any minute. I don't think you're gonna wanna see so just back, err, back away please." Tyson said and started rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Disgusting," Jackson muttered and wrinkled up his nose and then walked away. Tyson sighed in relief as he heard Jackson's footsteps walk away form him.  
  
"Who was that?" Another voice said this was familiar to Tyson as well.  
  
"Just some idiot who ate too much . . ." Jackson muttered.  
  
"Anyway, how much information have you got already?" The other voice said. Jackson said nothing. "Exactly, listen how long have you been with that girl? And you still haven't got anything, listen, you better hurry up or you're not getting that £500!"  
  
"Shut up Carlos! She's not saying anything! It's like she knows but don't worry, she doesn't. She's just not telling me anything." Jackson said hurriedly.  
  
{Carlos??} Tyson blinked, {Blade Sharks Carlos?? What does this mean??}  
  
"I mean I asked her how she managed to get Dolphate to be so powerful but all she said was that she trained! What use is that?" Jackson muttered digging his shoe into the ground.  
  
"No use at all, you're not trying hard enough!" Carlos hissed,  
  
"Listen! It's hard ok?! I mean I only just got her trust, jeez I mean we were rivals just two days ago!" Jackson started getting angry.  
  
"Well our frikkin' match is tomorrow Jackson," Carlos advanced towards Jackson, "you get anything from her! Tactics they use, moves, anything that will help us win tomorrow! I need this information so I can squash that stupid Kai's face in the dirt where it belongs!"  
  
"You just a bloody cheater Carlos!" Jackson muttered.  
  
"I know, and?" Carlos smirked at him. "You're just a player."  
  
"I am not a player!" Jackson said defensively.  
  
"Oh yeah? Using Lan just for money doesn't mean you're a player then I don't know what does."  
  
Tyson gasped at what he just heard. {Oh my gosh . . .}  
  
"You're such an idiot Carlos! No wonder you need help in winning a bloody match! Honestly, Lan is the only girl in my mind and –"  
  
"Exactly Jackson, you're getting too close to this girl and I don't like it. You're not supposed to go this far, it prevents you from doing your job!" Carlos muttered.  
  
"I can't help that Carlos." Jackson muttered.  
  
Tyson then became violently sick in-between the two trees and moaned. He had to get to Lan and tell her this!  
  
"Eurgh," Jackson muttered again, "listen do you need to talk to me anymore?"  
  
"Yes I do. Just hold your horses Jackson."  
  
Tyson found this as a good reason to stagger away to tell Lan this. He wiped his mouth first and half ran half stumbled back to the party.  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
"Hey, guys." Lee said to Jake and Zack.  
  
"Jackson's talking to him right?" Zack said,  
  
"Yeah . . . He's screwed cos we haven't got any info on that girl." Lee muttered bitterly.  
  
"Shit man." Jake sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "the party's nearly over, he needs to hurry up!"  
  
"I told you his way sucked, he's getting too close to her and he's slowing things down. I knew I should have done it my way." Lee muttered.  
  
"No, his way is fine Lee; he's just making slow progress. He needs her trust or she won't get anything out of her." Zack said.  
  
"Yeah whatever man, I don't care, I want that money he's offering us. We lost that match against the Bladebreakers on purpose and for a reason. I hate losing unless it's for a decent reason and that amount of money is decent enough. I'm gonna go talk to Lan." Lee then walked off to the crowd.  
  
"Lee! C'mon man come back!" Jake called out, "Lee!!" But Lee ignored him and continued making his way through the sea of people, "LEE!!!" But Lee was lost in the crowd. "Shit! He's such a bloody prick!"  
  
"Let him be, if he mucks up then it's his fault and he just won't be in our team anymore, c'mon man, let's go and see when Jackson comes back." Zack said.  
  
Lee looked around for Lan searching in-between the dancing couples. Then he spotted them. Kai and Lan were in each others arms. Lan was extending her neck up and gave Kai a warming kiss. "Oh shit." Lee muttered. He rubbed his temples in annoyance, {bloody hell! This guy is so much trouble! We should have dealt with him earlier! Argh why didn't we?}  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
"Wow! Hey Ray! Kenny! Come over here!" Max said brightly.  
  
"Wassap Max?" Ray asked coming over to him after dancing with a dozen girls. Max pointed in the crowd of people, "whoah . . ." Ray whispered and then grinned. "Heh, bout time those two finally got together in public!"  
  
"Yeah, awwwww don't they make such a cute couple!" Max said grinning.  
  
"What's the big deal guys?" Kenny asked limping up to them after dancing forever with Mildred. Kenny looked at where Max was pointing, Kai and Lan were dancing together, Lan had her head resting on Kai's shoulder and Kai was just looking at her with a small smile on his face. "Wow! Kai's smiling!!!" Kenny said and realised something was wrong. "Hey? Where's Tyson?"  
  
"Dunno, look at the food table," Max said. "Hey Kai!!" He called out to them.  
  
Kai turned his head to see who called his name and Lan peered past his shoulder and then smiled when she saw Max and the others. Max winked at them and stuck his thumb up and Ray did the same while Kenny continued to search for Tyson but smiled at the two nevertheless. Kai smirked and turned back to Lan. "Wanna join them?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" She replied and the two walked over to Ray and Max hand in hand.  
  
Lee watched the two walking towards the food table and joining their friends. "Goddamnit! How am I gonna ask her now?" Lee cursed bitterly. "Well I might as well just go up to her . . ." And so he walked briskly towards the food table.  
  
Lan was scanning the table to see if there was any food left, since Tyson had eaten a considerable amount of it. She noticed he hadn't touched the vegetables so she just started nibbling on them. She walked sideways across the table to see what other foods there were until she bumped into something. "Oh! I'm so . . ." She started to apologise until she saw who she bumped into. She scowled at him darkly and he scowled back.  
  
"Lee," Lan said greeting him coldly.  
  
"Lan," Lee said in the same manner.  
  
The two glowered at each other until Kai came over and broke the silence. "Lan?" He asked. She turned to him and smiled and shook her head and got a sudden idea, "hey don't worry Kai, I'll be back later ok?" Kai narrowed his eyes and looked at Lee who just rested his hand on the table.  
  
"Hmmm," Kai just murmured and then gave Lan a quick hug but all the while gave Lee suspicious looks while Lee just flicked his hair away in an I- Don't-care-what-you-think manner.  
  
When Kai left then Lan turned back and looked at Lee directly in the eyes.  
  
"What?" Lee asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Lee raised his eyebrows not believing his luck, Lan wanting to talk to him gave him a good chance to try and act as friendly as he could and ask her for information about how she and her team bladed.  
  
"Fine," he said and turned and made his way to a pair of empty seats the party hosts let out for people to sit on. Lee turned his head back to check Lan was following him and found she was on his heels. He turned back and smirked.  
  
The two sat down on the empty chairs in silence. Lee started tapping his knees contemplating on what to say to Lan, he had to choose his words carefully. However Lan was the first to speak. "Lee, tell me, what is your problem with girls?" Lee's eye twitched,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you have some stupid thing about girls and I want to know what that is." Lan said.  
  
"They're annoying and get over excited way too easily, why do you suddenly ask?"  
  
"Don't play around with me Lee, I've seen you glaring at me and giving me evil looks and sneering at me and I'm fed up with it, is there something wrong with me? I mean, what have I done to you? Listen, you don't even know me so there is no reason for you to hate me. I know you hate girls and all that but I've noticed you don't stare at any individual girl and curl your lip up at them, it's only been me and I wanna know what the hell I've done to deserve this! What is your problem?!" She asked glaring at him. Lee just raised his eyebrow at her and leaned back on his chair. "I mean, ok you can just tell me straight out, if you're gay or you haven't reached puberty yet or something. Why do you hate me?"  
  
Lee scowled defiantly, "I'm not gay." He said defensively. "And I have reached puberty thank you very much!!" Lan smiled at his face which was flushed pink with embarrassment.  
  
"OK, OK! I just want to know Lee, please. I mean OK I know you're a total bastardy asshole that got way too tight but this scowling at me for no reason is really getting on my nerves." Lee looked down and smirked bitterly at her insult admiring it.  
  
"You're right. I haven't been glaring at other girls and I have been looking at you. You wanna know why?" Lan nodded her head, "you're made Jackson all lovey dovey over you and its tiring. You're wasting his time and you're just playing with his heart making him all lovey dovey and all that shit and he's totally screwed. Another reason to why I dislike you is because you're making me feel all screwed up . . ." He muttered staring at the floor.  
  
Lan blinked at his answer in surprise, "well this sure has been an interesting night. I've had three boys telling me their personal feelings for me, man . . . Am I really that pretty? Hehe . . ." She brushed away her own joke not believing it until she saw Lee's head slowly nodding. She furrowed her eyebrows watching Lee's face, full of sincerity. "Y-you think I'm . . ?"  
  
"Lan, you would have to be really thick to not know that you're gorgeous," he mumbled looking at her. She opened her eyes wide looking at him blankly. "Oh my god you are really thick . . ." He said heftily in a surprised deep tone and leant back on his chair again.  
  
"Oi!" She laughed and slapped him on the leg making him jump. "Well I can't help it lover boy, considering I didn't have that many friends . . ." She shook her head and then glanced at Lee who was going red. She smiled and leant closer to him. "Lee," she said softly smiling teasingly at him. "Do you fancy me?"  
  
Lee scowled at her going even redder, "oh shut up!" Lan laughed at him.  
  
"I'm sorry! Hehe couldn't help myself." She smiled at him cheerfully. She knew that she could be as friendly as ever to any guy in the world and not be bothered by it or scared, because she knew that her heart was now with Kai, safe and sound.  
  
Lee looked at her smiling face and felt the corners of his lips trying to go upwards but he forced himself not to smile, but looking at her made him want to make out with her there and then. Lee wasn't a guy to have a serious and romantic relationship with anybody, not just yet. If he was to go out with a girl it would only be for a fling.  
  
Lee coughed desperately wanting to squeeze some information out of Lan, but Lan spoke to him again.  
  
"So now I've found out that you fancy me and all that, there really is no reason for you to dislike me is there? So why don't you just stop being a moody prick and just smile now and then."  
  
"No," he said heftily.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cos I look like an idiot," he mumbled in a monotonous tone.  
  
"Oh shut up, I'm sure you have a great smile. It's not hard you know" She said in a matter-of-factly voice just to get him angry. "Just smile!" She grinned at him; Lan was feeling a lot happier with herself and the rest of the world now that she was with Kai and felt a lot better and her head was a lot more clearer.  
  
Lee pursed his lips and tried to make his usually moody face into a sort of grin. "OK then . . . you do look like an idiot." Lan said.  
  
"See . . ." he muttered.  
  
"Well you don't have to smile at any random person, or maybe you should, I dunno but I don't do it. Anyway, we're cool right? I mean there aren't any hard feelings now between us are there?" Lan asked looking at him.  
  
"I . . . guess not." Lee didn't want her to start hating him again; being some sort of friends with Lan helped making things less suspicious. {I guess Jackson's way is OK . . .} he admitted in his head. He glanced at Lan who continued to have a happy look on her face even when not making herself smile. "Hey Lan, you know we're all friends and that lot now, do you mind if we just you know . . . talk?" Lan cocked her head to the side but then smiled afterwards.  
  
"Sure Lee, why not?"  
  
Lee grinned and tried to open his mouth to ask her any question that would get some information out of her but he couldn't bring himself to it.  
  
{Argh! What's wrong with me? Just ask her . . . But if I do then she would just get hurt later on. She trusts me now as a friend and my conscience is just gonna bug me everyday if I go along with this. Maybe this is why Jackson took so long to ask her, he didn't want to hurt her. Bloody hell, what did we get ourselves into? That bloody Carlos! The temptation of money was just too strong. I mean we didn't even know we had to deal with someone like Lan. If we knew then we never would have gone through with it. Damnit! I don't give a shit anymore, I'm not going to go through with this scenario and cheat for Carlos, and he should try and win this bloody tournament by himself. I'm not gonna help him. What kinda blader is he anyway? To cheat. I'm not gonna use Lan. We just won't get any money, looking at Carlos's character we probably wouldn't have got it anyway. Carlos can take care of himself. God but I still hate having to purposely lose against those Bladebreakers on purpose . . .}  
  
"Lee? Is everything ok? You seem stiff." Lan asked. Lee was beginning to fiddle with his fingers as he was thinking in his head.  
  
"No, nothings wrong Lan," and he accidentally let out a small smile.  
  
"Awww!! See Lee! You look cute! If you smile properly you look a lot better than scowling." Lee gave Lan a big scowl. "OK, OK, OK I know you probably wanna look at tough and menacing but really Lee, does it even work? You've got millions of fan girls out there who love you no matter how much you treat them like dirt. Just make yourself feel better and smile a bit more and don't look so gloomy."  
  
Lee paused for a while thinking in his mind. "Heh, alright . . . I'll try . . ." he smirked.  
  
"So, anything you wanna say Lee? You look like you've got something to say to me."  
  
Lee hesitated, ". . . No, nothing at all."  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
"KAAAAI!!!!" Tyson came running towards Kai out from the crowd.  
  
"Tyson! There you are!" Kenny chirped up.  
  
"Kai!!! Where's Lan?!" Tyson asked hastily,  
  
"She's off talking to that rat bag Lee, why?" Kai frowned confused. "Yuck, Tyson where have you been? You smell like sick!"  
  
"Oh no!!!" Tyson ignored Kai's insult and launched into a big explanation of what he just heard.  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny gasped in horror and Kai's anger started rising dramatically. He growled and then ran in the direction of where Lan and Lee were with the rest of the Bladebreakers following him.  
  
"Lan!" Kai yelled at her and coming at a halt to where the two people were sitting. Lan stood up confused and with her eyes wide open,  
  
"What's wrong Kai?"  
  
"Them! Him!" Kai flung his arm in Lee's direction while Lee stood up as well with the same expression on his face as Lan's. "His whole team is what's wrong! Fucking cheaters, liars, wrong doers and just a whole filthy dirty bloody fucking team!!" Kai raged out.  
  
"What are you on about Kai!?" Lan stared at him with her mouth open bemused.  
  
"Oh shit . . ." Lee muttered and ran his fingers through his hair cursing to himself.  
  
"Get here Lan, get away from him now!" Kai grabbed Lan's arm and held her back away from Lee.  
  
"Kai what the hell . . .?"  
  
"Kai . . . Listen. dude-"Lee began.  
  
"No! I'm not gonna listen to any of your crap. You guys may have fooled Lan but not me. No way." Kai glared at Lee.  
  
"But things have changed now!" Lee tried to speak again.  
  
"NO! Just piss off! Get back to the hole you crawled out of."  
  
"And what's going on here?" A voice said behind them. Kai swivelled round and saw Jackson with a cocked eyebrow and a look on his face Kai didn't like. Kai tried to leap on Jackson and punch his brains out and turn him to British pulp but Lan and Ray and Max grabbed his shirt and held him back.  
  
"Whoah! Calm down will ya?" Jackson held his hands out in defence, "Lee mate, what's going on?" Jackson walked towards Lee who was biting his lip in annoyance and then turned to Jackson.  
  
"Listen man, I don't wanna go through with this you hear?" Lee whispered to Jackson while keeping an eye on the struggling Kai.  
  
"Go through what?"  
  
"Cheating for Carlos!!" Lee hissed back, "I don't like it . . . I mean, we'll get money but we'll just have a shit feeling later on seeing Lan get hurt after we gained her trust . . ."  
  
"Since when did you care about Lan?" Jackson looked at him, "have you got a soft spot for her?" He smirked at him,  
  
"Shut up," Lee scowled back. "You then, will get a shitty feeling later considering you're obsessed with her."  
  
Jackson smirked and blushed a little, "Oh I wouldn't call it being obsessed . . . hehe," Suddenly their whisperings got interrupted.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Lan screamed making everyone around her jump. Jackson turned towards her and saw her face going red and actually got scared from the menacing look on her face.  
  
The Bladebreakers had just told her what the Death Fangs were scheming with the Blade Sharks.  
  
"Jackson Fox . . ." Lan whispered softly but her voice still stung Jackson's ears like poison. "You . . . you . . .!" Lan was shaking with anger and could hardly say a word.  
  
"No, no, no Lan please listen!" Jackson began to walk towards her but then WHAM! Lan sent him reeling backwards into Lee's stomach and winding him. Lan slapped Jackson's cheek so hard his face had a red sore looking mark on his right cheek and stinging him. Lee grunted in pain and shoved Jackson off his chest and staggered into the chair behind him.  
  
"Hit two idiots with one stone, nice one Lanny," Kai said affectionately to his super-strong girlfriend. Lan didn't answer, she was still hurt and livid she wanted to hurt Jackson a lot more than he hurt her. So in Lan's point of view, she would have to kill him; very slowly.  
  
Jackson lumbered up taking a step towards Lan but then thinking of the better, backed away from her. His eyes were watering and his hand was touching his sore cheek. "Lan, God you hit hard . . . argh . . . please listen, you'll regret it later."  
  
"Regret it later? God Jackson, I don't think I'll care LATER! I mean how much more regret can I possibly hold right now?? I regret ever talking to you, meeting with you, I regret doing anything with suck a bastard like you!!" She took a few more steps towards Jackson but stopped abruptly.  
  
Carlos and one of his side-kicks Vincent appeared right there and then in the little gathering. Vincent was the guy from the beginning who the Death Fangs had to meet up with to get their job of using Lan to get helpful data about the Bladebreakers to help the Blade Sharks win.  
  
"Well, well, well. My favourite team is right here, along with some . . . injured? Death Fangs?" Carlos's sarcasm died as puzzlement replaced it as he spotted Jackson holding his cheek gingerly with wet squinted eyes and Lee clutching his stomach and slouched on a chair.  
  
"Hey Carlos, you're here right on time to join your little friends in wasted-ville," Lan said taking menacing steps towards Carlos. The others let her walk towards him excluding Kai, who grabbed her by the arm and held her back.  
  
"No Lan, I wanna waste him at the Beystadium." He whispered to her. Lan glared as she definitely preferred fighting to Beyblading but she nodded her head slowly anyway.  
  
"Now will someone tell me what's going on here?" Carlos said,  
  
"It's over Carlos . . . They know." Jackson muttered.  
  
"What?!" Carlos raged and turned to Jackson. "You thickhead! You blew it!!" Carlos got mad and looked at the two Death Fangs.  
  
"Actually buster, you blew it as much as he did," Tyson said to Carlos.  
  
"What you talking about fatty?"  
  
Tyson grinned and put on his fake voice he used at the trees when he over heard Jackson and Carlos's conversation, "hey remember me? Yeah that's right! I fooled you all with my great voice talents! Ah-hah-hah-hah-hah!!" Tyson put his hands on his hips and laughed triumphantly at his great cover up.  
  
"That was you!? I should have known!" Carlos yelled. He became confused; he didn't know who to beat up first, Jackson or Tyson. He decided Jackson as he was already hurting "Damnit Jackson! You ruined everything for me!" And he tried to leap on Jackson but felt a pair of arms holding him back. "Wha- ?" He craned his upwards and saw Jake and Zack smirking at him evilly.  
  
"Greetings Carlos, what have we here? Looks like you were just about to hurt one of our friends. Sorry but that doesn't happen." Jake said smoothly.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna know what we do if anyone attempts to hurt any one of our friends?" Before Carlos could explain Jake turned his body around and punched him right in the mouth.  
  
Vincent saw his boss get pummelled and contemplated whether to run or to help, sadly for him, he was too slow and Zack had already elbowed him in the back making him collapse on the floor. Jackson then got his strength and ignored his cheek and gave his own generous contribution to show Carlos what they do to people who try hurt their friends. Soon enough Lee joined in as some more of the Blade Sharks who were watching, entered the fight.  
  
People in the crowd squealed and ran from the fighting boys and some ran to get an adult to stop them. Lan's blood bubbled with excitement, a real fight! She was etching to get into the fight and kick some ass but Kai's hand was still firmly holding her. She started bouncing on her feet. She wanted to beat up everybody in the fight. They all deserved her fist in their mouth at least once. "Come on Kai!! Lemme go!! I wanna go!!" She tried pulling away but Kai still had a firm grip and she heard him let out a laugh.  
  
The Death Fangs really enjoyed getting to throw a punch or eight at Carlos, Jake and Zack pushed Carlos against the near by wired fence while Lee and Jackson took it in turns to kick or punch him while keeping off the other Blade Sharks. It seemed that Carlos gave them a lot of hell by bossing them around and with every punch they muttered out why they didn't wanna do the job. Jackson hoped Lan was listening as he mentioned her lot, saying that he didn't want to hurt Lan as he got to know her along with shouting abuse at Carlos. Unfortunately, Lan was to busy admiring their fighting skills and trying to get into the fight.  
  
After Jackson decided they hurt Carlos enough as he was starting to bleed quite heavily, he turned towards the Bladebreakers and saw that they were glad his team did some of the dirty work of punishing the Blade Sharks, now all they needed to do was beat themselves up for the Bladebreakers to be completely happy. He saw Lan longing to get into the fight and smiled to himself. Then he remembered Lan now hated him . . . he couldn't bear with that thought. He had to apologise.  
  
He walked over, she ignored him, so did Kai but the rest of the Bladebreakers held their breathe wondering if any more action will happen. It was like some soap starring their friends and enemies. It was all a good watch for Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny, even Dizzy; she was even filming some of the juicy bits like Lan slapping Jackson. It was an especially good watch for them as they weren't the ones getting pulverised.  
  
"L-Lan . . ." Jackson stuttered at first seeing her expression on her face not changing and pretending he wasn't there. He swallowed and massaged his knuckles which were starting to hurt when he took a swipe at Carlos but missed and ended up hitting the metal wired fence. "Hey, Lan please . . . I never wanted to hurt you, honest, I mean . . . I took the job up because I thought it'd be easy . . . with my charm and all," he gave out a short hesitant laugh, "listen, if I knew I would be dealing with a person like you, I swear I would have punched Carlos right there and then for even ask- "  
  
"Listen Jackson, just get lost now." Kai turned and interrupted his speech, "Lan doesn't want to talk to you ok? Just get lost and never bother us again. We're sick of your lies and 'charm' just piss off already." Jackson fought back the urge to punch Kai in his stupid face which turned away. He had his arm around Lan's shoulders who was still blanking him, they walked nearer to their team. "Let's get home now you guys, before any people start interfering and we get into trouble."  
  
"Yeah, let them at it." Ray said turning to leave.  
  
"Hey no wait guys! I wanna see the rest of the fight!" Dizzy interrupted.  
  
Jackson got desperate, he didn't know if he'd ever see Lan again, and if he did, it would only be from the auditorium. The Bladebreakers were walking to the exit; Jackson looked over to his left and saw a tough looking adult approach them.  
  
"Damnit . . ." Jackson muttered, he cast one last look at Lan's shiny black hair, "good luck for you match, Lan." He whispered softly before running over to his team mates and telling them to get out of there and try escaping before getting into serious trouble.  
  
His gang and he ran off deeper into the thicket of trees. "Bloody hell," Lee started leaning on a tree, "I got blood on my shirt, expensive as well. Ah, I haven't fought like that in a long time. It felt good, hehe." He smirked at the rest of his group and massaged his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, God I really got a good punch at that gay arse Stewart, God he's pushy, bloody retard." Jake said cracking his neck.  
  
"Hey Jackson, what happened with you and that girl? And how come we were suddenly beating them lot up? I think I got the gist of it, they're scumbags and they should win their own battles . . . But I think it goes a bit deeper than that, eh mate?" Zack said resting a teasing hand on Jackson's shoulder.  
  
"She hates me," he simply said, before banging his fist against his head in annoyance. "God! We never should have done it . . ."  
  
"Yeah I know, but why did we actually drop out of it . . . I'm a little hazy on that, please be nice and fill me in." Zack said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah I wanna know too." Jake said.  
  
"If you have to know," Jackson said resting his head against a tree. "God . . . I care about her. But I don't know why . . . I mean, she's got something about her. I dunno what but I just feel so . . . affectionate to her you could say. I just wanna be with her you know? And I feel like a bastard hurting her like that . . . Don't you feel the same?" Jackson looked at his team.  
  
Zack shifted uncomfortably, "um . . . yeah man you're a total bastard I agree with you totally . . ." Jackson scowled at him,  
  
"Idiot," he muttered. "I meant about Lan, not me."  
  
"Oh right . . . Well in that case . . . I dunno . . ." Zack grinned at Jackson.  
  
"You're hopeless at times you know, Jake what about you?"  
  
"Erm, well . . ." Jake thought for a while, "she's hot," he shrugged at him.  
  
"Argh! You're all hopeless!" and with that Jackson squatted down and buried his head in his hands. Lee stayed silent.  
  
"We'll watch their match against the Blade Sharks, and we're gonna egg on the Bladebreakers, they've done nothing to us." Jackson finally said.  
  
"Expect beat us . . ." Jake muttered in annoyance,  
  
"And get one of our team players to be completely obsessed with the female member of the team." Zack added.  
  
"Two you mean," Jake said winking over at Lee who replied giving them the finger.  
  
"Whatever, we're gonna be on the Bladebreakers side, whether they like it or not." Jackson said.  
  
"So is it all over between you and Lan?" Jake said,  
  
Jackson paused for a while, wishing he could answer a lie, "yeah . . . it is." He mumbled bowing his head down.  
  
"Bummer."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bloody hell that was long!!! Wow . . . well next chapters will be relatively short. Sorry people for not updating in like 3 months but I can't help it . . . I'm lazy, I'm also a crap updater . . . no one likes me.  
  
*Runs over to Steve Fox from Tekken 4 and squeeeeezes him*  
  
Steve: Can't . . . breathe . . .  
  
KBA: Oh come on you're a muscular man! (And my new obsession). You can handle me!  
  
Steve: oof . . . Please get off . . .  
  
KBA: Yay you're all nice and have a British accent just like ME!! Yay you're so sweeeet!  
  
Steve: . . . . 


	19. The Finals

Hullo! Yay I have fans! FANS!!! WOW….! Yay thank you all for reviewing!! *Throws cookies even though does not know what the point of them is* RIGHT! Onto the next chapter which probably won't get posted until another few months or so… hehe.

I have now got Dally stuck somewhere in my memory and my disclaimer person is now! STEVE FOX!!!

*Steve walks on and sees KBA is talking to no one*

Steve: …. I'm not gonna ask….

KBA: GOOD!! Now be a good boy and say the disclaimer for me!

Steve: How come this tiny girl gets to boss around big men like me?? Where's the logic!?

KBA: THERE IS NONE!! *thunder clouds rumble as KBA laughs hysterically on her own*

Steve: ……right

KBA: Ahem, well anyway I HEAR NO DISCLAIMER!! GET ON WITH IT BLONDIE!!

Steve: What do I say!!? Hi I'm Steve I'm a British Boxer from the game Tekken 4. I'm Blonde…. The letter B consistently comes up whenever mentioning me…. 

KBA: Steve the Best, Buff, Blonde, British, Boxer! Wow good alliteration! Anyway THAT'S NOT A DISCLAIMER!

Steve: *holds up sign saying this is the disclaimer*

KBA: *eyebrow twitches*

Lawyers: *get their papers out*

KBA: GRRR WHY DO I HAVE TO TEACH THIS MAN THINGS!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CLEVER!! OXFORD! YOU GRADUATED FROM OXFORD!!

Steve: I know. Your point? And I am clever ^__^

KBA: I OWN NOTHING!! NOT EVEN THIS BRAINLESS BRITISH BOXER!!

Steve: Another B word….

KBA: *jumps on Steve and tries to kill him but is too weak….*

Steve: *holds KBA up in the air* Hah! *like in Tekken game*

KBA: LAN!!

Lan: Hey! Leave my creator alone! *Cracks knuckles* Ouch…! I mean PUT HER DOWN OR I TAKE YOU OUT!!

Steve: *drops KBA with a thump* 

KBA: HEY!!

Steve: Let's party! *puts on boxing gloves*

Lan: Bring it on baby. *Goes into fighting preparation stance*

Steve: Another B word!!

(Sorry for this insane and pointless ramblings =D)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lan sat on her bed at the hotel room and hid her face in her hands. "I can't believe I let him trick me like that, I'm so clueless…. I should have listened to you Kai… But you were being a prick. I just got mad…. I'm sorry. I've been a fool; all he said to me were lies, lies, lies, lies! He was using me and I just fell into his trap…."

"I know you're sorry and I was being a total prick. I got mad too, you're not the only one. But the only person who should be sorry is Jackson," Kai replied putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah… God I hate him so much… I'm never gonna trust another English person again…." Lan said resting her head on Kai's shoulder.

"Just forget about him, he's not worth it. He won't be able to bother you anymore. The tournament's nearly over." Kai gave her a small kiss on her head.

"I know I know… Do you think we'd be able to win it?"

"OF COURSE DUDE!! WE RULE!!" Tyson called from the kitchen.

"You're _still_ eating??" Lan called out exasperatedly.

"Yeah! Your silly little boy fights interfered with my eating! Now I'm hungry again." Tyson answered as if Lan was at fault while munching out of a packet of crisps.

"Silly little boy fights… What about your silly little eating habits?? Grrrr!" Lan muttered under her breath.

"Sooooooo, you guys are together then huh?" Tyson said coming over to Lan and Kai and sitting on Kai's bed making Kai's eyebrow twitch and Tyson started spraying crisps all over the place. Kai just nodded at Tyson in response.

"Hah! I knew it! I don't see why you two kept on giving me a hard time whenever I said the _truth_ about you two! Being in luuuurve!" Tyson carried on talking while the couple just sat on the bed glaring at him.

"I mean, I was saying that you two were a couple and then I got beaten up by it!! Talk about unfair huh? I don't see why you just didn't admit it before; I mean it was SO obvious!"

"Tyson," Lan said, her eyes glowing red with anger.

"Yeah what?" Tyson said showing the two all his mashed up food rolling around in his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." 

Tyson looked at her for a while, "humph! Fine! I try to be nice and talk to you guys but nooooooo! You just have to glare and swear, hey that rhymes…" And with that Tyson went off to go join Max in mid sentence impressed with himself that he was able to rhyme two words together.

Lan gave out a cry of remorse for being in the same room as Tyson and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck moaning. "He must die!! The world will suffer if he continues to pollute it!" She mumbled to his scarf.

"I know, but sadly we'll go to prison if we try to save the world." Kai said placing his hand on Lan's back. Lan slid off Kai's chest and fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. Kai looked at her, the skin around her eyes was red and her lips were dry and her skin paler than usual. Kai stroked the flyaway hairs from her face and took pity on her. She looked tired and stressed out and hurt. Kai wish he could take some kind of revenge onto Jackson but he couldn't think of anything; they had already beaten them in the tournament.

"Get to bed Lan," Kai said.

"I am… on bed," 

"You know what I mean."

"Meh," she rolled over and grabbed Kai by the waist and pulled him closer to her. Kai gave out a small laugh and nearly fell on top of her. He landed over her lying body on his palms on the other side of the bed. 

"Winning should be easier now… I hope… if Carlos had to get some other team to help them win, I don't think the Blade Sharks are really quite prepared to fight, especially when the Death Fangs have beaten them to a pulp now… winning should be easy… But I want to practise before our match!" Kai said, thinking if Lan won't go to sleep yet, he'd just make her sleep by talking about boring stuff. However Lan decided to become chatty right then.

"Yeah, their fighting skills were cool… But I can fight better than them! I know it."

"What?" Kai asked looking down at her.

"Why didn't you let me join in Kai? I haven't fought with someone for ages. I've just been meditating wait no. I haven't even been doing that! I've been _Beyblading _uh; I better not have gone rusty…"

"Oh right…." 

"I can't believe I trusted him… I just got drawn to him." Lan started saying, "he was so charming and… so…"

"Faggoty?" Kai finished the sentence for her.

"Gorgeous…" Lan mumbled. Kai rubbed his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Who cares about his bloody looks!? And what about me?!" 

"I don't know… but it does help getting a girl to think about you. And yes you are good looking as well, don't get jealous." Lan said closing her eyes again. 

"I don't see why you have to keep talking about him… If you talk about another guy like that of course I'm gonna get jealous." Kai said defensively.

"Kai," Lan propped herself up onto her elbows and lay on her stomach and looked at Kai who was staring at his leg like an upset little child. "I need to talk about something that has hurt me. I can't just keep it bottled inside any longer. I've come to realise it is not good for me. Out of all people you should know it's bad to hide your feelings. After what's happened to us." 

"OK Lan, I'm here to listen…" He said giving in and slid down onto his stomach like her. "What do you wanna say?"

"Lots, but its all so muddled… I don't know where to start…" Kai waited patiently for her to begin. 

"It feels so strange… I feel betrayed."

"Jackson's betrayed lots of people, your trust and Carlos's." Kai said simply.

"Yeah, I can't believe I let him hold me in his arms, let me get that close to him… now that I think about it, I feel so insecure and my whole body feels like it's gonna break down and turn into soft mush." Lan paused for a while and stared at her duvet cover. "Did you see his face? He looked so desperate to try and convince me again that he really cared for me. Humph! Fat chance. He probably just thinks I'm some 'babe' or something who he can just wrap his little finger around and when things go out of hand, he can't handle it cos its so 'unnatural' to him, to have a girl hate him. Idiot boy… He just can't handle the thought of a girl hating him, typical male… Why did he do the job again?"

"Money and lots of it." Kai replied.

"Humph, he's a dealer, player, greedy, uncaring, selfish bastard… and a damn good actor. He's so believable and he can talk his way out of anything. He's so smoothly spoken and so slippery and slick. God no wonder his surname is Fox, sly Fox. He really does live up to his name…."

"Exactly, so don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure you're not the only girl who fell into his trap. He's a ladies man so it would be hard for you to exist. But you still going on about him in an admiring way is what ticks me off!"

"Admiring?? When was I ever admiring him??" Lan shot back alarmed and angry.

"Oh he's sooo gorgeous! He's such a good fighter!" Kai imitated Lan.

"Shut up! Don't make me punch you!" She threatened.

"Heh, calm down, don't let your emotions take control. The Blade Sharks will try and make you lose your mind by angering you tomorrow if they can't win with their Beyblading 'skills.' Anyway you know I'm just playing with ya," he said smirking at her. 

"Grrrr, boys… Can't live with them!" 

"Awww you know that's not true! What will you ever do without me?" Kai smirked again.

"Hmm…" Lan began,

"Actually, don't answer that." Lan let out a laugh. Kai smiled at kissed her lightly on her lips. "Go on, get changed, washed and sleep. We're gonna be training slash blading all day tomorrow. You're gonna need your beauty sleep." He nudged her ribs and winked at her. 

"Oh go away…" She muttered and collected up her pyjamas and entered the bathroom.

"Oi guys." Kai called to the rest of his team, "we're getting up at eight am tomorrow to train for the finals. Don't give me that look! We spent tonight…" Kai was about to say the spent tonight having fun but then realised, finding out Jackson was a betrayer wasn't much fun,  "spent tonight…. being social. So tomorrow we train!"

The Bladebreakers let out a big moan at him and then bombarded him with questions,

"Where are we going to train? I don't wanna go to that forest again its too tiring!" 

"Why do we have to wake up so early!?"

"Can't we just wing it?"

"What time is our match then!?"

"Can't we go somewhere else?"

"WHEN WILL I EAT!!?"

Kai stared at his team of babies and whiners and pig and growled in annoyance. "No we don't have to train at the forest we can go to the stadium early and use one of the practise dishes! We have to wake up early so we have more time to train!! Our match is at eleven in the morning, we hardly have enough time! And NO we cannot just wing it! What other questions were there?"

"When will I EAT!!!?" Tyson yelled.

"Anymore sensible unselfish questions!?" Kai yelled back, he looked around and everyone stayed silent, all that could be heard was Lan's shower. "No?" 

"Whe--" 

"Good, now get a good night's rest, you're gonna need it." Kai said interrupting Tyson. 

"Humph! I _was_ going to say when our match was but noo he just had to ignore me!" Tyson said gruffly folding his arms.

"Um, Tyson. He's already answered what time our match would be… It's at eleven…" Max said quietly. Tyson paused.

"Oh sod off!"

!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages!!" DJ Jazzman called. "WELCOME! TO!" He paused after every word he spoke to build tension, he was so excited, the crowd was so excited, the camera people and magazine journalists and paparazzi were so excited. He could feel the buzzing in the air, all the tension. It was all him standing there, they were all watching him and waiting to start, "THE EUROPEAN!! CHAMPIONSHIPS!!" He held it; he could see everyone hold their breath. "FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole auditorium cheered and clapped and whooped with joy and excitement. They laughed and yelled when smoke issued from various places on the walls, when brightly coloured confetti fell and floated down from the ceiling, covering the audience and the floor. Little bangs erupted from the middle of no where when little firework like things flew into the air and sparkled out then slowly faded. 

"PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE BLADEBREAKERS!!" Jazzman dramatically pointed over to his right hand side where the Bladebreakers emerged from the tunnel he was pointing at. 

They all walked slowly and were waving at the crowds. There were so many people, they were so psyched out they couldn't even tell if some members of the crowd had faces. It was all a blur. They looked around and saw the confetti floating down and greeting their eyes, they were amazed at the bright lights and the big screen television to their right showing them in bigger proportion for all to see. Sometimes the TV showed members of the audience who squealed and shouted at being on the big screen TV and waved at it. Sometimes it even flashed back some previous matches that were hard core and spectacular. Europe really went out of their way to impress their viewers. It seemed that the hosts of the tournaments were having a competition, which would make the better impression on their fans. Europe definitely won. 

Lan watched the TV with wide eyes and ever wider eyes when she saw her battle with Jackson flash up on screen, a pang of hatred ran through her body but faded, only slightly, when there were close ups of her and Jackson's faces. When Jackson's face came up on screen, loads of his fan girls squealed with delight and cried out in agony when the screen switched to showing the two of them facing each other while their Beyblades circled each other. They had shown the part when their bit-beasts frolicked around each other. Lan's anger was fading slightly because she got to clearly see Jackson's expression; his eyes had a sad but loving expression in his eyes as he stared at Lan. He looked like he was mourning the battle and the reason to why he was doing it. 

Lan shook her head, don't be silly, she said to herself. He only looks sorrowful because he knows he has to waste and lose a match. It's not cos of something else… Like he… regrets having to go through with this… having to hurt me… No! Stop thinking that, my imagination is going wild… Concentrate… think of Kai… 

But Lan couldn't resist taking a little peek at the auditorium to see if the Death Fangs were there to see the match. She found them easily enough; they were sitting near the front along with the other teams who were defeated from the tournament. It looked like they had special seats to see who came out as the winner in the tournament. Lan noticed the Majestics were there as well, sitting quite near the Death Fangs. Lan stared at Jackson for a while absent mindedly before she realised he was staring right back at her, with the same expression on his face that was on the big screen TV a while ago. 

From the auditorium, Jackson gazed down at Lan and took pleasure in doing so. He didn't care if Lan saw him he needed to take in every detail of her face so he could keep it safely stored in his memory and could be taken out again whenever he needed viewing of the beautiful girl that would never be his. Jackson had a heavy heart stuck inside him ever since Lan slapped him last night and would never leave him. He suspected he'd be burdened with this great weight in his chest for a long time. Maybe he _was_ getting obsessed… he didn't think he loved her, he was just obsessed… which was better than being in love since if he was in love, he'd love her _and _be totally obsessed. 

"NOW!! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION AGAIN PLEASE!! NOW GIVE A HAND FOR THE NOTORIOUS TEAM!!! THE BLAAAAADE SHAAAAAARKS!!!!" Jazzman then dramatically pointed his finger again but this time it was aimed at the door on his left hand side. 

The Blade Sharks entered the arena, Carlos at the front and the rest behind him. Stuart and Vincent. The rest of his gang didn't seem to be there, Lan and the rest of the people involved last night suspected they were too badly injured to attend the match. They noticed Carlos had two black eyes and a fat lip as well as a fat head. Stuart had a big patch over his forehead and a big bruise on his cheek and Vincent was limping. The Death Fangs looked at them and felt very pleased with their work. 

Brad: Welcome back to the finals of the European championships!! We have two major strong teams just waiting to get into battle!! Last night's party totally rocked!

A.J: YEAH!! TOTALLY DUDE!!! Oh but I heard a totally bogus fight broke out near the end of it!! Hey, that Carlos from the Blade Sharks don't look to good…. Looks like he and his team got to get a little rumble before their match!! 

Carlos just glared up at them, a piece of confetti floated down in front of his face and he just blew it far away form him moodily and slouched his shoulders and shuffled with his team to the benches. 

Brad: Yeah, but oh well. Enough about that read it in the newspaper if you wanna find out!! We're here to commentate on a match!! Now these two teams have worked and worked HARD to get here at the top!! Now lemme give you a little name introduction to each team member!! On the Bladebreakers we have the undefeated team captain KAI!!!

Many fan girls cheered and swooned over Kai who just stood with his eyes closed and arms crossed. 

A.J.: Now gimme the honour to introduce the dark and deadly beauty, LAN!!! She's officially the new member of the team and she's hot!!

Lan was taken aback from all the fans she had suddenly received. Boys wolf-called her and whistled and clapped and told her to win the match cos she was the best blader of all time and she was hot and some boys asked her some very extreme things that made Kai scowl with a warning. Lan blinked at her audience and just gave a weak smile which just so happened to make a certain boy's heart strong and leap out of his chest and float towards her. 

Brad: And now let's introduce the strong willed TYSON!! 

Some of the boys said good luck to Tyson but no feminine voices could be heard…

A.J: Ahem, hey gals, here's RAAAAAAAAY.

At that point hundreds of girls squealed and called Ray's name.

Brad: MAX!

Even Max got girly voices calling after him saying he was adorable and cute and they wanted to squeeze him tight…. Max blushed and waved at the fans beaming.

Brad: NOW OVER TO THE BLADE SHARKS!! WE HAVE TEAM CAPTAIN CARLOS!!

They were booing. They could actually hear people booing. Most of the noise had come over to where the defeated teams were the ones who fought against them were angry that the Blade Sharks had left their match leaving their Beyblades smashed to pieces. Some wanted the Blade Sharks to win so that they could say they were beaten by the best but others just wanted them to suffer. The Death Fangs had too much pride to shake their fists and yell abuse at them but they sat in their seats with a burning rage surging through them. It was partly their fault they were out of the tournament. 

Carlos just glared at them all, Stuart and Vincent just sat on the bench with their hands supporting their fists not bothered by their audience but Carlos was jealous of the opposing team and Kai getting so many fans while people booed him. He was furious with the world and was a very angry boy. He wanted revenge on the world for turning him down and making his life miserable. He wanted to make Kai suffer and he wanted to be superior, Carlos wanted to be in charge. Carlos wanted to rule… And he would do so, here in this tournament. He didn't need any extra help from the Death Fangs, he could do it on his own… and he would prove it as well. He'd kick Kai's good-looking face into the ground and spike down his flag of wonderful glorious achievement into his skull….

"Will the first two participants please approach the stadium!!?" Jazzman called out.

Over at the Bladebreakers' bench, Ray stood up and walked bravely and confidently to the middle of the stage area. He heard his friends call him and wish him good luck and that it was in the bag. He treasured their encouraging words and took them to heart. It helped him stop shaking as he approached the circular lining on the floor covering up the dish he was about to blade in… Why did he have to be first??! He was scared he might lose the match and let down his team, butterflies swarmed around in his stomach making him sick. The blader for the Blade Sharks hadn't stood up yet, he wondered who it would be and whether they were good or not. 

"Come on!! Get up already! Are you scared or something???" Ray challenged his opponent… whoever it was.

Finally one of the people sitting down slowly stood up and started hobbling towards the dish and finally reaching it.

Brad: And let's reveal the mystery dish for today's match!! 

There was a low rumble and then the floor started to open up. Creaking noises came from the hole in the ground and a dish slowly started to emerge into scene. When the dish finally stopped moving upwards the audience gasped at the sight. 

The dish was completely white in a soft white substance and had miniature mountains on it, which were extremely rocky and jagged. The 'dish' was flat; the only thing that barricaded it was the wall around the circular flat dish. The wall was quite high making it harder to get the opponent out of the dish. It was a recreation of the Alps.

Ray recognised it as the Alps because it had a sign sticking out of the tallest mountain; it was all snowy and white. Ray looked closer and found the mountains were not only painted white but they had some white powdery substance topping it; it looked quite deep as well making their Beyblades spin extremely difficult.

A.J: WOWZA!! LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT THE OLD ALPS DISH FOR THESE GUYS TO BOOGIE DOWN IN! IT'S GOT FAKE SNOW SCATTERED ALL OVER IT WHICH IS SURE TO CAUSE A BLIZZARD OR TWO!! GOOD LUCK BOYS!!

Ray bit his lip and his opponent stared at the dish with wide eyes. 

"Ray!! Vincent! THREE!! TWO!!! ONE!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK! That's that done! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!

KBA: Hmm, I wonder if people actually like Lan… I mean… ok I don't really know what a Mary Sue is… can someone tell me please? People seem to hate them… are they female characters who is loved by everyone and has a relationship with the best looking character and just so happens to be able to be good at everything and pleases everybody?? Cos I was getting scared Lan might be a Mary Sue. I'm glad one person likes Lan though!! Yay! ^__^

Lan: *while Steve's fist is in her mouth so her voice is muffled* What you mean people don't like me!?!?

Steve: *while Lan's fist is in his mouth so his voice is muffled* I dunno, you seem ok to me… JUST GET YOUR FIST OUT OF MY MOUTH SO I CAN DEFEAT YOU!!

Lan: You get your fist outta MY mouth first so I can defeat you!!!

*the two continue fighting and end up being in a fight dust cloud*

KBA: Right… I'll let them at it…. -__-  

DO PEOPLE FIND LAN ANNOYING!!? 


	20. Ray vs Vincent

WELL HEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! OK I KNOW LIKE A LOAD OF YOU PEOPLE HAVE EITHER FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME OR HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE AGES BUT HERE I AM!! ALL THANKS TO THIS PERSON WHO REVIEWED ME LIKE 40000 TIMES!!!! THANK YOU urm the hope??

I am updating the… drum roll TWENTIETH CHAPTER!!!! My god… 20th!! Woo! WOO HOO I'M BORN ON THAT DAY!! PRAISE THE NUMBER 20!! Hehehe… right anyway.

QUICK RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED IN 19TH CHAPPIE!!

Urm, Kai and Lan are now a couple, the finals have just started and the first competitors are Ray and Vincent and Lan starts to think that Jackson may actually regret losing the match against her for more than one reason.

KBA: Urm yeh STEVE!!! DISCLAIMER!!

KBA: Where is he??

finds him

dusts him off

Steve: cough

KBA: Awwwww!!

Steve: sneeze

KBA: AWWWWWWWWW!!!

Steve: hic

KBA: Enough. Disclaimer!!

Steve: And that is….

KBA: Never mind…. LAN!!

Lan: Hi.

KBA: Disclaimer if you may.

Lan: People like me!! They really like me!!

KBA: Good for you. DISCLAIMER BEFORE I GET SOME NASTY LAWYERS OR WHATEVER ATTACKING MY HOME!!

Lan: Yeah right… KBA owns nothing but me… great…. Oh… and that horrible... bastard… DIEEE!!!!

KBA: Calm…. Ooooh lets make this interesting!! JACKSON!!

Jackson: Hi…

Lan: cracks knuckles

Jackson: OO Oh shit….. runs away and calls out from behind his shoulder I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! HONESTLY!!

Lan: LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!!! Lan runs after him screaming out curses

KBA: hehehe I love torturing my characters!!

Steve: Thank god I belong to Namco...

KBA: WHAT WAS THAT?!?

Steve: Meep.

Ray spun his blade sharply into the dish immediately forming a mini snow storm around his blade while Vincent's did the same as it landed in the dish.

"I won't be able to get anywhere with this!!" Ray muttered to himself. He glanced over to Vincent who, to Ray's surprise, looked just as scared and worried as Ray felt. But Ray wasn't going to show he was scared of a little fake snow. "Drigger attack!!!" He yelled out.

Drigger rammed into the enemy making it land on top of the tip of the mountain and wobble dangerously on the peak. Fake snow drifted slowly down as the attack ended but swirled up again as Ray tried to attack the blade on the mountain. Suddenly Vincent's purple blade had magically gained balance and met Ray's attack making Drigger fly backwards and ram into the barricading walls.

Vincent's purple blade soared down the mountain and started crushing Drigger against the wall and bashing and bashing him making little chips of the barricade fly off. Ray tried to move forward but failed as the Purple blade just continued to bash him forward. Vincent seemed to be relying on brute force, hopefully, alone. Ray started to panic and lose his head under the pressure of the match. He didn't know how to get out of this. Every time he swerved to the side, Vincent turned as well and smashed him back onto the wall. Ray could hear some of A.J or Brad's commentary but didn't understand a word of it. He couldn't even tell who was speaking. The crowd around him were just a blob of multicoloured things making some annoying noise. The world had tuned out of Ray's head and all became fuzz. He could hear a voice.

"Ray!! Ray!!"

It sounded oddly familiar… he remembered that same slightly annoying demanding voice…

"Ray… RAY!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

"Huh?" Ray shook his head and everything became clear. He looked down at his blade which was spinning slowly. A throbbing sensation also had appeared in the back of his head.

"Ray you idiot!! What do you think you're doing?? Get back to the match!!"

Ray looked around and saw Kai was on his feet, hands and teeth clenched and obviously extremely agitated.

"Don't look at me!! _Pay attention to the match!!_"

"Wha-? Oh, right!! Yeah! Sorry Kai!!" Ray turned his attention back to the match and wondered why he blanked out like that. While he was daydreaming Drigger was getting all the damage he got. Ray looked at Vincent, he was grinning manically.

"You…" Ray realised.

All Vincent did was let out a howling laugh. Obviously pleased that he managed to do something to Ray and the effect worked perfectly. He somehow managed to make Ray lose his mind and blank out while Vincent could stay in the real world and smash his blade to pieces… Unfortunately for Vincent, Kai managed to bring Ray back to his senses by chucking one of Kenny's spare beyblade pieces at his head. Now Ray knew not to be tricked again and fight for his team.

"Drigger!! Jump!!!" Ray yelled. With the new regained strength from Ray, Drigger managed to spin a little faster and just as Vincent was about to ram into him again, Drigger jumped letting Vincent smash himself into the wall.

"Ahh!!" Vincent cried as he bounced back into the now attacking Drigger. Ray decided to play it at Vincent's game and if he tried to do what Ray did; he'd be prepared.

Ray happily started to smash his blade against Vincent's but realised he couldn't hold this up for much longer as Drigger was still rather weak. However, Vincent and his team mates must have practised this move with each other over and over, as Vincent knew a solution to the attack. As Ray moved backwards to ram into Vincent's blade, Vincent shot towards him with a huge force as Ray came forward for the blow and knocked Drigger backwards a few inches making him smash into the mountain shaking a load of snow off it's head and fall onto Ray: like an avalanche.

The snow whizzed off the spinning Drigger as it hit the blade but Drigger was definitely slowing down. Suddenly Ray started to lose his head again.

"It's happening again…" Ray panicked in his head. "Oh no, I'm going to lose. He's taking over my mind!! I don't know how to stop it!!" Ray started to sweat and run his fingers through his hair. A slash of purple whizzed by in the dish and his something else. But no, Ray shouldn't be thinking about that. He should be thinking of the match and thinking how to win. How to overcome this mind controlling thing. Of course it wasn't mind controlling! It was something else. Something Ray couldn't put his finger on… Ray decided the spinning purple image in his head could wait; he wanted to figure out this mind controlling thing…

Things then became clearer. Ray could hear the crowd roaring and… booing? Ray quickly looked down at the dish and saw the purple blade spinning. Where was his?

"AND THE WINNER IS!! VINCENT!!" D.J. Jazzman called out.

"What??! What do you mean Vincent won? The match isn't even over yet!" Ray called out angrily. Then he heard a mean snicker from in front of him. Vincent had a glint in his eye and beckoned his Beyblade to his hand while he pointed to a pile of fake snow with his other. Ray jumped into the stadium and started to look for his blade. He found it soon enough and it was severely chipped and if it had flesh, he would have said it was covered in bruises black and blue. "No… How??" Ray started to say.

"A little secret inside my blade," Vincent suddenly muttered so only Ray could hear. "Something very effective. Highly expensive though. But worth it." He muttered grinning evilly. "It's a great mind manipulator, makes you over react to _anything_ and makes you stand thinking for ages about the most stupid things ever. I would love to know what crap you were thinking of. You looked like a real fool you know, just standing there with some questioning look on your face. But I do believe the face you have on now is the funniest."

Ray's eyes were bulging in shock and his mouth was slightly open gaping at Vincent. While kneeling in the snowy beystadium. "How? How? What?"

Vincent laughed out loud and turned around, "gas," he muttered and walked to his team who sat triumphing in their minds over their victory.

"Will the next contestants please approach the stadium!!? And will the old contestants please leave the stadium!!" D.J Jazzman called out. Ray rose slowly and made his way back to his seat still confused. He didn't even realise he walked past Lan as she made her way to the stadium. He didn't even realise the look of confusion and mild disappointment on her face. He didn't even notice the uncomfortable un-warming silence he received form his team mates.

Slowly Ray turned his head to look at the rest of his friends. "How?" He mumbled weakly. But the rest of his team mates were as clueless as he was, maybe slightly less.

"It doesn't matter how." Ray hear Kai say sharply. "The fact is you lost. Now it's up to me and Lan to clean your mess up." Ray looked sadly at his hands and his poor defeated blade. Soon his sadness turned into anger and he started to shake madly while clutching his blade. "Someday…"

"No. Your day was over Ray. There won't be another." Kai said harshly. "I'm sorry pal, but I don't want us ever to have competition against them ever again. Even without the Death Fangs, they still managed to cheat. They don't play fairly these people. They don't know how. All they can rely on is cheating. Lan better watch out…." Kai's eyes suddenly turned soft as he looked at his girlfriend standing at the stadium awaiting the stadium to rise out of the ground. Kai hoped she would do it, he knows she could… if she got around whatever conniving thing her opponent, Stuart, had in mind. "Be careful Lan," he whispered softly.

Lan had suddenly managed to hear him as she turned her head and winked at her team mates. They all gave her a thumbs up and a grin. She grinned back but they all saw the fear and anxiousness in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen!! Please give a hand to our next contestants!! The amazingly talented and stunningly beautiful Lan from the Bladebreakers!!!" A huge roar of appreciation erupted for Lan as she grinned sheepishly and waved at the crowd. She found this a good chance to look out for Jackson. She spotted him and noticed he was clapping harder than anyone else was in the whole stadium, Lan grinned a little more. He looked absolutely ridiculous comparing him to his old cool and collective self. When Jackson realised Lan looking at him his hands slipped and ended up whacking his chair's arm rest hurting his hand. Lan let out a big "hah!" before turning away, ashamed of herself for being so stupid and letting Jackson know she was actually paying any attention to him. Jackson noticed this however and a mad rush of warmth rushed through his body making him tingle. He still managed to make her laugh, even if they weren't together and that was enough consolation for Jackson.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please give another big hand to the slick looker and smooth blader Stuart!!" Applause could still be heard but was obviously less energetic and was more of applause of politeness and out of the sake of applauding. The other teams were obviously keeping their hands still.

"And I think our next dish is ready so please put your hands together again for the arrival of!" There was a dead silence as the two doors on the floor creaked open to reveal the dish Lan and Stuart had to battle in.

A sharp tip started to rise out of the stadium followed by some metal grate looking structure. The tip was sharp and the shape slowly widened as the structure rose out of the floor. Everyone gasped at the beautiful site as it emerged. A fantastic model of the Eiffel Tower stood before them. It even had pigeons and people in a stand still position of daily lives. Lan scanned the beauty of the model and felt slightly sad at the thought of having to rampage her blade and break every miniature person in a walking position. She saw pigeons being fed by people, people walking around doing their normal things like walking to work and holding a briefcase. Underneath the model of the Eiffel Tower there was something that definitely wouldn't naturally be there. A flag was painted under the structure, which Lan recognised as the red, white and blue French flag with "FRANCE" painted under the flag.

"PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE GENIUSES OF THIS BEAUTIFUL MODEL OF THE EIFFEL TOWER!! OUR FRENCH DESIGNERS BUILT THIS MODEL TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THE EXACT REPLICA OF THE EIFFEL TOWER WITH ITS SURROUNDINGS. EXCLUDING THE FLAG OF COURSE!" Jazzman called out to the audiences all around him. Everyone clapped and cheered appreciatively.

Lan glanced over at Stuart who was boring his eyes into her. Lan scowled back at him. "Feeling lucky baby?" Lan looked at him oddly. "Think you've got what it takes to beat me? You and your little _boyfriend_ having fun together then? Doing nothing but train together?? How is it going then? He'll leave you know." His eyes started to glitter and sparkle at her maliciously. "He loves his beyblade more than himself, you know. And that's something isn't it."

"Maybe there's some truth in that." Lan said coldly, "but he loves me more than his beyblade." With that remark, Stuart made an ugly face and ground his teeth. "If you think you can put me off this match with stupid little remarks then you're severely mistaken. Cheating won't help you in this match loser." She paused, "by the way, I'm lovin' your bruise." Her eyes flickered at Stuart's purple cheek and smirked at him. Stuart just merely glared even more at her and went slightly red. Lan enjoyed watching his reaction of embarrassment and decided to annoy him even more. "Must thank Jackson for that, really should." She got the reaction she wanted as the mentioning of Jackson, the guy who betrayed his team, made Stuart flash his eyes threateningly over to where Jackson was sitting and growled. Despite the reaction, Lan felt rather guilty on the inside. She knew that she only wanted to taunt and tease him and say that comment just so she could mention Jackson's name out loud and bring back some memories of him. Even if those memories were still hurting Stuart physically, Lan became annoyed they were still hurting and etching away at Lan's mind and became even more annoyed that she purposely brought Jackson's face back into her memories.

Without thinking, Lan's eyes flickered to where Jackson was sitting, just to get another glance at his face, just to remember what he looked like... It didn't _really_ matter if she looked at him for a bit more than a 'flicker,' she needed a good look so his image could be stored into her memory perfectly… for what uses she didn't know.

"Competitors!!" Jazzman called out after the STATS of the two competitors were discussed. "If you may! THREE!!" Lan took her blade out and prepared to launch it into the dish while Stuart did the same. Still looking irritated that his taunting didn't affect her and that he was the one being taunted. "TWO!!" The two gave each other a final glare before launching their blades. "ONE!!" Thick radiating tension emitted from the two, both held their breath for the final call. Lan swallowed.

"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

FINALLY ITS OVER

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER

I'VE HAD EXAMS

AND AND AND UM. OK OK OK I'VE BEEN LAZY. BUT NOW IT'S DONE!! You just kinda need to wait for the next one!! HAHAHAHA ok I'm sorry….

BYE BYE

HOPE YOU LIKED.

KBA!!


	21. Lan vs Stuart

Wow……. Hello everyone. I'm back. feels stunned It's 4.13am and I'm on my Christmas holiday with nothing better to do and I've decided, just to see if I can actually finish this story… I know I said I wouldn't but hey let's just give it a try.

Goddamn I can't even remember the basics of Beyblade anymore so please forgive if it's rubbish…

Kinda got a bit despondent with because it deleted every single story of mine except this one and so I got angry and left it alone for ages. Now I'm back… a little more wiser with my literature skills of course haha (now I'm doing my stupid GCSEs and wanting to do English Lit for A level) so hopefully my writing will be much better even if the story is a bit rubbish. I was re-reading some of my chapters and god my writing was so mediocre and I had so many mistakes. I just couldn't be bothered to correct it… ah well. I also wrote a lot of cheese. Hopefully that'll change…….

I had the whole blading sequences in my mind in a lot of detail but now, sadly, I can't remember any of it!

Well let's just improvise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights of Beyblade or anything else which is recognised in this story. I only own the characters which I created myself, such as Lan and Jackson.

--------------------------------------------

Sparks, screeches and sounds erupted from the dish as the two beyblades immediately clashed against each other as soon as they entered the dish. The Eiffel Tower replica Beystadium was slightly less concaved as standard dishes so Lan and Stuart were battling on a near flat surface with miniature people and bushes obstructing their fight.

'They don't call these the Finals for nothing,' Lan cursed in her head, 'even the dishes strike up a challenge.'

"Hey, Lan." Stuart's irritatingly nasal voice called, "not worried are you?" He smirked at her stern expression as their blades caused a little crowd of pigeons shoot out of the dish as the two blades ventured to underneath the Tower where the flag of France was.

"Just shut up you slime ball and concentrate on the match!" In actual fact, Lan was slightly fazed over the fact she didn't pull her rip cord as hard as she should have and Dolphate wasn't spinning invisible. 'No matter, I'll just send him into shock later on….'

"Rhinoa attack!" Stuart suddenly yelled out. Stuart's grey Beyblade suddenly flashed and rammed itself against Dolphate causing her to bash against the Eiffel Tower, which Lan discovered was made of metal, as a horrible clashing noise sounded as the metal on her blade came into contact with the frame. Suddenly, before she could recover Stuart's blade was on her again. However, this time Lan had focused herself one-hundred per cent and tuned into the game.

'Swerve and circle,' she commanded Dolphate in her head. Dolphate spun to the left and rapidly shot straight back at Rhinoa and the two blades were bashing against each other again, except Rhinoa was wobbling slightly. Dolphate swerved out of their combat again and circled around Stuart's grey blade and then collided into it in a circular motion, causing Rhinoa to spin out from under the Tower and land dangerously close to the edge of the stadium.

The rather quiet crowd started cheering madly as they saw Stuart's blade wobble near the edge, they could hardly see anything while the blades were under the Tower. Back under the Tower, Dolphate had disappeared and all that could be seen was the wrecked flag of France where the blades clashed, ruining the faux grass presentation.

"Wha-hohh!" D.J. Jazzman cried out, "No offence to the French intended there!" He called out through his microphone in a sing-song voice, "these bladers mean business!"

Ignoring the environment surrounding them Stuart searched wildly around the dish for Lan's black blade. "Where is it?" He demanded, "Not hiding behind a bush are you? Come out you coward!" He was moving his blade away from the edge to come back into the safety zone of the pavement areas when suddenly his blade shot out into the other direction back towards the edge of the dish….

"Huh?" Stuart cried out, "What's the meaning of this? Rhinoa get back!" He jerked his head up to see Lan's face in a small smirk. "Reveal your blade you bitch!" He spat at her. Lan's smirk broadened and soon she was cackling smartly to herself.

"Worried Stuart?" She mocked. "Dolphate go!"

Stuart stared back at the dish, his eyes darting everywhere trying to find her blade. No where to be seen. However, his own blade was acting very strangely…. It looked like it was having trouble moving forward. It was moving backwards and forwards erratically and treacherously near the edge. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"It's invisible?" He whispered, he then heard a sharp laugh in front of him and he looked up.

"Not so sharp are you Stuart?" Lan sneered at him.

Stuart looked back down and sure enough, he could see slivers of black movement here and there in front of his poor blade. Before he could order Rhinoa to slide to the side away from Dolphate, Lan cried out, "finish him off!"

"No!" Stuart yelled and with all of his power he reared his blade backwards away from Dolphate's oncoming attack and the two met in the middle causing a brilliant array of sparks and sawing noises. He heard Lan curse ahead of him which caused him to grin. He wasn't finished just yet.

"Enough of this time wasting. Rhinoa, strut your stuff!" Stuart commanded.

Lan gasped and stepped forward aghast. As soon as Stuart finished speaking, large silver spikes ejected out of the sides of his blade and started scraping away at Dolphate, who was ramming herself deep into the tips of the spikes attacking Rhinoa, as she was ordered.

"Dolphate retreat!" Lan cried out, her eye twitched as she saw slivers of black paint scattered around Stuart's deadly weapon and she knew Dolphate's beautiful exterior had become scarred.

Now it was Stuart's time to laugh as he charged, ramming his spears into Dolphate's weak flesh.

There was no question about it. Dolphate's spirit had to emerge.

"The bastard….." Jackson muttered under his breath. This was a new development the Blade Sharks' crooked minds must have cooked up. If Jackson had known about it, without a doubt he would have gone to find Lan and tell her. No matter the costs of turning up at her doorstep and facing the risks of being pummelled to pulp by hers truly.

"Jee, I wonder how Lan's gonna get out of this one." Jackson's fellow team mate, Lee, muttered. "If she tries to attack him, she'll just get injured herself.

"Unless she did that neat little trick where she made her blade invisible," Zack replied.

"Yeah but what if that was only a one-off? And she can't do it again?" Jake wondered thoughtfully.

"No…" Jackson murmured, "Lan isn't stupid. If that was her only chance hiding her blade, she wouldn't have wasted it at that time."

"Yeah but still. Even if she could make her blade invisible, how the Hell is she gonna attack? Making herself invisible doesn't make her blade indestructible or immune to sharp spikes." Lee muttered logically.

"Hold on," Zack interrupted. "Who are we supporting again? The scumbags who gave us money or the team we betrayed?"

"I'm supporting Lan." Jackson said plainly.

"Yeah, me too." Lee said.

Zack and Jake looked at each other, "Yeah why not?" Jake said.

"Fine, I'm in." Zack replied and they all went back on concentrating on the match which just became brighter as both bit-beasts had erupted out of their shells.

Rhinoa was a giant green and white rhinoceros with horns that matched the spikes whizzing around the edges of her blade.

"I'm guessing you like co-ordination, eh Stuart?" Lan said, noting his white and green outfit.

"Ditto." He replied, nodding at her black trousers and white fitted vest top. "And by the way," His eyes gleamed devilishly, "Loving your tits in that top." He murmured, licking his lips.

Lan's voice got caught in her throat before she could make a remark, causing her to make little choking noise, causing Stuart to laugh manically.

'Fuck you, you little pervert!' Lan stormed in her mind as she sent Dolphate charging at Rhinoa.

"Won't work my little butch bitch!" Stuart tantalized, "my, my what huge muscles you have! I always wondered why Kai never got scared of your arm muscles! I mean, they're bigger than his!"

With that, Kai shot out of his seat and began charging his way towards Stuart before the entire Bladebreakers team had to wrestle him back down into his seat.

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" He screeched, trying to fight off his team mates, "how dare he?" He spat. He nearly broke free of Tyson's grubby arms, when suddenly he felt much larger and stronger hands, which belonged to none of his team mates, grab hold of him and drag him back down into his seat. Soon he found himself facing two large security guards who were yelling some words at him which Kai completely disregarded.

"Oh dear me!" Brad Bird said, "looks like there's a huge tussle going on down there and the Bladebreakers' team captain does not look happy! I can't hear what's going on down there but something must have riled him! My god, I'm actually getting a little scared of the kid!""

"Yeeesh! Yeah!" Brad Bird's fellow commentator, AJ Topper, remarked, "Right now there seems to be more action going _outside_ of the Beyblade match than there is inside the dish! Right now, Lan and Stuart are just circling each other. It seems like Lan is either deep in thought or she's totally lost for moves! Will this be another loss for the Bladebreakers?"

The auditorium erupted with cheers and boos at that remark, while the Blade Sharks whooped, clapped and jeered at the Bladebreakers, mostly at Kai who had finally settled into his seat. However, he was far from being 'calmed down' as he was red in the face, gritting his teeth and his eyes had become a much darker shade of maroon.

Lan had no time to check what commotion was happening behind her and she was frantically trying to think of a plan. 'How am I going to get over this one!' She moaned in her head, 'Those spikes are so thick and sharp…' Her eyes darted around the circling blade, trying to find a weakness. 'Maybe I should try and crash in on him from the top? But how am I going to climb the Eiffel Tower? I doubt they included electronic carts to go up the sides…. I gotta somehow remove those wretched spikes! But how? Plastic won't cut through metal!"

Lan's eyes suddenly darted towards the Eiffel Tower and she remembered how Stuart had caused her blade to scrape along it making a horrible noise.

'It's a long shot… but worth a try…' Lan licked her dry lips and prepared herself for her new plan, as deeply flawed as it was, however she had no time to be picky Stuart looked as if he was hungry for some action.

"Rhinoa! Make me proud and mow her down!" Stuart yelled punching the air with enthusiasm.

"Dolphate! To the Tower!"

Dolphate swerved and rampaged through to the Tower, causing bushes and pigeons to fly all around her, with Rhinoa hot on her tail and smashing through the pigeon debris. Lan felt that it was vital to send her commands to Dolphate through her thoughts rather than call them out. It was a lot harder to do but she couldn't let Stuart have even the smallest of hint of what she was doing.

Dolphate was nearly at one of the four legs of the Tower and suddenly Lan let out a little cry as she lost control of her blade and Dolphate rammed into the leg. Stuart grinned with glee at her slip and set more power to charge right at Dolphate who was wobbling around in front of Rhinoa. A sitting duck.

"Charge!" Stuart squealed, ecstasy roaming his face.

Rhinoa went full blast and charged directly at Dolphate and seconds before she came into contact…

Rhinoa's spikes scored into the metal leg of the Tower, causing a great screech which made Stuart double over covering his ears. He looked wildly into the stadium and there was Dolphate right next to Rhinoa recovering strength and speed!

"Impossible!" He cried, "You were right in my sight! You should be dead!"

Lan wiped her brow and shook her head. "You're too proud Stuart. Making Dolphate rapidly move away from the leg was easy, it's all a matter of gathering enough energy to whip out of the way at the very last second." She smiled slyly, "the hard part was getting you to fall for my trap and believe I slipped on purpose, giving you insane hope and cause you to charge right at me! A small sacrifice can bring out consequences for the greater good. Just look at your blade."

Stuart stunned and agitated, glanced down at Rhinoa and found she was still tearing away at the Eiffel Tower's leg. "Stop!" he commanded, but when Rhinoa stopped, the sight he saw nearly made him collapse with despair.

Rhinoa's sharp and steely spikes had been whittled down and blunted beyond belief. They now resembled short, grey, stumps protruding out of his grey blade. It was no longer deadly. And what was worse, was the spikes had torn through the metal leg and created a great cut through the frame and his blade was logged in there, spinning ever so slowly.

"NO!" Stuart roared with agony. He looked above and Rhinoa's spirit had become dull, worn and was half collapsing onto the floor.

"Nice match," Lan said in a casual tone, irony flooding her voice, then changing her tone, "you little cheat!" she spat. "Dolphate! You know what to do!"

Stuart watched the whole thing with a hot stabbing pain filling his eyes. He watched how the spirit of Dolphate roared with delight as she reared up to the very edge of the dish. He watched how she charged back down, causing dust to rise up behind her as she gained speed every second. He watched how Dolphate charged towards his poor defenceless Rhinoa and hammered right into her weak spinning body with a tremendous blow, causing her to soar out of the dish and land all the way to the feet of the Blade Sharks. He watched how his blade, shattered to pieces.

A thunderous and deafening roar erupted from the auditorium. D.J. Jazzman screamed out "LAN IS THE WINNNNNEEEEERRRR!"

Cheers, whoops and hollers of glee bellowed in her ears. Suddenly, her whole vision became higher and she found her feet were no longer on the floor. Lan gazed vaguely into the distance with a crooked smile on her face. Her body became slack as she let herself be carried away to God knows where. Lan blinked as she stared up at the sparkling lights above her.

"I won." She whispered.

The noise was completely deafening and coming mostly from three different types of people:

The Bladebreakers were beside themselves as they carried Lan and paraded her around the stadium. Lan could even hear Kai's voice yelling something and her face broke out into a full smile and had come out of her trance. She yelled and laughed with ecstasy and enjoyed being bounced up and down by the hands of her team mates.

In the auditorium, The Death Fangs were yelling and whooping and being the loudest group out of the whole audience. Jackson was on his chair yelling and cheering madly, punching the air with his fist and laughing with joy. He cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered over in Lan's direction,

"YOU BEAT HIM BABY! YOU BEAT THE FUCKER! WOOOO HOOOOOO!"

He knew she couldn't hear him, he knew not even Lee could hear him through all the noise and commotion. But he didn't care. Lan had come out victorious and that was all he could have wished for… Lan's happiness and success.

The third loudest noise that could be heard was from the Blade Sharks, as Stuart wept and screamed over his destroyed Beyblade and Carlos and the others shouted and bawled at his defeat.

"YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST! YOU BLOODY RETARD YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM! GAAAARGH!" Carlos screamed at Stuart who was whimpering on the floor.

"I don't care! My Rhinoa! The whole thing is in pieces and completely ruined! I…" he choked and sobbed, "hate! That! Stupid!" he gasped "cow!"

"That's it! That's the last time you idiots have messed with us!" Carlos glowered over at the cheering Bladebreakers. "That's it. I'm going to beat you, you stupid Kai AND THAT STUPID BITCH OF YOURS!" Carlos left the rest of his team, who were still yelling at Stuart and rushed madly towards the dish, with a manic glint in his treacherous eyes.

"I'm going to finish her!" He hissed.

Jackson, from his higher position, caught Carlos's movements, stopped cheering and frowned, "what the…?" He saw the direction Carlos was going to and realised, "Oh my lord He's after Lan's blade!"

Jackson quickly climbed over the people in front of him, ignoring their contempt, jumped over the barriers and ran, as fast as his legs would allow him, towards the wild Carlos who had nearly reached the dish. Lan spotted Jackson running across the stadium and frowned,

"what's he doing?" Soon, the Bladebreakers noticed Lan and turned their heads and looked at the middle of the stadium.

Carlos was inside the Eiffel Tower stadium, straightening up from something, to receive Jackson leaping on top of him and punching him hard in the face.

"Jackson?" Lan cried and she quickly demanded to be put down and the whole team ran towards the fight.

The two guys were wrestling in the tiny dish and Jackson was punching Carlos's face and any body part he could reach. Eventually, the security guards had swarmed all over them and were trying to pry Jackson off of Carlos.

"You bloody bastard!" Jackson yelled as he kicked Carlos in the leg and then spat at his feet, before letting himself be dragged away by the giant security guards.

Lan, appalled and wide-eyed ran up to Jackson, who was insisting sarcastically to the guards he could walk on his own and didn't need their 'big-man' support.

"Jackson," Lan gasped at him, making him stop walking and causing the guards to stop pulling him away to the exit sign, "what the Hell did you think you were doing?"

Jackson jerked his head back, flicking his hair away from his eyes and looked at Lan's confused face and then licked the blood away from his bleeding lip. He then turned to the two security guards holding him,

"Hey, do you mind letting go?" He looked at their contemptuous faces and sighed, "I'm not going to beat up the girl. Honest. I just, kinda need my hands for this."

The guards looked at each other, nodded, then let go but had their arms ready in case they needed to restrain him again.

"Jackson, please just tell me…" Lan started

"Here." Jackson interrupted, grabbing her hand and pushed something into it. "You're welcome."

Lan looked down and found her scarred Dolphate in her hand, she jerked her head back up to look at Jackson, her face incredulous with sudden realisation.

"J-Jackson…" She stuttered, but he put a warm finger to her lips silencing her.

"I'm sorry… for everything. Honest and true, Lan. I'm sorry." He looked directly into her eyes and then gave her a small smile, "and no problem. I enjoyed every bit of it." Then the two security guards decided that was enough, so the grabbed him around the shoulders and steered him off towards the exit, leaving Lan stunned, staring at the back of Jackson and clutching her blade.

--------------------------------

Welllllllll that was it folks… Next chapter? Who knows… It's now 7.11am and I reckon I should be getting to bed now… (yeah I sleep at funny hours in the holidays…)

I'm going back to school soon and surprisingly enough I actually have some homework to do. So I dunno when I'm next going to spontaneously write another chapter at 4am in the morning but hey. I dunno if this chapter was as 'good' as my others but I'll just wait and see if I actually get any reviews…..

Now, let's see. Do I have anymore fans out there?

crickets

OK….

Well…. I enjoyed writing this! So never mind. J

Love, emac.


End file.
